


【丹邕/黃邕】蟬蛻

by neo258361



Category: Hwang Minhyun - Fandom, Kang Daniel - Fandom, Kang Daniel Ong Seongwu, Ong seongwu - Fandom, OngNiel - Fandom, Wanna One (Band), 丹邕, 科學, 黃邕
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 124,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章

姜丹尼爾發誓他絕對不是故意偷看的。

明明只是例行地在午休時間跑到頂樓吃飯──關於為什麼姜丹尼爾並不想多談──卻在正享用著作為飯後甜點的草莓牛奶時聽到下方的消防門被大力踹開，接著就是一雙人影相互糾纏著闖入視線。只見兩個穿著學生制服的男生緊緊抱著對方，急切而用力的動作讓姜丹尼爾一度以為是遇到了單挑鬥毆，直到看見兩人緊貼的面部與鑽入彼此襯衫下的手，姜丹尼爾才知道自己看到的是另一種意義上的打架。

兩人吻得忘我，對頭頂上方有個人正一邊喝著牛奶一邊觀賞他們的激情現場渾然不覺。高中生正值精力旺盛的時候，只見個子較高的那個將體型相對較瘦的那個推到牆邊，壓在牆上毫無章法地亂吻一通後手就不規矩地朝褲頭摸去，爾後就聽見瘦的那個驚喘了一聲。

姜丹尼爾將伸長的脖子慢慢縮了回去。聽著下方斷斷續續傳來的喘氣聲，姜丹尼爾放下手上的草莓牛奶，望著污染指數兩百以上的天空，只覺得今天的天可真藍。

身為一個鋼鐵直男，兩個男人在校園陰暗角落相互用某身體部位打架絕對不是姜丹尼爾理想中的畫面，更何況還是兩個校園風雲人物。

早在他們踉踉蹌蹌地跌進天台時，姜丹尼爾就看到了那兩人各是何方神聖。

高的那個長著一雙狐狸眼，平時白得像瓷器般的皮膚此時泛著異樣的紅色，而一直以來都扎得好好的襯衫則被人撩得老高，露出一排精實的腹肌。

黃旼炫在學校是出了名的帥哥，就算是小了一屆的姜丹尼爾也聽過他的大名，除了無可挑剔的身材長相與學業成績，同學與學長姐對他的評價皆是『女人的遺憾；男人的勝利』。

黃旼炫在學校也是出了名的同性戀。

一般來說，青少年時期在同儕壓力下，異類是最無法被接受的存在，這點姜丹尼爾感受頗深，但不曉得是因為其太過逼人的外貌與成績，還是因為那落落大方的態度，黃旼炫不僅沒有受到任何歧視，甚至成為了一種校園奇觀，縱然沒有人真的想跟他扯上任何關係，卻也沒有人能捨得跟他撇清任何關係。

另一個人更有意思。

身材較瘦的那個長著一張雕像般的臉，深邃的五官輪廓在被推到牆邊時可憐地皺在一起，卻掩不了骨子裡那股平時要風得風、要雨得雨的驕傲勁。

邕聖祐在學校是赫赫有名的帥哥，而比起黃旼炫，姜丹尼爾對這個學長就不僅僅只是聽過名字而已。

邕聖祐在學校也是赫赫有名的當紅人物。

邕聖祐成績絕對稱不上頂尖，但比起年級榜首的黃旼炫，老師卻總喜歡讓笑起來一雙臥蠶軟乎乎的邕聖祐當小老師，乖巧的模樣讓老師們巴不得天天在教師辦公室裡看到他；教師愛將與班級紅人本該魚與熊掌，不可兼得，但邕聖祐卻做到了。或許是因為其耀眼的外型，也或許是因為其幽默風趣又不失溫柔的個性，無論男女，全校所有學生無不為之傾倒，沒人不想跟邕聖祐攀上一點關係，各個都只想用跟邕聖祐親近與否來證明自己在學校這小型社會中的地位。

故而生存在金字塔底層的姜丹尼爾對邕聖祐這個名字是再熟悉不過。

並不是說討厭他，只是每當聽見那些嘲笑自己的人口裡總唸叨這個名字時，對邕聖祐這三個字，姜丹尼爾本能性地產生了些許抗拒。

下面的兩人大概是結束了，當宣告午休時間截止的鐘聲響起時，姜丹尼爾身體下方的消防門終於傳來開了又關的聲響，週三下午第一堂是數學課，課堂開始前的小考是要算成績的，姜丹尼爾一聽見門被扣上的聲音便趕緊起身翻下了天台頂，卻在落地時對上了一雙眼睛。

邕聖祐正衣衫不整地坐在牆邊看著他。

雖說天天在耳邊聽到這個名字，但這還是姜丹尼爾第一次如此近距離地看這個傳說中的前輩。

人人都說邕聖祐溫柔。說他說話溫柔、笑容溫柔、笑的時候微微瞇起的一雙眼睛也溫柔，舉手投足都溫柔，彷彿整個人就是溫柔的代名詞，但當姜丹尼爾透過鏡片望向那張抿著唇的蒼白臉孔時，他卻在那雙眼睛裡看到了與溫柔相去甚遠的東西。

邕聖祐的臉如傳聞中一樣好看，甚至有過之而無不及，但那張精緻臉孔此時面無表情的模樣卻讓姜丹尼爾寒毛直豎，死死盯著他的那雙大眼睛有些泛紅，襯得他的臉色更為慘白，姜丹尼爾從他堪堪掛著的白襯衫與西裝外套上似乎看到了些微顫抖，卻無法確定究竟是春寒料峭的關係還是其他什麼原因。

就在這尷尬的氣氛快要把還保持著落地姿勢的姜丹尼爾壓垮時，下午第一節課的鐘聲響起，像是被拯救了般，姜丹尼爾低下頭不再去看還攤坐在地上的人，他迅速起身快步走到消防門邊，三步併作兩步地衝下階梯後頭也不回地一路跑回了教室。

一拉開門，肅穆而沈重的氛圍便狂放地衝了出來，迫使姜丹尼爾頓下腳步，他回看了眼正瞪著他的數學老師，推推眼鏡後趕緊低著頭無聲走回自己位於窗邊最後一列的位子上坐下。黑板上的試題都是昨晚自己複習過的問題，但姜丹尼爾耳邊儘是方才樓頂上那混在風中此起彼落的喘息與呻吟，根本想不起來究竟什麼是正弦什麼又是餘弦，於是他連一道算式都沒寫就這麼把試卷交了上去，而直到整整兩節的數學課結束，那短短幾分鐘的低吟還一直在他腦內循環回放。

到底都是些什麼事啊！姜丹尼爾在腦內崩潰地大吼道。

那個邕聖祐竟然跟那個黃旼炫？！

明明是最不可能攪和在一起的兩個人，怎麼會做出那種事？更重要的是，為什麼要讓他撞見那種場面？為什麼偏偏是他？雖然過得稱不上好，但起碼他也安份守己地過了一年高中生活，只要再兩年，他就能逃離這個充滿過多賀爾蒙的窄小保溫箱，脫離這些前額葉發育未全的人，迎來自己的海闊天空。

但現在他完全不確定自己是否能安然無恙地度過這剩下的兩年。

「喂！兔牙！」

課桌椅猝不急防地被踹了一下，姜丹尼爾縮起身子，反射性地低下了頭。

踢桌子的男同學顯然很習慣姜丹尼爾這種一聲不吭的模樣，他鄙夷地看了眼姜丹尼爾被長瀏海遮住的側臉後伸手推了推他垂得不能再低的腦袋。「叫你呢，你是聾了還是裝沒聽見？」

姜丹尼爾抿起嘴沒回話。他不是很喜歡朴浩彬最近新給他取的這個綽號。

像是硬要姜丹尼爾回應般，朴浩彬身旁幾位男同學在一旁起鬨地叫著姜丹尼爾的新綽號，見他仍是低頭不語，便一個個輪流學朴浩彬邊罵邊推著他的頭，直到姜丹尼爾的腦袋撞到窗櫺上發出巨大的聲響，一群人才笑鬧著走出教室，離去前，朴浩彬手插口袋一腳踢翻了姜丹尼爾掛在桌旁的書包。

「嘁！晦氣的傢伙！」

揉著頭上腫起的包撿起書包，姜丹尼爾抬起頭，透過過長的瀏海與厚重的鏡片，他能看到幾位男同學在與自己對上眼後迅速轉開視線，討論課題的人繼續討論，說笑的人繼續說笑，整間教室像是什麼也沒發生般平和，就只有從腦袋上傳來的疼痛提醒著姜丹尼爾有什麼曾發生過。

發生了什麼呢？算著面前數學課本上的習題，姜丹尼爾告訴自己他忘了。

他忘了很多事情。

譬如從不重樣的綽號，譬如被塗得亂七八糟的課桌，譬如消失的脫鞋與書包，又譬如廁所裡的訕笑毆打、教室裡的冷眼無視、垃圾桶裡媽媽給自己做的便當，還有身上舊未褪新又添的傷疤。

他忘了很多事情，但疼痛總會讓他記起來：記起他遇到的人事物、記起他聽過的那些話、記起從未存在的眼淚、記起存在於此的他。

健忘如他，有時疼痛或許反而是件好事。

放學鐘聲一響，邕聖祐便揹著書包心急如焚地跑出高三教室。

三堂課間休息的時間根本不夠他走遍整個高二教學樓。

午休時間那個從天而降的少年穿戴著紅色領帶，意味著他是高二的學生，但整個高二年級共有將近二十個班，扣除女生班仍有十來個男生班，加上往返兩棟教學樓的時間，他僅僅找了一半。

他必須趕快找到那個男生。

在事情無可挽回之前。

草草跟經過的學弟妹打招呼，邕聖祐在流動的放學人群中快速地搜索著眼熟的身影，每一個身高與他相仿的學弟都被他仔細打量了遍，但沒有一個人跟那人一樣有著厚重的瀏海與眼鏡，也沒有一個人的肩膀與那人一樣寬，就在邕聖祐快要以為那個少年純粹只是自己的幻想時──畢竟從天而降這點就已經足夠荒謬──他看到了高二九班坐在裡側窗邊的身影。

「學弟，」叫住正從九班教室走出的一位男同學，邕聖祐朝他笑了笑，「能幫我叫一下裡面那位同學嗎？」

突然被校園風雲人物叫住，那男同學楞了楞才轉頭朝邕聖祐指的方向望去，在看到邕聖祐指的是誰後，臉上更是藏不住的震驚，此時教室裡正收著書包準備回家的學弟們還在因為邕聖祐前輩突然的出現而騷動著，在看到邕聖祐讓同學叫的人後卻反而全陷入了一陣寂靜。

面對這不約而同的沉默，邕聖祐疑惑地看向正背對著自己的男生，「學弟？」

「啊…」那男同學回看了邕聖祐一眼，想起自己被賦予的任務後才轉過身叫道：「喂！兔牙、啊不是…姜丹尼爾！外找！」

並沒錯過那學弟脫口而出的稱呼，邕聖祐稍稍挑了挑眉。那聽上去並不是個好綽號。

大概是太專注於書本，窗邊的男生似乎並沒聽到同學叫他的名字，直到男同學走過去拍了拍他的背，那被喚作姜丹尼爾的男生才慢吞吞地站起身，低頭朝邕聖祐站著的門口走來，絲毫沒有午休時從頂樓天台上翻身而下的靈動感，要不是那標誌性的長瀏海跟粗框眼鏡，邕聖祐還以為自己又認錯人了。

「學弟，我們聊聊？」看著面前個子比自己還高那麼一點點的學弟，雖然因為午休的事情對他並沒有什麼好感，邕聖祐仍禮貌性地笑問道，見那高大學弟只是低頭沈默不語，他就當他是答應了。

邕聖祐帶著這個讓自己好找的學弟反方向穿梭在放學的人潮間，在享受一陣眾人的注目禮後，兩人來到了午休時相遇的頂樓，時間正值黃昏，夕陽在邕聖祐身後火紅火紅地盛開，背著光，邕聖祐臉上的表情有些模糊，從他周身溢出的光芒太過刺眼，讓姜丹尼爾不由得瞇起了眼睛。

「姜…丹尼爾，是嗎？」看著眼前這個小他一屆體型卻大上不少的學弟，邕聖祐覺得自己在他眼中大概就是個急於隱藏秘密的可憐人，但有什麼辦法，他的確急迫得沒有尊嚴可言。

高中三年，他耗費心力、用盡一切所構築的世界，其命運就掌握在眼前這個看上去毫不起眼，甚至有些陰沈土氣的學弟身上。

想想就覺得可笑。

他從不驕矜自傲，但他深知，如若這間學校分三六九等，自己便是站在金字塔頂端的人。這僅屬於青少年的社會從來不是用成就決定地位，邕聖祐在很早以前就清楚知道，唯有融入才能保證在這個社會縮影中屹立不搖。認真死板不受同學歡迎，太過叛逆招惹老師白眼，這個社會早已訂製了一個框架，他只要削足適履地一點點將自己放入那個模組中，便能得到所有人的歡迎與景仰。

無奈總有這麼幾個地方他削不去也砍不掉。

他可以將微笑調整成讓人舒心的角度，將聲音放低放軟惹人喜愛，穿時尚自己卻不愛的衣服，說悅耳動人卻違心的言語，但他卻無法改變他眼睛追隨的對象，阻止身下那錯誤的躁動。

他喜歡男人。

要是可以，他也想改，巴不得狠狠切斷這多餘的部份，將自己完全塞入那個他人描繪的框框中，血總有停的一刻，傷總有好的一天，可悲的是，邕聖祐最後只發現，那多餘的部份竟是自己的七吋。

而現在，他的七吋所在正被眼前這個死氣沈沈的學弟揪在手裡，要打要放全憑他意。

都是那該死的黃旼炫惹出來的。

春天晚風微涼，邕聖祐將被風吹亂的頭髮撂到後面，看著面前被身後紫紅色夕陽照得表情晦暗難測的學弟，邕聖祐試圖表現得輕鬆一點。就是要害被人所扼，也不能失了身為前輩的從容。

「說吧，你要什麼？」

收起插在外套口袋裡的雙手，姜丹尼爾聽見邕聖祐這麼向自己問道，喉頭上下動了動卻沒敢回答。

姜丹尼爾知道邕聖祐一定會來找自己，畢竟午休時那像是要把他就地進行實質性抹殺的眼神不像是會輕易放過他的樣子，但眼前的人卻又與午休時給他的印象大相逕庭。究竟哪個才是真正的邕聖祐？姜丹尼爾不禁有些困惑。按照中午表現出來的模樣，他總以為邕聖祐找自己來天台是準備把自己狠狠打一頓，讓他嘴巴閉緊一點，卻沒想邕聖祐竟然會跟他談條件。

這讓姜丹尼爾更為緊張。畢竟他很久沒跟同學或任何家人以外的人說過話了。

見姜丹尼爾只是一個勁地盯著自己不發一語，以為他是懷疑他的兌現能力，邕聖祐無奈地笑了笑，「放心吧，我比你想得還要厲害，就是各科期中考卷的試題我都能幫你弄來。」看面前這小學弟還是不說話，邕聖祐也有些煩了，笑容微收，他看著瀏海下那雙藏在鏡片後面的眼睛說道：「說吧，你說了對我們兩個都好。」

看著邕聖祐收起笑容後的表情，姜丹尼爾覺得自己似乎隱約知道了方才那個問題的答案。「我…」一整天沒說話，姜丹尼爾的嗓子有些乾啞，邕聖祐瞇起眼睛看起來像聽不見自己說話的樣子讓他更是緊張，一雙藏在口袋裡的手被汗浸得有些黏膩，姜丹尼爾只能將手收得更緊，好消除那種隨著手汗而來的羞恥感。「我不…」

「什麼？」姜丹尼爾的嘴好像動了幾下，但頂樓強勁的風吹得太響，邕聖祐根本聽不見他說了什麼。本就不是個很有耐性的人，眼前比自己小的男生又像是在拿翹般一再無視他的問題，邕聖祐頓時皺起眉頭怒意橫生，說話的語氣也漸漸有些強硬，「小朋友，我沒有時間在這邊跟你耗整晚，你到底要什麼？錢？試題？就連女朋友我都能幫你找一個，什麼都可以，只要你能閉上你那張嘴。」

聽出來邕聖祐有些生氣，姜丹尼爾想說自己什麼都不需要。他沒有朋友，根本沒有人會聽他說話，所以學長的祕密他不會也無法告訴任何人，但邕聖祐似乎只在乎如何封他的口，就跟其他所有人一樣。

他總以為人人口中的王子會有所不同，雖然大家都想跟他攀親帶故，但在他心中，這個人應像出水白蓮般，縱使所有淤泥都想沾染，卻始終晶瑩剔透地隨風溫柔搖曳，而不是像現在這個樣子，權衡著自身的利弊得失，眼中只有自己。

但人何嘗不是眼裡都只有自己。

就連姜丹尼爾他自己也是。

咬了咬下唇，姜丹尼爾低下頭不再去看邕聖祐身後黑夜降臨的景色，頂樓地板上舖著的磁磚被長年風沙掩蓋，早看不出原本的顏色，踢著腳邊散落的沙塵，姜丹尼爾終於開口。

「學長，這間學校裡的每一個人都喜歡你。」

「什麼？」晚風稍停，邕聖祐這才發現眼前這高大學弟說話嗓音低沈，沙啞中帶著磁性，明明有著這樣好的一副嗓子，也不曉得為什麼總低頭看著地板說話。

看著被自己的腳一下一下攏在一起的沙子，姜丹尼爾繼續說道：「老師喜歡你，同學喜歡你，就連黃旼炫前輩也、」

「你到底想說什麼。」聽到黃旼炫的名字，邕聖祐皺起眉頭沉聲打斷姜丹尼爾自言自語般的說話聲。他不想再想到那個上吊眼的傢伙。

「學長問我要什麼，還說什麼都可以…」大概是很習慣被人打斷，姜丹尼爾無所謂地繼續低著頭用腳玩著地上的沙塵，看著逐漸被自己攏成一座小山的沙子，他在邕聖祐看不見得的地方笑了笑。「那我要你。」

姜丹尼爾抬起頭，眼前那個高瘦的身影就像鑲嵌在夜空中的一顆星星，閃著他觸也觸不到、搆也搆不著的光芒。

他是一顆不發光的棕矮星，無法長久維持那提供光源的核反應，但邕聖祐不同。邕聖祐是一顆炙熱的恆星，縱然姜丹尼爾表面視若無賭，卻只有他自己知道，自己內心實際上有多麼渴求得到邕聖祐所擁有的一切，他也想被人正眼看待、被人重視他所說的一字一句、被人歡呼擁戴、受盡喜愛。

他不想再被無視。

在夜空中沉寂太久，他受夠了孤獨、委屈、鄙夷與沉默，只要一次就好，他要嚐嚐當顆恆星是什麼滋味。

「我要成為你。」


	2. 第二章

看著站在黑夜中的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐有點懷疑自己聽到了什麼。

姜丹尼爾長得高大，本該是優勢的體型卻因為一張臉被瀏海與眼鏡遮得幾乎看不見究竟長個什麼模樣而讓人覺得笨重又礙眼；說話聲音雖然好聽，但若不看著對方眼睛說話，無論嗓音如何優秀，也只會惹人厭煩，更別說那些畏畏縮縮的小動作，看在邕聖祐眼裡，就是個招惹欺負的料。

這樣的一個人，竟然說要成為他？

實在過於荒謬的言論讓邕聖祐忍不住直接當場笑了出來。

抹抹臉，邕聖祐看向仍站在面前的姜丹尼爾。「你在跟我開玩笑？」

被邕聖祐這樣毫無掩飾的小瞧，姜丹尼爾沒說話，只是沉默地搖了搖頭，邕聖祐見了莫名一陣煩躁，只好轉頭看向旁邊幾公里外閃著的城市燈光想藉此平復心中那股不耐。見邕聖祐明顯一副不想接受條件的模樣，姜丹尼爾抿抿嘴，侷促地動了動身體後才小聲說道：「如果不行的話，那我就只好說出去了…」

轉過身瞪向膽敢威脅自己的小學弟，邕聖祐瞬間覺得這學弟也挺有種的，雖然總是一副沈悶的模樣，但不只腦袋靈光，也還蠻有眼光的。

想想也是，這學校裡，怕是沒有一個人不想成為他。

看著那雙似乎隱藏在某處的眼睛，邕聖祐嘖了聲後大步走上前，二話不說就撩起姜丹尼爾面前那長得礙眼至極的瀏海，並沒預料到邕聖祐會有這個動作，姜丹尼爾嚇得就要往後退，卻被邕聖祐一聲喝止。

「別動！」

邕聖祐離得極近，近得姜丹尼爾都能聞到對方身上清爽的味道，從未跟家人以外的人如此貼近，縱然同為男性也讓他不由得有些緊張，只能死死盯著邕聖祐左臉上那三顆小痣分散注意力，但邕聖祐對此似乎毫無感覺，只是一個勁地打量著姜丹尼爾瀏海下的臉。

姜丹尼爾有張白淨的臉，臉型是男性中少見的鵝蛋型，尖尖的下巴呈現完美的V字，讓圓潤的臉頰多了分凌厲，鼻樑高挺、嘴唇豐滿，眼睛雖然有點小，但微微下垂的眼尾卻為其增添一絲無辜與可愛，平衡了小眼睛與內雙帶來的無精打采，然而最畫龍點睛的，還是他右眼角的那顆淚痣，性感惑人得不可方物。

「喂，」放開姜丹尼爾的瀏海，邕聖祐插著褲子口袋向後退了幾步，看著正埋頭整理瀏海的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐面無表情地說：「你永遠不可能成為我。」

姜丹尼爾正動作著的手僵了僵。

「但你絕對可以成為你想成為的那個人。」

放下剛剛還梳著瀏海的手，姜丹尼爾看向手插口袋勾著嘴角的邕聖祐，不曉得為什麼，明明條件是自己開的，但看著面前像隻貓般笑得狡黠的學長，姜丹尼爾總有種自己把自己賣了的錯覺。

「那麼現在，」邕聖祐雙手環抱胸前，笑著上下打量起姜丹尼爾，「我們來想想該怎麼做。」看著面前各方面都與受歡迎三個字差了十萬八千里的小學弟，在高中生活早已過了兩年的現在，邕聖祐終於開始覺得有點意思了。

隔天一早，預料之中的，班上所有同學都跑來問姜丹尼爾跟邕聖祐是什麼關係。坐在座位上，除了被欺負的時候從未被這麼多人圍住的姜丹尼爾一時之間面對這麼多張好奇的臉孔，心裡不住地開始慌張。雖然邕聖祐昨晚已經先為他打過預防針，兩人也統一了口徑，但看著平時對自己視若無睹的人們現在卻全擠在面前，還一臉興奮地望著自己，姜丹尼爾只覺得一夜之間自己好像成了什麼剛放出籠的稀有動物，就差掛個請勿拍打餵食的牌子在自己脖子上。

圍在姜丹尼爾座位旁的同學各個七嘴八舌，就想從他口裡套出什麼八卦好跟其他班的朋友說去，但見他只是一個勁地推著根本沒下滑的眼鏡卻什麼都不說，眾人好奇心正逐漸減退，就聽跟一群狐朋狗友坐在遠處的朴浩彬大聲笑了兩下。

「哪會有什麼關係？」坐在教室走廊那側的窗框上，朴浩彬抖了抖踩在座椅上的腳後又吸了兩口手上早餐附的奶茶，「邕前輩肯定只是隨便抓了個看起來好使喚的人去辦事而已，兔牙，你說對嗎？」說著，朴浩彬一手捏扁喝完的奶茶鋁箔包後就往姜丹尼爾的方向丟去，怕被殘留的奶茶濺到，原先還圍在姜丹尼爾桌邊的同學紛紛走避，鋁箔包有些重量，朴浩彬扔得又頗有準頭，恰恰就打在姜丹尼爾肩膀上，藍灰色制服外套上瞬時多了幾滴深色汙漬。

看著擦過肩膀落在腳邊的鋁箔包，想到邕聖祐昨晚說的話，姜丹尼爾猶豫了下後，彎下腰將它撿了起來。

「你的意思是，」站起身，姜丹尼爾看向坐在窗邊的朴浩彬，「邕前輩是那種會隨意使喚學弟的人嗎？」

原先還鬧哄哄的教室陷入一陣沉默。包括朴浩彬在內的所有同學全楞楞地看著眼前這個入學以來說話次數不超過二十次、一句話不超過五個字的人，不敢相信剛剛那句話竟然會是從他口中說出，姜丹尼爾的身高在班上本就格外出眾，此時挺直身板說話的模樣更莫名有威懾力，讓附近的同學在看見他轉身準備離開座位時全默默地讓出了一條通道。

將鋁箔包丟入座位後方的資源回收桶，姜丹尼爾轉過身看了朴浩彬一眼後才對著身旁的同學們說：「我跟邕前輩是朋友，從小到大很親的那種。」

「哈！」才從姜丹尼爾開口說話的震驚中脫出，朴浩彬一聽輕蔑地哼笑了聲，「邕前輩怎麼可能跟你這種人是朋友？」

「是在說我嗎？」

朴浩彬話才剛落，身後突然傳出的聲音嚇得他大叫了聲，一個重心不穩就這麼從窗台跌到了椅子上，平時朴浩彬就是一個小霸王，一幫人仗著會打這麼點架在班上作威作福，眾人敢怒不敢言，此時一出糗，班上同學雖然還是有些忌憚，卻也都憋笑憋得肩膀微顫。

「學弟，沒事吧？」身為始作俑者，邕聖祐覺得自己似乎得負點責任，只好趴上被坐得溫熱的窗台邊緣朝下看了眼，確認那學弟雖然姿勢扭曲但整體完好無損後，他抬頭朝姜丹尼爾招了招手，「丹尼爾，出來下。」

姜丹尼爾剛剛才宣告了與邕聖祐的友誼，當事人便馬上出現在教室門口，那些同學腦袋裡方才就是還有一點懷疑，現在也全都煙消雲散，見邕聖祐拉著姜丹尼爾站到走廊邊上，一群人便全都擠到了走廊那側的窗邊湊熱鬧。還不習慣他人的視線，姜丹尼爾背對著同學的臉上寫滿了不安與尷尬，邕聖祐看了眼只好拍拍他的肩膀，卻不曉得摸到了什麼搞得一手黏膩。

看邕聖祐嫌棄地搓著手，想到剛剛那瓶飛過來的奶茶，姜丹尼爾不好意思地摸了摸臉，「學長怎麼過來了？」

聽到姜丹尼爾的稱呼，確認九班那群人看不清楚這邊的動靜，邕聖祐皺起眉頭瞪了他一眼，「我昨晚是怎麼跟你說的？」

回想昨晚兩人在屋頂的第一次作戰會議，姜丹尼爾為難地動動嘴，憋得耳尖都紅了才堪堪擠出關鍵的三個字，「聖祐哥…」

滿意地點點頭，邕聖祐笑著伸手摸上姜丹尼爾比自己高上那麼一點的腦袋，順勢將剛剛手上的黏膩全蹭在了他烏黑柔軟的頭髮上，「不是我要占你便宜，而是你自己說想要受歡迎的，這是最快的方法，不是嗎？」

邕聖祐表面上笑得開心，姜丹尼爾卻覺得那笑得彎彎的眼底充滿了不容反駁的強硬，只好僵硬地點點頭，乖巧地說：「是，學、聖祐哥…」

「很好，」完成姜丹尼爾改造營第一天早晨的訓練任務，邕聖祐收回手後將手插回褲子口袋裡，「等等中午我來接你去學餐吃飯，可別落跑。」

「可、可是我通常…」

「沒有可是！沒有通常！」板起臉，邕聖祐看了姜丹尼爾全身上下一眼後說道：「就是因為你的通常才把自己搞成這副樣子，從現在開始你習以為常的全都變成異常，我叫你做的才是正常，明白嗎？」

姜丹尼爾楞楞地點了點頭，心中不免為書包裡早買好的便利商店麵包覺得可惜。「聖祐哥，你過來就是為了說這個？」

像看到什麼傻子一樣，邕聖祐瞪大眼睛掃了姜丹尼爾一眼，「當然是來露個面的啊，你以為光憑你說幾句話人家就會相信我們是朋友嗎？」

姜丹尼爾當然不可能這麼天真，但他卻也沒想到邕聖祐竟然會把這件事情放在心上，一大早就跑到與高三教學樓有一段距離的高二教室，只為了幫他說的話背書。

生平第一次，有一個與自己非親非故的人這樣為他著想。

低下頭，姜丹尼爾頓時慶幸自己留了長瀏海，才沒讓邕聖祐看到他在眼底閃著的淚光，揉揉發痠的鼻尖，姜丹尼爾手裡絞著外套下擺，正想跟邕聖祐道謝，早晨上課的鐘聲卻硬生生堵住了他猶豫不決的嘴。

「先回去了，記得中午在教室等我。」並沒注意到姜丹尼爾的欲言又止，說完，邕聖祐頭也不回地往來時的方向跑去。

看著遠方小得不能再小的背影，姜丹尼爾摸了摸邕聖祐剛剛拍過的肩膀，縱然是用一個秘密換來的，他也真真切切地感受到了有個朋友是什麼感覺：他人的體溫不再只帶來痛感，而是可以溫暖且踏實；潦草的幾句話明明只是平淡無奇的文字排列組合，卻因為這層認知而彷彿擁有了魔力，渲染了原本僅有自己一人、孤獨而無色的世界。

友情原來是這麼神奇的東西。

姜丹尼爾並不知道邕聖祐是否也感受到同自己一樣的情緒，他甚至不曉得邕聖祐究竟視自己為朋友，還是僅是一個握有自身秘密的學弟，或許對邕聖祐來說，友誼如同路邊石子般俯拾即是，但對姜丹尼爾而言，與邕聖祐的關係，卻是世界上的唯一。在往後的人生中，他或許會遇上一顆顆被河水打磨得光滑圓潤的鵝卵石，他會將那一顆顆鵝卵石小心翼翼地排列在向陽的窗前，時不時擦擦曬曬，但與邕聖祐的這顆，卻會被他埋藏在心底，即使稜角崎嶇，也深嵌於肉中。

人們常說期待使時間顯得無盡且漫長，姜丹尼爾在早晨四個小時的課堂間體會到了四個四季的轉換，但當邕聖祐真的出現在教室外面，在眾人的注目下拉著他走向人潮洶湧的學生餐廳時，姜丹尼爾卻又不禁膽怯起來，根據高一時的經歷，學生餐廳可不是個好地方。

「聖祐哥，我們真的一定、必須、非得去學生餐廳吃飯嗎？」

看了眼身旁只露出一張癟著的嘴的小學弟，邕聖祐一邊跟路過的同學打招呼，一邊皮笑肉不笑地說：「你再囉嗦，等等飯錢你付。」

姜丹尼爾頓時覺得剛剛早上的感動都只是幻覺。

帶著恐怕是第一次來學生餐廳的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐讓他排自己後面，要他有樣學樣地跟打菜阿姨叫菜，學餐每天輪班的阿姨都是同一批人，自然認得長相惹眼、人又彬彬有禮的邕聖祐，看他時不時與後面的高壯男生說話，便熱情地主動為兩人都偷偷多加了份量，邕聖祐甜甜地笑著對阿姨道謝，見姜丹尼爾還杵在旁邊趕緊用手肘頂了頂他的肋骨。

「謝、謝謝阿姨…」慌忙地向阿姨道過謝，像隻離不了母雞的雛鳥般，姜丹尼爾拿起托盤緊跟上邕聖祐的腳步，大概是有習慣的座位，只見邕聖祐穿過人潮直接往食堂最裡側靠窗的位子走去，明明該是最搶手的位置，眾人卻像是有共識般都選擇其他空位，直到坐上那靠窗的雙人座，姜丹尼爾才感受到人氣為邕聖祐帶來的好處究竟有多少。

「吃吧。」一落座，邕聖祐頭也不抬，掏出口袋裡的手機就在姜丹尼爾面前邊吃邊滑起了社群軟體。

姜丹尼爾所在的這所高中算是區域內數一數二的升學高中，對於學生手機使用方面管得十分嚴格，除非是學生會幹部或緊急狀況，不然一律禁止於在校期間使用手機，邕聖祐此舉顯然違反校規，但不單本人一臉坦蕩，旁邊的同學也都像是沒看見般專注於自己的午餐，只有坐在犯人對面的姜丹尼爾緊張得胃都開始有點不舒服，瞄了面前坐立不安的姜丹尼爾一眼，邕聖祐輕笑了下。

「喂，丹尼爾。」

正忍著胃痛跟盤中的糖醋排骨奮鬥，姜丹尼爾頭一抬就聽到喀嚓一聲快門聲在自己面前響起。看著姜丹尼爾呆楞的表情與手機合照裡的如出一轍，邕聖祐笑得抿起了嘴，而直到看見邕聖祐忍笑的模樣，姜丹尼爾才意識到他剛剛是被偷拍了，一想到自己那副模樣被人拍下，姜丹尼爾飯也不吃了，羞憤地紅著張臉就低下頭開始看起自己擺在桌上的手。

大概猜到低頭是這小學弟鬧彆扭的習慣動作，邕聖祐在桌下的腳向前一伸就往姜丹尼爾小腿踢了兩下，讓姜丹尼爾痛得不得不抬頭看向自己後才將手機反向轉到姜丹尼爾面前，「IG名是什麼？得標註你才行。」

手機屏幕正停在編輯文字的畫面上，姜丹尼爾草草看了一眼後又低下頭，「不…啊！嘶…」

知道姜丹尼爾又要說些不要、不行、他沒有之類的話，邕聖祐乾脆在他發聲前就先行制裁，避免浪費時間。收回桌底下的腳，他朝姜丹尼爾伸出空著的左手，手掌朝上後動了動上面的四根指頭，「手機給我。」

「學校不、啊、痛！聖祐哥你怎麼總踢人！」被踢得兩條小腿痛得不行，皺著張臉，姜丹尼爾忍無可忍終於抱怨道。

「我腳容易抽筋。」嘟起嘴，邕聖祐無辜地眨眨眼，擺在姜丹尼爾面前的手卻一如既往的強硬。「手機。」

姜丹尼爾覺得自己昨晚一定是哪條神經錯亂，開的什麼亂七八糟的條件讓自己從社會底層勞民變成了上流社會的玩物。解開鎖屏，悶聲上繳被自己放在口袋裡的手機後，姜丹尼爾看著邕聖祐一手一機熟練地點來點去，就是剛剛再不甘願，現在也全變成了好奇。

長瀏海也擋不住對面小學弟投射而來的目光，邕聖祐上傳完剛才的合照後將兩隻手機螢幕都轉向了姜丹尼爾。只見邕聖祐右手的手機畫面上滿滿都是各類自拍與合照，左手姜丹尼爾的手機上則只有一張剛剛自己與邕聖祐的合照孤零零地躺在全白的頁面上，面無表情地看著姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐單得不能再單的眼皮讓他看上去有點厭世。

「受歡迎守則一，你的臉不是你的臉，社群軟體才是你的臉。」

見邕聖祐正經八百地說著莫名其妙的話，姜丹尼爾下意識地摸了摸自己的臉，知道姜丹尼爾不可能這麼快明白自己說的話─要是明白的話也不會淪落至此─邕聖祐將手機還給他後重新提起手邊的筷子，扒了兩口飯才說道：「現在的人並不在乎真正的你是什麼樣子、過什麼樣的生活，只會從社群軟體裡了解你是什麼樣的人，所以，好好經營你的帳號。」

看了眼關注人數僅有一的帳號頁面，姜丹尼爾懵懵地望向臉頰被飯塞得鼓起的邕聖祐，「可是，朋友不是應該先從身邊的人開始交起嗎？」

邕聖祐一聽，也不知是被口裡的飯嗆得，還是被姜丹尼爾說得話逗得，他低下頭摀住嘴，肩膀抖了兩下，好不容易順完氣後才說：「喂，丹尼爾，你的條件可是說要成為我，沒說要幫你交朋友。」

姜丹尼爾楞了楞。他以為這是同一件事情。

「不過，只要受歡迎，我想朋友要多少有多少吧。」聳聳肩，邕聖祐一臉無所謂地說完後便拿起一旁的湯匙，舀了口清湯就往嘴裡送。

「所以聖祐哥才會連跟黃旼炫前輩都這麼要好嗎？」

「噗！咳、咳咳…」手邊沒有衛生紙，邕聖祐只好用襯衫袖口擦掉流到下巴的湯水，打開放在餐盤旁的礦泉水，邕聖祐灌了口水後斜睨了眼坐在對面的姜丹尼爾。「聽著，既然我答應了你的條件，你就把那天的事情給我忘掉，明白嗎？」邕聖祐總覺得姜丹尼爾是故意提起這荏，好提醒自己別忘了有把柄在他手上。

姜丹尼爾意味深長地喔了聲。「所以哥是在跟黃旼炫前輩交往嗎？」

剛剛才被湯嗆到，這回水還在喉頭又被姜丹尼爾爆炸性的言語刺激，邕聖祐咳得用力，搥胸口搥得臉色發紅才堪堪止住冰水灌入氣管時的搔癢，睜著一雙因為劇烈咳嗽而泛淚的眼睛，邕聖祐狠狠剜了姜丹尼爾一眼後用手指了指姜丹尼爾還沒吃完的午餐。「沒有！不可能！死也不會！現在，閉嘴！吃你的飯！」

姜丹尼爾被瞪得有些無辜。他聽話地低下頭，繼續用筷子與從剛剛就被自己遺忘在旁的糖醋排骨抗爭，只不過，分心於手機頻頻傳來的社群軟體關注通知，那塊只被咬了一口的排骨在午休結束前都沒能再與姜丹尼爾的牙齒相會。

高二與高三兩棟教學樓分別在校園兩端，兩人走了一小段共同的路程後在人煙稀少的樓間連結走道分別，直到此時，姜丹尼爾才想起剛才在學生餐廳是邕聖祐先幫他結的帳，正準備掏出手機轉帳給邕聖祐，卻被對方一把按住了手。

「得了吧，你這模樣別人見了還以為我恐嚇勒索你。況且，」手插回褲袋，邕聖祐衝著姜丹尼爾勾起嘴角笑了笑，「以後你要用錢的地方還多著呢。」

每次看邕聖祐對自己這樣笑，姜丹尼爾都覺得背脊一陣發涼，明明這個學長對學校裡的所有人都是一副慈眉善目的姿態，怎麼在自己面前卻變得時而強硬時而狡詐，搞得他比面對朴浩彬那群人時還要心驚肉跳。

但還是不一樣。

從每個強硬的命令句與狡詐的笑容間，姜丹尼爾仍能觸碰到邕聖祐溫柔的地方，像被刻意揉在黑色毛線間的金絲般，總在某個角度閃著隱約的光。奔跑在午間陽光下，姜丹尼爾頓時覺得繞過春天枝椏落在身上的陽光就如同藏在家裡那條黑色圍巾中的縷縷金線，而自己就像個提線木偶般被溫暖地牽動著。

回教室的路從未如此明亮。


	3. 第三章

每個月總有這麼幾天，邕聖祐會碰上不太舒爽的時候。

悶脹、黏膩，伴隨著些許疼痛。如果說電視廣告上說的都是真的，那麼每次看到黃旼炫那張臉，邕聖祐就覺得像看到了自己那不存在的大姨媽一樣，全身細胞都強烈排斥著與這個人共處一室。

但老天爺總愛拿人們的痛苦當下酒良伴。

高中三年，黃旼炫雖然從未與他同班，但總能這麼巧的和他排在同個座號，按照座號值日的那幾天，邕聖祐便會看到黃旼炫那張白白淨淨的臉在自己面前晃來晃去。

兩人起先是毫無交流的，畢竟一個名聲在外，一個又懷惴著校園偶像的夢想，邕聖祐不會主動與黃旼炫接觸，黃旼炫看上去也對他沒有興趣，兩人就這麼相安無事的過了高一一學年。高二上學期，在又一次發現黃旼炫與自己排到同天值日後，邕聖祐莫名其妙地被扛著垃圾袋的黃旼炫叫到垃圾場去，在臭氣熏天的垃圾堆旁，長著一雙上吊眼的黃旼炫劈頭就問：「你是同性戀吧。」

世界上有人這麼說話的嗎？那年十七歲的邕聖祐當下就決定將眼前被女生班朋友們稱為遺憾帥哥的人納入拒絕往來戶。

但即使他單方面地將之列入黑名單，大概是明白邕聖祐的顧慮，黃旼炫老是會選在兩人值日單獨相處時，厚著臉皮纏上來找他聊天，久而久之，滴水穿石、鐵杵磨成繡花針，看在黃旼炫堪稱完美的學科筆記份上，兩人偶爾碰上面便會說上幾句話。

不枉為年級榜首，黃旼炫是個講話頗有內涵的人，假如兩人的關係止步於此，邕聖祐指不定能跟他成為要好的朋友，也不用對黃旼炫這三個字避如蛇蠍，無奈少年血氣方剛，刻在基因裡對他人身體的原始慾望遠遠超過那僅僅存在十七年的理智，高二學期間的暑假，在黃旼炫那套父母為促進他讀書效率而特意置辦的單人公寓裡，兩人第一次──至少邕聖祐是第一次──了解了何謂同性間的性愛。

說是性愛似乎又有些言過其實，邕聖祐認為那頂多只能算是相互撫慰，畢竟在迎來最後一步前，兩人就因誰上誰下的問題鬧得滿身大汗，之後幾次的擦槍走火也皆因為沒有人甘願當受方最後就這麼在彼此手裡偃旗息鼓，而試問，若一個人如此明目張膽地覬覦自己的屁股，一個正常人還能跟他做普通朋友嗎？

邕聖祐認為自己正常得不能再正常。

在後來幾次又因為同樣的問題弄得不歡而散後，兩人像是說好了般，不再相互競逐全壘打的快樂，只專注於發洩因日漸繁重的學業而不停積累的壓力，而姜丹尼爾那天在頂樓看到的，不過就是兩人發洩壓力的過程。

作為發洩對象，邕聖祐不由得承認黃旼炫非常稱職，但在跨越了朋友那道界線後，黃旼炫那洞察力過於驚人的眼力、清晰得難以隨便忽悠的邏輯、尖銳而不懂委婉的言語及那張厚得堪比中國長城的臉皮在在都讓邕聖祐難以招架，於是，每當遇見黃旼炫的那幾天，看到黃旼炫那張美得過於鋒利的臉，他的拳頭就會莫名悶脹，聽著黃旼炫蜜般的嗓音說著毒般的話，他的耳朵就會格外黏膩，而被黃旼炫有意無意的碰觸，他的身體就會蜷曲得疼痛。

今天剛好就是邕聖祐來例假的日子。

搬起放資源回收的桶子，邕聖祐從三樓的教室走出，一邊祈禱著黃旼炫今天偷懶不做事，一邊又想為那天被姜丹尼爾撞見的事狠狠揍他一頓，但真在往資源回收場的路上遇到同樣大包小包的黃旼炫時，邕聖祐瞬間又不太想跟他說話，只覺得這人連倒垃圾的背影都能和自己平起平坐一般帥氣，實在讓人討厭。

但黃旼炫彷彿背上長了眼睛，只見他腳步一頓，回過頭就衝著邕聖祐揮了揮手，裝著廢紙的塑膠袋隨著手臂在他身前晃動著，看上去像顆髒兮兮的過氣聖誕節吊飾。

「聽說你最近在做慈善事業？」

剛走到黃旼炫身邊，邕聖祐就聽他八卦道。

「同學，我跟你熟嗎？」懶得跟黃旼炫多作解釋，邕聖祐抬了抬手中沈重的桶子，快步朝資源回收場走去。

「高二那個叫什麼來著的？又高又壯的那個？丹尼爾？」黃旼炫不死心地問。

「同學，我不認識你，請別隨便跟我搭話。」保持目不斜視，邕聖祐覺得讓黃旼炫欣賞他的側臉都是一種施捨。

「怎麼，還是說你終於決定要拉幫結夥開黑社會才找了個這麼壯實的小唔…呸、呸、呸…！」早已習慣邕聖祐對自己愛理不理，黃旼炫只是笑了笑繼續說到，沒想邕聖祐竟然從桶子隨手抓了個寶特瓶就往他臉上砸，精準地磕上他說話間露出的一口白牙。「喂！邕聖祐！很髒耶！」

看著黃旼炫被砸得紅了一角的嘴唇，邕聖祐冷笑了聲，「黃旼炫，你不說話沒人把你當啞巴。」

「火氣這麼大幹嘛？」揉著被砸到的嘴角，黃旼炫用袖口擦了擦嘴後說道：「不過就是關心一下，幹嘛拿垃圾丟人？」

「火氣大？」邕聖祐本來不打算跟他計較，但一見黃旼炫面露委屈的那副模樣，原本被積壓在心裡的怒火瞬間爆發，放下手中的桶子，邕聖祐一手一個寶特瓶就輪著往黃旼炫身上丟去，「我火氣大！你他媽！怎麼不看看！自己做了！什麼好事！」

「停！停下！」躲開腳邊還滲著不明液體的寶特瓶，黃旼炫趕緊高舉雙手投降，「你說什麼？關我什麼事？」

「上星期三，屋頂。」抿起嘴，邕聖祐放下手中的寶特瓶瞪向黃旼炫。

大概是唸書唸到腦袋有些僵化，黃旼炫皺起眉頭認真想了想才曉得邕聖祐指的是什麼，他長長哦了聲後問道：「他看到了？」說著，金框眼鏡後的眼珠轉了圈，腦袋一動就曉得這中間發生了什麼，「所以他威脅你？」

「他沒有威脅我。」

看著邕聖祐面無表情地提起放在地上的桶子走到資源回收場邊，黃旼炫跟上去篤定地道：「他威脅你了。」

「他沒、」邕聖祐不曉得為什麼要跟他爭辯這種事情，威脅也好、利誘也罷，總歸事情就是發生了，但無論他怎麼想，這外部成本也不該只有自己一個人承擔，於是他轉過頭認真地看向正將手中的聖誕節大雪球丟進堆裡的黃旼炫。「說起來，這件事情你應該要負最大的責任。」

黃旼炫荒謬地搖了搖頭，金絲眼鏡後的狐狸眼瞪得老大。「為什麼是我？親雖然是我先親的，但那門可是你踹的。」

「如果不是你給題庫給到一半突然親過來，我需要踹開門躲到頂樓嗎？」

「如果你上課少用點手機，你還需要跟我拿題庫解答嗎？」

所以說邕聖祐才非常討厭黃旼炫。一手抓起空了的資源回收桶，邕聖祐頭也不回地想離開僅有兩人的戰場，但黃旼炫顯然對這件事情異常有興趣，不停追問邕聖祐究竟是用什麼條件堵住學弟的嘴，被問得煩了，邕聖祐回頭就對黃旼炫露出個不是笑的笑。「你不是邏輯推演能力滿點嗎？比起我把答案告訴你，解題的過程應該更有意思。」

黃旼炫用力地癟起嘴，手握拳放到眼角邊轉了轉。「旼炫傷心了。」

「傷心就把地上的寶特瓶撿一撿。回去了，別跟過來。」隨手指了指散落四處的寶特瓶，看也不看黃旼炫那做作的樣子，邕聖祐轉身就往教學樓的方向走去，看著被邕聖祐丟滿地的瓶子，黃旼炫心裡雖抱怨卻還是認份地彎下腰一個個把寶特瓶撿了起來，抱著滿懷的空瓶，見邕聖祐扛著空桶還未走遠，趁著四下無人，黃旼炫故意大叫了聲。

「邕聖祐！愛你呦！」

回應他的只有邕聖祐朝空中比的一根中指。

黃旼炫卻神經似地笑得開懷。

自從那天自己幫他建了個帳號，姜丹尼爾似乎每天都會按照他的要求乖乖上傳照片，但不管怎麼看，邕聖祐都覺得有點奇怪。

低下頭，趁著老師背對他們在黑板上解題的時間，邕聖祐將手中的手機湊得更近了些，只見姜丹尼爾為數不多的照片裡全是貓科動物，或是坐著面對鏡頭的一張貓臉，或是躺得四仰八叉的毛絨身體，可愛歸可愛，但這與邕聖祐原先預期的完全不一樣。

看著姜丹尼爾帳號頁面上從前天開始就毫無動靜的關注人數，邕聖祐總覺得自己遺漏了很重要的東西，思來想去，直到看見最開始那一張自己與他的合照，邕聖祐才發現問題所在。

那張臉不行啊。

最近天天都跟姜丹尼爾走在一起，視覺早已疲乏的他也難怪會產生盲點，但若打開姜丹尼爾的帳號，將那張唯一露臉的照片與後續的貓照擺在一起，好聽點叫愛貓人士，直白說就成了貓控死宅男，也難怪至今關注人數只有寥寥幾人，點進去還一堆賣寵物玩具的。

看來在更新軟體前應該先做一次硬體升級。

姜丹尼爾此時正上著令人昏昏欲睡的歷史課，擺在校服口袋裡的手機突然傳來的震動讓他驚得睜開了原先快要闔上的眼睛，確認鄰座的同學與自己方才一樣正陷入昏迷狀態，姜丹尼爾偷偷拿出手機，手指剛放上指紋感應鈕就見一條訊息橫在螢幕正中央。

是邕聖祐傳來的。

上頭僅寫著時間地點，明天中午某某商店街，簡潔有力中透著強勢。雖然不明白邕聖祐週六把他叫出去的用意，姜丹尼爾覺得自己似乎也沒有什麼拒絕的餘地，正當他要把手機放回兜裡專心上課時，一個陰影遮住了他右側的燈光，抬頭一看，卻是拿著課本走過來的老師。

死了。像隻患了先天性肌強直症的綿羊，姜丹尼爾動也不動地看著瞪向自己的老師，就在他以為手機不保時，老師卻只是咳了兩聲又繼續繞到其他排去巡視。被當場抓到上課用手機，姜丹尼爾整整兩堂歷史課都上得坐立不安，總覺得下一秒老師就會把他叫去教師辦公室訓話，卻遲遲等不到老師叫他的名字，直到下課，他才確信自己逃過了一劫。

「喂，丹尼爾。」鄰座的金東洙是個個頭瘦小的男生，一雙細長的瞇瞇眼總讓人搞不清楚這人到底是睡是醒，直到他朝姜丹尼爾豎了個大拇指，姜丹尼爾才知道原來他剛剛全程都醒著。「厲害！現在連朴老頭都要讓你三分。」

姜丹尼爾乾笑了下。金東洙口中的朴老頭是全校眾所皆知的老古板，故而明明是三、四十歲的年紀卻被學生戲稱為老頭，至於如此嚴肅的朴老師為何沒有當場訓斥自己，姜丹尼爾只能猜到一種可能。

邕聖祐。

難怪那天邕聖祐要他幫忙搬高三教學材料到教師辦公室，還以為邕聖祐終於開始濫用學長威權對自己進行勞力剝削，原來其實為的是讓老師眼熟他，這讓姜丹尼爾再次感受到邕聖祐在這所學校的威力，不僅在短短幾天內讓自己從『兔牙』變回『姜丹尼爾』，連老師都對自己格外優待，邕聖祐校園偶像的稱號絕非言過其實，於此同時，姜丹尼爾也對自己手中的秘密之於邕聖祐有多重要產生了革命性的認知。

若非堪比生命，邕聖祐實在不用做到這種地步。

不過話又說回來，如果邕聖祐不在上課時給自己發訊息，不就什麼事都沒有了嗎？

姜丹尼爾認真覺得這個學長的上課習慣該改一改。

隔天，姜丹尼爾照著手機地圖上的指示來到邕聖祐訊息上所說的商店街，週末的商圈人來人往，清一色都是年輕人，各個打扮得新潮入時，讓穿著普通長袖上衣牛仔褲的姜丹尼爾有些侷促，他站到了街口邊角，正要發訊息告訴邕聖祐自己在哪個位置，眼前就出現了一雙乾淨潔白的名牌運動鞋。

「還真是十分顯眼。」站在姜丹尼爾面前，邕聖祐看著他那長得蓋住了眼睛的瀏海說道。

姜丹尼爾抓了抓腦袋，不曉得這句話是褒是貶。看著邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾總覺得眼前的學長有些陌生，大概是平時看慣了穿制服的模樣，姜丹尼爾頓時覺得穿著私服的邕聖祐像是另一個人。似乎是怕冷的體質，邕聖祐穿著粉色毛衣，外面套了件深藍色滾邊長大衣，配上做過造型的頭髮與耳垂上小巧的耳釘，隨性中不失巧思，相比之下，自己一身出門買便當的模樣就寒磣許多，讓姜丹尼爾不禁下意識地龜縮起身子。

見姜丹尼爾又擺出一副畏畏縮縮的模樣，邕聖祐重重拍了拍姜丹尼爾的背，強迫他挺直腰桿，「跟我來。」也沒多作解釋，邕聖祐轉身就朝商圈中心走去，姜丹尼爾很少來這種人山人海的地方，在終於艱難地跟上邕聖祐的腳步後，才發現邕聖祐帶自己來的是間理髮店。

「不不不不不不…不剪頭髮。」姜丹尼爾一見裡頭排列整齊的鏡子與走來走去的髮型設計師，想到竟然要在這麼多人面前把臉露出來就一陣恐慌，按著自己的瀏海猛搖頭，姜丹尼爾說著往後退了幾步，竟然有點要逃跑的架勢。

邕聖祐沒有想到一直以來都挺配合的小學弟竟會在剪頭髮這關有過不去的檻，傻眼的同時趕緊抓住姜丹尼爾壯碩的手臂。「跑什麼？剪頭髮而已，又不是看牙醫。」

「我寧願看牙醫也不剪頭髮。」姜丹尼爾又後退了幾步。

邕聖祐突然覺得眼前一百八十公分的龐然大物不是高二生而是小二生，就是小二生也沒有這麼難搞，手上一發力就要把姜丹尼爾拽進去，無奈姜丹尼爾這麼大的身形也不是擺著好看的，在試著用全身重量拉過姜丹尼爾卻毫無效果下，邕聖祐氣得大聲吼道：「不是說好都要聽我的嗎！給我進去！」

「不進！不剪！不配合！」大概也是用著全身力量進行不配合運動，姜丹尼爾扯著邕聖祐抓在自己手臂上的手，一張被頭髮遮得只剩一半的臉憋得通紅，卻是怎樣都不肯接近髮廊一步。

兩個大男生在髮廊門口僵持不下，拉拉扯扯的模樣引來了許多路人的注意，邕聖祐臉皮薄，從未經歷這麼丟臉的事情，就在快要放棄之際，姜丹尼爾社群軟體裡的照片卻閃過了他的腦海，放開姜丹尼爾的手臂，邕聖祐扶著膝蓋喘了幾口氣後看向站在一旁同樣因為放鬆而微喘著氣的姜丹尼爾。

「…丹尼爾，你喜歡貓吧。」

聽見關鍵詞，姜丹尼爾耳朵反射性地動了動。

邕聖祐總是觀察入微，想到姜丹尼爾社群軟體裡那幾張照片一角散落的糖果紙，他又道：「你還喜歡吃甜的吧。」

「聖、聖祐哥怎麼知道？」姜丹尼爾終於錯愕地轉過頭看向邕聖祐。

上鉤了。暗地裡勾了勾嘴角，邕聖祐扶著膝蓋站直身子，看著姜丹尼爾那張長著礙眼瀏海的臉，他一本正經地說：「我知道這附近有間貓咪咖啡館…」

「那我們趕快、」

「等等。」伸直手臂將手掌心放到了姜丹尼爾面前，邕聖祐像個狗狗訓練師般擺出了停的動作，「想去我可以帶你去，但是條件是你要先給我把頭髮給剪了。」

姜丹尼爾微張著嘴，就算被瀏海遮得嚴嚴實實，邕聖祐還是感受到了他內心的衝擊與震驚，只見他喉頭上下動了兩下，一張嘴開了又闔後才啞著嗓子說：「我、我可以自己去…」

邕聖祐不以為意地哼笑了聲。「那裡面可都是女生，你敢一個人走進去？」

姜丹尼爾嚥了口口水。

剪頭髮很可怕，但是女生也很可怕，貓咪好可愛，可是剪頭髮又很可怕…姜丹尼爾天人交戰地苦惱著，對自己已然落入邕聖祐的圈套渾然不覺，而看著姜丹尼爾用全身表現著掙扎的模樣，邕聖祐在心中邪惡地大笑了起來。

苦惱吧！盡情地苦惱吧！少年！

欣賞夠了姜丹尼爾因用腦過度而痛苦得扭曲的半張臉，邕聖祐決定仁慈地給予最後一擊。「我還有貓咪咖啡館八五折優惠券，期限只到今天。」

姜丹尼爾一個箭步轉過身打開了理髮店的門。

坐在髮廊那張為方便美髮師工作而特別設計的椅子上，姜丹尼爾不安地挪動著屁股，面前的長形鏡反射了身後的畫面，只見邕聖祐跟熟識的設計師說了幾句話，掏出手機在設計師面前筆劃了下後，確認溝通無誤就坐到離自己幾步距離之外的沙發上，邊喝飲料邊玩起手機，看他滿臉的輕鬆寫意，對比自己現在的任人宰割，姜丹尼爾不由得不滿地嘟起了嘴。

他現在非常肯定，如果把這個外表光鮮亮麗的學長從中剖開，裡面一定是黑的。

等待的時間並不算長，邕聖祐沒看幾篇網路笑話就看到設計師收起手上的吹風機，拿起鏡子讓姜丹尼爾確認後腦杓的層次，放下手中的飲料，邕聖祐緩步走了過去。一見邕聖祐前來查看狀況，設計師讓出位子，拿起桌面上的帳單就往櫃檯走去，臨走前還特意跟邕聖祐說了句悄悄話，逗得邕聖祐笑得瞇起了眼睛。

姜丹尼爾並沒有錯過兩人在身後的覆耳低語，無奈沒戴眼鏡的他完全無法透過口型判斷他們說的是什麼，只能眼睜睜看著邕聖祐面帶微笑地站到自己身後。

「所、所以我就說不要剪了…」

低下頭，姜丹尼爾覺得現在的自己看上去肯定很可笑，不然為什麼學長笑得那麼開心，心裡頓時又是生氣又是後悔，對拉著自己來剪頭髮的邕聖祐更是充滿怨恨，故而所幸連他的臉都不看，只一個勁地摳著大腿上刷色牛仔褲那一條條丹寧布料的紋路。就在他快要把褲子摳出一個洞時，姜丹尼爾感覺肩膀一沉，爾後就聽邕聖祐溫柔的聲音從頭頂上方傳來。

「丹尼爾，抬頭看看？」

打兩人相識以來，歸咎於太具衝擊性的初面場景，邕聖祐從來沒用這麼溫柔的語氣對自己說過話，邕聖祐聲音清亮柔和，說話時帶著的些微鼻音讓他聽上去泛著甜味，此時循循善誘的說話方式讓姜丹尼爾聽得心尖一顫，鬼使神差地，頭漸漸抬了起來。

鏡中的人有著一張熟悉的臉，眉眼口鼻都是今早起來看到的那樣，就連那顆痣也都好好地躺在眼角下方，但無論姜丹尼爾怎麼看，都覺得鏡子裡的不是自己記憶中的臉孔。剪去跟了多年的長瀏海後，雖然受到近視的影響而有些模糊，但他還是能看出頭髮被設計師精心整理過的痕跡，剛好停在眉毛處的瀏海被電捲棒弄得有些捲翹，恰到好處的凌亂感為他增添了不羈的形象，但中分的髮線與露出的額頭又很好地中和了這份隨意感，讓他看上去自然有型又不矯揉造作。

姜丹尼爾一雙細長微垂的眼睛睜了又瞇、瞇了又睜，在模糊與清晰之間有些不敢相信眼前的鏡中倒影竟然是自己，邕聖祐站在後面看著他對著鏡子一會兒驚詫一會兒疑惑，掩嘴笑了笑後他伸手扳正姜丹尼爾的臉。

「看，剪完頭髮不是清爽多了？」

姜丹尼爾抬眼看了看鏡中邕聖祐因為笑而變得更為明顯的臥蠶，覺得自己好像老是被這個人任意擺佈，不太想承認學長是對的，姜丹尼爾正想垂下眼睛逃避邕聖祐的視線卻又被邕聖祐一聲喝住，驚慌之下只好趕緊望向鏡子裡那雙黑白分明的眼睛。

「受歡迎守則二，永遠看著別人的眼睛說話。」抬起手，邕聖祐伸出食指和中指做了個V字後在自己的雙眼和鏡子間比劃了兩下，「眼睛是靈魂之窗，想要受歡迎，你首先要瞭解對方眼睛裡在說什麼，而不是嘴巴上在說什麼。」將手放到眼前寬闊的肩膀上，看著鏡中的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐低下身子湊到他耳邊悄聲說道：「人天生就是擅於說謊的動物，先學會辨識，才能反向操作。」

看著鏡中邕聖祐有些犀利的眼神，姜丹尼爾嚥了嚥口水。

感受到小學弟的緊張，邕聖祐拍拍姜丹尼爾的肩後笑著離開了他的臉側，走到姜丹尼爾座椅旁，他拿起姜丹尼爾因為剪髮而暫時擺在桌上的眼鏡，仔細端詳了下手裡的粗框眼鏡，邕聖祐沉吟聲後看了姜丹尼爾一眼。

「家裡有備用的嗎？」

正站起身拍掉落在身上的頭髮，姜丹尼爾看著邕聖祐手裡自己的眼鏡，不明所以地搖了搖頭。

「很好。」

邕聖祐話音剛落，姜丹尼爾就聽見啪地一聲脆響，爾後就見邕聖祐遞來兩根帶著玻璃的棒子。

我的眼鏡！瞪大眼睛看著陪伴自己數個年頭的好夥伴來不及道別便斷成兩半的屍身，姜丹尼爾想放聲大叫卻無奈地發現：人在極為悲慟的當下是發不出任何聲音的。看著姜丹尼爾神情哀淒地握著早已稱不上是眼鏡的垃圾，臉還皺得五官扭曲，邕聖祐卻絲毫沒有覺得自己做了什麼殘忍無情的事情。

「走吧，不是要去貓咪咖啡館嗎？」

一頓鞭子一顆糖，邕前輩牌黑心腸。拽著那兩根棒子，姜丹尼爾失了魂般地走到櫃檯結帳，還沉浸在死了戰友又破財的哀傷中，手卻突然被提起放到了一個溫暖又有些粗糙的地方。

「好好跟著，別走丟了。」抓起姜丹尼爾的手，邕聖祐將那隻大掌放在自己肩膀上，「先帶你去配隱形眼鏡，就當賠償你眼鏡錢。」

手掌下方是邕聖祐微微傳上來的體溫，眼前則是邕聖祐蓬鬆的後腦杓，穿梭在假日午後川流不息的人群中，姜丹尼爾突然懷疑自己是否有點M體質，不然怎麼邕聖祐對自己這麼壞，他還覺得他真是個好學長。

心腸再黑，烤過也是挺好吃的。

買完隱形眼鏡，在姜丹尼爾的世界終於恢復一片清晰後，邕聖祐遵守承諾，帶著他穿過熱鬧的商圈後，來到了隱於巷弄內的一間裝潢甜美溫馨的咖啡館。看著外觀全漆成粉嫩色系的兩層樓建築物，姜丹尼爾覺得自己聽話乖乖剪了頭髮果然是正確的決定。

這實在不是一個男高中生能單獨來的地方。

打開店門，邕聖祐熟門熟路的跟店員要了兩個位子，店員大概是認得邕聖祐的熟人，跟邕聖祐聊了幾句後才領著他們到靠窗的座位。姜丹尼爾一進門其實早就被身邊繞來繞去的貓迷了眼睛，直到坐到位子上也不曉得自己是怎麼走過來的，見姜丹尼爾全副身心都被腳邊的貓俘虜，邕聖祐跟店員點了兩杯冰咖啡和兩個不同口味的蛋糕後掏出大衣口袋裡的手機，對著正抱著貓笑得開心的姜丹尼爾就這麼連拍了幾張照片。

聽到熟悉的快門聲，姜丹尼爾轉頭看向邕聖祐不滿地嘟起嘴巴。「聖祐哥難道不知道偷拍是不好的行為嗎？」

「我們尼爾難道不知道把費了好大功夫才把你弄成這副可見人模樣的功臣晾在一旁是不好的行為嗎？」

姜丹尼爾楞了楞後隨即低下頭。「對不起…」

大概是跟黃旼炫抬槓慣了，邕聖祐說這句話原意只是好玩，但見姜丹尼爾突然真情實意地低頭認錯，說出這話的他反而變得不知所措，「啊…不是、我只是開玩笑而已…」

「不，」摸著懷裡三毛母貓柔軟的毛，姜丹尼爾搖了搖頭，「聖祐哥說的對，我就是這樣…每次看到動物就會顧不到旁邊。」

看向窗外，邕聖祐尷尬地抓了抓臉，「…你就這麼喜歡貓嗎？」

「嗯！」像是聽到了甜點的幼稚園生，又像是聞到了肉香的大型犬隻，姜丹尼爾抬起頭看向邕聖祐，一雙眼睛亮得像裝載了一個春季的陽光，「雖然我也喜歡很多其他動物，但最喜歡的就是貓咪！毛茸茸、暖呼呼，還有柔軟的肉球…」

聽著姜丹尼爾說著貓咪哪裡好、哪裡棒，身為犬派擁護者的邕聖祐只能邊喝著剛送上來的冰拿鐵，邊敷衍的點頭稱是。

「…還是動物最好了，」沒注意到邕聖祐的心不在焉，姜丹尼爾揉著懷裡三毛貓的肉球，用臉蹭了蹭牠被細緻白毛覆蓋的後頸，「付出多少牠們就會回報多少，不會因為你的富貴貧賤、貌醜貌美而差別待遇，更不會因此嘲笑你…」

在剪去瀏海、拔去眼鏡的現在，邕聖祐終於看到了姜丹尼爾的那雙眼睛。姜丹尼爾此時的表情雖然淡漠，邕聖祐卻能從他低垂的眼睫中察覺到些許憂傷，他並不曉得姜丹尼爾過去遭遇了什麼，甚至在這之前，他根本不在乎，但現在，他有這麼一點點慶幸那天在頂樓遇到了姜丹尼爾。

人類是多麼殘忍的生物，對自己同樣殘忍的他再清楚不過。

家世、外表、成績、地位，如此單純的學校社會就已讓僅僅為了體面而掙扎著的他們精疲力竭，更何況是外面毫無仁慈可言的世界。邕聖祐註定要靠著偽裝在這個世界活下去，註定自始至終是個局外人，但如果他能讓一個人──只要一個人就好──進入自己註定無法進入的局內，過著他嚮往的生活，那也足夠了。

「呵、呵呵…」並不曉得邕聖祐對自己產生了使命感，放下貓後終於開始吃甜點的姜丹尼爾咬著甜點叉，也不曉得想到了什麼，突然自顧自開心地笑了起來。

「你笑什麼？」正支著頭看著窗外發呆，面對姜丹尼爾突如其來的笑聲，邕聖祐轉過頭失笑地問道。

「聖祐哥剛剛說『我們尼爾』。」不好意思地戳著面前的奶油蛋糕，姜丹尼爾雙頰微紅，一想到邕聖祐這樣喚他時的聲音表情，不由得又笑得瞇起了眼，「從來沒有人這麼叫過我。」

明明是這麼稀鬆平常的稱呼，被姜丹尼爾紅著臉這樣一說，連邕聖祐自己也開始有點害羞，耳朵微紅地說道：「那、那有什麼好笑的…」想想又嘟噥了句，「以後不這樣叫了。」

「不行的！」姜丹尼爾一聽立馬變了臉色，急得也不顧嘴裡還有蛋糕，抬起頭就看向對面的邕聖祐模模糊糊地說：「聖祐哥都讓我叫你聖祐哥了，我也要讓聖祐哥叫我尼爾！」

「知道了知道了，」閃避著被姜丹尼爾噴得到處都是的蛋糕屑，邕聖祐皺起眉頭往後傾了傾，揮揮手道：「吃完再說話。」

「那是好的意思嗎？」姜丹尼爾不放心地繼續追問。

見狀，邕聖祐嘆口氣，無奈地點點頭。

從沒交過朋友，對於第一個朋友間的暱稱，姜丹尼爾開心地笑了。「說好了！」

看著姜丹尼爾燦爛的笑顏，邕聖祐突然覺得自己好像錯過了心臟上頭某一個重要的拍點。

姜丹尼爾的雙眼因笑容而瞇起，臥蠶與眼皮柔軟地包裹著那雙帶著春意的眼睛，就如同包裹著他的心，溫暖而柔潤，伴隨著汝矣島櫻花的香氣，化了他一個冬季的寒冰，而依偎在他唇瓣間，那曾被同學取以戲稱的潔白牙齒則如同櫻花白中透粉的花瓣，不停墜落在他從冰層底下裸露出來的肌膚上，癢癢的，撓得他心尖不住為之顫動。

即使從未知曉過，在遇到的當下，卻瞬間明白得透徹。

第一次，對著姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐移開了視線。

眼睛是靈魂之窗，在不知不覺間便會透露過多的訊息，好的壞的、欲人知與不欲人知的，沒有鑒別能力也缺乏防衛機制，只會一股腦兒地全攤在陽光下。邕聖祐的祕密太多，有時，他只能透過這樣的方式才能在短暫的眼神交錯間隱去那些應深埋於心的秘密。

而面對姜丹尼爾，現在又多了一個。


	4. 第四章

週一早晨慣例的朝會，竊竊私語以高二為中心漣漪般地在禮堂內擴散。

每個人都在問那個高大帥氣的男生是誰，每個人口裡都反覆咀嚼著同一個名字。

姜丹尼爾。

是高二九班的姜丹尼爾。

站在後排，黃旼炫看著隔了幾排正好站在斜角的高瘦身影，或許是他的盯視太過直接，也或許是他的眼神太過灼人，只見那個人沒一會兒便轉過頭直直對上了他的眼睛。

他們之間總是有著莫名的默契。

高一在作為新生代表致詞時，他便注意到了邕聖祐。雖然有著姣好的外貌，但沉默時低調沈靜的氣質讓當時的邕聖祐並不顯眼，在一眾繫著藍色領帶的青澀新生中，站在講台上的黃旼炫卻一眼就看見這個神色淡漠疏離得在人群中顯得格格不入的男生，而他確信，當時的邕聖祐也對上了自己的眼睛，就如同現在一樣。

對著回過頭來望向自己的邕聖祐，黃旼炫挑起眉做了個疑問的表情，彷彿知道他指的是什麼，只見對方衝著他得意地笑了笑，手在空中悄悄轉兩圈後低頭做了個像是鞠躬謝幕的姿勢。

還真是這樣。黃旼炫低下頭看向自己腳尖後無聲勾起了嘴角。

邕聖祐也好，姜丹尼爾也罷，一個個的還真是幼稚。

對於邕聖祐這些小把戲，黃旼炫一直以來都挺不以為意，所謂的人氣與關注，在他看來都只是僅限於這所學校的一場小遊戲，而那些邕聖祐視為戰利品的優惠與吹捧，不過就是眾人看在他外表與自以為是的小聰明下給予的放任與縱容，也只有幼稚如他才會把這些當作炫耀的資本。

現在又多了一個姜丹尼爾，還真是哥倆好一對寶。看著室內鞋上不曉得什麼時候被蹭上的汙漬，黃旼炫扶扶眼鏡，微笑在他俊美的臉上消失得無影無蹤。

漫長的朝會一結束，剛從催眠狀態甦醒的學生們便像重獲新生般腳步輕快地邊聊著天邊魚貫步出禮堂，黃旼炫一路上若有所思，走著走著，不曉得什麼時候從頭排落到了隊伍後方，回過神來附近卻是一個人也沒有，正驚訝於自己竟發呆發到這種程度，就見一個高大的身影急匆匆地從過道另一端朝自己的方向跑來。

急著回禮堂找落下的東西，姜丹尼爾起先還沒認出前方的人是誰，直到跑近了才發現是高三的黃旼炫，出於禮節，他緩緩停下腳步對黃旼炫微微欠了欠身，頂樓事件卻讓他尷尬得不敢對上黃旼炫的眼睛。

他沒問過邕聖祐有沒有把那天自己在場的事情告訴黃旼炫，現在想來，按照倆人的關係，黃旼炫怕也是知道自己看到了不該看的東西，這讓姜丹尼爾在遇到黃旼炫本人的情況下不由得有些緊張，連帶著便想趕緊逃出他的視線範圍。

另一個讓他急於逃跑的原因則是：這個學長莫名地讓人覺得不好對付。並非那種在生理上進行脅迫或施壓的難纏，而是一種源於心理，如同被硬生生剖開後，鮮血淋漓的內在被直接窺視的赤裸感，就連從未與黃旼炫正面交鋒的姜丹尼爾，也在近距離看到他的那一瞬間直覺地認為該離此人遠一點。

見姜丹尼爾像在躲避什麼瘟神般對自己稍稍打了個招呼後抬腳就要跑走，黃旼炫轉身叫住他。

「好玩嗎？」從頭到腳打量了下面前整個人因為裝扮而煥然一新的姜丹尼爾，黃旼炫的視線停留在他胸前那條象徵年級的紅色領帶上，「成為他的滋味如何？」

沒想過邕聖祐會把協議的事情告訴第三者，姜丹尼爾一臉驚訝地看向黃旼炫卻是什麼話都說不出來。而看著他什麼都交代得明明白白的一張臉，黃旼炫只是笑了笑。

「放心吧，他沒有告訴我你們那個洋娃娃扮裝遊戲，是我自己猜的。」黃旼炫語帶輕蔑地說，看到小學弟漸漸發白的一張臉，從剛才便瘀在心口的一股悶氣瞬間消了許多，原先臉上還有些僵硬的笑容也跟著緩和下來。「適當就好，別太縱容他了。」

「不是這樣的，是我拜託聖、」即使聽不太懂黃旼炫口中所謂的縱容指的是什麼，姜丹尼爾卻覺得自己應該要為邕聖祐辯解一下，但還沒來得及說完，話尾卻被黃旼炫金框眼鏡後冰冷的視線一把掐住。

「我說了。」看著在氣氛閱讀能力上似乎還需補強的學弟，黃旼炫收起笑臉又重複了遍，「別太由著他。」

姜丹尼爾就是再遲鈍，也聽出了黃旼炫言語背後沒說出口的東西。

邕聖祐沒有與黃旼炫交往的意願，姜丹尼爾卻從沒聽過另一邊的說法。他聽得出黃旼炫示警的意味，也想表明自己是個直男，並沒有與之競爭的意圖，但不曉得為什麼，話到嘴邊卻是怎樣都說不出口，甚至對於黃旼炫拐著彎讓自己離邕聖祐遠一點有些不是滋味。

聖祐哥又不是他的所有物，到底憑什麼這樣說話。抿起嘴，姜丹尼爾心裡忿忿不平地想，但對著黃旼炫那張好看得過分張揚的臉，再想想樓頂發生的一切，他似乎沒有資格進行任何反駁。

從頭到尾都只是個局外人的他，何來指責黃旼炫有憑有據的佔有欲。

見姜丹尼爾似乎終於懂自己想表達什麼，黃旼炫看了他一眼後轉身就準備沿著走廊另一端走回教室，走沒幾步卻又像是想到什麼似地回過頭來對姜丹尼爾說道：「差點忘了，你沒去過他們教室吧？有空的話，去看看吧。」望向姜丹尼爾那雙因為自己方才那席話而隱隱帶著掙扎的眉眼，黃旼炫覺得自己對後輩也算是照顧有佳了，「看看你想成為的他，究竟是什麼樣子。」

楞楞地看著黃旼炫漸行漸遠的背影，姜丹尼爾在空蕩蕩的通道上消化著黃旼炫臨走前那句話的涵意，好奇心爬上了他的身體，卻同時拖曳著一條不安的尾巴搭在他肩上，沉得讓姜丹尼爾又不自覺地低下了頭。

他的確從沒親眼看過邕聖祐在人前的模樣。過去，在他認知中關於邕聖祐的一切，都僅是他人口耳相傳所勾勒出來的，名為邕聖祐的雛形，而他所嚮往的也正是這個清晰中帶點模糊的形象，黃旼炫讓他看看邕聖祐在教室與同學相處的樣子，是否代表了邕聖祐與傳聞中實際上有一段差距，姜丹尼爾在下午體育課的課堂上突如其來地有了確認的機會。

班級體育課內容是由體育老師按照當天場地空缺進行調配，大概高二九班與高三五班一直以來都是同堂體育課，不過直到今天才碰上了在同個場地上課，學校體育館的羽毛球場並不算大，三、四個班的學生聚在一起上課便已嫌擁擠，連場地都得輪著使用。

剛做完暖身操，姜丹尼爾只是隨意地掃了下場上四散的學生，卻一眼就看到穿著運動服坐在場邊聊天的邕聖祐。只見邕聖祐身邊聚了幾個男同學，坐在地板上說說笑笑的模樣就像普通好友般自然親暱，邕聖祐坐在旁邊的椅子上，只有當被問到時才偶爾會搭上幾句話，其餘時間卻只是看著他們聊天，面無表情的模樣在一眾嬉笑的男生間有些突兀，甚至帶著點遺世獨立，如同身處在另一個世界，被無形的層層壁壘區隔開來。

毫無由來地，姜丹尼爾覺得在這個當下，他似乎與邕聖祐產生了某種他從未想像會在這個人身上尋求到的共性，尤其是那張臉上時不時浮現的，那彷彿與世界斷了聯繫的表情更熟悉得讓他全身顫慄。

姜丹尼爾太過了解孤獨的感覺，那種置身人群卻毫無容身之處的隔閡感在他過去的成長階段如影隨形，對於認同的渴望從未因為年齡的增長而有所減退，他總以為是因為自己太過膽小懦弱才遲遲無法踏出關鍵的一步，因此，當他有機會接近這個身處於與自己所在截然不同世界的人時，他鼓起了此生第一次，或許也是最後一次的勇氣，給予自己改變的機會。

但為什麼，現在他卻在這個本該追逐的身影上看到了自己？

將近兩個禮拜的相處，他以為他足夠了解邕聖祐，了解得足以自稱為他的朋友，但事實卻是，他不過參與了邕聖祐不到十四天的人生，他看到的是邕聖祐想讓他看到的，聽見的是邕聖祐想讓他聽見的，他所認識的也不過是邕聖祐想讓他認識的。

他從未真正認識邕聖祐這個人。

緊緊抓著白色運動服下擺，姜丹尼爾突然有些無地自容。

他究竟有多盲目愚蠢，竟隨著眾說紛紜翩翩起舞，追尋心中擅自嵌套在邕聖祐身上的膚淺表象，口裡說著想要成為他的話，卻對真正的邕聖祐一無所知。

這樣的他，還稱得上是朋友嗎？

若可以，姜丹尼爾真想收回那天晚上在天台上自己說過的話，因那每一字每一句透露的都只是他的無知與猜妄，更因現在的他明白，那字字句句的真心於邕聖祐而言不是欣羨與誇獎，而是直白地否定了他覆蓋在表層下真實的本質。

姜丹尼爾突然覺得，或許在這間學校裡，真正了解邕聖祐的只有黃旼炫一個，但假如黃旼炫要他明瞭的僅是這樣一個事實，姜丹尼爾打從心底認為黃旼炫是個殘忍無情的人，只因他明知海水正逐漸淹過邕聖祐的頭頂，卻寧可眼睜睜地看著他一點點葬身海底也不願出手救焚拯溺。

在黃旼炫眼中，他與邕聖祐百般掙扎的模樣恐怕可笑至極，但黃旼炫又哪裡明白，他們之所以掙扎正是因為他們還未放棄。

他與邕聖祐，都不知放棄地渴求著一個或可容身的世界。

為此，他們不惜醜陋而滑稽地活著，就如一隻脆弱的幼蟲般。

只能奮力地蠕動著。

「別動。」

將姜丹尼爾的臉稍稍轉向側邊，邕聖祐一手揉著姜丹尼爾厚軟的耳垂，一手拿起酒精棉片仔細地擦拭起那片等等將被自己戳穿的軟肉，專注的神情在姜丹尼爾看來甚至有些神聖感，但儘管被這般小心對待，在清楚自己可憐的耳垂即將面臨什麼樣的磨難下，姜丹尼爾仍不住地顫聲問道：「聖祐哥…一、一定要這樣嗎？」

「嗯。」放下手中的棉片，邕聖祐拿起從剛剛便放在腳邊的一次性穿耳器，「放心吧，我很有經驗。」

說謊。看著邕聖祐只是拆個包裝也抖個不停的手，姜丹尼爾摒著氣閉起了眼睛。

見姜丹尼爾一臉的悲壯，邕聖祐沒好氣地推了推他的肩膀。「喂，你把眼睛睜開啊，搞得我也好緊張…」確認好說明書上的步驟，邕聖祐拿起穿耳器顫著手對上了姜丹尼爾的耳垂，「等等打歪了怎麼辦。」

那就別打啊！雖然皺著臉，姜丹尼爾卻還是聽話地睜開眼看向邕聖祐。

邕聖祐有著一張堪稱完美的側臉，像被人刻意雕琢過的高挺眉骨與鋒利的下頷線條看上去男人味十足，圓潤的鼻頭及那雙略帶濕漉的眼睛卻又讓他顯得有些稚氣，他纖長濃密的睫毛此時正微微顫動著，左臉上那三顆標誌性的痣近在姜丹尼爾的眼前，隨著吐在自己耳側的溫熱氣息起起伏伏，像在引誘著他伸手觸碰，感受那與噴灑在身側的呼吸同樣炙熱的體溫。

意識到自己在想些什麼，姜丹尼爾垂下眼簾隱去了內心的慌亂。

總覺得有些不對勁。同樣都是男生，產生想觸碰對方的想法什麼的，未免也太奇怪了。

即使知道邕聖祐是同性戀，但身為直男，總不會只是因為知道對方的性取向就把他當異性看待，如果會的話，那還叫直男嗎？

是的話，那這直男延展性也是挺足的。

一定只是因為學長長得太好看了。不想去細想究竟自己延展性有多好，姜丹尼爾硬是將內心方才那股衝動歸結於邕聖祐美好得過於動人的長相。給了自己一個完美的解釋後，正當姜丹尼爾為遲遲未降臨的疼痛感到奇怪時，卻見邕聖祐放下手中的穿耳器，煩躁地叫了聲後扯開了脖子上原本繫得好好的藍色領帶。

「悶死了！」初次幫人打耳洞，邕聖祐內心其實緊張得要死，握著穿耳器的手汗涔涔的，抓都抓不牢，姜丹尼爾還一副很信任自己的模樣，低眉順目地坐在那兒，讓他光看著就覺得壓力山大，卻又為顧及作為前輩的面子不好表現出來，只好欲蓋彌彰地胡亂叫著鬆開襯衫衣領，順手將手汗不動聲色地全擦在了撩起的袖子上，重新調整姿勢，他跪在姜丹尼爾身側，上半身稍稍前傾後再次摸上了姜丹尼爾的耳垂。

不曉得邕聖祐正經歷什麼內心活動，更沒心思注意邕聖祐手上的那些小動作，姜丹尼爾只知道，此時正跪在自己身旁的瘦弱學長在拉鬆領帶、解開鈕釦後，那寬鬆襯衫下若隱若現的肌膚有多麼白皙。隨著那人前傾的動作，姜丹尼爾能看到一顆小痣靜靜地躺在鎖骨與劍骨間一片平滑的肌膚上，隱祕得讓他心神躁動，那人在身邊不安分地調整姿勢，衣領便隨著動作左右晃動，勾得姜丹尼爾為看清楚那片春光也不由得伸長脖子稍稍抬起頭跟著移動，而就在他差一點點就能看到學長右側胸膛上那一圈微微暈開的深色凸起時，耳上傳來的清晰刺痛讓他反射性地閉上了眼睛。

「啊！」

看著痛得眉頭緊鎖的姜丹尼爾，任務完成一半的邕聖祐暗自鬆了口氣後笑道：「讓你動來動去的，好險沒打歪。」

摀著耳朵，姜丹尼爾心虛地看向邕聖祐房裡乾淨的木頭地板沒回話，心裡一陣可惜後又是一股濃濃的自我懷疑。

若說先前是因為邕聖祐姣好的外貌而產生了莫名的衝動，那剛剛又是怎麼回事？同樣是男生，同樣都是胸，怎麼自己就看傻了呢？

奇怪，真的是太奇怪了。

一定是因為好看的人胸也比一般人還要好看。一定是這樣的。

再次逃避延展性問題，姜丹尼爾拒絕面對任何其他可能解釋，而為了防止論證一再被挑戰，姜丹尼爾所幸閉上眼睛，看也不看邕聖祐換到了另一側後再次湊過來的臉與身子。

只當是太過緊張，並沒發現姜丹尼爾的異樣，在完成了一邊的耳洞後覺得自己有些上手，邕聖祐也不再在意姜丹尼爾閉上眼睛慷慨赴義的模樣，迅速地拆開另一個一次性穿耳器，打完另一邊的耳洞後他滿意地左右比對了下，忽略那顯而易見的高低差，他拍了拍姜丹尼爾的肩膀。「就說沒有想像中來得痛吧。」走到書桌邊拿出新買的銀色耳針，幫姜丹尼爾戴上耳針後，他看著因為穿了耳洞整個人變得有些痞氣的姜丹尼爾，不知怎地，卻想到了過去某個深夜裡，鏡中那個無端多出了兩個孔洞的自己。

當時的疼痛早已被淡忘，老實說，就連他自己也不清楚當初為什麼要在身上穿兩個洞，更不明白有什麼理由非遭那兩下痛不可，但大家都說穿耳洞好看，所以他穿了。

直到現在，他還是不曉得多那兩個洞到底哪裡好看。

被邕聖祐盯得有些不知所措，姜丹尼爾摸上耳垂不安地道：「是不是不好看？…還是把它拿出來、」

「好看。」見姜丹尼爾緊張得就要拔出耳垂上自己安上去的耳針，邕聖祐說著摸上了面前姜丹尼爾柔順的頭髮，「我們尼爾真好看。」

邕聖祐溫柔地笑著，一雙眼睛明明映著自己的倒影，姜丹尼爾卻總覺得他看著的是別的人，這麼想著，腦海裡突然浮現了走廊上那個端正的背影，突兀得讓姜丹尼爾莫名感到胸悶，下意識地就低頭躲開了頭頂上邕聖祐那雙溫涼的手。

沒想過會被姜丹尼爾閃避自己的碰觸，邕聖祐臉上的微笑僵了僵，一隻手在空中停了一秒才又轉而拍拍姜丹尼爾的肩膀，站起身，他看了眼窗外深沈的天色後低頭收拾起地板上散落的包裝紙。「餓了吧？家裡什麼都沒有，哥請你去外面吃拉麵？」

「聖祐哥真的不喜歡旼炫前輩嗎？」

正撿起酒精棉片包裝袋的手頓了頓，邕聖祐看向靠在自己床架邊的姜丹尼爾，無法理解這個問題從何而來，而直到被邕聖祐一臉奇怪的盯著，姜丹尼爾才發現自己竟是無意識地就把心中的疑問這麼問了出來。

「啊…不、不是…我…」臉頰緋紅，姜丹尼爾慌忙地晃著雙手，卻不知道該怎麼解套。

看著這樣的姜丹尼爾，再想到剛剛被明顯拒絕的碰觸，邕聖祐抿了抿嘴。「這個問題對你而言重要嗎？」

抬頭看著站在房間中央背著昏黃燈光的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾不曉得該如何回答。這個問題對他來說不該是重要的，但在姜丹尼爾心底，即使他深知答案是什麼理應與他無關，他仍然想要知道這個問題的答案，甚至隱隱約約的，有些迫切。

「…我、我只是覺得，旼炫前輩好像喜歡聖祐哥。」雖然邕聖祐讓他看著對方眼睛說話，此時此刻，他卻覺得如若讓邕聖祐看到自己的雙眼，心中那連自己都尚未掌握的迷茫便會赤裸裸地被他一覽無遺，無法承擔這個代價未知的後果，姜丹尼爾只能選擇低下頭逃避邕聖祐直直向著自己的眼神。

見姜丹尼爾低著頭閃爍其詞，邕聖祐心中五味雜成。

他承認，他這樣問姜丹尼爾是抱著些許私心，那天在貓咪咖啡館的悸動讓他對眼前這個學弟有了莫名的關心，故而才會在言語間時不時進行肢體接觸，不僅是為了滿足自己想觸碰的心情，也是在試探著姜丹尼爾的底線。

而就在剛剛，他想他是踩到底了。

邕聖祐頓時覺得自己挺可笑的。他究竟想聽到什麼樣的回答？明知姜丹尼爾不可能會對自己抱持任何友誼以上的感情，他又為何要這樣問他？

他到底哪來那些虛幻的期待？

對自己感到可恥的同時，另一面卻是對姜丹尼爾的怒氣。姜丹尼爾感受不到自己對他的在意是他的有意為之，但為什麼明明是他們兩人之間的問題，卻要將無關緊要的人牽扯進來？難道就因為在頂樓被看到他與黃旼炫的那些荒唐事，他就必須與黃旼炫像個買一送一的商品般綑綁銷售？

他們雖然是同性戀，但他們也是獨立的個體，不是能讓人隨意一概而論的東西。

「所以我就該喜歡他？」看著姜丹尼爾頭頂的髮旋，邕聖祐冷冷哼笑了聲，「因為我們兩個可能是整間學校唯二的同性戀？」

「我不是這個意思！」沒有想過邕聖祐會這般曲解他的話，姜丹尼爾抬起頭望向邕聖祐，卻在見他神情冷漠地看著自己時失了言語。

「丹尼爾，守則三，不要有過多的好奇心。」看著姜丹尼爾充滿急切與委屈的雙眼，邕聖祐面無表情地道：「管好你自己的事情。不關你的事，就不要問太多無謂的問題。」說著，他握上門把，開了房門抬腳就要出去，姜丹尼爾見狀趕緊伸手向前抓住邕聖祐的衣擺。

「等、等等！對不起，但我真的不是那個意思，我只是…」

只是什麼？姜丹尼爾不知道。

他連自己的心情都搞不清楚，又怎麼明白到底為什麼自己要對邕聖祐的感情如此在意，遑論說出一個能令兩人都釋然的理由，一圓自己脫口而出的託詞。看著邕聖祐那從未如此疏遠的神色，姜丹尼爾喉頭動了動，他能感覺到有什麼想從喉嚨衝出，到了嘴邊卻又被猶豫消磨殆盡，最後只堪堪說出一句：「我只是出於朋友的關心。」

放開手中邕聖祐那有些起皺的襯衫，姜丹尼爾覺得好像有什麼從指縫間溜了出去，「旼炫前輩他…跟我說了很多關於聖祐哥的事情，所以我只是想更了解聖祐哥…」

看著姜丹尼爾恍惚的神情，邕聖祐突然感到有些罪惡。

說到底，他大概多半只是在為自己的愚蠢與那些白日夢般的妄想惱羞成怒，姜丹尼爾明明什麼錯都沒有，卻遭受池魚之殃成了他的出氣筒，說什麼不要有過多的好奇，他也不過就是不想讓姜丹尼爾發現自己腦袋裡那些卑劣的私心與可笑的幻想罷了。

「抱歉，尼爾。」放軟了聲音，移開對著姜丹尼爾的視線，邕聖祐鬆開門把後將手交疊著放到了胸前，「我沒生氣。但拉麵…你還是自己去吃吧。」

被下了逐客令，姜丹尼爾呆呆地盯著撇過頭不再看向他的邕聖祐，只覺得自己好像又再次看到了那道無形的牆壁，但這次，牆壁框住的卻不是自己。

這個瞬間，姜丹尼爾不禁疑惑：假如有一天，他能打破自己的牆壁的話，他是否也能打破邕聖祐的那道牆？

而當那天真的到來，他又該以什麼名義、用什麼資格迎接邕聖祐走出牆外。


	5. 第五章

「真難得你會主動找我。」看著出現在自己外掃區域的邕聖祐，黃旼炫拿著落葉專用的掃帚笑得瞇起了眼睛。「這次我可是有武器傍身，你赤手空拳的可打不贏我。」

沒心情同黃旼炫說笑，邕聖祐低下身子靠在走道窗邊，手壓在窗玻璃滑行的軌道上有些生疼。「你跟丹尼爾說了什麼？」

聽到那個如今廣傳於整間學校的名字，黃旼炫原先掛在嘴邊的微笑稍稍收斂了點。「怎麼，小朋友跟你告狀去了？」

「沒有。」盯著黃旼炫慢慢將垃圾與落葉掃成堆，想到幾天前在自己房裡姜丹尼爾說的那些話，邕聖祐搖了搖頭，「只是說了一些難笑的笑話。」面對黃旼炫投來的、帶著疑問的視線，邕聖祐迎上了他金框眼鏡後的雙眼。「說你喜歡我什麼的。」

邕聖祐那雙單眼皮的眼睛不帶任何情緒時總給人嚴肅冷漠的感覺，審視著什麼的這個當下尤是，雖然保持著臉上雲淡風輕的微笑，卻也只有黃旼炫自己知道後臼齒被他咬得有多緊。

姓姜的小崽子。

「那還真是挺難笑的。」

見黃旼炫表情輕鬆得沒有一絲破綻，邕聖祐挑挑眉，姑且相信了他對這件事情的評價，整個人頓時大鬆了口氣。「哇…真是要把我給嚇死。」抹抹臉放鬆因為緊張而僵硬的肌肉，他終於露出剛剛以來的第一個微笑，「這比上學忘了穿內褲還驚悚。」

面對邕聖祐荒謬的比喻，黃旼炫聽了失笑問道：「你試過？」

「沒。」支著頭，邕聖祐調整了下手肘的角度，在窗玻璃軌道上剛好卡了個舒適的位置，「但我試過上半天課後把內褲給丟了。」

話一出，兩人默契地相視曖昧一笑，不需多問，彼此都知道指的是哪時候在哪發生的什麼事。

他與黃旼炫一直以來都維持著微妙的平衡，享受著兩人間這種毫無負擔的關係，因此，邕聖祐並不希望有任何東西打破這份不言自明的默契，而他對黃旼炫也與自己抱持著同樣態度的想法深信不疑。

黃旼炫自然曉得邕聖祐所想，一旦清楚對方將會從一而終地選擇相同策略，這個僅有兩位玩家的賽局便簡單得無需任何理論即可輕易破解。

即便為達到柏拉圖最優，他需要撒些無傷大雅的小謊。

「你對那小朋友挺上心的，」黃旼炫指了指自己的耳垂，「你給他打的？」

像是被提到什麼值得誇獎的行為似地，邕聖祐半是驕傲半是寵溺地笑得露出了一排潔白的牙齒。「不錯吧，挺適合他的。」

「是挺適合的。」不知為何，總覺得邕聖祐那得意的笑臉有些礙眼，黃旼炫又道：「讓我想起了高二時的你。」

果然，一聽見黃旼炫提起自己那段高二出道的舊事，邕聖祐原先掛著的笑容瞬間垮了下來。「拜託別再提了，真是有夠丟人的。」高二一時興起打的耳洞竟讓班主任親自登門家訪了解情況，還傳得人盡皆知，邕聖祐現在只要一想到就覺得無比羞恥。

做一個安份守己的好學生就連穿耳洞的自由都沒有嗎？

見自己的話達到預期中的效果，黃旼炫狡猾地笑完後看向攀在窗邊的邕聖祐認真地道：「小心點，別陷進去了。」

邕聖祐楞了楞。低下頭，他無奈地扯開一個苦笑。

黃旼炫這句叮嚀也不知道該說來得太晚還是太剛好，假如他說，他在陷進去的下一秒便馬上抽回了腳，這樣是不是可以忽略不計，裝作什麼事也沒發生過？

反正從頭到尾當事者只有他一個人，他想也是沒人會介意。

對上黃旼炫的眼睛，邕聖祐笑了兩聲。「看來你說笑話的能力也沒比丹尼爾強多少。」

黃旼炫聳聳肩，對這個評價並不是很介意。「你來就只是為了確認這個？」

「對。」看著黃旼炫忙活著的背影，踢了踢窗框下的牆角，邕聖祐猶豫下又道：「還有確認你這幾天晚上的時間。」

停下將垃圾倒進垃圾袋的動作，黃旼炫轉頭看向邕聖祐，「你不是之前晚上都跟小朋友一起自習嗎？」

跟姜丹尼爾立下約定後沒多久便迎來了這學期的期中考試，邕聖祐以備考的名義邀請姜丹尼爾一起自習，時而在校，時而在自己房裡，只要不上課，兩人幾乎都膩在一起，其中摻雜了多少私心也只有邕聖祐心裡清楚，但自從前幾天鬧得有些不愉快──雖然多半是自己在鬧彆扭──邕聖祐便不是很想再跟姜丹尼爾有過長的相處時間，尤其是當太陽落下，慾望在暗夜蠢動的時候。

他無法保證自己不會在某一天再次親身試探姜丹尼爾的底線。

「偶爾我也需要年級首席的單獨指導，」從窗台上起身，邕聖祐的手覆上了剛剛被自己拉到一旁的窗玻璃，「或許還能相互切搓一下。」

肯定不是只有唸書這麼簡單。看著邕聖祐臉上意味深長的淺笑，黃旼炫知道，邕聖祐心裡非常清楚自己不會拒絕他，而事實也是如此。還說姜丹尼爾太由著他，真正一再縱容著眼前這個人的究竟是誰。

但他又有什麼辦法呢？他親手將自己放在這個位置上，除了任邕聖祐予取予求，他還有什麼方法能待在他的身邊，名正言順地觸碰他？

沒有了。因為他想要的他要不起，邕聖祐要的他也給不了。

「我都在家，想來就來吧。」

彎腰綁好被垃圾與落葉撐得鼓脹的垃圾袋，黃旼炫站直身子，一手拿著掃帚畚箕，一手拎著垃圾袋就要往班上同學聚集的地方走去。邕聖祐見了，在他快消失在窗戶外緣前，趕緊將身子從窗戶縫隙間鑽出，朝黃旼炫比了個手指愛心。

「旼炫啊，愛你呦！」

黃旼炫背對著邕聖祐揮揮手，在聽到後方傳來窗戶被拉上的聲音時，卻又突然轉過身去叫住被窗戶掩了三分之二的邕聖祐，他嘴巴動了動，原先想問出口的問題卻消散在對方那雙滿是狐疑的眼中，最後只聽見自己叮嚀道：「…記得帶問題集，別只想著玩。」

覺得有些掃興，邕聖祐不滿地擺了擺手，「知道了啦。」說完，也不管黃旼炫是不是還有其他事情要說，他關上窗就往黃旼炫反方向的走廊走去。

看著空無一人的窗邊，黃旼炫獨自扯了一個苦澀的微笑。他剛剛到底想問什麼不再重要，因為假設性的問題，沒有人有正確答案。

即使這個問題於他而言，從來不只是一個假設。

蔫蔫地趴在書桌上，看著窗外樓下三三兩兩走在一起放學的學生，想到躺在手機裡的那封訊息，姜丹尼爾有種被拋棄的感覺。

那天鬧矛盾，雖然後來邕聖祐說沒生氣，但姜丹尼爾仍覺得兩人間的相處有些不一樣。邕聖祐還是會找自己去食堂吃飯，卻不再時不時動手動腳地與他鬧著玩；他們還是會去自習，但邕聖祐的位子明顯離自己遠了一些，解題時不再相依的手臂讓姜丹尼爾莫名地覺得兩人中間好像隔了一條溝壑，深廣得無法跨越。

而就在今天，邕聖祐連自習都不來了。

姜丹尼爾不明白，假如他錯了，他可以道歉，可以不再過問邕聖祐不想讓他知道的任何事情，甚至可以為了他做個百分之百聽話的乖巧學弟，讓他往東他絕不會往西，讓他向南他絕不會向北，邕聖祐怎麼可以就這樣拋下他呢？

但更讓姜丹尼爾感到困惑的，是自己那隨著邕聖祐的一舉一動而紊亂的內心。在此之前，他從未對任何一個人產生過這種心情：想看到他，想觸碰他，想無時無刻都跟他在一起，這種感覺，人們通常稱之為什麼，姜丹尼爾就是再遲鈍也清楚得很。

他不懂的是，為什麼他會對邕聖祐產生這種感覺。

一切好像都漸漸脫離了常軌，而這讓他不禁感到害怕。

「丹尼爾！」

就在姜丹尼爾從書桌上爬起，正收拾著書包打算就這麼回家時，金東洙站在教室門口朝他揮了揮手。自從上次歷史課用手機被他看到，姜丹尼爾與金東洙時不時會趁著課間休息時間聊幾句，聊著聊著也就熟到了一塊，算得上是姜丹尼爾在這班級裡交到的第一個朋友。

同樣都是朋友，怎麼他就不會想摸金東洙的臉呢？

姜丹尼爾邊想邊走過去，到了門口才發現金東洙身旁還站了兩個其他班的女生，那兩個女生打量他的視線十分直接，頓時讓從未近距離與同齡女生接觸的姜丹尼爾不自在地將雙手背到了後頭。

「怎樣，我就說我跟丹尼爾很熟吧。」拍了拍姜丹尼爾的胸膛，金東洙得意地說，「所以說，跟隔壁女中的聯誼有戲嗎？」

站在金東洙旁邊綁著馬尾的女同學看了姜丹尼爾一眼，跟身側的短髮女生小聲討論下後也不理會金東洙的問題，直接看向姜丹尼爾說道：「丹尼爾會去的話當然沒問題。」

女同學充滿期待的眼神讓姜丹尼爾下意識地就想低下頭，但一想到邕聖祐交代的那些注意事項，他只能強迫自己回看向女同學的雙眼，卻沒想女同學一下就把眼睛轉開，逃避了他的注視。

難道是他看起來很可怕嗎？姜丹尼爾有些受挫地想。

「當然當然！」金東洙一聽馬尾女學生這麼說，興奮地搖著姜丹尼爾手臂連聲應道，「丹尼爾，一起去吧！」

「去哪裡？」姜丹尼爾後知後覺地問。

金東洙大力打了下他的背，意圖讓他清醒一點，「當然是聯誼！跟隔壁女中！」拉過比自己高了不只半個頭的姜丹尼爾，背對著門外的女同學，金東洙神神秘祕地小聲說道：「韓恩雪聽過嗎？隔壁女中的校花。機會難得，你可別說你要跟邕前輩去自習。」

聽到熟悉的姓氏，姜丹尼爾心沉了一下。他就是想，今天也是去不了了。

見姜丹尼爾沒反應，金東洙拍拍他的肩膀後轉身就跟門外兩位女同學幫姜丹尼爾把聯誼一事應了下來，爾後拉著姜丹尼爾回到位子上，催促他趕緊收拾書包，好跟早已在校門外等候的幾位男同學會合，而直到跟一票認識與不認識的人坐在快餐店椅子上，姜丹尼爾才回過神。

他姜丹尼爾活著活著，竟然也有參加聯誼的一天。

看了眼對面幾個穿著他校制服的女孩子，姜丹尼爾緊張得手腳蜷曲，只能縮在椅子後方一個勁地喝著手裡的可樂，時不時還得注意一下自己的腿會不會不小心碰到對面女同學擦得發亮的黑皮鞋。

從小到大，他都覺得女生是個矛盾的生物。

相較於自己高大的身形，女孩子嬌小纖瘦，好似輕輕一碰就會不小心把她們碰傷，讓姜丹尼爾總不由自主主動離她們遠遠的，以免誤傷無辜；但同時，女孩子又好像有著無窮的力量，尤其是生起氣來，放聲一吼，聲音能從走廊頭傳到走廊尾，再想想小時候媽媽發怒的模樣，姜丹尼爾覺得還是能離她們多遠就多遠最能保障生命安全。

但現在，他竟然跟女生離得這麼近，還一次這麼多個，思及此，姜丹尼爾心理壓力便呈直線上升，只好假裝自己是個大型裝置藝術品，安靜地坐在長桌的尾端，努力隱藏自己的氣息，好在大家幾乎都沉浸在期中考後放鬆而歡快的氣氛，以及能認識異性的興奮與害羞中，沒有人注意到他的侷促與沉默。

「噗…」

就在姜丹尼爾逐漸適應眼下的狀況，進入無我狀態時，一個細小的笑聲從對面傳了過來，抬眼望去，一位留著烏黑長髮的女孩子正睜著一雙大眼看著他，嘴巴抿起的模樣像是在偷笑。

「啊、抱歉…」大概是被發現後有些尷尬，女同學舉起手朝姜丹尼爾點了點頭表示歉意，爾後指向他手中的飲料杯，「但你飲料喝完了。」

難怪怎麼吸都沒東西。放下手中只剩冰塊的飲料杯，姜丹尼爾耳尖微紅地低下頭，只想立馬挖個洞把自己埋進去。

見姜丹尼爾似乎很不習慣這種場合，那女同學想了想後低下身子微趴在桌上，看著姜丹尼爾堪堪露出的額頭小聲問道：「你的耳洞是剛打的？」

沒有想過會被注意到這種小細節，姜丹尼爾稍稍抬起頭，低低嗯了聲，又覺得自己這樣似乎有些失禮，才又直起身子看向那女同學。「不久前才打的，妳怎麼知道？」

「因為我也是。」女同學笑著伸手就將頰側的頭髮撥開，洗髮精濃郁的甜香乘著冷氣飄過姜丹尼爾鼻尖，癢得讓姜丹尼爾不禁皺起了眉頭。「學校不讓打的，但我頭髮長，剛剛好可以遮起來。」

姜丹尼爾不知道該怎麼回答，只是默默點了點頭。

「你的耳針是在哪裡買的，怎麼覺得特別亮？」看著姜丹尼爾兩個耳垂上小巧別緻的銀色耳針，女同學問道。

「啊…」摸摸耳垂上邕聖祐幫他戴上的耳針，姜丹尼爾不知為何臉頰有些發燙，「是前輩幫我買的。」

「你們前輩對你真好。」沒聽到答案，女同學也不甚在意，「我的是跟宇熙一起買的…就那個捲髮的女生，」她轉頭朝隔幾個座位旁另一個與自己同校的女學生努了努下巴，爾後回過頭看向姜丹尼爾，「都是她選的，早知道就叫她買亮一點的了…啊、我叫恩雪，韓恩雪。」

「我、我叫姜丹尼爾。」收回看向韓恩雪口中那卷髮女同學的視線，韓恩雪突如其來的自我介紹讓姜丹尼爾也不自覺地恭敬了起來，他點點頭認真地向韓恩雪打了個招呼，卻又惹得對方發出一陣銀鈴般的笑聲。

「很高興認識你，丹尼爾。」

支著頭，韓恩雪對著姜丹尼爾笑得瞇起了眼睛，姜丹尼爾看著卻覺得有些眼熟，直到聚會臨近結束，姜丹尼爾才想起究竟是哪裡熟悉。

臥蠶。

跟邕聖祐一樣的臥蠶。

為什麼明明不在那個人身邊，腦袋裡卻還是想著他呢？看到韓恩雪眼睛下的臥蠶想到他，提到耳洞時想到他，拿起手機時想到他，吃飯想他，喝水想他，每一個呼吸間的吸與吐都在想他，姜丹尼爾覺得自己好像變成了一個腦袋只會想著邕聖祐的人，但他卻無法給這無止盡的想念一個正確的名字。

他深陷於這無名的想念中難以自拔。

聚會結束時，韓恩雪與姜丹尼爾交換了聯絡方式，相較於其他男同學欣羨的眼神，姜丹尼爾反而表現得有些平淡，他並不覺得今天以後韓恩雪還會和自己聯絡，他甚至也不是這麼在乎。

但直到回家後看到韓恩雪傳來的訊息，姜丹尼爾才發現他想錯了。

翻著一個晚上做沒幾頁的問題集，邕聖祐有些犯睏，所幸往後靠上了黃旼炫凌亂的床邊，將臉埋在柔軟的棉被裡，獨留一雙眼睛在外面打量著黃旼炫乾淨整潔的房間。

並不是沒有來過，但每次進來這個房間，邕聖祐都會一再地被其整齊的程度所震懾，若非兩人剛剛才戲耍了一通，現在大概連床也是平整得沒有一絲皺摺。

真是個讓人放鬆不下來的地方。邕聖祐雖然在心中暗自下負評，鼻尖傳來的洗衣粉味混著剛發洩過後的虛乏仍讓他打了一個呵欠，睜了睜眼，就在他上眼皮逐漸往下靠攏時，擺在桌上的手機大力震了兩下。

先前早已和家裡報備過會在外面自習到深夜再回家，坐直身子，邕聖祐好奇地拿起桌上的手機，只見屏幕上閃出兩條訊息，傳訊人那欄只寫著學弟兩個字。

是姜丹尼爾傳來的訊息。

邕聖祐喜歡給通訊錄裡的人取各式各樣的暱稱，唯獨對姜丹尼爾，他想不出該怎麼稱呼他。一開始只是懶得想，但後來，當邕聖祐坐下來仔細推敲後，好像什麼名字都無法定義姜丹尼爾在他心中的位置，又羞於將那四個字明晃晃地直接打在通訊錄裡，最後只好直截了當地打了學弟兩個字。

姜丹尼爾的訊息很簡單，只是問他方不方便打電話，看了眼靜靜緊閉著的房門，邕聖祐覺得按照黃旼炫的潔癖程度，他一時半會兒應該還不會從浴室裡出來，便回了個打電話的貼圖。

沒多久，『學弟』打了過來。

『聖祐哥…』

姜丹尼爾在電話那頭的聲音比當面聽上去更為低沈，富有磁性的嗓音在耳畔喚著自己的名字讓邕聖祐不自覺地紅了耳根，說話語氣也跟著有些靦腆，「嗯，怎麼了，尼爾？」

話筒那側只傳來了微弱的呼吸聲，邕聖祐能感受到從姜丹尼爾那端隨著沉默蔓延而來的猶豫，這讓他不由得泛起了淺淺的微笑。

姜丹尼爾總是在猶豫。

而他總是在後面推著他前進。

這在他們之間已成為一種定律，若非如此，他們便哪裡也去不了。

『聖祐哥，我…』大概是深吸了口氣，姜丹尼爾短暫停頓了會兒才繼續道：『我今天去聯誼了。』

邕聖祐的微笑僵在了嘴角。「…是嗎？」拿著手機，他低下頭看向矮桌上擺著的問題集，上頭四散著被各色螢光筆標註起來的考試要點，邕聖祐越看卻越覺得紛亂得毫無重點，只好煩躁地闔上了眼前的問題集。「恭喜你，終於會跟朋友出去玩了。」

沒有想過邕聖祐會突然恭喜自己交到朋友，姜丹尼爾楞了楞，卻不曉得該不該為這聲恭喜道謝，甚至為這句話感到高興。「聖祐哥不生氣嗎？」坐在床上，姜丹尼爾向後靠上了冰冷的牆壁，「我今天沒自習…」

『那有什麼？』只聽見邕聖祐的聲音從電話那端清晰而迅速地傳來，『考完試了不是嗎？是該多跟朋友出去玩玩。』明明是溫柔的語調，邕聖祐的聲音在電話中聽起來卻有說不出的冷漠，讓姜丹尼爾頓時有些後悔自己打了這通電話。

他想看著邕聖祐的眼睛說話。

因為邕聖祐曾說過，人只有眼睛是真實的。

「怎麼，你打來只是為了說這個？」見姜丹尼爾遲遲不說話，摳著問題集上因太常翻閱而翹起薄膜，邕聖祐問道，「沒別的事的話，掛了？」

『不。』姜丹尼爾短促地說著，語氣是邕聖祐從未聽過的強硬，『別掛。』

突如其來的，邕聖祐聽見了自己逐漸增強的心跳聲，今天的姜丹尼爾有些反常，甚至有些陌生，讓他莫名感到心慌，而直到話筒那頭再次傳來聲音，他才明白姜丹尼爾的異常從何而來。

『聖祐哥，我被人告白了。』

邕聖祐停下了手上無意義的反覆動作。

『我…該答應她嗎？』

電話那端的沉默彷彿沒有盡頭，以至於姜丹尼爾不禁有些害怕沉默的尾端會帶來什麼。

他承認自己膽小卑鄙，才會想用這樣的方式讓邕聖祐替自己做決定：決定自己是否應該停止這毫無頭緒卻深深折磨自己的想念，停止自己走向那條未知岔路的蹣跚腳步。

但他實在太過害怕。

怕得只能這樣利用這個讓自己不再是自己的人。

「聖祐哥…我該怎麼做，告訴我吧…」縮起身子，姜丹尼爾將頭埋進了自我環抱的臂彎中。「請你告訴我吧。」

『答應她吧。』

姜丹尼爾彎曲的背僵了僵。

『尼爾啊，答應她吧。』

邕聖祐在電話那頭的聲音像是在嘆息，卻又像是在輕聲安撫他，當邕聖祐用那溫柔的嗓音喚著他的名字時，毫無緣由的，淚水不受控制地一滴滴從他眼中落下，直到電話那頭出現斷線的忙音，淚水仍像春天無止盡的雨般，打在姜丹尼爾起縐的白色校服襯衫上。

黃旼炫穿好家居服，剛打開浴室門就見一個身影從面前掠過，急匆匆地往門口奔去。

「你要回去了？」用浴巾擦著頭髮，看了眼牆壁上的掛鐘，黃旼炫望著邕聖祐穿鞋的背影困惑地問，「這麼早？」

「嗯，有點事。」沒去看黃旼炫，邕聖祐揹著書包，低頭穿好鞋子，道了聲再見後便頭也不回地走出黃旼炫家門。

沒有按電梯，邕聖祐快步走到了消防樓梯間，一把打開消防門後便往樓下衝去，衝沒多久卻又氣喘吁吁地趴倒在樓梯扶手上。

看著腳下模糊的階梯，邕聖祐喘著氣仰起頭，掙扎著不讓眼中的東西滑落，胸腔的疼痛清晰得讓他不禁笑了出來，笑著笑著卻又咬起了唇瓣。

說什麼陷進去一秒就收回，說什麼當做什麼也沒發生過，不過都是自欺欺人的謊言。陷進去就是陷進去了，沒有一秒兩秒的區別，發生了就是發生了，不可能當做什麼都不存在過。

他邕聖祐認栽。

只是這該死的疼痛為什麼來得如此突然，讓他毫無防備，措手不及，只能這樣狼狽地逃出來獨自承擔。姜丹尼爾問他的問題還在耳邊纏繞，他的答案則還深深地刺在心臟的正上方，痛得他只能透過不停喘息才得以稍加緩解。

要是可以，他多想給一個不同的回答。他想說不行、不要、不可以，想說他只能是他一個人的、只能屬於他、只能跟他交往。

但他說不出口。

他怎麼可能說得出口。

姜丹尼爾從不屬於他，現在不會，將來也不會。他們終究是不同世界的人，終究要走向不同的道路，往不同的方向展翅飛行。

他還要到他到達不到的那個地方，過他求而不得的生活。

姜丹尼爾總是在猶豫，而他總會在後方推著他前行。

這是一個定律。

姜丹尼爾前進了。

他卻覺得自己墜落了。


	6. 第六章

姜丹尼爾交女朋友了。

在一個穿著深綠色格紋制服的長髮背影出現在校門口，而姜丹尼爾迎上去牽起她的手的隔天，這個消息就傳遍了整間學校。

從沒沒無聞的高二邊緣人物到新興校園矚目焦點，緊接著又與隔壁女中校花交往，成為整間學校男生艷羨、女生扼腕的對象，姜丹尼爾在短短不到兩個月的時間裡，有如搭乘了直達電梯般，從金字塔最底層迅速竄升到頂點，躋身校園風雲人物之一，如今無人不知高二九班的姜丹尼爾，就如過去無人不曉高三五班的邕聖祐。

姜丹尼爾成為了新的邕聖祐。

而隨著那天晚上兩人秘密交易的成功履行，像是銀貨兩訖後旋即分道揚鑣的利益交換般，邕聖祐單方面地與姜丹尼爾斷了聯繫。

第一天邕聖祐沒到高二教室找他吃飯時，姜丹尼爾還有些慶幸，畢竟前一天晚上的那通電話讓他不知道該如何面對邕聖祐，想到那人會一臉若無其事地站在自己面前，跟平時一樣對他說說笑笑，姜丹尼爾莫名的無法忍受，但當第二天、第三天，直到一個禮拜過去，邕聖祐還是沒出現在教室門口時，姜丹尼爾才發現自己似乎又被那人拋下了。

是因為自己已經不再是以前需要他處處照拂的自己了嗎？還是是對他感到膩味了？覺得這個學弟既幼稚又笨拙，連交女朋友這種事都要問他所以厭煩了？仔細一想，自認識以來，從來都是邕聖祐到教室找自己，他從未主動去找過對方，他將邕聖祐會在午間休息、放學時分出現在自己面前這件事情想得太過理所當然，習慣了那人的主動，於是連自己的被動都變得萬分自然，以至於當規律不再，第一時間想到的就只有埋怨與不安。

外表可以隨意塑造，內在卻無法說變就變，他依舊是那個膽小怯弱的他，就連那份無可名狀的思念，即使知道它最終不會帶領自己到達任何地方，他仍無力將之連根拔除，只能任其在體內恣意生長，並盼望它會有自行消亡的一天。

這樣的他似乎可以找到上千上百個邕聖祐不再來找自己的原因，而那份想念則給了他上千上百種應該去見他的理由，即使每一個都被自己緊緊裹上了一層名為朋友的包裝。

「走吧，丹尼爾，」從座位上站起身，伸了個懶腰後，金東洙走到姜丹尼爾的座位邊上拍了拍他的肩膀，「去吃飯了。」

「我有點事，你先去吧。」胡亂將手上的筆記與課本塞進書桌，姜丹尼爾拉開座椅，草草跟金東洙揮揮手後便急忙跑出了教室。高二與高三教學樓隔著一個操場遙遙相望，姜丹尼爾奔跑在春夏相交綠草漸生的操場上，穿越一個個與自己打招呼的人群，想到邕聖祐一直都是這樣一個人過來找自己，包裝紙被心跳微微撐破的嘶啦聲便隨著風聲灌入耳朵。

大概是下課晚了，當姜丹尼爾來到高三五班教室門口時，裡頭的學長們都才剛從座位上站起來活動身體，在同樣穿戴著藍灰色校服與藍色領帶的人群裡，姜丹尼爾第一眼就看到了坐在教室中央偏後的邕聖祐。只是幾天不見，邕聖祐不可能有什麼改變，但不曉得為什麼，在姜丹尼爾眼中，他卻覺得邕聖祐看上去跟過去不一樣：同樣閃閃發亮，卻讓他在感到無比貼近的同時又覺得兩人相距遙遠，不同顏色的領帶像在提醒著他們之間被現實所框定的差距，陌生的教室與人群更如一幅忘了裝裱的畫，縱然栩栩如生卻仍像是存在於另一個次元裡，矛盾得讓姜丹尼爾光是站在這裡就覺得尷尬難受。

剛考完一堂模擬考，邕聖祐正坐在位子上跟周圍的同學討論題目卻被站在身旁的人喚了聲，順著那人的手指望出去，在看到一個熟悉的高大身影正站在教室門口一臉若有所思地看著自己發呆，邕聖祐只覺得心跳突地漏了拍。

他還沒想好該用什麼表情面對姜丹尼爾，但該來的還是會來，就是想逃也逃不了。

「怎麼突然找來了？」走到門口，向姜丹尼爾打了聲招呼後，邕聖祐擠出了個自覺十分自然的微笑，卻在見到姜丹尼爾表情略微奇怪地看著自己後，怕是臉上的表情哪裡透露出了什麼訊息，旋即塌下眉毛，表情略帶歉意地說道：「抱歉，最近有點忙，沒時間去找你。」

姜丹尼爾一聽楞了下，爾後搖搖頭表示沒關係。「聖祐哥要一起吃飯嗎？」

當然不要。假如真跟姜丹尼爾面對面吃飯，邕聖祐覺得現在的自己肯定會食不知味。「下午還要模考，我想多看會兒書，下次吧。」他看向姜丹尼爾的眼睛，「下次我去找你。」

他並沒有說謊。下午的確有模考，他的確需要多看點書，下次他的確會去找姜丹尼爾。

下次，等到他整理好的時候。

看了眼姜丹尼爾離去的背影，邕聖祐回到座位上，剛拿出書包裡準備好的三明治，前座的同學就轉過身湊了上來。「剛剛那是高二的姜丹尼爾？」

剝掉三明治的包裝袋，邕聖祐咬了一口後點點頭，視線仍停留在桌面的參考書上。

「哇…那肩還真不是普通的寬。」男同學讚嘆了聲，「你說是不是就得長他那樣才能交到校花當女朋友？」

吞下那一口不冷不熱的三明治，白蠟般的廉價起司在口中化成一股鹹膩，「…大概吧，」拿起擱在桌面前方的紅筆，邕聖祐將英語參考書上的陌生單字圈了起來。「誰知道呢。」

見邕聖祐一臉無趣的模樣，前座的男同學玩笑似地嫌惡了聲，「你啊，有資源不懂得利用，現在被學弟給超越了可沒資格嫉妒人家。」說完又趴在邕聖祐的書桌上，打量起邕聖祐低著頭看書的臉，「你說你這張臉明明招惹了這麼多人，怎麼就不見你交女朋友呢？」

邕聖祐聽了只是勾起一邊的嘴角。

「大概就是沒招惹到對的那個。」

邕聖祐說下次來找他，不敢輕易打擾考生的姜丹尼爾整整等了兩個禮拜，沒等到邕聖祐的任何消息，反而先等到了韓恩雪的第一個約會邀請，說是朋友生日將近，讓他週末一起去挑禮物。

姜丹尼爾壓根不了解女孩子究竟喜歡什麼東西，遑論要挑一個給陌生女子的生日禮物，正想回絕韓恩雪，按下發送鍵前手卻頓了頓。

他差點忘了自己正在跟這個女生『交往』。

交往實際上有什麼深刻意義，老實說，身為社交新手的姜丹尼爾完全沒有概念，過去戀愛離他太過遙遠，總覺得是與自己無緣的兩個字，也就對其興趣缺缺，現在真要面對，比起書到用時方恨少的遺憾，更多的卻是越級打怪的惴惴不安。

換作是邕聖祐又會怎麼做？姜丹尼爾不禁想。他或許可以問邕聖祐關於戀愛的話題，問他和人交往該怎麼做、什麼時候該做些什麼、又該注意些什麼，但他不想。

他不想聽邕聖祐提起曾與一個親密無間的某人做過的任何事情。

攤倒在床上，看著手中手機屏幕上停滯的對話框，想到那天在高三教室裡，邕聖祐對他露出的，那面對任何人都一樣、有如複製貼上般的笑容，姜丹尼爾被屏幕藍光照得蒼白的臉黯淡了下來。

對邕聖祐來說，他姜丹尼爾不過就是個普通的後輩，不多也不少，只是一個學弟的重量，而這才是正常。要是思念成疾是獨自越界的代價，他扛，但韓恩雪是無辜的，他不能這樣耽誤人家。

刪掉原先打好的訊息，姜丹尼爾回了個好的貼圖後便起身準備進浴室洗漱，經過走廊卻見一個背影坐在玄關邊上，正挪著身體辛苦地套著登山用的鞋襪，回頭看了眼桌邊的電子時鐘，姜丹尼爾走到走廊盡頭對著那背影問道：「又要帶學生出去了？」

「是啊，」用登山拐杖撐起身子，姜媽媽揹上放在一旁的背包後拍了拍身上衣物的皺摺，「快到夏天了，趁著小傢伙們還沒全羽化，得帶他們實地去看看，不然怎麼做研究。」說著，她轉過身看向姜丹尼爾，「怎麼，想跟來嗎？」

想到那些昆蟲在夜晚的白熾燈下展翅逡巡的模樣，姜丹尼爾厭惡地皺起了眉頭，「媽，妳明知道我最討厭蟲子了。」

看到兒子一如既往，聽到昆蟲就皺眉，姜媽媽遮起嘴巴笑了起來。「長這麼大還怕蟲，也不怕被女孩子笑話。」

「…要笑就讓她們笑好了，」姜丹尼爾低下頭看向自己的腳指頭，「怕就是怕，我有什麼辦法。」

見姜丹尼爾有些喪氣，姜媽媽摸了摸他的頭。「抱歉啊，兒子，都怪媽媽以前逼你…」話還沒說完，手掌下方的腦袋卻用力搖了搖，像是在用全身力氣否定她的說法，姜媽媽見狀莞爾一笑，正要接著說話卻發現姜丹尼爾耳垂上閃著的銀光，「你什麼時候打的耳洞？」

姜丹尼爾身體僵硬了下。摸著耳垂，他不太確定媽媽對他打耳洞是什麼看法，自然不敢說是誰在什麼時候幫他打的，但又不想對媽媽說謊，只好沉默以對。了解兒子的脾氣，姜媽媽緩和了語氣後才又問道：「朋友幫你打的？」

聽媽媽似乎並不生氣，姜丹尼爾點點頭。

「是嗎？」知道姜丹尼爾不擅交友，雖然擔心，但身為一個單親家庭的母親，每天奔波於大學教職與家庭間，分身乏術的她鮮有餘力去關心姜丹尼爾的學校生活，也正因如此，對於姜丹尼爾，她一直都同時懷著抱歉與感謝的心情。

她感謝姜丹尼爾的懂事，卻也對此感到抱歉。

不想讓姜丹尼爾看到自己母親傷感的一面，強打起精神，她溫柔地摸了摸姜丹尼爾的手臂，「我們丹尼爾，要好好跟朋友相處喔。」

眼底映著媽媽欣慰的表情，姜丹尼爾一瞬間卻不知道該作何反應。

他是他的朋友，卻也只能是朋友。

姜丹尼爾勉強地笑了笑。「嗯，會的。」

隔天下午，當姜丹尼爾來到與韓恩雪約定的地鐵站剪票口時，才發現原來所謂的約會並不只有他們兩個人，那天聯誼時碰到的卷髮女同學也在，作為中間人，韓恩雪為他們兩人彼此介紹了一下後，姜丹尼爾才知道韓恩雪讓自己跟來的目的是為了幫朴宇熙的男朋友挑選生日禮物，當下不禁鬆了口氣。

挑選禮物的過程稱得上輕鬆愉快，大半的時間都是兩個女孩子在聊天，只有在最後鑑定的過程姜丹尼爾才有機會插上一兩句話。陪著女孩子逛街的閒暇，姜丹尼爾得空晃了圈自己從沒踏進過的飾品店，琳琅滿目的飾品看得他頭暈目眩，正想著隨便逛一圈就出來，卻在看到一對鳶尾花樣式的銀製耳環時停下了腳步。

「你在看什麼？」見姜丹尼爾站在店家展示架前發呆，韓恩雪趁著朴宇熙在櫃檯結帳時湊了過來，「耳環？你喜歡這種樣式的？」

「啊，沒有…只是隨便看看。」說著，姜丹尼爾將那對耳環放回展示架上。

看了面無表情的姜丹尼爾一眼，韓恩雪隨手拿起架上另一對耳環，像是在對姜丹尼爾說，又像是喃喃自言自語地道：「你知道嗎…送耳環，有著希望能對那個人傾訴的意思。」

姜丹尼爾轉頭看向韓恩雪。

「不管是秘密、委屈，」放下手中的耳環，韓恩雪看向了姜丹尼爾盯著自己的眼睛，「還是愛意。」

韓恩雪的眼睛很漂亮，是一雙有著明顯雙眼皮的桃花眼，眼妝上的亮粉讓她的眼睛看上去閃閃發光，映在她眼底的，自己的倒影清晰可見，姜丹尼爾看得一陣心虛，不由得便轉開了視線。

朴宇熙買完東西後便說要回家，韓恩雪拉著姜丹尼爾陪她走回公車站，直到看見她的身影隱沒在人群中才提議去吃點東西休息一下。為了說出從昨晚便在心裡反覆推敲得不下百次，甚至搞得自己輕微失眠的話，姜丹尼爾一口應下，找了個附近氣氛還算安靜的咖啡廳，兩個人點了些飲料輕食便開始有一搭沒一搭地聊天，但直到咖啡杯見底，姜丹尼爾還是沒把想說的話說出口。

跟女生交往已經是破天荒頭一遭，更何況是提出分手什麼的，對他而言簡直是不可能的任務，但他必須要說，若今天不說，他總覺得自己會永遠活得像個罪人，無法面對包括自己的任何人。

將不停冒出的手汗抹在牛仔褲上，姜丹尼爾喉嚨乾得發澀，吸吸早已見底的冰咖啡，他緊張地看了眼正望著窗外發呆的韓恩雪，喉結上下動了動，聲音卻在發出前被韓恩雪突然轉過來的視線驚得又嚥了回去。

「你想跟我說什麼嗎？」看著姜丹尼爾，韓恩雪眨了眨眼，「你看起來一臉有話想說的樣子。」

「我…」相較韓恩雪淡定的表情，姜丹尼爾不知所措得顯而易見，緊緊抓著衣服下擺，他試圖從手掌間的施力給予自己多一點勇氣，咬了咬下唇後，才下定決心般看向韓恩雪的眼睛，「對不起，我知道這很突然，但…我們還是分手吧。」心底滿滿的愧疚讓姜丹尼爾低下了頭，他閉起眼等待著韓恩雪朝自己投擲任何可能的怒氣與埋怨，對面卻只傳來一陣沉默。

良久，韓恩雪才開口輕聲說：「你不用跟我道歉，反倒是我對不起你才對…」

姜丹尼爾慌張地抬起頭，「不是的，是我不好！妳沒有做錯什麼、」

搖搖頭打斷姜丹尼爾安慰性質的話，韓恩雪露出了個帶有歉意的微笑，「丹尼爾，你真善良…」伸手將一邊的頭髮挽到耳後，韓恩雪露出了那個被她嫌不夠亮的小巧耳針，「但是是我不好，是我利用了你。」

並不知道韓恩雪口中所謂的利用是怎麼回事，姜丹尼爾楞楞地看著她望向窗外的側臉，只知道自己此時或許應該保持沉默。

「我有一個喜歡的人。」支著頭，韓恩雪說道，「跟你交往，只是想要試探她。」

「…為、為什麼要這樣？」

聽見姜丹尼爾天真的問題，韓恩雪好笑的看了他一眼，偏過頭想想後卻又認真地道：「大概是因為我害怕吧。」

韓恩雪是女中的校花，無論身材長相放在人群中都是數一數二的漂亮，這樣的人卻也會害怕喜歡的人不喜歡她，姜丹尼爾怎麼想都無法理解，困惑到了極致，疑問便在無意識中脫口而出。「妳這麼漂亮，怎麼會有男生不喜歡妳呢？」

突然被稱讚長相，韓恩雪笑得有些靦腆，「你不就不喜歡我嗎？」

說的好像也對，姜丹尼爾雖然覺得有些奇怪卻無從反駁，直到韓恩雪接著說下一句才發現違和之處藏在她話中的哪個邊角裡。

「你是同性戀吧？」

「欸？」錯愕地望向韓恩雪直視而來的眼神，姜丹尼爾從來沒想過自己會跟同性戀三個字產生任何關連，而面對姜丹尼堂而皇之的驚訝，韓恩雪少有地露出了慌亂的表情。

「咦…錯了嗎？」她放下支著頭的手，將之藏到了桌面下，「抱歉，如果惹你不開心我道歉。但我還以為我看得都蠻準的…怎麼說，同類的直覺？」

同類。敏銳地捕捉到韓恩雪話中的關鍵字，姜丹尼爾先前對韓恩雪所抱有的一切疑問也在這個瞬間消散殆盡，取而代之的卻是對那句反問句背後意涵所產生的不安與動搖。「為什麼這麼說？」

「同性戀嗎？」見姜丹尼爾微微抿起嘴唇，似乎很在意的模樣，韓恩雪仔細斟酌了下後才道：「因為你對女生都沒興趣吧。那天聯誼是這樣，跟我走在一起時也是，連牽手都是我要求的。更何況…一般來說，男生不都會看一下的嗎？」

韓恩雪稍稍低下頭後將視線停留在姜丹尼爾的胸前，意識到她指的是什麼，姜丹尼爾尷尬地揉了揉頭髮。「啊…」他的確沒有產生過這樣的想法，與其說是沒有興趣，倒不如說感到與自己無關更為精確，卻不曉得男生這般赤裸的打量在他人眼中其實如此明顯且稀鬆平常，反倒顯得他有些異類。「我不知道…」姜丹尼爾紅著臉說道，腦袋裡卻無端想起了邕聖祐襯衫下的肌膚，還有靜靜躺在他胸膛中央的那顆痣。

在此之前，他從未想過要觸碰一個男性，而除了邕聖祐，他對其他男生根本沒有任何興趣，這樣的他也算是同性戀嗎？「…或許是吧，我不知道…」

「什麼啊。」面對姜丹尼爾反覆的不知所云，韓恩雪無奈地笑了笑，姜丹尼爾有些徬徨的臉讓她覺得自己或許猜對了一半，卻也無意去打探剩下另一半的真相。她連自己的事情都顧不好了，何來心思關心別人的感情。「假如不是的話，你能繼續幫幫我嗎？只要裝作什麼都不知道就好。」拿起被自己放在茶杯底盤上的攪拌湯匙，韓恩雪攪了攪面前早已涼透的紅茶，看著紅棕色茶水中央的漩渦，她輕輕笑了笑。「雖然明明知道沒有機會，我還是想再試一下…沒有辦法就這樣放棄呢。」

這樣的韓恩雪，姜丹尼爾看著總覺得有些熟悉，想了想，原來是看到了自己。

一直以來，他都只知道逃跑的方法，邕聖祐教會了他如何格擋，卻沒教他如何進擊，他只能任由這份感情將自己擊打得遍體鱗傷，待他修復縫合後又一再撕裂著他的身體，讓他反覆徘徊在死亡與重生之間，但韓恩雪遠比自己堅強勇敢許多。她直面了這份感情並嘗試爭取，在這個與自我格鬥的競技場中存活了下來。

「…喜歡上同性，是什麼感覺？」揉著手中早已爛得滿是皺折的吸管套，姜丹尼爾問道。

「很累。」韓恩雪隱約覺得他早已知道了答案，即使如此，她仍回答道，「很痛苦，像走在只有自己看得見的黑暗裡，令人害怕。」直視姜丹尼爾有些發白的臉，她再次確信對方也了解這種感受。姜丹尼爾正走在她過去曾走過的路上，看著她曾看過的風景，面對她也曾難以面對的自己，正因如此，她不想儘對著過去的自己說些喪氣話。「但是很幸福。」

「我想只要是喜歡的心情，不管怎樣都是幸福的吧。」

韓恩雪笑得瞇起眼睛，露出了那雙與邕聖祐十分相像的臥蠶，姜丹尼爾不知道她所說的幸福究竟有幾分真又有幾分假，但他寧可選擇相信她所說的話。如若不然，他不知該如何走下去。

「你不用送我的。」走出咖啡廳，韓恩雪讓打算送自己到地鐵站的姜丹尼爾留步，「你能幫我已經很感謝了，宇熙不在的時候，不好意思再佔用你的時間。」

姜丹尼爾搖了搖頭，「沒事的。」

見姜丹尼爾堅持，韓恩雪也就不再拒絕，讓他陪著自己穿過商圈往反方向的地鐵站走去。接近晚餐時間，商圈內變得十分擁擠，相互推搡著的人群將兩人推到了一塊，韓恩雪穿著低跟鞋，走了一天腳後跟早被磨得通紅，此時被人群這麼一擠，走路也就不穩起來，姜丹尼爾見她走得辛苦，只好讓她挽著自己的手臂，肩並著肩的模樣混在人群裡看上去就像普通的登對情侶，誰也猜不到兩人實際上的交集只有那份同樣求而不得的愛情。

他不曉得韓恩雪怎麼想，但有這麼一剎那，姜丹尼爾真希望他與韓恩雪之間是真的：真心牽手、真心接吻、真心相愛，倘若這些都是真的，他們是不是就能輕鬆一點，得以坦然接受外人羨慕的眼光，在陽光下活得自在，而不是作繭自縛、自尋煩惱。

可惜自在可以偽裝，心動卻不能造假，他與韓恩雪再相稱如畫，沒有感情，畫也不過就是一張毫無意義的信手塗鴉。

越接近地鐵站，人潮便更為洶湧，韓恩雪原本就站不穩，地鐵站人群一湧而出的推擠間，她一個重心不穩就要往旁邊倒去，好在姜丹尼爾眼明手快，一把拉過她的手臂便將人扯進了懷裡，待出站的旅客流量稍緩才鬆開抓著韓恩雪的手，正想問她是否安然無恙，他卻在抬起頭的剎那看見一張熟悉的面孔。

他確信那雙眼睛也看到了自己，兩人的眼神甚至在眾多人群中央短暫交會，但那人卻像沒看見般轉過頭後朝另一側的出口離去，就像個無意中對上眼的陌生人，而就在這個瞬間，一股寒意從脊椎迅速攀上了他的頭頂，使姜丹尼爾僵在原地動彈不得。

「謝謝…」剛站穩腳跟，韓恩雪尷尬地推開了姜丹尼爾，在沒聽到預期中的回應時，她抬頭朝姜丹尼爾看了眼，見他只是一個勁地望著自己身後發呆，表情還有些可怖，不由得稍稍往後站了站，「丹尼爾？」

收回視線，姜丹尼爾看向韓恩雪，眼中儘是藏不住的著急，「…抱歉，我想起來還有點事，之後再聯絡吧。」確定她沒事，他草草跟她打了聲招呼後便往邕聖祐身影消失的方向快步離去。

面對眼前如潮水般來來去去的車水馬龍，想到方才邕聖祐竟用那雙眼睛毫無感情地看著自己，還視若無睹地轉身就走，焦急之餘，惱怒與煩躁亦跟著浮上心頭。他沒有奢望過自己有一天能得到他，亦沒想過自己能鼓起勇氣對那人表明心意，他從來只有一個願望，那就是能靜靜待在那人的身邊，看是那人會先得到屬於自己的幸福，還是自己那份晦暗不明的心意會先被消耗殆盡。

但他從未想過在那之前，兩人會先形同陌路。

他實在不懂邕聖祐在想什麼，或許他從來沒搞懂過，但要是今天，在下一刻、下一秒鐘，萬一他得以在這茫茫人海中找到邕聖祐，他必定要大聲質問他究竟為什麼要避開自己。

去他的長幼有序，去他的前輩後輩，膽小鬼他一個人做就夠了，邕聖祐又是來湊什麼熱鬧的？姜丹尼爾突然有些理解邕聖祐時而對自己的不耐從何而來。

他最後是在一間書店門口發現邕聖祐的身影。見邕聖祐走進書店，姜丹尼爾趕緊跟了進去，迅速在書店裡轉一圈後才終於在擺放著參考書的書架間找到了正仔細看著參考書的人影。

「聖祐哥！」

快步流星地走上前，也不管附近還有其他同樣在安靜挑選參考書的學生，姜丹尼爾一把就抓上邕聖祐正捧著書的纖細手腕逼他看向自己，大概真的被嚇得不輕，只見邕聖祐一雙眼睛瞪得老大，看著他的一張臉還有些恍惚，絲毫不見平時精明的模樣。

「尼爾…？」

「為什麼避開我？」不等邕聖祐反應，姜丹尼爾喘了兩口氣後隨即問道，畢竟他清楚，要是邕聖祐緩過神一定又會拿一大堆理由搪塞自己，而他已經厭倦了當個只能安靜等待傳喚的學弟。他等得夠久了。「剛剛在地鐵站…明明看見了不是嗎？」

邕聖祐楞了楞。方才在地鐵站，他一出站便看到在人群中央似乎因離情依依而相互擁抱的姜丹尼爾與他的小女友，那個當下，轉過頭裝作沒看見是他唯一也是最正確的選擇，難道他還得熱情地湊上去跟他們打招呼，關切一下交往進度順便問問什麼時候分手不成？

他沒這麼無聊，也並不想自取其辱。

但卻未想姜丹尼爾竟然只因為這樣就追上來討說法。他從沒看過姜丹尼爾生氣，而那張臉板起來皺著眉頭的模樣莫名令他有些害怕。意識到自己剛剛對眼前這小學弟產生的情緒，邕聖祐自嘲了下。

從什麼時候開始，他竟然還會怕姜丹尼爾了？「抱歉，尼爾，我剛剛沒注意到。」

「騙人。」無視邕聖祐討好的笑臉，姜丹尼爾收緊了那隻握著他手腕的手，「明明就看到了，聖祐哥明明就跟我對上眼了。」

「我…」被姜丹尼爾肯定的語氣說得有些啞口無言，感受到周遭的視線開始朝他們身上聚集，邕聖祐動了動被抓著的手腕示意讓他放開，對方卻雷打不動甚至有抓得更緊的趨勢。見姜丹尼爾似乎打定主意就要在這邊跟自己槓上，實在別無他法，將手中的參考書放回書架上後，邕聖祐反手抓過姜丹尼爾的手就將人帶離參考書區。「小聲點，先到旁邊再說。」

握著姜丹尼爾的手，邕聖祐能感覺到自己的心跳就像個聽到比賽槍響的跑者，一意識到肌膚的相互碰觸便開始拔腿狂奔，拉也拉不回來，被邕聖祐反過來拉著走的姜丹尼爾則只是沉默地盯著邕聖祐那對於男生而言過於纖瘦的手腕，握起拳頭留戀著手掌心還未完全褪去的餘溫。各懷心思的兩人來到書店較少人逗留的三樓外文書籍區，剛放開姜丹尼爾的手，邕聖祐才想回過頭開口說話，便看到身旁一片黑影壓了過來，將他困在了書架與面前的肉身壁壘間。

「現在可以說了嗎？」抵著書架，姜丹尼爾湊到邕聖祐面前低聲問道。

姜丹尼爾的身高與他相差無幾，當他朝自己貼近時，邕聖祐能感受到那噴灑在臉上的、屬於姜丹尼爾的氣息，心跳從剛剛便發狂似地跳動，過近的距離總讓他覺得姜丹尼爾似乎能就這樣聽見自己胸腔內那鼓譟的心跳聲，從而發現他不堪的祕密，故而下意識地，他移開了看著姜丹尼爾的視線。

見邕聖祐有意迴避，姜丹尼爾一手由下往上捏起他的臉頰，硬是將他的臉朝自己扳了過來。「看著我。」

邕聖祐的臉很小，一個手掌似乎就能將其完全淹沒，讓姜丹尼爾再次意識到面前的學長其實比想像中還要來得纖細脆弱，彷彿只要稍稍用力，他便會因為自己而短暫呻吟，指尖掐著的臉頰肉白皙柔軟，因為收緊的手掌而嘟起的唇瓣更粉嫩得讓他不動聲色地咬了咬唇肉才堪堪止住那份心猿意馬。

「喂！姜丹尼爾！你瘋了嗎？還不給我放開？」被後輩無禮又輕挑地捏住臉，邕聖祐瞪大雙眼，咬牙切齒地低聲威脅道，無奈臉被抓著，氣勢不僅落了下風，看上去還有些滑稽。

「聖祐哥不是說過嗎？」無視邕聖祐的威脅，姜丹尼爾覺得比起面前的惡勢力，堅守原則比較重要。「要看著人的眼睛說話。」

操。臉被掐得有些變形，邕聖祐覺得連白眼都翻得不太順。「你他媽在跟我開什麼玩笑，我可是你學、」

「為什麼要避著我？」

話說一半就被姜丹尼爾用另一個自己不想回答的問題堵住，邕聖祐抿起嘴憤憤地瞪著姜丹尼爾，沉默了會兒才說：「…我沒有。」

「又說謊。」姜丹尼爾面無表情地道，說完，像是想到了什麼，看著邕聖祐那雙濕潤的眼睛，他勾起嘴角露出了個淺笑。「看來聖祐哥說的對，」感受著指尖下邕聖祐觸感細緻的皮膚，姜丹尼爾的視線順著大拇指從他的頰側滑到了那雙薄唇的唇角，「嘴巴會說謊，眼睛卻騙不了人。」

不知是因為被姜丹尼爾看得，還是因為被掐得，也或許都有，邕聖祐覺得臉頰有些滾燙，過近的距離、無人的書店角落、姜丹尼爾少見的強勢在在都讓他緊張得手心冒汗，面前生起氣來氣勢莫名驚人的學弟更讓他不自覺地朝後退到了書櫃邊。「…我沒有騙你，最近成績下滑了，我忙著唸書才沒空去找你。」究竟為什麼要跟姜丹尼爾解釋這些，邕聖祐自己也不懂，但他總覺得假如不說出個理由，姜丹尼爾不會輕易放過自己。

所以說到底為什麼他要這麼害怕姜丹尼爾啊？！邕聖祐內心崩潰地想。

「…那為什麼剛剛要無視我？」似乎頗能接受這個理由，放開邕聖祐的臉，姜丹尼爾臉色稍霽，但一想到地鐵站他對自己的視而不見，嘴又不禁微微癟起，甚至面露委屈地看向被自己逼到角落的學長，「聖祐哥難道不曉得，明明看到了卻假裝沒看到的樣子很傷人嗎？」

被姜丹尼爾這般不滿地控訴著，邕聖祐身體僵了僵。

他該說什麼呢？說是因為他無法忍受看到姜丹尼爾與女朋友在人群中卿卿我我？因為他無法面對姜丹尼爾與女朋友站在一起登對的模樣？因為他生氣、他嫉妒、他心痛、他怨恨？

哪個都對，也哪個都不對。

「說啊，聖祐哥為什麼不說話？」見他只是保持沉默，姜丹尼爾鍥而不捨地問，「聖祐哥難道不想跟我做朋友了嗎？」

朋友。他的確不想跟姜丹尼爾只做朋友。摸摸被掐得有些發紅的臉頰，邕聖祐順勢垂下眼簾隱去了似乎會被姜丹尼爾輕易看透的雙眼。「不是這樣的…」

「那是為什麼？因為我不是個好學弟？因為我笨、我蠢？」知道自己有些咄咄逼人，但一想到邕聖祐可能有一點點想與自己分道揚鑣的意圖，姜丹尼爾就坐立難安。「因為我交了女朋友？」

「不…」一聽到關鍵字，就算如何隱瞞，身體仍誠實地抖了兩下。低下頭，邕聖祐看著手掌下方密密麻麻的原文書背，突然想起了姜丹尼爾第一次來高三教室找他的那天，錯得滿江紅的英文模擬考卷。

沒錯過邕聖祐任何細微動作，面對他微弱的反駁，姜丹尼爾楞了下。「是聖祐哥要我交的不是嗎？」他不解地問，「是聖祐哥要我答應的，所以我答應了不是嗎？」

「別說了…」

「如果聖祐哥因為這樣所以才避開我，那為什麼聖祐哥當初還要我答應？」看著邕聖祐逃避著的側臉，明明人就近在眼前，他卻覺得兩人好像又更遠了些，而聽見邕聖祐用細如蚊蚺的聲音要他別再說下去，更讓姜丹尼爾急於宣洩那早已超過可容負荷的滿腹委屈，「難道聖祐哥打從一開始就是這樣盤算的嗎？難道從一開始，聖祐哥就打算像把包袱丟給其他人一樣地拋棄我嗎？」

姜丹尼爾那些連珠炮般的問題邕聖祐根本無法回答。英語、數學、物理、化學，就算不拿手，硬著頭皮咬著牙，他也可以絞盡腦汁寫出個答案，但姜丹尼爾的這些問題，即使心中的答案再簡單明瞭，他卻無法在寫著錯誤姓名的考試卷上作答。

抬頭看向面前那雙若有似無地閃著淚光的眼睛，邕聖祐突然明白了。

是他做錯了。他沒有考慮過姜丹尼爾的心情，從頭到尾，他想的都是自己，保護的也是自己，是他自私，是他無恥，口口聲聲說著要幫助姜丹尼爾，卻反而因為一時的膽怯而讓這個向來敏感纖細的學弟產生了不必要的迷惘。

他會做得更好的。

他可以做得更好，好得沒有一絲破綻，好得讓姜丹尼爾不再抱有任何懷疑，演戲向來是他的拿手絕活，而他早該認清自己不擅逃避。

「是我不好，對不起。」看著姜丹尼爾因為自己這句道歉而呆楞的神情，邕聖祐又說了遍。「尼爾，對不起。」

沒想過邕聖祐會直截了當地向自己道歉，姜丹尼爾想在邕聖祐臉上找到一絲其他關於什麼的訊息，卻發現邕聖祐那張好看的臉上除了真誠的歉意之外什麼都沒有。

什麼都沒有。姜丹尼爾抿起嘴。他不曉得自己在期待什麼。

邕聖祐的那兩聲對不起充滿誠意，姜丹尼爾卻覺得心中那些困惑、不滿與怨懟全被灌入了個無底大洞，連一點反饋似的水花或漣漪都激不起、泛不開，最後儘化為用已讀不回沈積而成的石筍，一個個積在胃裡，沉甸甸的，自己卻無計可施。

原來對不起三個字是這樣用的。

暗暗自嘲地笑了笑，姜丹尼爾低頭握住邕聖祐覆在書上的手，「…別再躲我了。」手心傳來的輕顫惹人憐愛，邕聖祐的手一直都是溫涼的，像塊摀不熱的玉石般，卻讓他常年燥熱的掌心得以緩解，令他不由自主地貪戀起這份涼意。

這樣就足夠了。

如果，十分偶爾地，他還能握握這雙手，感受彼此的體溫從溫度計的兩端逐漸靠攏合一，那也足夠了。

至少在那一瞬間，自在與心動都是真實的。

「聖祐哥是我唯一的朋友，是即使認識最初的我，還願意跟我在一起的朋友。所以拜託你，」抬起眼，他直直看向邕聖祐的雙眼，「別拋下我。」

姜丹尼爾濕潤的眼底充滿懇求，而在那一雙泛著咖啡色的瞳孔中，邕聖祐看到自己露出了個溫柔的微笑。「…不會的。」握著自己的手掌心很溫暖，甚至稱得上炙熱，炙熱得讓他只覺得沒被姜丹尼爾碰觸到的其他肌膚都好冷，冷得讓他有點想哭。

拍拍姜丹尼爾的手背，邕聖祐笑得瞇起了眼睛。

「永遠不會了。」


	7. 第七章

「聖祐哥，簡諧運動到底是什麼？」

盤腿坐在矮桌前，姜丹尼爾兩手撐著頭死死盯著面前的物理課本，一雙好看的眉毛皺得使眉間拱起了座小山，因向後拉扯而微微變形的臉頰讓他那標誌性的門牙從嘴巴裡探出頭來，「為什麼每個字我都認得，湊起來卻全看不懂？」

看著桌子對面小學弟唸書唸到崩潰的模樣，邕聖祐忍不住偷笑了聲，他拿過姜丹尼爾擺在桌上的課本，翻了翻被畫得亂七八糟的書頁，在掃過簡諧運動的定義與說明後，嘴角的笑意卻變得有些僵硬。

「這個嘛…」邕聖祐輕輕咳了一聲，「就是說那個彈簧嘛…嗯，你知道的。」

接過被遞回來的課本，姜丹尼爾狐疑地望向衝著他點頭點得莫名其妙的邕聖祐，低頭看了眼課本上三段長短不一的彈簧圖示，再見對面學長飄移得都快能開下秋名山的眼神，姜丹尼爾猶豫了下才說：「我看聖祐哥也不知道吧？」

邕聖祐心虛地望向房間的木地板。他一個文學系志願生，哪管那個運動到底簡不簡、諧不諧，姜丹尼爾明明清楚自己理科差還問這種問題，不是找碴是什麼？實在有辱身為學長的尊嚴，捲起桌邊的習題冊，邕聖祐撐起上半身越過桌子一把就打在姜丹尼爾腦袋上。「知道我不會還問，欠揍！」

「痛…！」嘶嘶地抽了口氣，姜丹尼爾揉著被大力打了下的頭頂委屈地道：「聖祐哥不是自己說要教我的嗎？我問問題難道還錯了？」

「錯了。」揮著那本習題冊，邕聖祐瞪著姜丹尼爾威脅似地點了點頭，「拜託你問點我會的，幫幫你也當作幫幫我，嗯？」

把物理課本收進躺在床腳的托特包裡，姜丹尼爾癟著嘴認份地拿出從中午開始就看過三遍的語文課本。

至少托邕聖祐的福，他在上學期語文期末考中拿了全班第一。

隨著姜丹尼爾語文能力向上竄升的，除了成績單上的數字外，還有整個大韓民國的氣溫。還未正式進入七月三伏天，天氣便熱得不像話，終日豔陽高照，就連精力過剩的男高中生如他們，也都情願躲在家裡大眼瞪小眼，不想在外面多作不必要的逗留。年底大考將至，邕聖祐對於考大學這件事情還是挺上心的，沒有暑期輔導課的時間幾乎都待在家自習，炎熱的天氣倒也燃盡了他因為考試無法享受假期的忿忿不平，唯獨苦了還是高二生的姜丹尼爾，只好跟著當個假考生。

但當假考生也是有當假考生的好處，至少他能光明正大的整天跟在邕聖祐身邊，時不時還能享受一下貼身緊隨的福利。

好比說邕聖祐現正從寬大短袖上衣領口內露出的，滲著薄汗的鎖骨。

姜丹尼爾的眼神暗了暗。

雖然邕聖祐自那天過後便信守承諾地不再避開自己，一切彷彿回到了那通電話之前，但有時，他真想做個說話不算話的小人。

不知足似乎是人的原罪，而他遠比自己所想的還要貪心。

「喂，你在看什麼？」狐疑地看了姜丹尼爾一眼，邕聖祐問。

「咦？沒、沒有啊！我、我…是你、是聖祐哥這邊…」慌亂地收回視線，以為被邕聖祐發現自己正盯著他出神，姜丹尼爾一張臉紅得滴血，揮著手結結巴巴地正想辯解，卻見邕聖祐伸手指了指他面前的課本。

「你放反了。」抬起頭，邕聖祐一臉好笑地看向表情呆楞的姜丹尼爾，「在說些什麼啊？」

被邕聖祐無奈地笑看著，嘴巴張了張，姜丹尼爾最後只能心虛地低下頭，露出一對紅紅的耳朵。

人果然不能做虧心事。

見姜丹尼爾默默把課本轉了個方向，邕聖祐想了想後放下手中的原子筆。「想你女朋友了？」桌子對面的語文課本寫著滿滿的筆記，其中將近一半都是暑假開始後，兩人一同自習時他讓姜丹尼爾寫上去的考試重點，現在想來，這兩週除了自己上暑期輔導的時間，姜丹尼爾幾乎天天都跟自己窩在這小房間裡唸書，連週末也是跟著他到圖書館準備大學面試用的資料，雖然他甘之如飴，但久了也不禁感到奇怪。

難道說，是因為之前自己一直避開他，物極必反，才會黏成這樣？

像隻患有主人依存症的狗狗似的。

抿抿嘴，不著痕跡地為內心姜丹尼爾與狗狗重疊的影像笑了笑，雖然知道自己不該，邕聖祐仍因姜丹尼爾選擇與自己待在一起，而非見色忘友地成天與女朋友約會感到竊喜，「怎麼都不找女朋友出去玩？」得意忘形之際，邕聖祐忍不住便問道，問出口卻又馬上後悔了。

究竟是他心裡有鬼才會這麼認為，還是這個問題背後本就帶有些心懷不軌的意味，邕聖祐總覺得這話越聽越像是壞小三在試探人夫用的標準台詞。所以他是什麼？每晚勾引純潔年下人夫到自己房裡孤男寡男獨處的壞心年上男同性戀？

邕聖祐突然覺得頭有點痛。

並沒注意到邕聖祐突如其來的扶額動作，姜丹尼爾只是單純地搖搖頭。「她很忙。」說完，覺得這樣草草帶過似乎顯得自己很不貼心，仍然想在邕聖祐面前多刷點好感度的姜丹尼爾只好又道：「但我們睡前都會視訊或講電話。」

才怪。自從那天彼此坦白，韓恩雪幾乎沒再找過他，連訊息都很少來往，若非邕聖祐此刻提起，他都要忘了自己還有個名義上的『女朋友』，而相較於女朋友在他生活中的稀薄存在感，他這個名義上的男朋友倒是在韓恩雪的社交軟體上混得風生水起，每每看到自己又被韓恩雪標註在哪張照片上，姜丹尼爾都要開始懷疑自己是不是患有失憶症，要不他怎麼對那些據稱是他送到韓恩雪家裡的飲料甜食小禮物一點印象都沒有。

邕聖祐對這些自然一無所知。聽到原來在每天兩人共進晚餐、挑燈夜讀後，姜丹尼爾會洗去一身疲倦，帶著洗髮精及沐浴乳的香氣與另一個人分享今天的瑣事，期間甚或彼此調笑，或互訴情衷，一陣苦澀便化在嘴裡，每一口吞嚥都帶著後悔的滋味，想皺眉做作一下，卻連故作矯情的資格都沒有。

早知道什麼都不問了。

「是嗎？」敷衍地擠出個笑臉，邕聖祐將視線移回桌面的數學課本上，「對人家好點，有空多陪陪吧。」

「跟女孩子出去好無聊。」聽見邕聖祐衝著自己說教似地道，還讓自己跟別的人出去，姜丹尼爾心裡犯堵，便直接把唯一一次跟女生出去的經驗拿出來說嘴，「還不如跟聖祐哥待在家。」

邕聖祐停下寫著算式的手。「跟我在一起只能唸書，會比出去玩有意思？」

「嗯，跟聖祐哥在一起做什麼都有意思。」

聽見姜丹尼爾回答得迅速又篤定，看向他因為低頭看書而露出的髮旋，邕聖祐側過頭默默將手肘靠上桌面，支起下巴用蜷曲的手指遮住了泛紅的面頰。

這是什麼？直男也未免太危險了吧！明明知道姜丹尼爾沒有其他意思，邕聖祐仍不由得為這句話心花怒放，他看著姜丹尼爾筆直高挺的鼻樑還有那雙思考時總會下意識微微嘟起的唇瓣，只覺得胸腔內一顆心鼓譟得厲害，連帶著腦袋都有些暈乎。

「啊──好熱！今天怎麼特別熱！」實在止不住內心的躁動，夏日午後沒有空調的房裡似乎在一瞬間變得更加悶熱，為掩飾臉上退不去的紅暈，邕聖祐直接趴到了桌上，清楚這陣燥熱究竟從何而來，他將臉埋入手臂間，鴕鳥心態的把所有熱度都歸咎於七月的暑氣。

姜丹尼爾該不會實際上是個高手吧？閉上眼，他不禁想。

坐在對面，見邕聖祐似乎真的熱得難受，盯著他被汗打濕的髮尾與纖瘦骨感的後頸，姜丹尼爾想想後問道：「要去圖書館嗎？」

「…圖書館現在應該沒位子了。」其實只是隨口說說，甚至連臉部的熱度都退了一半，但大概是不想承認自己竟會因為年下學弟一句無心的話而感到害羞，更不願顯露出任何心癢難耐的蛛絲馬跡，邕聖祐側過頭枕在手臂上，隨便找了個理由應付過去。

「那…」由上往下看著邕聖祐那比常人還要纖長濃密的睫毛，姜丹尼爾猶豫地舔了舔乾燥的下唇，「要來我家嗎？」說完，又緩緩補充道：「我房裡有空調。」

邕聖祐趴著的身體僵了僵。

明明原先的用意並非是這樣，但不知為何，聽到姜丹尼爾提出邀請，邕聖祐心裡竟浮現出一絲心虛。不想表現得太急切，他故作猶疑地沉吟了聲，期待卻跳躍在不停微微顫動的睫毛上。「你家很遠嗎？」

「不會，」姜丹尼爾握著筆的手心有些潮溼，「騎腳踏車一下就到了。」

緩緩從桌面上爬起，看了姜丹尼爾一眼，邕聖祐聳聳肩，「如果很近的話…」抹了抹後頸，他能感到後背剛剛發的薄汗風乾後帶來的一陣涼爽，「就去吧？」

姜丹尼爾所言不假，從手機地圖上來看，騎腳踏車的確是一下就到了，但上上下下的坡度卻讓邕聖祐騎得滿頭大汗，待兩人抵達姜丹尼爾的家，身上的黑色短袖上衣早已被他的汗水浸得濕透。扶著腳踏車，他靠在牆邊粗喘著氣，看姜丹尼爾掏出鑰匙開門，突然覺得自己真是自找罪受。

來了又能幹嘛？不同樣都是關起房門純看書嗎？邕聖祐悶悶地想，暗自懊悔方才的一時腦熱，再見姜丹尼爾神色如常，便更為喘得跟狗似的自己感到羞恥。

姜丹尼爾的家是三室的單層平房，邕聖祐剛跟著姜丹尼爾的腳步踏進玄關，幾個體型、大小、品種不一的熟悉小巧身影便從走廊邊上連結客廳的拐角處踏著矯健的步伐輕快地來到姜丹尼爾的腳邊，像是為了確保雨露均沾，只見姜丹尼爾彎下腰，逐個摸了摸牠們的頭，把名字叫了個遍後才脫鞋走進鋪著木地板的廊道。換上姜丹尼爾擺在他跟前的室內脫鞋，邕聖祐抬著腳，小心翼翼地在四隻貓主人充滿好奇的簇擁下走進姜丹尼爾的房間。

「抱歉，房間有點亂…」不好意思地撓著後腦杓，趁邕聖祐沒注意，姜丹尼爾迅速將地板上自己換下的髒衣服踢到了床底，「哥先坐吧，我去倒點飲料。」

放下背包，邕聖祐掃了眼雜物橫陳的書桌，一想到桌上這些都是姜丹尼爾平時的日用品，像是窺探到姜丹尼爾不為其他人所知、極為私隱的一面，心跳便不由得微微加速。「廁所在哪？」乾咳兩聲，他強行踩下裝在心臟右下方的煞車，「我想先洗把臉。」

「走廊盡頭那間就是。」

按照姜丹尼爾說的，邕聖祐走進走廊盡頭的洗手間，大概是全家人共用的，洗手臺上放著各式各樣的盥洗用品，默默看了圈，邕聖祐擰開水龍頭，就著冷水草草洗了把臉，對鏡梳著被冷水打溼的瀏海，臉部剛剛才退下去的熱度卻又被自淋浴間飄來的幽幽香氣撩起。

是姜丹尼爾身上的味道。

無論是走廊、客廳、臥室還是洗手間，這間屋子裡，到處都是姜丹尼爾的氣味與痕跡，撐在洗手臺上，邕聖祐望向鏡子裡自己的倒影，鼻尖纏繞著的，屬於姜丹尼爾的味道讓他有種自己正被姜丹尼爾擁抱著的錯覺，但暗戀是一味黃連，就是整個人泡在蜜裡，只要舌尖摻上這麼一點，也會苦得讓人眉頭緊皺。

再次洗把臉，邕聖祐抽了兩張紙巾，擦乾臉上的水痕後逃也似地快步走出廁所，正想循原路回到姜丹尼爾的房間，卻見這間屋子四隻貓主人的其中一隻扒在右手邊緊閉著的房門上，伸出牠藏在掌中的指甲上下刮著門板，一人一貓對上眼的瞬間，細小的貓叫聲便從瘦弱的黃棕色短毛身軀裡發出。見貓咪似乎是在叫自己幫牠開門，莫名成為新進貓奴的邕聖祐猶豫地看了眼前方姜丹尼爾的房間，在又被天上砸下來的主子用貓語催促兩聲後，他只好走上前去開起那道被刻意關上的深色木門。

黃棕色的瘦弱貓咪就著剛打開的門縫一溜煙地鑽了進去，握著門把，邕聖祐站在門邊開也不是關也不是，想著那隻貓等會兒晃悠夠了應該又會吵著要出來，他將門稍稍打開了點後正欲離去，從半掩著的門縫裡帶著些許斑爛一躍而出的光線卻閃得他不由得瞇起了眼睛，待光線一閃而過，定睛一看，邕聖祐才曉得那光亮中的色彩從何而來。只見貼著深色壁紙的牆壁上，一個個胡桃木底金色鑲邊的收藏箱像是大小不一的磚塊，堆疊出一幅萬籟俱寂的圖畫，蝴蝶與各類有翅昆蟲寂靜地伸展著翅膀，像是飛翔在睡夢中般安詳，其他則匍匐在純白的底板上，觸角停在了竊竊私語的那個當下，滿牆的標本讓邕聖祐收回原先早已踏到走廊中央的腳，僅屬於昆蟲綱的無聲狂歡絆住了他的步伐，墓園瑰麗絢爛的色彩則迷了他的雙眼，讓他一時之間竟無法自拔。

「很噁心吧。」

全副心思正沉浸在堪比昆蟲博物館的收藏牆上，姜丹尼爾的聲音突然從背後傳出，嚇得邕聖祐身子明顯顫了下。「抱歉，」看著姜丹尼爾走入房內伸手就要抱起那隻黃棕色短毛貓，邕聖祐站在門口說道，「我看貓咪想要進去所以就…」

「沒事，」被自家貓主人從手中逃掉，姜丹尼爾看上去有些氣餒，他雙手叉腰，對著那隻貓咪嘆了口氣後轉頭看向邕聖祐，「把門關著只是我的習慣，如果聖祐哥不介意的話，可以進來看沒關係。」

房子主人都說沒關係了，耐不住好奇心，猶豫下，邕聖祐走進了那間房。被門擋住的另一側，是一張辦公桌與佔了整整一牆面的書架，各類書籍或立或倒的塞滿了每個隔間，就連書與書之間的縫隙，都被一張張零散的紙張填起，門旁則是又一個大型標本收藏盒，裡頭的有翅昆蟲僅填滿了一部分，下半部的白色空缺像是正等待著另一隻夥伴的停駐。邕聖祐剛站到姜丹尼爾旁邊，才逃離姜丹尼爾懷抱的黃棕色小貓立馬黏上了他的褲腳，報答性質地仰著腦袋蹭起他的小腿，見小貓似乎對他頗有好感，邕聖祐用眼神詢問下姜丹尼爾後，彎下腰一把就將貓咪抱進了懷裡。

「鴨子好像挺喜歡哥的。」看著邕聖祐用那雙白皙修長的手摩挲著鴨子頭頂處柔軟的毛皮，姜丹尼爾不知道究竟自己心裡那陣嫉妒是針對能抱著鴨子的邕聖祐，還是能被邕聖祐抱在懷裡溫柔撫摸的鴨子。「看來牠不怎麼怕生。」

「你怎麼不說是牠特別喜歡我？」邕聖祐故意反問。

見邕聖祐向自己投來半是玩味半是疑問的眼神，姜丹尼爾尷尬地抓了抓臉。「因、因為…」想了想，他小聲嘟噥道：「聖祐哥是…第一個進家裡的陌生人。」

得到心中早已猜想到的答覆，邕聖祐努力克制因為滿意而逐漸上揚的嘴角，一邊暗罵自己城府過深，一邊卻又為姜丹尼爾的誠實在心裡拍手叫好。抱著鴨子，沒注意到姜丹尼爾從方才開始便出現在臉上的不自在，邕聖祐環視了這個房間一圈後忍不住讚嘆：「好厲害…簡直就跟博物館一樣。」

追隨邕聖祐不停來回掃視的側臉，姜丹尼爾將視線專注在他那張過分好看的臉上。「都是我媽的收藏。只是些噁心的蟲子罷了，沒什麼好看的。」

「會嗎？」伸出手，邕聖祐指了幾個蝴蝶與甲蟲的標本收藏盒後便抱著鴨子走上前就近觀察了起來，「我從沒仔細看過蝴蝶長什麼樣，還有那裏的，」轉過身，邕聖祐的視線越過姜丹尼爾看向了門旁那盒還留有空缺的收藏盒，「是蟬吧？我還不知道蟬有那麼多種。」

順著邕聖祐的視線，姜丹尼爾回過頭看了眼牆壁上媽媽收集到一半的標本收藏盒，上頭一隻隻伸展著翅膀的蟬標本在從窗櫺縫隙間滲入的夏日蟬鳴聲下顯得有些毛骨悚然，忍著爬到後頸的雞皮疙瘩，姜丹尼爾站到了蟬標本旁邊。「蟬總共有兩千多種的，各個地方品種不一，像這一隻，」說著，他指向中間一隻通體發黑、眼睛血紅，雙翅透明翅脈卻呈橙黃色的蟬，「只有北美洲才有，是跟人買來的。」

站在姜丹尼爾身後的邕聖祐原先還饒有興致地仔細觀察著，一見那隻身體黑色展著橘色翅膀的蟬，雙腳卻不由得往後退了退。「啊…這看上去還真有點…」

「噁心。對吧？」姜丹尼爾直接完成了邕聖祐不好意思完成的句子。「但我媽卻對牠最有興趣。」同樣往後站了站，姜丹尼爾環抱起手臂，如臨大敵似地盯著那隻靜靜躺在收藏盒裡的黑蟬，「說是周期蟬，十七年才破土而出，這隻八號群，算一算…下一次出現剛好就是明年夏天了。」

看著姜丹尼爾說話時緊繃的側臉，邕聖祐心裡莫名冒出一個想法。「你該不會怕蟲吧？」

「什、」邕聖祐一雙眼睛正眨巴眨巴地看著，自己的弱點在這個人面前被如此直接地戳破，姜丹尼爾紅著張臉撇開了頭嘴硬地想否認，說話聲音卻因為心虛而越來越小聲。「我、我才沒有…害怕…」

邕聖祐見狀，知道他這副樣子大概是真的怕蟲便不再說話，彎腰放下懷中的鴨子，他站起身伸了個懶腰後拍了拍肚子，拉起姜丹尼爾的胳膊就往房門口走。「尼爾啊，出去吧，我渴了。」

走到隔壁姜丹尼爾的臥室，在姜丹尼爾開門的瞬間，邕聖祐感受到撲面而來的一陣涼風，他舒爽地嘆口氣後坐到了姜丹尼爾為他從餐廳搬來的椅子上，看到面前那杯剛從冰箱裡倒出來，杯外還冒著水珠的冰紅茶，心情大好，看書什麼的便一下子被他拋出腦外。「阿姨很喜歡昆蟲？」就著吸管喝著冰涼的紅茶，邕聖祐看向坐在旁邊正準備打開書本的姜丹尼爾，「收集那些很費工夫吧？」

按下手中油性原子筆的筆頭，姜丹尼爾聳聳肩，「她是昆蟲學家，說辛苦，倒不如說她很享受？」歪了歪頭，像是想到什麼，姜丹尼爾突然打了個激靈，「…想到以前還被她拉去山上抓蟲就覺得恐怖。」

邕聖祐輕笑了聲。這人剛剛還想否認自己怕蟲，回頭卻又不自覺地說出了真心話，未免也太過單純。「雖然怕蟲，但還是知道得不少嘛？」

「就是因為害怕。」摸著書角，姜丹尼爾認真道，「恐懼源於無知，所以人才要學習、相互了解。而在學習與了解後，縱然依舊害怕，卻也是一無所懼。」轉頭看向坐在身旁的邕聖祐，大概是為這番矛盾的言論感到有些羞恥，他笑得有些靦腆，「是我媽說的，沒什麼道理對吧？可能只是覺得昆蟲學家的兒子怕蟲很丟臉，才想藉由這樣的說法激勵我…」

姜丹尼爾的皮膚很白，只要一害羞，離得近了很容易就看出來。移開看著他泛紅臉頰的視線，邕聖祐搖搖頭。「想想也是蠻有道理的。」手掌被杯子外側的水氣沾濕，邕聖祐放下杯子，將一手的水漬抹在長褲上，大概是因為剛灌下半杯冰紅茶，他突然覺得肚子涼得有些泛疼，疼得他有些反胃。「但有時候，也會因為太過了解所以害怕，不是嗎？」

沒想過邕聖祐會認真看待這句話，姜丹尼爾楞了楞，不知該如何回應，見邕聖祐打開書本重新將心思放到學習上，似是無意再繼續這個話題，他嗯了聲，轉頭面向桌上的參考書，卻一個字也看不進去。

他記得以前媽媽會用各式各樣的手段，想方設法讓自己不再怕蟲。房間裡的標本與圖片、被強塞到書包裡的各種昆蟲圖樣文具用品、週末的上山採集、運用學者之便而被迫進行各類昆蟲活體觀察自然作業等等，也正因為這樣，姜丹尼爾在小時候曾經以『昆蟲怪人』的名稱在班上被排擠好一陣子。

明明是最討厭的東西，現在想起來還是讓他非常委屈。

時至今日，他仍舊沒能克服怕蟲這件事，姜丹尼爾並不覺得這於他有任何損失，畢竟每個人總有這麼一兩個弱點，恐懼的存在是如此平凡無奇，人不都是暗自懷惴著對某項事物的恐懼活下去的嗎？

但對邕聖祐這份情感的恐懼，姜丹尼爾覺得自己似乎無法如此平靜地與之共處。

至少無法就這麼背負著活下去。

每天的相處，每一分、每一秒的接觸，那些視線、吐息、聲音與體溫無一不在加深他對邕聖祐的渴望，貪婪時刻在他耳邊私語，給予他毫無必要的勇氣，由那些無用勇氣堆疊而起的衝動卻總像泡沫般短暫，在理智觸碰的當下一戳即破。

若他的這份恐懼是因無知而起，那是否表示，只要足夠了解，總有一天他能直面這份感情，從而得到他所想要的一切？偷覷了眼坐在身側正專心寫著習題的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾看著那三顆靜靜躺在他臉上的黑痣，在腦中擅自回味起那天指尖撫過的觸感，有所憑依的妄想掀起他內心的躁動，從而加深了他克服恐懼的慾望。

假如知識真能帶給人力量披荊斬棘，為了邕聖祐，他可以無所不用其極。

反正愛情再糟，也不會比蟲子更糟。姜丹尼爾心想。

時間在專注學習間過得悄無聲息，眼見已近晚餐時間，邕聖祐便說要回去，原本還希望他留下來一起吃晚飯的姜丹尼爾即使有些依依不捨，卻也沒有任何理由挽留，送邕聖祐到門邊，默默看著他穿鞋的背影，姜丹尼爾決定今晚就開始深入了解同性間的愛情究竟是怎麼一回事。

至少要了解到能留人下來吃晚飯的程度。

「那個…能活多久？」穿好鞋，揹起書包正要開門的邕聖祐突然冷不防回過頭問了句。

「什麼？」

「蟬。」看著姜丹尼爾呆楞的表情，邕聖祐道。「周期蟬。」

「啊…」兩三個小時前的話題再度於此時此刻接上，姜丹尼爾不明白邕聖祐對蟬突然如此關心的原因，回答間也就有些猶豫。「一個半月…」面前邕聖祐看不出情緒的表情雖然讓他有些不安，姜丹尼爾仍老實回答道：「離開土壤後，只能活一個半月。」

若有所思地深深看姜丹尼爾一眼，邕聖祐哼哼笑了聲。「還真是非常了解。」

邕聖祐臨走前留下的這麼句，讓姜丹尼爾在空無一人的玄關前呆站了會兒，看著緊閉的門扉，不知怎地，姜丹尼爾突然想起穿耳洞那天，邕聖祐問他自己提出的那個問題重不重要時臉上的神情。

只是毫無緣由地。

今年的夏天比以往都來得燥熱，就連坐在室內也能從被熱氣灼得發燙的玻璃感受到窗外的熱度，黃旼炫拿起一旁作廢的考卷扇著風，批改模擬考卷的間隙，桌子對面那人的一舉一動連帶著衣物摩擦的窸窣聲儘被他收入眼底，在劃下另一筆斜槓後，黃旼炫忍不住終於問了句：「沒問題嗎？」

「什麼？」聞言，邕聖祐收回向著窗外的視線，伸長脖子看了眼黃旼炫手中的考卷，「有錯這麼多嗎？」

「不是在說這個。」拿著紅筆的手朝桌子敲了兩下，看邕聖祐滿是不解，突然覺得自己問了個蠢問題，抿起嘴，黃旼炫向後攤倒在椅背上，「…算了，沒事。」

「什麼啊…」被這麼吊胃口，邕聖祐不由得抱怨道：「改考卷的時候話說一半很嚇人的。」

黃旼炫沒情緒地笑了笑。不想回應邕聖祐無理的埋怨，坐起身，他將考卷翻了個面，繼續對起習題背後的答案。沒有空調的教室悶熱得讓他煩躁，對面那個人動來動去的身影、隨著夏日熱風撲鼻而來的氣味還有身上輕薄的白色夏季制服都攪得他心緒紛亂，亂得他頭昏腦脹，大概正是因為如此，他才會突然想問那麼愚蠢的問題。

他不是早就知道的嗎？邕聖祐一直以來的隨心所欲。現在再來問為什麼突然不在意他人的視線和自己相對而坐地討論考題，豈不是自我意識過剩？

果然，夏天什麼的，除了讓人產生多餘汗水外沒有任何好處。

「70分。」將改好的考卷遞給邕聖祐，黃旼炫將紅筆收進筆袋。

邕聖祐一見自己自然考科還能拿個及格分，欣喜全顯露在臉上。「哈！果然，跟你拿那些補習班題庫是對的！」

「有幾題原本可以不用錯的，都是同個概念上的問題。」將桌上四散的考卷與習題冊整理成一沓，黃旼炫看向邕聖祐，眼神卻不由自主停留在他滲著薄汗的喉結上。「…今天我沒有補習，要不去我家？可以跟你說一下。」

邕聖祐聽了卻擺擺手。「下次吧，我跟丹尼爾約好了要一起自習。」

對於最近頻繁出現在自己耳邊的那個名字，黃旼炫終於不耐地擰起了眉毛。「作為考生，你會不會太常跟他混在一起？」

黃旼炫語氣並不算好，甚至有些責備意味，被罵得莫名，邕聖祐瞪著眼睛奇怪地看了他一眼。「又不是在玩，我們從學期末就一直一起唸書的你又不是不知道。」

被堵得無話可說，黃旼炫只覺得胸腔裡那股煩悶昇華成了怒火，怒火卻又在一瞬間揮發成蒸汽，從裡到外灼燒著他全身上下，表面卻完好無缺，疼痛仍無人知曉。「…我的意思是，跟高二的後輩在一起自習，對考生而言沒有什麼好處。」

明白黃旼炫是擔心自己的成績，回想起與姜丹尼爾待在一起時的那些心不在焉，邕聖祐心虛地移開了視線。畢竟醉翁之意不在酒，這話他哪好意思跟黃旼炫說。

不過黃旼炫是什麼人？早在他反覆提及姜丹尼爾那四個字、一次又一次拒絕自己的邀約，並親眼目睹他用那雙眼睛在圖書館裡飢腸轆轆地盯著姜丹尼爾時，黃旼炫便全都知道了。

他知道，不代表他接受。

但他是否接受，又與邕聖祐何干？

將整理好的考卷與習題塞進書包，黃旼炫站起身一把便將書包重重地摔在桌上，驚得邕聖祐反射性地抖了一下。「反正我都跟你說了。」看向仍未從驚嚇中脫出的邕聖祐，黃旼炫揹起書包面無表情地道：「你自己想清楚。」

「欸！等等、」以為他說的是備考的事，邕聖祐急忙站起身拉住黃旼炫後背包的背帶，「不然你再跟我說一下吧，剛剛那題的概念，嗯？」被黃旼炫看得尷尬，邕聖祐討好地笑了笑，本就知道自己長得好看，邕聖祐自然曉得該如何運用這項優勢，他眨了眨眼，討好間又帶點無辜地望向黃旼炫。「天氣這麼熱，到速食店邊喝飲料邊講，如何？」

「你、」被這麼看著，想到剛剛還一口回絕得徹底的邕聖祐說變掛就變掛，自己卻根本無力抵抗，只能被這麼牽著鼻子走，像個傻子一樣，牙一咬，轉過身瞪向邕聖祐，黃旼炫恨恨地道：「有時候你真的很討厭！」

對這個評價，邕聖祐只是一笑帶過。他們不就是這樣嗎？又不是因為相互喜歡才在一起，只是在那麼些時間點上有著相同的默契，過了時點，黃旼炫對他是好是惡，他並不是那麼在乎。

待邕聖祐收拾好書包後兩人便離開了教室，換下室內鞋，邕聖祐順手將鞋櫃裡幾封署名給自己的信扔進書包裡，而黃旼炫只是站在一旁默默等待著，隨後在暑假期間寥寥無幾的幾個學生目送下雙雙走出了校門。附近最近的速食店離學校仍有些距離，就算走在校外的林蔭道下，兩人仍熱出了一身汗，無數隻看不見的蟬在樹蔭下唧唧作響，警報器般的聲音跟著汗水黏在背上，讓邕聖祐突然想念起姜丹尼爾房裡舒適涼爽的空調風。

「你知道周期蟬嗎？」顛了顛背後的書包，邕聖祐問道。

「大考會考嗎？」人行道上熱氣蒸騰，太陽曬得他渾身難受，蟬噪聲更讓人心煩，面對邕聖祐沒頭沒腦的問題，黃旼炫不想花腦筋思考。

「不會吧。」邕聖祐輕蹙起眉頭，「我想。」

「那我就不知道。」

看了眼黃旼炫，邕聖祐覺得這人沒救了。「聽說是種在土裡能活十七年，在地上卻只能活一個月的東西。」

「蛤？」黃旼炫這下終於轉過頭看向邕聖祐，「不是這麼說的吧？跟在土裡或在地上沒關、」

「跟我們很像吧。」

停下腳步，緊皺起眉頭，隔著鏡片，黃旼炫睜大眼睛看向邕聖祐帶著淺笑的臉。

「聽到時我嚇了一跳呢，」移開直直對著黃旼炫驚訝表情的視線，邕聖祐臉上仍帶著笑，黃旼炫卻覺得他嘴角的弧度在泛著高溫的陽光下有些曖昧模糊，「怎麼會有跟我們這麼像的東西。」

十七年。在暗無天日的土壤裡不為人知地獨自存活著，或許孤獨寂寥，或許自得其樂，貪婪且自私地吸取著隱沒於土壤之下樹木根部的汁液，為的只是有朝一日能破蛹而出，在炙熱的陽光下耗盡生命般發出尋找同類的共鳴，交配、產卵，然後瞬間死去。

如果已知命運，如果能夠選擇，牠是否還會奮不顧身地破開土壤迎向死亡，抑或是，即便註定孤獨，即便違背本能與天性，也寧願苟活。

汗從髮鬢處滑落，邕聖祐不甚在意地抹去頰側的汗珠，動作自然俐落，在一旁默默看著的黃旼炫卻無法輕易移開視線，深怕只要有一秒的落差，汗珠便會變成什麼其他的。

他哪會不曉得邕聖祐在想什麼。

邕聖祐害怕的、苦惱的、不敢訴說的、無法訴說的他都明白，而正因為太過明白，他才無法忍受邕聖祐的軟弱。

只因他的軟弱，也是自己的軟弱。

忍住在這麼個大熱天擁抱面前這個人的衝動，看了眼邕聖祐被太陽曬得泛紅的臉，黃旼炫從口袋裡掏出隨身攜帶的手帕，伸手遞給了邕聖祐。盯著他用手帕慢條斯理地拭去臉頰上的汗珠，黃旼炫突然覺得滿天蟬聲從未如此惱人。

「你不是蟬，」搶過邕聖祐手中的帕子，黃旼炫用力為他沾去額頭髮際上積累的汗水，「我也不是。更何況…」拉過邕聖祐的手，他將被汗水沾濕的手帕放到了他掌心，爾後緊緊包裹住他的手。

「就是死了，儘管殘破不堪，不是還有蟬蛻會留下嗎？」

楞楞地看著黃旼炫同樣被汗打濕的鼻尖，聽著耳邊不絕的蟬鳴聲，邕聖祐只覺得手心的帕子涼得嚇人。

也是，夏天還長著呢。

邕聖祐心想。


	8. 第八章

機械般咀嚼著嘴裡的食物，搭載一人份、重達無數個夜晚的黑眼圈，姜丹尼爾現在的進食只是為了活著，味蕾代替他陷入昏睡，嚐都嚐不出個所以然，一個漢堡被吃得毫無靈魂可言，只可惜了裡頭鮮嫩多汁的肉排與香軟牽絲的起司。

看著遊魂似的姜丹尼爾，金東洙與坐在旁邊的夥伴面面相覷了會兒才伸手往姜丹尼爾面前晃了晃。「丹尼爾，你還好嗎？你還在嗎？」

被眼前不斷晃動的黑影招回魂，姜丹尼爾緩慢地睜了睜眼，他點點頭，嚥下口中的食物後又忍不住打了個呵欠。「抱歉，剛聊到哪了？」

「也沒什麼。」金東洙身旁的男同學將托盤裡的紙巾遞到了姜丹尼爾面前，點點自己唇角後示意姜丹尼爾擦擦嘴邊的美乃滋。「就是在說剛在網咖遇上朴浩彬的事。」

「有夠倒楣，那群小子的嘴臉真是讓人看了就火大。」嚼著薯條，姜丹尼爾身旁的另一名男同學似乎也是朴浩彬那群人的隱性受災戶，罵咧咧的模樣頗為真誠。

「得了吧，」金東洙聽了只是涼涼地說，「讓你上去打他一拳，你敢？」

吞下薯條，那位同學馬上噤聲。他覷了眼周圍坐著的同學，想到聚集在這裡的都是曾經吃過朴浩彬苦頭的人，一股受害者自救會既視感強烈襲來，便一臉倒胃口地把面前的薯條推了出去。

暑假開始後，姜丹尼爾時不時會接受金東洙的邀約，在邕聖祐上暑期輔導的時間裡跑出去轉悠，一開始僅屬於兩人的玩樂時光，在過段時間，與金東洙相熟的幾個班上男同學也一一加入後，便逐漸演變成一個三五成群的小團體，走在街上還會擋路的那種。對於跟一群朋友在大街上閒逛，一起吃飯、看電影，姜丹尼爾正慢慢上手中，每一刻他都覺得活在了人生的頂峰，至少這是幾個月前的自己無法想像的生活。

現在有人會聽他說話，還能自然地跟朋友拍照、勾肩搭背地走在街上，姜丹尼爾覺得邕聖祐功不可沒，但明明是該被感激涕零地景仰著的對象，如今卻成了光是想到就會產生濃濃負罪感的人，姜丹尼爾只能恨自己學習效率太高，吸收速度驚人。

自從那天決心克服內心恐懼，嘗試學習同性知識後，姜丹尼爾彷彿進入了一個全新的世界，整個人昇華到另一個層次，超凡脫俗得連他都對自己感到害怕。網路資訊有如洪水猛獸，關鍵字一旦躺上搜尋引擎為它準備的座艙，各種網頁、圖片、音檔、視頻、小動畫便以光速被送到他面前，從專業如心理學文獻、動物界案例、宗教性神話，到各類同性愛小說、實作硬技巧、實戰小電影，關於同性愛情所應具備的一切訊息都被攤開在姜丹尼爾面前，毫無保留。而在被動吸收與主動學習的相輔相成下，學習效果顯著且迅捷地展現在姜丹尼爾每晚夜半迤旎的夢境裡與隔日清早髒汙的底褲上。

明明對螢幕裡在床上進行原始律動的兩個男人提不起絲毫興趣，但一旦在腦內代入那張啣著夜空中最閃亮三顆星的臉龐，慾望便會像火箭般直衝雲霄。難道還真映證了『我不是同性戀，只是我愛上的剛好是個男人』這種網絡小黃文才會出現的名台詞？

擦去嘴角的美乃滋，看著紙巾上奶白色的汙跡，想到今天又是從手洗內褲開始的一天，姜丹尼爾真想一頭撞在面前的餐桌上，而他也的確如所想般行動了。巨大的聲響嚇得周遭的客人全轉過頭來打量，同桌的同學一個個不好意思地代替他點頭致歉，姜丹尼爾卻沒有時間與心思花在羞恥心上。

做過了嗎？

每每回想起夢裡那些不可明狀的畫面，姜丹尼爾都會不由自主地想到頂樓上那天，那個看上去熱火朝天的吻，和那些細碎難耐的喘息與呻吟。

做過了吧。

閉上眼，在桌下握緊拳頭，第一次，姜丹尼爾覺得自己嫉妒得要瘋了。心臟像被人用十指緊緊掐著，又痠又痛，讓他整個胸腔都充滿苦楚，怒火在腹部熊熊燃起，以胸膛的苦澀為薪柴不停在體內焚燒，悶出的濃重黑煙四處流竄，嗆得他眼鼻泛痠。額頭抵著桌面，姜丹尼爾眨眨眼，突然覺得自己真的太過天真。

什麼再糟也不會比蟲子糟，現在倒好，他連蟲子都不如。

一個人犯傻地去看些有的沒的，把自己弄得慾火焚身，實際上卻連碰根手指都要尋遍天下各種理由，在名為朋友的界線內合理化每一個觸碰，而對他一切的絞盡腦汁與處心積慮，那個人卻全都一無所知。

慘。他真想現在就用番茄醬在右大腿上寫個慘字。

「喂，」坐在桌子對面的金東洙拍了拍姜丹尼爾的腦袋，「到底怎麼了？無精打采的。」

默默從桌上爬起，額頭正中央紅了一塊的姜丹尼爾不想回答，只是悶悶不樂地拿起餐桌上的飲料，就著吸管喝了起來。金東洙見狀，想想後又問：「是跟韓恩雪發生什麼事了嗎？之前不是還送了生日禮物嗎？」

聞言，知道大概又是韓恩雪置入性行銷般在什麼照片上標註了自己的名字，姜丹尼爾搖搖頭。

金東洙奇怪地皺起了眉頭。「那是為什麼？是說那禮物不便宜吧？看上去還是有牌子的首飾呢。」

姜丹尼爾哪裡會知道韓恩雪自己給自己買的是什麼東西，現在的他除了如何讓夢裡的邕聖祐別再一絲不掛地躺自己床上外，其他一概不關心。

天曉得他多想好好睡一覺。

「但沒想到韓恩雪跟邕前輩生日這麼近。」

「你說什麼？」反射動作般，聽到關鍵的發音，姜丹尼爾馬上抬起頭看向對面的金東洙，「聖祐哥這個月生日？」

見姜丹尼爾的吃驚不假，金東洙張大嘴哇了聲，搖搖頭後伸手責備似地指了指姜丹尼爾，「虧前輩這麼照顧你，竟然連這個都不知道。邕前輩要是知道了該有多傷心…」

「傷心？是在說我嗎？為什麼？」

聲音突然從餐桌旁的裝飾植栽後方傳來，嚇得金東洙跟姜丹尼爾兩人都楞了一下，抬頭往上一瞧，卻是邕聖祐本尊正抿著一張薄唇，嘴角翹翹地看著他倆。「…抱歉，不是故意偷聽的，只是剛好在這邊排隊。」指了指前方收銀台，邕聖祐尷尬地說。

一見學校前輩突然出現，剛剛還坐姿不雅的四個人馬上連連站起跟邕聖祐打招呼，就連姜丹尼爾也因為情況太過唐突而跟著對每天見面的邕聖祐畢恭畢敬起來，在同學與邕聖祐套交情的期間，姜丹尼爾幫忙注意著他前方排隊的人潮，就怕他錯過點餐的時機，卻沒想竟在隊伍中看到一個熟悉的人影。

站在邕聖祐隔壁隊伍，一張好看的側臉正無比認真地盯著收銀台上方的菜單，黃旼炫看起來不像一個人來的，而正如姜丹尼爾所猜測般，當黃旼炫比邕聖祐先一步移動到收銀台前時，就見他回過頭伸長手拍了拍邕聖祐的後背包。「跟之前一樣嗎？」

「嗯，」邕聖祐想想後又馬上補充，「別加套餐。」

黃旼炫一聽，金框眼鏡後一雙上吊眼立馬向上翻了翻，「說不加套餐每次都吵著要吃我的。」無視邕聖祐瞪過來的視線，他用下巴朝店的另一側努了努，「你去找位子，我看著辦。」說完，也不管邕聖祐是否有異議，黃旼炫靠到收銀台旁就開始自顧自地點餐。兩人自然嫻熟的對話全被姜丹尼爾跟旁邊幾個同學聽了去，相較於金東洙與其他人訝異的眼神，早知兩人關係的姜丹尼爾並沒有表現出過多驚訝，卻仍無法制止疑惑爬上眉稍。

邕聖祐之前明明對黃旼炫一副避之惟恐不及的模樣，為什麼突然如此堂而皇之地跟他並肩走在一起，姜丹尼爾是怎麼想都不明白。忍著胸口那股被嫉妒與亟欲尋求解釋的困惑相繼刮騷的痛癢感，他看著邕聖祐坐到餐廳另一邊靠牆的位子，慢悠悠地放下書包、拿出書本的模樣看上去彷彿做過無數次，表情更是無所謂得讓他心生煩躁。

這算什麼？不是說不可能、死也不會的嗎？當初說得信誓旦旦，還為此對自己發火，時間才過多久，卻已經成了可以公開手拉手一起到速食店唸書的關係？姜丹尼爾恨不得現在就衝到邕聖祐面前大聲質問，若可以，他甚至想直接拉著他回家，就是讓他吃光家裡所有儲糧，也不想他跟黃旼炫沉浸在兩人世界裡解題解得難分難捨。

但最令他咬牙切齒的，還是自己什麼都不能做的這個事實。

邕聖祐想和誰在一起、在哪裡、做些什麼，全都與他無關。邕聖祐對他沒有一點友情之外的其他關心，而在他人眼裡還別著韓恩雪男友標籤的他更不該對邕聖祐產生其他關心。

看了眼同學在紙巾上擠的那一坨未用完的番茄醬，姜丹尼爾心裡盤算著剩下的量還夠不夠用來在左大腿上也寫個慘字。

「嚇死我了，」金東洙坐到椅子上伸手拍了拍胸膛，「邕前輩還跟那個人認識的嗎？」

「看上去挺熟的，」金東洙身旁的男同學低下身體神秘兮兮地說：「不像這幾天才認識的。」

知道真相的姜丹尼爾不安地挪了挪屁股。「暑期輔導才認識的吧。」

有點被姜丹尼爾的話說服，幾個人低低哦了聲，正以為話題會就此揭過，姜丹尼爾身旁的同學卻突然開口。

「不過…」顯然有些猶豫，男同學頓了一下才繼續說道：「那前輩不是同性戀嗎？」看了看同桌其他人的臉色，男同學將身子湊到餐桌中央，刻意壓低音量，話卻一清二楚地傳到了姜丹尼爾耳裡。「你們說邕前輩會不會…」

「同性戀就不能交朋友嗎？」沈下臉，姜丹尼爾瞪向身旁的同學說道。大概從未見過姜丹尼爾擺臉色，連同金東洙在內的三個人面面相覷了會兒，心裡不約而同地都產生了同個疑問：那個姜丹尼爾生氣起來竟是這麼可怕的嗎？

見好好的用餐氣氛被破壞殆盡，怒意來得快去得也快的姜丹尼爾尷尬地咳了兩聲，挽救無能，他只好趕緊站起身逃離現場。「我去下洗手間。」

轉開水龍頭，被夏季高溫捂得溫熱的自來水汩汩流出，燙得讓原先想透過冰水找回冷靜的姜丹尼爾不由得縮回手，待熱水流光後才又手作碗狀捧起一掬清水洗了把臉。

鏡中人的臉有些憔悴。大概是缺少睡眠的關係，浮腫的眼皮讓他看上去無精打采，就連眼角那顆痣都不若以往熠熠生輝，青春期從未在他臉上留過痕跡，幾夜的失眠卻放肆地在他額角種下一顆痘子，按下去竟也一抽一抽地疼。從鏡子下方抽了張衛生紙，姜丹尼爾剛擦完臉，洗手間的門便被毫無預警地推了開來。從鏡中，姜丹尼爾看著那人神色自若地走向小便斗，解放的背影在抖了兩下後變成那人毫無情緒的正臉，爾後只見鏡子裡那張白皙俊美的臉龐逐漸放大，最終停在了自己身旁。

「我還不知道你有看人上廁所的興趣。」從自動給皂機下接了把肥皂泡，黃旼炫搓洗著雙手說道，「也不是個能拿來說嘴的癖好就是了。」

姜丹尼爾不知該做何回應，將手中被水浸爛的衛生紙丟進洗手臺下方的垃圾桶，正想轉身離開，卻又聽見黃旼炫的聲音從身後傳來。「管好你自己的事情如何？」

回過頭看向還站在洗手臺前的學長，對於自己沒在那人進來時立馬走人，姜丹尼爾就是萬分後悔卻也為時已晚。

仔細沖洗掉指尖的泡沫，拿出放在褲子口袋裡今早邕聖祐才還給他的手帕，聞到不屬於自己的熟悉香氣，黃旼炫心情美好地勾起嘴角。「暑假不是嗎？朋友、女朋友都齊了，好好出去玩，享受一下，不是挺好的？」拭去指縫間最後一滴水珠，摺起手帕，透過鏡子，黃旼炫看向姜丹尼爾。「畢竟都已經成為你想成為的人了。」

「我、」

「我知道你在想什麼，姜丹尼爾。」先發制人的一次打擊。不讓對方有分毫插足的縫隙，率先摧毀敵方攻擊能力是核戰重要技能之一，用得好，便能在戰爭發動前成功嚇阻敵人，避免無謂的傷亡與資源的消耗，但看著鏡中身形與自己一般高大的學弟，想到之前他看到自己便腳底抹油、驚慌得想逃跑的模樣，黃旼炫心裡只有一句：殺雞焉用牛刀。「別蹚這灘渾水，如果你還算清醒的話。」

上次也是這樣。面對黃旼炫看似勸告實為挑釁的話語，姜丹尼爾總找不到適當的詞彙及時對付回去，而每當自己好不容易組織好語言，下一波擊打便又會直接而精準地朝他罩門攻來，揍得讓他毫無還手之力，只能打落牙齒和血吞，憋屈得血都能嘔出整整一大缸。

說到底，不就只是做過了嗎？

握緊拳頭，偷偷瞪向黃旼炫，姜丹尼爾憤怒地想。是啊是啊，能摸摸小手、親親小嘴順帶打個幾發炮，真厲害、真了不起。

啊不就好棒棒。

也不曉得光是站在一起就能惹人閒言閒語，在外人眼裡連個朋友都稱不上，這哥還真把自己當回事。

越想越氣──也或許還摻雜了很大一部分的羨慕與嫉妒──被怒氣與妒意綑綁，任由過往愚蠢的猶豫和懼意往自己臉上搧巴掌已久的姜丹尼爾終於忍無可忍地咬牙問道：「…假如我說不呢？」

挑了挑眉，沒想到姜丹尼爾竟然有膽跟自己頂嘴，黃旼炫終於轉過身正眼看向這個小學弟。「你不會有機會的。」

「萬一呢？」走上前，姜丹尼爾挑釁般站到了黃旼炫面前，「萬一聖祐哥就選了我，而不是你呢？」

「你這小子！」

姜丹尼爾仍然用著敬語，輕蔑的語氣卻襯得句尾的敬語詞更為諷刺，激得一向穩重冷靜的黃旼炫也忍不住抓上了他的上衣領口。明明眼底還是藏著恐懼的陰影，黃旼炫卻在姜丹尼爾的眼神中看到了熟悉的執著，再想到邕聖祐每每提及面前這個小學弟時的神情，他能感到心中難得產生的一絲慌亂。

眼前的人不再是那天過道上的小朋友，他手下留情的一次打擊顯然落在了錯誤的地方，而他卻無法保證自己是否能承受對方的二次打擊。

黃旼炫清楚他與姜丹尼爾間從不存在恐怖平衡，卻沒想到落在下風的竟可能是自己。

成功激怒黃旼炫的姜丹尼爾抿起嘴，領口被揪著讓他底下握著拳頭的手不自覺地微微顫抖，忍著心裡對黃旼炫殘存的一絲害怕，他繃著一張臉開口：「學長想當縮頭烏龜請自便，」對著那人瞬間緊縮的咖啡色瞳孔，像是對他說，卻又更多地像是對著自己起誓，姜丹尼爾突然覺得全身泛疼，像蛻了層皮般，火辣辣的，卻終於得以呼吸。「但我已經膩了。」

難以置信地看著姜丹尼爾，黃旼炫緊了緊抓著衣領的手，咬著牙根的模樣像是還想說些什麼，掙扎到最後卻只是脫力般放開被自己揪著的學弟，些微泛紅的雙眼很快便恢復到以往淡定自持、波瀾不驚的模樣，彷彿方才的憤怒只是一個在洗手間昏黃燈光下的幻影，「…隨你吧。」整整因太過粗暴的動作而起縐的制服襯衫，他調整了下藍色領帶後不再去看仍呆站在洗手間正中央的姜丹尼爾。「說得像你們誰聽過我勸一樣。」

直到黃旼炫消失在洗手間門後，姜丹尼爾才吁出口長氣，雙腳癱軟地靠在洗手臺邊。

他剛剛肯定是瘋了。

沒瘋的話也肯定是哪條神經錯亂，不然哪來的膽這樣對學長說話。

遲來的害怕逼出他一身汗，迅速抽了幾張衛生紙，抖著手擦了擦汗濕的髮際與後頸，姜丹尼爾大力搓著發涼的手臂，直到雞皮疙瘩全消失無蹤才停手。

所以人才說愛情使人瘋狂。

並非苯乙胺帶來的盲目與偏執，或是去甲腎上腺素造成的過度亢奮，而是那些冠在愛情冠冕堂皇的名稱下，披著晦暗陰鬱的外皮，由慾望生成的各種附加產物，才是讓人發狂的真正元兇。

但或許，想實現不可實現的愛情，一點點瘋狂是必要的。

支著檯面，抬頭望向鏡中的自己，臉還是跟剛才一樣憔悴，眼皮還是腫的，痘子還是隱隱作痛，姜丹尼爾看了卻笑了出來。從一開始嘴角的微幅抖動、張嘴微笑、掩面露齒大笑，再到俯在檯面上笑得直不起腰，姜丹尼爾只覺得此前十七年的人生中，好像從未如此痛快過。

黃旼炫真該看看剛剛自己的表情。要是他能將腦內的記憶回放給別人看，他定會馬上讓黃旼炫看看那張被他激怒的臉有多麼可笑。握起雙拳輕輕搥了搥洗手臺，姜丹尼爾忍著神經似的笑意一下又一下地頓著腳，獨自在廁所慶祝起人生第一場勝利。

趁勝追擊。

迅速收拾了下被自己弄得萬分凌亂的檯面，姜丹尼爾走出洗手間，一找到邕聖祐與黃旼炫坐著的雙人座便快步流星地走了過去，食物與書本四散的桌面上多了道陰影，讓原先正討論著光電效應的兩個人不禁停住說話聲，一齊朝頭頂上方的人影望了過去，而一見來人是姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐立馬露出了驚訝又欣喜的笑容。

「尼爾？怎麼突然過來了？」

「我聽同學說聖祐哥這個月生日，怎麼都不告訴我呢？」看了眼坐在邕聖祐對面，面無表情地盯著自己的黃旼炫，姜丹尼爾得意地勾了勾嘴角後隨即又故作委屈地癟起嘴看向邕聖祐說到，而見面前的小學弟耍心機耍得毫不掩飾，黃旼炫用鼻子不屑地哼了聲後便低頭看向面前的參考書。

沒想過姜丹尼爾竟會特別跑來問自己生日的事情，邕聖祐喜出望外，卻又不好在黃旼炫面前表現得太過開心，適當地管理了下表情後才問：「告訴你有什麼好處？有禮物嗎？」

「那當然。」姜丹尼爾篤定地承諾：「會給哥送個好的。」

邕聖祐笑得合不攏嘴。「是嗎？那我可要期待一下了。」見黃旼炫壓根沒在注意他們倆，他更加放肆地直直盯著姜丹尼爾的臉，報了個日期後又與姜丹尼爾聊了一陣，直到他說要回去同學那桌，才依依不捨地與之道別。

待姜丹尼爾走遠，黃旼炫才抬起頭，正巧捕捉到對面邕聖祐那張來不及收斂的笑臉。「很開心？」

「在說什麼呢，」用力抿了抿唇，邕聖祐搖搖頭，笑意卻又不受控制地從嘴角溢了出來，「我平常就這個表情。」

「哈！真是…」黃旼炫無語笑了笑。「笑得嘴都快裂到耳朵了，還平常。」說著，他拿著原子筆伸手朝邕聖祐指了指，「說過讓你小心了啊，別到時候又來我這裡抱怨。」

拍掉快指到鼻尖的藍色原子筆，邕聖祐繃起臉想掩飾被當場揭穿的尷尬，泛紅的耳朵卻從偏過的側臉直直跳到黃旼炫眼前。既然被黃旼炫知道了自己對姜丹尼爾的想法，邕聖祐覺得事已至此也沒什麼好矜持的，所幸直接跟黃旼炫分享起那些一直藏之於心的粉紅心思。「你剛有聽到嗎？說是會送禮物呢。還真可愛…」

「那又怎樣。」沒有理會邕聖祐朝桌子中央湊近的滿臉偷笑，黃旼炫低頭翻了翻被自己註記了滿滿筆記的參考書，「別忘了人家現在還有女朋友。」

聽到令人心梗的關鍵詞，邕聖祐選擇直接屏蔽，少女懷春般用雙手拖著下巴，他蹬起桌下的雙腿，搖頭晃腦地喃喃自語道：「不知道會送什麼呢…」

「哪知。」拿起旁邊的飲料，黃旼炫邊在書上一角寫下答案，邊咬著吸管模糊地說道：「不過，我知道是我的話會送什麼。」

「什麼？」好奇地望向黃旼炫，邕聖祐一雙大眼睛充滿期待地眨巴了兩下。

「你最需要的，」放下手中的雪碧，黃旼炫狐狸般狡詐地笑看向邕聖祐，「高中三年份全科參考書附加題庫全集，不用謝。」

動動臉部肌肉，皺起鼻頭，邕聖祐笑了笑，非常缺乏靈魂地。回到書本上，就在他正準備繼續與物理奮戰時，對面的人卻冷不防開口問了句。

「為什麼是他？」

黃旼炫低垂著頭，專心書寫著算式的模樣彷彿開口問問題的另有其人，邕聖祐楞了一會兒，直到對上黃旼炫投來的視線才老實地答道：「我不知道。」

摩挲著原子筆光滑的塑膠筆桿，面前的物理習題是高三上學期的內容，明明是近期才掌握的知識，才過兩個月的現在再回首，就已陌生得讓他措手不及，更何況是一個從來沒有任何人跟他講解過的問題。

為什麼是姜丹尼爾？他也想問。

但心動永遠只是一個無聲的信號，前因後果，概不負責。

「要是知道，或許就不會是他了。」扯了扯嘴角，邕聖祐輕聲說道。

看著邕聖祐露出的苦笑，黃旼炫不著痕跡地皺了皺眉頭。

假如、萬一、要是、或許。黃旼炫不懂，姜丹尼爾與邕聖祐兩個人究竟為什麼如此沉迷於這些假設情境，一個為還未發生的未來洋洋得意，一個則為已然發生的事情半憂半喜，是不是非得用這種思考邏輯，他們才能在現實中尋求不切實際的庇護，而他是不是也得依循這個完全依託於概率的途徑，才能在這個任他如何掙扎也無力挽回的現況中進行短暫逃離。

問題的答案，只有親身解題才能切實掌握。

「假如他也喜歡你呢？」看向對面睜大眼睛一臉呆楞的邕聖祐，黃旼炫問出了他一向認為最無用、也最不可信的假設性問題。「假如姜丹尼爾喜歡你，你會怎麼做。」

張了張口，邕聖祐像是認真思考般游移了下目光，最後卻只是垂眼，再次露出個狀似無奈的蒼白微笑。「不怎麼做。」雙手交握，因為久握筆桿而有些濕溽的右手在指間交疊的瞬間與左手交換了溫度。就連同一個人、同一雙手都存在著溫差，他又該如何想像在不同個體間，會有溫度合一的時候。「不同世界的人，喜歡又怎樣？」

顫抖著如扇的睫毛，邕聖祐緊了緊相互交扣的雙手。「喜歡，難道就能拿一輩子來換嗎？」

一輩子太過短暫，一輩子也太過漫長；喜歡太過飄渺，談愛又太過虛妄。一個人的喜歡，若構築在相互權衡與委曲求全之上，便終有高樓傾頹的一天，他無法想像自己在斷垣殘壁中該如何面對剩下的漫漫人生，而愛縱然堅若磐石，在人類倉促而冗長的一生中，真愛又豈是俯拾即是。

他喜歡姜丹尼爾，但姜丹尼爾的喜歡與他無關，這是他早就知道，也早就接受的事實。

假如不假如，都一樣。

見邕聖祐低頭不再說話，黃旼炫將手邊為邕聖祐點的蘋果派推到了他面前，是安慰，也是獎賞。

他終究沒有完全輸掉那場在洗手間的冷戰。

現在的他，寧願相信邕聖祐口中的，這萬分之一的假設性答案。


	9. 第九章

在生日這天，邕聖祐過去──至少在高中前兩年──都會與朋友大肆慶祝一番：烤肉派對、練歌房、14吋大蛋糕、成群好友、鞭炮筒與彩色紙花，今年，他反常地婉拒了同班好友為他舉辦的生日派對，單單只邀了姜丹尼爾一人在這天陪他，表面上是出於備考生的謙虛與低調，實際上又是什麼心思大概也就他一個人知道。或許再加上個黃旼炫。

炎炎夏日，最好的消暑方式便是泡在清涼的海水中載浮載沉，這個城市不靠海，資源有限的學生便只剩下便宜公共泳池中相當於化學物質大雜匯的藍色池水可選擇，倒也聊勝於無。今年的生日適逢週六，對於一整個暑假幾乎都陪著自己駐紮在書堆裡的姜丹尼爾，抱持著全然純潔的虧欠與補償心理，邕聖祐提議倆人一起去公共泳池享受一下僅屬於夏天的快樂，而對於對方發送在訊息對話框裡寫著ok兩個大字的貼圖，他心中難掩的興奮與期待全表現在了前一晚的輾轉難眠與比預定時間提前了三十分鐘的等待中。

戴著帽子站在樹蔭下，在看了眼手機裡的訊息後，邕聖祐滑開社交軟體頁面，百無聊賴地瀏覽起一張張被濾鏡與修圖軟體過度粉飾的照片，正覺無趣，想一鍵退出程式時，大拇指卻在看見一張標註了熟悉帳號名稱的圖片時不由自主地停下動作。

白色禮物袋被篩成淡黃色，鮮奶油蛋糕上的草莓沒了肉眼可見的鮮嫩欲滴，卻在暖調下被硬生生薰陶出幾分曖昧與繾綣，被標註在禮物袋上的帳號名稱是自己親自取的，這張照片裡卻沒有絲毫自己能插足的縫隙，看著照片左上方的帳號頭像，邕聖祐拿著手機的手緊了緊，猶豫了下後仍沒勇氣按進這個雷區。

他也會有的。

姜丹尼爾說過會送他生日禮物，所以他不必羨慕；蛋糕什麼時候都能吃，不足為奇。關掉社交軟件，邕聖祐正想點開內存的小遊戲一解胸口的煩悶，卻在抬頭的瞬間看到不遠處站在太陽底下正默默看著自己的姜丹尼爾，見他被太陽曬出一臉的汗，邕聖祐皺起藏在鴨舌帽下的眉頭走了過去。

「來了怎麼不叫我一聲？還呆站在這裡曬太陽。」

大概是為了配合今天的水上活動，邕聖祐穿得輕便，姜丹尼爾卻覺得背著陽光站在樹下的學長即便只是隨便穿穿也好看得讓人移不開視線，更別提今天這種近似於約會的獨處，一想到這麼好看的人等的竟然是自己，心中一陣難以言喻的激動，便不由得想多自我陶醉一會兒。不敢說自己是因為這樣才沒上前打招呼，姜丹尼爾傻笑著摸了摸腦袋，「抱歉，讓哥久等了…」說著，他又像是想起什麼般皺起了眉頭，「但我記得我們約的時間是、」

「先別說了。熱死了，趕快買票進去吧。」知道是自己比預定時間還早到許多，想到自己竟然像個初次參加校外教學的幼稚園生一樣興奮，邕聖祐臉頰微燙，一陣惱羞，伸手便將頭上的帽子脫下一把蓋在了姜丹尼爾的頭上，強行遮住他的雙眼，順帶將臉上兩個黑眼圈藏在了姜丹尼爾的視線之外。

見邕聖祐說完便匆忙地轉過身走向泳池大門，跟在他身後，看著他脫下帽子後有些凌亂的髮頂，姜丹尼爾的嘴角又再次失去控制地往上翹起。

那天收到邕聖祐的單獨邀約，姜丹尼爾內心的激動無以言表。

本以為自己在邕聖祐生日這天頂多只能當他眾多友人中一個平凡無奇的學弟，卻沒想竟然會被邕聖祐欽點，成為他生日當天唯一的嘉賓，光是想想就讓姜丹尼爾開心老半天。興奮之餘，他曾旁敲側擊地問過邕聖祐為什麼只找了他，可惜對方在通訊軟體上只用幾個字便一拳打散他多餘的想像：派對是小孩子的玩意兒。

他認了。這哥真是吝嗇得連一點幻想的縫隙都不肯留給他。

他也想過問邕聖祐為何不找黃旼炫陪他，但句子打了一半就被自己刪得一乾二淨。

就當他也吝嗇吧，他實在不想讓那三個字出現在僅屬於他與邕聖祐兩人的對話框裡，尤其還是自己打出來的。為了不影響情緒，姜丹尼爾決定暫時把黃旼炫三個字從腦袋裡刪去，反正那位前輩也不把自己放在眼裡。

將思緒放回眼前那人頎長的背影上，想到自己正戴著邕聖祐的帽子，姜丹尼爾伸手將頭頂的鴨舌帽往下拉了拉，帽沿恰好遮住了大好的午後陽光，卻無法遮掩紅透的耳根。痠脹卻泛著甜味，熟悉的感覺從心臟跳動的正上方往四肢百骸流竄，途經之處皆是一陣酥麻，尤其是那頂帽子下方的頭皮，麻得他不由得蜷縮起掩著面頰的手指，緊緊閉了閉眼才得以緩解。

明明全身上下所有細胞都在叫囂著喜歡兩個字，喜歡兩個字卻難從口出。坐在更衣室長椅上，緊緊抱著自己的背包，姜丹尼爾突然覺得裡頭的東西任務艱鉅、責任重大，一時之間竟就不想離開它。見姜丹尼爾一進更衣間便只是坐在那裡抱著包包動也不動，早早換好泳褲的邕聖祐走到他面前，雙手叉腰歪著頭看了他手中的背包一眼。

「裡頭裝了金條嗎？」

姜丹尼爾楞了楞。抬起頭，面前的邕聖祐仍穿著那件白色短袖上衣，下身的長褲卻換成了黑色七分泳褲，薄而合身的萊卡布料緊貼著他沒有一絲贅肉的大腿，衣擺下方被包覆住的隆起恰好就在視線前方，曲線若隱若現，姜丹尼爾只看了一眼便害羞地垂下視線撇過頭去。「沒、沒有，沒什麼…」

究竟是這個人太沒有自覺，還是正因為不把自己當對象，才能面不改色地穿成這樣站在他面前，姜丹尼爾收緊抓著背包的手，腦袋裡又是一陣混亂。

「那抱那麼緊幹嘛？」並沒注意到對方的羞赧，好笑地看著姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐問道，心裡卻默默有了個答案。

姜丹尼爾實在是個單純得很好猜的人，相比之下，單獨邀他來這種需要裸露肌膚的場所，還裝作一臉若無其事的自己便顯得太過狡猾。

「你不換衣服嗎？」知道那包裡肯定裝著自己的生日禮物，沒打算繼續追問下去，邕聖祐邊暖身邊催促，「動作慢吞吞的話我就先出去了。」

「啊、不…等等！我馬上好！」

見邕聖祐說完話轉身就要丟下自己先出去，姜丹尼爾急忙站起身，二話不說就把身上衣服全脫了。被匆忙叫住，邕聖祐回頭就見姜丹尼爾全身上下只剩一條短版泳褲，泳褲還是學校入學時合併在校服裡給全體入學生發的那條，雖然大概猜得出來姜丹尼爾身材不差，但實際看到平時隱藏在制服下的身軀，邕聖祐仍被驚得有些呆傻。

標準的倒三角身形、白皙卻泛著健康光澤的皮膚、健碩卻不誇張的胸肌，明明不像個運動狂熱者，姜丹尼爾卻擁有著令人稱羨的身材。也不是沒看過腹肌──黃旼炫老跟他炫耀自己身上那幾塊白巧克力，每每在兩人爭奪主控權時也總愛拿這個說嘴，試圖當作取得上位的條件──但邕聖祐沒想過，姜丹尼爾長著一張純良的臉孔，衣服下面竟然也會如此凶殘，嚥了嚥口水，他暗自數了數姜丹尼爾腹部凸起的肌肉，手則下意識地摸上自己平坦的肚子。「練、練得還挺好的嘛！」

被邕聖祐目不轉睛地盯著，姜丹尼爾不好意思地用手遮住了自己光裸的上半身。「也不是刻意練的。」

人比人氣死人。拿過被丟在長椅上的上衣，強迫自己將視線從那片讓人口乾舌燥的人體冰塊盒上移開，帶著拯救自己也拯救外頭無數無辜少女的想法，邕聖祐伸手將上衣遞給姜丹尼爾，「…還是先穿上吧，外面太陽大。」

明明下水還是得脫掉，姜丹尼爾仍聽話地套上上衣，鎖好衣櫃，拿起泳鏡和泳帽後便跟著邕聖祐走出更衣間。公共泳池主要分成兩區，成人池在靠近女生更衣間的另一頭，兩人有一搭沒一搭地聊著，經過充滿孩童尖叫聲與家長怒吼聲的兒童池後走到成人池邊，往池邊空位一坐，邕聖祐將手上的防曬乳和泳具放在桌上，上衣一脫便自顧自地開始往身上塗防曬，坐在桌子的另一側，姜丹尼爾看著邕聖祐一雙手在白淨纖瘦的身上塗塗抹抹，臉隨即熱得不行，雙手往上一撈，扒了上衣正想下水冷靜一下，還沒踏出遮陽棚卻被邕聖祐一把攔住。

「你不擦防曬會曬傷的。」

叫住姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐往手裡擠了一大坨防曬乳伸手就要往姜丹尼爾背上抹去，剛剛光看著邕聖祐用那雙手在身上遊走的模樣身體便熱得不行，更何況是被那雙手恣意觸碰，想到身上僅堪堪穿了件泳褲，姜丹尼爾一緊張便拍開邕聖祐伸到身後的手，「謝、謝謝聖祐哥，但我自己來就好！」

尷尬地收回手，看了眼拿起防曬乳塗抹著上身的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐將手上無用武之地的乳液全抹在臉上，香精薰眼，眼角被硬生生薰出了生理淚水，他也只好把這當做自己色慾薰心的懲罰。

壽星畢竟不能當免死金牌。

「咦？丹尼爾？」

就在等待姜丹尼爾擦防曬的期間，不遠處一個穿著連身泳裝的女生突然走上前朝姜丹尼爾揮了揮手，笑容間帶著的些許不確定讓邕聖祐好奇地多看了一眼，只見她走到他們面前，表情侷促地問道：「是丹尼爾吧？」

停下塗抹著防曬乳液的手，姜丹尼爾抬頭看向面前頭髮微卷的女生，努力回想了一下才認出面前的人是誰。「啊…妳好。」

「這麼巧！恩雪知道你在這裡嗎？」畢竟只有幾面之緣，朴宇熙顯然對於姜丹尼爾認出自己有些喜出望外，她笑著問了句，隨後回頭向身後正朝他們方向走來的人影招了招手後大聲叫道：「恩雪！這裡！丹尼爾也在耶！」

聽到熟悉的名字，原先還好奇地打量著面前陌生女孩的邕聖祐表情瞬間有些僵硬，看著被喚作恩雪的女孩朝他們走近，他莫名產生了想逃走的衝動。

韓恩雪。那張照片的主人，那個他始終不想觸碰、避之惟恐不及的雷區現在卻正一步一步地朝他走來，看了眼姜丹尼爾背對自己的身影，邕聖祐收緊擺放在身旁的手，默不作聲地望向早已走到面前的長髮女孩。

女孩長得如傳聞般精緻漂亮，烏溜的長髮、明亮的雙眼皮、小巧挺翹的鼻子與尖尖的下巴，胸型渾圓豐滿，腰肢纖細得彷彿能一手環繞。邕聖祐看著往後縮了縮身子，一時間只想隱藏在姜丹尼爾寬闊的肩膀後頭，甚或當場化為空氣消失得無影無蹤。

「哦？丹尼爾？好久不、」身穿比基尼，外頭罩了件薄外套，無視一路走來的視線，看到許久不見的姜丹尼爾，韓恩雪驚訝地正想問候一句，卻在想起兩人正分享著共同的謊言時立馬打住，被口水嗆得咳了兩聲才僵硬地笑了笑，「你昨天怎麼不在電話裡說你會來呢？」

哪裡來的電話？第一次遇見這種需要即興撒謊的情況，姜丹尼爾眼神慌亂了幾秒才在韓恩雪暗含壓力的瞪視下結結巴巴地順著她的話說道：「我、我忘了？」

「這也能忘，真拿你沒辦法。」韓恩雪掩嘴笑了笑，故作生氣地順手輕輕打了姜丹尼爾結實的手臂一掌，「你看，我今天戴了你給的手鍊呢。」說完，韓恩雪抽出原先放在外套口袋裡的左手，當著朴宇熙的面獻寶似地伸到姜丹尼爾面前晃了晃，手鍊上一顆顆鑲著寶石的銀製珠子在陽光下閃閃發光，折射的光線逼得姜丹尼爾微微瞇起了眼睛。

「…妳喜歡就好。」姜丹尼爾勉強扯了個笑。

大概發覺自己的行徑有些幼稚，見旁邊的朴宇熙看了也毫無反應，甚至還一臉欣慰地看著他們，韓恩雪有些氣餒，正想就這樣放棄，與姜丹尼爾道別各玩各的，卻在對上姜丹尼爾身後的一道視線後楞了下。

「你好？」瞥了姜丹尼爾一眼，韓恩雪問：「這位是？」

被自己過於執著的視線出賣，沒想過韓恩雪會主動打招呼，本想做個隱形人的邕聖祐站起身，尷尬地笑著點了點頭，「妳好。」說完，覺得自己似乎表現得過於不自然，他走上前去，正準備自我介紹一番，原先還坐在旁邊的姜丹尼爾卻突然站起來擋到了面前。

「這是我同校前輩，聖祐哥。哥，這是我、是我…」

對韓恩雪說完，姜丹尼爾轉過頭正想跟邕聖祐介紹韓恩雪，話到了嘴邊，看著邕聖祐的眼睛，卻怎麼也說不出口，而看著像是保護欲爆發，又像是因為害羞而結巴的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐嘴邊的笑意有些凝固。

「女朋友。」摸了摸因為姜丹尼爾的突然起身而被打到的手，完成他未完成的句子，看向面前綁著馬尾的女孩，邕聖祐淡淡地笑了笑，「我知道，大名鼎鼎的女朋友。」

真想咬掉自己的舌頭。

連說話者聽了都覺得話中有話，看著韓恩雪面露尷尬的表情，邕聖祐咬住口裡的唇肉，只能暗罵妒意橫生的自己過於醜陋，「你們慢慢聊吧，我先下水了。」抓起桌上的泳具，沒臉對上姜丹尼爾落到自己身上的視線，他朝面前三人揮了揮手，也不理會姜丹尼爾在一旁的叫喚，逕自走到泳池邊，戴上泳鏡與泳帽後，他一腳探入了冰涼的泳池。

任太陽再毒辣，泳池的池水仍冰得讓邕聖祐起了一身雞皮疙瘩，知道姜丹尼爾和韓恩雪還在看著自己，咬住牙根，他深深吸口氣後便任由池水淹沒頭頂，將自己沈入了泳池底。

水面下的世界很安靜。假如閉上眼睛，所有聲音便會像雨夜窗外遠處的悶雷，轟隆轟隆地，順著水壓打在耳膜上，灌入濕潤的夢中。

睜開眼，看著泳池底部，混著失眠帶來的些微暈眩，邕聖祐只覺得自己落入了夢與現實倒錯的夾縫，白色磁磚上陽光透過水波投射而入的粼粼波光如夢似幻，從口鼻中，帶著二氧化碳汩汩洩出的泡沫，連同撕扯著胸腔的窒息感卻在在提醒著此刻的真實。

無論如何刻意迴避，事實仍生存於某個角落，呼吸再微弱，出現在眼前的瞬間，卻也能狠狠刺穿由無視吹起的泡沫，儘管從一開始便清楚這些日子與姜丹尼爾的相處都是自己一廂情願所編織起的夢，但當真正來到了夢的盡頭，不甘、怨懟、憤怒與惶恐仍強行瓜分了他，全身上下能感受到的，就只剩下四分五裂的痛。

韓恩雪長得很漂亮。是連身為同性戀的他看了都覺得心動的那種漂亮。

雖然曾信誓旦旦地對黃旼炫說不會與姜丹尼爾有進一步的發展，但實際上，他不是沒有想過這種可能性：或許韓恩雪並沒有大家口耳相傳的那樣漂亮，或許姜丹尼爾並沒有那麼喜歡她，或許外表從來出眾的他也可能有機會。

或許。或許。或許。

披著用奢望織成的外衣，他蟄伏在姜丹尼爾身旁，邊任性貪婪地竊取著姜丹尼爾不慎遺落的關心，邊說著冠冕堂皇的謊。

但男人和女人，從來就不一樣。

在看到韓恩雪的瞬間，邕聖祐明白了曾存在於內心的僥倖究竟有多麼愚蠢與無知。那女孩有著自己沒有的嬌小與纖細，有著自己沒有的柔軟身軀與甜膩嗓音、飄逸的長髮、甜美的香氣，而他有的只不過是一副乾癟的胸膛、粗硬的短髮與高大的身形；她柔弱得讓人心生憐惜，而他只是瘦弱得令人感到可悲又笨拙。

泡泡被刺破後，事實戳穿了他，如同不帶一絲猶豫地從體內竄出的空氣般，毫無憐憫得近乎殘忍，無奈真正無情的，並非這一記意料之內的暗算，而是明知致命，卻依舊任其為所欲為的自己。

破水而出，拔開起霧的泳鏡，看著乾爽的內側，邕聖祐伸手抹去眼角的濕潤。

是該從夾縫間逃脫的時候了。

游回下水處，剛從泳池中起身，邕聖祐便看到韓恩雪坐在方才自己坐的位子上，一邊為姜丹尼爾結實偉岸的背部塗上防曬乳，一邊與他有說有笑地聊天，畫面美好得太過刺眼，理所當然得讓他只能移開視線。看著曾包覆著自己的那層，由可笑得有些乏味的夢境製成的糯米紙化在難聞的泳池水裡，滴滴答答地落在地上，邕聖祐脫下泳具，向後順了順濕髮，唯一一個閃過腦海的想法便是黃旼炫在哪。

在現實面前最終赤裸的他，此刻最需要的是另一件外衣。

不管是什麼做的都好。

「嗯？聖祐哥，你要去哪裡？」正配合著韓恩雪的謊言，在朴宇熙面前當個稱職男友的姜丹尼爾一見邕聖祐渾身濕透地經過趕忙問道，「不游泳了嗎？」

「嗯，先走了。」

沒去看姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐拿起椅背上的衣服轉身就往更衣間方向走去，見邕聖祐動作迅速臉色卻看上去有些蒼白，在韓恩雪與朴宇熙疑惑的視線下，姜丹尼爾趕緊跟了上去。

「怎麼了嗎？不舒服嗎？生病了？還是中暑？」擔心地看著邕聖祐的側臉，姜丹尼爾這般問著，但直到倆人回到更衣間，邕聖祐仍只是面無表情地迴避著他的視線，被他異常沉默的模樣嚇到，姜丹尼爾緊張得伸手就要往邕聖祐額頭探去，卻沒想被對方皺著眉頭躲了開來，當下立馬呆楞住。

邕聖祐從來不曾躲開他的碰觸。

「沒有。」套上上衣，邕聖祐終於開口，「我很好，只是不想游了。」

看著邕聖祐打開衣櫃，姜丹尼爾張了張口，本想繼續追問原因，但見邕聖祐開始收拾東西，他趕忙也打開自己的衣櫃，「那我也跟哥一起、」

「你夠了沒有！」重重地將手中的泳鏡摔進衣櫃鐵製的隔板上，邕聖祐憤怒地看向一臉驚恐的姜丹尼爾，「你知不知道這樣很煩！難道什麼都得跟你一起才可以嗎？你難道沒有自己的生活嗎！」

明明是讓自己所迷戀的臉孔，現在的邕聖祐卻只覺得光是看一眼都無比痛苦，那些在無人知曉之處逐漸積累的愛意有多深厚，心中那股無法宣洩的痛苦便有多令他難以忍受。他不需要姜丹尼爾的關心，他也不需要姜丹尼爾的陪伴，倘若姜丹尼爾無法給他他想要的，那麼姜丹尼爾的一切他都不要。

「我…」從沒見過邕聖祐這般大吼，面對眼前大概是因為生氣而眼角微微泛紅的學長，姜丹尼爾有些不知所措，想要安撫幾句，最後卻只習慣性地低下了頭，「對不起。」

明明不是他的錯，明明是自己在遷怒，姜丹尼爾卻總是這樣百般遷就、萬般忍讓，最後只是讓他看上去更歇斯底里、任性妄為。他已經足夠狼狽、足夠淒慘了，為什麼姜丹尼爾還要這樣讓他如此難堪？

咬了咬唇，邕聖祐硬是將淚水逼回眼裡。

不，不是姜丹尼爾讓他難堪，是自作孽不可活。

「…抱歉，尼爾，我想起來家裡有事，你跟朋友好好玩吧。」將濕透的泳具胡亂塞進包包裡，拉上拉鍊後，邕聖祐一把將背包橫挎在身上。「別讓女朋友久等了。」

姜丹尼爾不明白，是邕聖祐自己邀請他來的，怎麼可能突然又有其他事情，見邕聖祐拿了包包就要走，他抓上邕聖祐的手腕，濕潤的皮膚還帶著泳池藍色池水的涼意，冰得他起了一手臂的雞皮疙瘩，他卻覺得如果現在放手，自己一定會後悔萬分。

「聖祐哥，拜託…告訴我到底怎麼了？」

姜丹尼爾說得誠懇，語氣間甚至帶著懇求，邕聖祐卻只是在深深看了他一眼後伸手覆上手腕上的桎梏。

那是姜丹尼爾的溫度。他曾貪戀、曾渴望、曾求而不得亦曾暗自竊奪，但終究，他必須物歸原主。

「對不起，尼爾…」看著那雙充滿不解的眼睛，知道又有什麼要從眼眶裡竄出，邕聖祐趕緊眨了眨眼，握緊腕上那不屬於自己的溫熱，他用力撥開了姜丹尼爾的手。「無法遵守約定，對不起。」

濕著身子，邕聖祐逃也似地快步走出更衣間，姜丹尼爾卻因為那兩聲對不起而停下追逐的腳步。

這是邕聖祐第二次對他說對不起。

第一次，他奪去了他的聲音，將那些在空中盤旋的疑問一一打落入海，任其消失在幽暗的海底；這一次，他奪去了他的雙眼，讓他在依偎著微弱燈光前行的道路上瞬間迷失方向。

現在的他早已不怕在黑暗中行走，但他卻怕這條路上，自己始終孤身一人。

攤坐在長椅上，突然想起包包裡來不及交到主人手上的東西，姜丹尼爾站起身拿過衣櫃裡的背包，掏來掏去才將那個小巧的盒子握在手裡。盒子裡是一對開在黑色天鵝絨布上的花，銀色花體反射出的微光如同清晨凝固在花瓣上的露珠，清透純淨，讓那對銀色鳶尾花在冷冽中透出一股嬌豔，古樸莊嚴的樣式下又生出一股可掬的憨態。

鳶尾花耳環。

韓恩雪曾說過送耳環所代表的意義，對於邕聖祐，他想訴說的太多，聽到的卻太少，倘若他能毫無保留地將自己攤在邕聖祐面前，邕聖祐是不是也能對自己回以千分之一、乃至萬分之一的想法，即便不是愛意、不是任何甜言蜜語也無所謂。

看著盒裡泛著光澤的耳環，姜丹尼爾捧著盒子的手緊了緊。

邕聖祐無法遵守約定，他卻還有個約定要守。

倆人之間的約定，至少他必須守住一個。

午後難得地下了場大雨。

剛從教師辦公室拿完資料，正想回家的黃旼炫在看到外頭的傾盆大雨後決定留在學校空教室自習一會兒，待雨勢變小後再出去。隨意找了間鄰近大門的一年級空教室，他揀了個靠窗的位子後便將書包裡的字典及題庫整齊地擺在書桌上，才寫幾題，心思卻又隨著外頭的隆隆雨聲飛濺到了別處。

也不曉得邕聖祐生日過得如何。

大概是怕自己笑話，又或者是出於單戀者那方近乎於自卑與羞恥的心態，幾天前，邕聖祐對他只是半開玩笑地說了要找姜丹尼爾兩人單獨過生日，爾後便再無下文，直到剛剛傳訊過來問自己現在人在哪，黃旼炫才又想起這件事情。

該不是從姜丹尼爾那裡要了生日禮物，現在又厚著臉皮跟他要？

很有可能，好在他未卜先知早有準備。抿了抿嘴，黃旼炫忍住嘴邊的笑意，手卻不由自主地往後向書包裡被深藍色彩紙包裝起來的東西探去。

想著邕聖祐看到禮物後會是什麼表情，黃旼炫拿起桌邊的手機，正想問問人到哪了，眼角餘光卻瞥見一個人影像瘋了一樣在大雨中騎著腳踏車闖進學校大門，一往無前的模樣盲目且執著，看得黃旼炫呆楞了幾秒才發現那人的身形過於熟悉，趴上窗櫺正想確認自己的猜測，身影卻早已消失在視線可及之處。

顧不上東西，黃旼炫站起身就想往教室外頭走去，教室緊閉的拉門卻突然刷地一聲被人大力拉開，來人像剛從海裡撈上來般渾身濕透，一張臉慘白如紙，襯得那張平時被眾人吹捧如雕像般的深邃臉孔有些可怖，被雨水浸濕的白色短袖上衣緊緊貼在他身上，冷得縮起肩膀不停打顫的模樣讓他看上去瘦弱又可憐，朝自己走來的每一個蹣跚而滲著水的步伐卻讓以往處變不驚的黃旼炫有些害怕。

「聖祐？你怎麼、」被邕聖祐此刻萬分狼狽的模樣嚇到，黃旼炫驚愕地喚了聲，話還沒說完，一雙冰冷的手卻抓上了他的臉，帶著寒意的軟嫩隨即將他未能說出的字句吞噬殆盡。邕聖祐的唇被雨水浸得冰涼，唇瓣強硬貼上的瞬間，黃旼炫能感受到那從嘴角傳來的細微顫抖，身上的襯衫被從他髮稍上落下的水珠染出一個個水印，冷得他也不禁打了個寒顫，在邕聖祐急促的舔舐與啃咬間，被毫無章法的親吻攪得心亂，黃旼炫終於忍無可忍地推開壓在他身上濕得像隻落湯雞的人。「喂！邕聖祐，冷靜點！到底怎麼了？」

「做吧。」

「喂、喂…喂！」被推開也不以為意，邕聖祐執拗地抓上黃旼炫的衣領，伸手就要解開那一顆顆在他眼裡無比礙事的鈕釦，被他這毫無預兆的動作嚇到，黃旼炫趕緊制止他，「邕聖祐你瘋啦！」

扯著襯衫的手一頓，邕聖祐低下頭雙肩顫了顫，以為他這是哭了，黃旼炫伸出手正想摸摸面前那顆濕潤的腦袋予以安慰，卻聽見下方傳來低低的笑聲。

「哈…沒錯，我瘋了。」緩緩抬頭，邕聖祐目貲盡裂地看向黃旼炫，「我就是瘋了才會喜歡上姜丹尼爾！」

又是姜丹尼爾。

看著邕聖祐泛紅的雙眼，唇上的涼意在那雙充斥著紊亂的瞳孔注視之下瞬間變得又熱又麻，燙得他只能抿起雙唇，才堪堪壓下那股從心底竄出的不甘與羞辱。

並沒有發現黃旼炫表情的異樣，看著眼前這個唯一的『同類』，方才在泳池被自己全力抑制的委屈傾刻填滿邕聖祐的內心，洶湧得隨著淚水從眼眶溢了出來。「為什麼…旼炫…為什麼我們跟別人不一樣？為什麼我們偏偏就跟別人不一樣！」顫抖著手，他抓著黃旼炫的襯衫，就如同抓住海上唯一的浮木般，彷彿只要稍稍鬆手，他便會溺斃在由嫉妒與不甘所造的汪洋中，沉到黑暗荒蕪的海底。「我也想摸他！我也想碰他！想抱他、想親他、想告訴他我喜歡他！為什麼我不行！為什麼她可以我就不行！」

邕聖祐這般淚聲俱下地控訴著，黃旼炫縱然心疼，心底卻也在質問著同樣的問題：為什麼是姜丹尼爾？為什麼他不行？為什麼他可以他就不行！

「…別說了。」暗暗咬了咬下唇，黃旼炫逼迫自己打起精神。「我懂…」

聽黃旼炫回答得如此輕巧，邕聖祐楞了楞。

「…你懂什麼？」邕聖祐清楚，一直以來，在任何事情上黃旼炫都看得比自己透徹，但在這個他亟需安慰與共感的當下，這種自以為是的理智不僅讓人厭倦，更讓他莫名的憤怒。拉開兩人的距離，看著對方那張沒有表情的臉，他皺起眉頭荒謬地看著黃旼炫的雙眼，「你什麼都不懂。從來沒有真心喜歡過任何一個人的你怎麼會懂？黃旼炫你愛上過不能愛的人嗎？黃旼炫你甚至愛過人嗎！」

「我說了！」恨恨地看著邕聖祐一無所知的雙眼，被邕聖祐的口不擇言逼得無路可退，黃旼炫只覺得曾經被自己反覆吞嚥入腹的話語再度回到嘴邊，膽汁的苦澀混雜其中，他卻只能若無其事地再次將其一口吞下。「我懂。」

掰開邕聖祐拽著自己領口的手，轉身背對那張因為自己少有的怒吼而滿佈錯愕的臉孔，黃旼炫沈下臉開始收拾起桌上的東西，而看著黃旼炫的背影，縱使知道自己說錯了話，邕聖祐卻無力推敲黃旼炫方才欲言又止的背後有著什麼樣的心情與想法。

他累了。

喜歡好累，嫉妒好累，無妄的猜測好累，虛假的偽裝也好累。

談愛既然如此令人疲憊，只做愛是不是就會好一些？

「做吧。」看著腳邊由身上滴落的雨水所聚集而成的水窪，邕聖祐開口：「誰上誰下都無所謂，怎樣都可以，做吧。」

黃旼炫正收拾著書包的手僵了僵。

「旼炫，幫幫我吧。」往後靠在課桌上，邕聖祐抹了抹臉，臉上的雨水已全然蒸發，更別提那散發著消毒水味的池水，早在不知不覺間被午後那似是永無止盡的大雨沖刷殆盡，不留一絲痕跡。「我累了，算我拜託你，幫幫我吧。」

看著手裡被自己翻得起縐的舊字典，黃旼炫突然覺得自己好悲慘。

邕聖祐累了，他又何嘗不累？

努力配合著邕聖祐的步調，像條呼之即來揮之即去的狗一般陪著他胡鬧，他也累；邕聖祐累了能對他訴苦，那他呢？他的累、他的苦，又能對誰說？

捏著那本字典，黃旼炫此時當真恨極了邕聖祐。

他恨他的無知，恨他的隨心所欲，恨他對自己的無視，又恨他對姜丹尼爾的一片丹心，但終究他最恨的，還是即使如此仍盲目喜歡著他的自己。

放下手中的字典，黃旼炫轉過身，伸手捧起邕聖祐被雨水浸濕的後腦杓後就這麼吻了上去。邕聖祐的唇瓣仍舊冰涼，顫抖卻消散在兩人相互交換的吐息間，撬開那雙柔嫩的薄唇，舌頭在鑽入小巧溫熱的口腔後駕輕就熟地與另一條軟舌開啟了一番糾纏，熟稔這人所有敏感之處，他輕輕舔過口腔上壁，在對方軟下身前適時地將其攬入懷中，離開那令他瘋狂的雙唇，摩挲著邕聖祐發涼的面頰，黃旼炫無奈地笑了笑後，滿眼依戀地吻去他泛紅眼角旁掛著的水珠，這才曉得，原來夏日午後雷陣雨的雨水是鹹的。

「回家吧，聖祐。」摟著邕聖祐微微顫抖的身體，黃旼炫拍了拍他瘦削的背，濕透的襯衫漸漸捂出了兩人趨同的溫度。

「回家吧。」


	10. 第十章

雨後黃昏的天空是灼人的橘紅，帶著白日一天的餘溫，隨著雨水積聚的腳步落到了街道上，斑駁四散在行人閃避的腳邊，兀自等待夕陽在黑夜降臨前的最後一刻攜著自己回家。

看著積在牆角的水窪，站了一下午的腿有些痠澀，讓姜丹尼爾終於忍不住蹲到了地上。

邕聖祐離開泳池前說家裡有事，但當雨停後跑到他家按門鈴卻始終無人應門。

下著大雨的天氣，沒回家的人究竟是去了哪裡？抱著背包，姜丹尼爾嘆口氣，思考了整個下午的問題卻始終找不到答案。

似乎只要遇上有關邕聖祐的問題，他都找不到答案。

將臉埋入背包凹凸不平的表面間，想到邕聖祐在泳池更衣間對自己說的那番話，姜丹尼爾不禁癟起嘴，眼睛一閉，才即時忍住那份從鼻尖一擁而上的情緒。

不許哭。

這沒什麼好傷心的。

他早就知道的不是嗎？一味的糾纏只會讓人心生厭倦，是他過多地參與了邕聖祐的生活，一再挑戰邕聖祐容忍他的底線才招致今天的下場，所以他沒有哭的資格。

至少在他還沒完全出局之前，他絕對不會哭。

抬起頭，姜丹尼爾揉了揉因為用力過猛而泛痠的眼角，在雙眼焦距遠與近的相互拉扯之際，一雙人影從日與夜泛著紫色光暈的狹縫間朝他走來。在看清兩人的臉後，姜丹尼爾楞了楞才抱著背包緩緩站起身，心莫名地跳得有些快，加速原因卻讓他感到不安。

「聖祐哥…」

走在牽著腳踏車的黃旼炫身邊，邕聖祐遠遠就看到蹲在巷口的姜丹尼爾一副被主人拋棄的可憐模樣，換作平時，他肯定又會因為這乖巧的學弟而心盪神馳，但現在的他卻只想離他越遠越好，畢竟不切實際的幻想有過一次就夠。

第一次還能稱之為浪漫，第二次就只是單純的笨了。

站在姜丹尼爾面前，雙手插在跟黃旼炫借來的外套裡，邕聖祐暗暗握緊拳頭。「尼爾，怎麼站在這裡？」他故作輕鬆地問，試圖把稍早對姜丹尼爾發的那頓脾氣拋到腦後，「該不會在等我？」

看了眼站在邕聖祐身旁表情平淡的黃旼炫，姜丹尼爾點點頭。「聖祐哥，我、那個、」緊抱著懷裡的背包，想到裡頭的東西，姜丹尼爾緊張得臉頰微紅，好在夜色在路燈亮起前為他作了掩護，才沒讓兩個學長發現自己的異樣。「我有東西要給你…」

知道姜丹尼爾指的東西是什麼，邕聖祐一聽輕輕皺起了眉頭，從黃旼炫外套上傳來的洗衣精味，以及身上散發的，和黃旼炫同樣的沐浴乳香味讓他突然有些煩躁。

他想說他不要，但看著姜丹尼爾的臉，他卻什麼話都說不出口。

並不曉得邕聖祐此時所想，更沒有給予他猶豫的時間，姜丹尼爾低下頭，也不顧三人是站在街上，手忙腳亂地就開始掏起懷裡的背包，直到拿出一個綁著緞帶的方正盒子才將包包揹到身後。

「聖祐哥，祝你生日快樂。」

雙手捧著盒子，昏暗的巷道裡，姜丹尼爾笑得靦腆，一雙眼睛瞇成了熟悉的弧線，眼角的那顆痣在黑暗中仍然耀眼如星，邕聖祐卻有點想哭。

他深諳得不到的最美這個道理，但沒有人告訴過他，得不到的美竟會美得如此令人心痛。姜丹尼爾的美、姜丹尼爾的好、姜丹尼爾的一切都讓他依戀不已，他在這個用幻想打造、名為姜丹尼爾的殼中躲藏太久，久得不知不覺中早已使其附著於血肉，紮根於心，才會在親手拔除的如今痛得他不能自己。

但正如依循本能脫殼而出的蟬，在痛之前，他必須先活下去。

連皮帶肉地褪去這副空殼活下去，然後才能在該死的時侯死去。

「哥？」

見對方遲遲沒有動作，反而只是一個勁地盯著自己手中的禮物盒，被看得有些發慌，姜丹尼爾試探性地喚了聲，還想說些什麼，從方才便站在一旁默默不語的黃旼炫卻突然伸手接過了他手中的物事。

「謝謝。」用手掂了掂，沒把東西轉交給邕聖祐，黃旼炫將其反握在手心裡後又抓上了腳踏車的手把，「如果沒其他事的話，我們就先走了。」

姜丹尼爾錯愕地看著黃旼炫一連串的動作，爾後又轉頭望向默許著黃旼炫此番作為的邕聖祐，正想開口說些什麼，疑問與抱怨卻在看清邕聖祐身上的衣服後全被堵在喉頭，像根無意識下被吞進的魚刺，鯁了在吞嚥處。

只見微微亮起的昏黃路燈下，邕聖祐身上陌生的連帽外套裡，是一件黑色上衣。

不是白的，而是黑的。

泳池更衣間那倉皇逃跑般的身影還歷歷在目，無人應門的家、一下午的未接電話、突然出現的黃旼炫，還有那件從未見過的黑色衣衫，一個個都像刻意擺在他面前的拼圖，逼他拼湊出一副他不願直視的真相。

姜丹尼爾皺起了眉頭。他突然覺得喉嚨好痛，那根刺彷彿貫穿了他的咽喉，刺進脆弱的內壁，隨著每一次吞嚥持續往下墜落，而每一個試圖從他口裡掙脫的字句都在不斷推擠著那根魚骨往心臟的方向刺去。

「等等，」縱然害怕這根魚刺會就這樣直直戳穿他的心臟，當面前兩人正要從眼前離去時，姜丹尼爾仍開了口，「這算什麼？」望向從方才開始便不敢直視自己的邕聖祐，他試圖讓自己的聲音保持鎮定，打從心底竄升的不安卻讓他的嘴唇不自覺地顫抖，「哥？」

低下頭，邕聖祐看著那條同樣不屬於自己的牛仔褲褲腳，只覺得姜丹尼爾的這聲哥聽上去似乎有千斤重。「尼爾…有話下次再說吧。」

「聖祐哥！」

「下次，」拽著外套口袋，邕聖祐咬了咬唇後才看了姜丹尼爾一眼，隨後露出個帶著歉意又似安撫的微笑，「下次一定聽你說，嗯？」

又是下次。

邕聖祐說的下次從沒實現過。他的下次總摻雜了自己看不到盡頭的等待與惶恐，就像被丟棄在道路的正中央，徬徨無助得只能站在原處等著那不曉得什麼時候才會回來牽起自己的手。

他不要。

他不要下次、不要等待，他厭倦了只是站在那裡，無法前進也無法後退，假如那雙手放開自己，那他主動追上去就好。

無論前方有什麼等著自己，也好過如死水般停滯著的一無所有。

轉身捉住邕聖祐擦身而過的臂膀，看著那讓自己魂牽夢縈的側臉，姜丹尼爾覺得好像追到了道路的交叉口。「為什麼？」對著邕聖祐回望過來的雙眼，他知道自己絕不能移開視線，只因那雙眼睛一瞬的開闔或動搖都將決定他該走向何方，「為什麼不接電話？為什麼現在才回來？為什麼穿著不一樣的衣服？為什麼跟他回來？」

「喂，姜丹尼爾、」

站在旁邊，見同齡人被後輩抓著手臂咄咄逼人地質問著，黃旼炫忍不住出聲警告卻沒想反被邕聖祐抬手制止。看著姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐明白，就是這個瞬間，他必須剝去最後一塊黏在身上的殘骸，親手將之粉碎後隨意丟棄，就像從未發生過一樣。

想像從未發生過一樣。

「因為在交往。」邕聖祐說得平靜甚至毫無情緒，「因為我們在交往，可以嗎？」

「騙人。」死死盯著邕聖祐那雙眼睛，在找到任何蛛絲馬跡前，姜丹尼爾咬牙直斷道，彷彿只要先說出口，一切便都是真的。「你騙人。你說過死也不會跟他、」

「我是說過。」知道這是場姜丹尼爾與他之間的藏匿遊戲，邕聖祐毫不掩飾地直直望向那雙探查著的眼睛，畢竟最危險的地方一直都是最安全的地方，而保護自己的最佳方法，便是褪去所有可見的武裝，「但人會反悔，人會變。」看著逐漸消散在姜丹尼爾眼底的光芒，邕聖祐抿起唇壓下那險將自己出賣的顫抖，「我會變。」

手臂上的力道逐漸減退，只是一個角度的交錯，邕聖祐便輕而易舉地脫開了姜丹尼爾的束縛，簡單得讓他不禁有點想笑。不再去看姜丹尼爾是什麼表情，像是要證明自己方才所說的每個字句都是無可辯駁的真實，他挽上黃旼炫的臂膀，和對方交換一個眼神後，抬腳正準備和黃旼炫往家的方向走去，腳步卻被姜丹尼爾的一聲大吼絆住。

「但我喜歡你！」

回過身看著走到路燈光圈外的兩人背影，站在路燈正下方的姜丹尼爾臉色蒼白得幾近透明。他知道這句話可能一點用都沒有，無論是過去還是現在，對邕聖祐來說甚至可能毫無意義可言，但眼看著邕聖祐就要這樣離開，他不曉得除此之外自己還能做些什麼。

木已成舟的這個當下，除了像個耍賴的孩子般哭喊著自己的求而不得，任由這份永遠無法被滿足的慾望踐踏他的羞恥與自尊外，他什麼都做不了。

「聖祐哥，我喜歡你…」緊握起拳頭，看著邕聖祐的背影，姜丹尼爾輕聲說道。

他曾以為喜歡兩個字如此難宣之於口是因為彌足珍貴，所以才無法輕易訴說，但此時此刻，他卻發現原來說喜歡其實好簡單。不必鼓足勇氣，不必故作堅強，不需遮掩羞赧，亦不需矯揉造作，所需的僅是對那人無止盡的渴望，一點點帶著卑微的懇求，還有無法再強行抑制的悲傷。

姜丹尼爾如今明白，原來要說出喜歡，靠的並非勇敢，而是那份再也無法獨自忍耐的痛。

他從來不乏勇氣，只是痛得不夠深刻，忍得太過寬容。

沒有想過會從姜丹尼爾口中聽到這些，邕聖祐抓著黃旼炫的手不自覺地緊了緊，動搖在一瞬間掠過他的臉，理智卻在黃旼炫的手心覆上自己手背時被拉了回來。望向黃旼炫看著自己的目光，邕聖祐想起了自己曾說過的話。

是啊，喜歡又怎樣？

姜丹尼爾終究與他們不同。

跟別無所選的他們不同，姜丹尼爾可以選擇，他有得選擇。有一天，當姜丹尼爾厭倦了這種關係，他可以兩袖清風，可以一走了之，轉身繼續走在向陽的康莊大道上，權當他只是路上無意間拐入的巷弄風景。

但他們不行。他們註定要在這泥沼中繼續過著躲藏的日子，永不見天日。

邕聖祐無法接受。他無法接受姜丹尼爾最後可能用什麼樣的眼光看著自己，無法接受他可能在未來某天對自己懷惴起埋怨與憎惡，無法接受他在施予後絕決的放手，更無法接受他因為自己而在人生中有所缺憾。

如果最終會是這樣的結果，還不如從一開始就沒有起頭。

「尼爾…」咬了咬下唇，邕聖祐嘆息似地喚了聲，「依賴不是喜歡，習慣更不是，」抓著黃旼炫的手臂，他忍住了回頭看向姜丹尼爾的衝動，卻沒忍住滑落面頰的滾燙淚水，「你的喜歡，都只是錯覺罷了。」

錯覺。

看著邕聖祐與黃旼炫兩人並肩而立的背影於黑暗中漸行漸遠，姜丹尼爾卻連追上去的力氣都沒有，只覺身上所有力量都隨著這聲錯覺流失殆盡。

過去無數個夜晚，那些無法向人訴說的苦惱、害怕、猶豫與自我懷疑，在邕聖祐一句錯覺的面前瞬間變得無比可笑。

他的心動成了什麼？

他的喜歡成了什麼？

那些因為不經意的碰觸而產生的竊喜、因為獨處而有的悸動、因為心有靈犀而起的歡欣又成了什麼？

全都是錯覺。

若姜丹尼爾這個人、這副靈魂、這具軀體與邕聖祐有關的所有，最後都只被歸結為錯覺，那他該怎麼辦？他該如何是好？他的整個人、整副靈魂、整具軀殼早已與邕聖祐這個名字密不可分、合而為一，現在告訴他只是錯覺，又該叫他如何存活？

好一句錯覺。

單單只是兩個字，便毫不留情地抹殺了他的所有。

伸手覆上雙眼，姜丹尼爾笑了，笑著笑著，手心卻濕了一片，攤開手，只見掌心紋路上，淚水如夏日午後雷陣雨的水窪般斑駁堆積，能帶領他前行的人卻已遠去。

姜丹尼爾差點忘了，他現在可以哭了。

他有資格哭了。

「你確定這樣好嗎？」陪邕聖祐走到家門口，看著那人將腳踏車牽進前院的背影，黃旼炫終於忍不住開口問道。

「什麼好不好的？」放下腳踏車的腳撐，邕聖祐頭也沒回地問。

「我們沒在交往，」看著邕聖祐瞎忙活的身影，黃旼炫皺起眉頭，「你這樣騙他好嗎？」

邕聖祐一聽冷冷地哼笑了聲。「還說我，剛剛是誰拿了我的禮物還叫人滾的？」

我才沒叫他滾。雖然黃旼炫很想這麼反駁，但最後還是憋了回去。「難道你想就這樣三個人呆呆站在那裡站一整個晚上？」走到邕聖祐面前，黃旼炫將剛剛自己從姜丹尼爾手上拿來的盒子放到了他手裡，「好歹也是他的一番心意，你自己想辦法處理吧。」

手上的盒子很輕，甚至感受不到一絲重量，邕聖祐看著心裡卻沉甸甸的，再想到姜丹尼爾當時的神情，便有些喘不過氣。

他知道自己說得太過，也明白做得有些殘忍，但在那個當下，他想不出更好的方法，找不到更委婉的說詞，更重要的是，縱然他不曉得姜丹尼爾會如何，但他清楚一旦仁慈，便是給了自己再笨一次的縫隙。

他太了解自己有多麼奸猾狡詐，倘若留下了後路，那些無盡的幻想與無妄的希望便又會死灰復燃，而縱使如願以償，他卻不能保證姜丹尼爾能夠承擔僥倖的代價。

他是前輩，是學長，他有義務帶領姜丹尼爾走在正確的道路上，即使這條路自己無法陪他走下去。

將盒子塞進外套口袋，邕聖祐抬起頭對著黃旼炫勾起嘴角，露出了個半是得意半是挑釁的微笑，「倒是你，真的不後悔？今天可是你唯一一次機會，以後可沒這麼好的事情。」

黃旼炫楞了楞才知道他指的是什麼。看著邕聖祐嘴邊掛著的笑，他無奈地扯了扯嘴角。

這人到底知不知道自己臉上還掛著淚痕？還在這說什麼呢。

「不後悔、不後悔！」伸手揉了揉邕聖祐的頭髮，熟悉的洗髮精香氣瞬間撲鼻而來，「放心吧，我會憑實力上位，你就洗好屁股等著、唔！」

「喂！」聽到黃旼炫在自家門前說些不得體的，邕聖祐趕緊捂住他的嘴，「你說話注意點！」

被邕聖祐小心翼翼左顧右盼的模樣惹得發笑，黃旼炫玩笑似地伸出舌頭舔了下那緊覆在臉上的溫涼手心，突如其來的濕潤驚得邕聖祐立馬收回手，將手掌心那一點水漬擦在了黃旼炫借他的外套上。

「你不是有潔癖嗎！怎麼這麼髒！」黃旼炫笑得一臉痞樣，邕聖祐怒目而視抱怨道，對方卻仍舊只是神經兮兮地笑著，像個傻子一樣。

「聖祐啊，」看著邕聖祐朝自己投來的，像看神經病一樣的鄙夷視線，黃旼炫輕輕喚了聲，「愛你呦。」

「神經病。」毫不吝嗇地賞了黃旼炫一個白眼，邕聖祐皺眉說道：「你怎麼總愛說些有的沒的？唸書唸傻了？」

聽見邕聖祐罵自己，黃旼炫只是沒甚所謂地聳聳肩。「想說就說了唄。」說完，他又勾起嘴角，「聖祐啊，愛你呦。」

起了一身雞皮疙瘩，邕聖祐搓著手臂回頭朝家門走去，放棄般搖搖頭後又回過頭朝站在自家前院門前的黃旼炫揮了揮手，「你快回去吧。」

「嗯，」黃旼炫說著，卻只是站在原地看著邕聖祐打開家門，「聖祐啊，愛你呦。」

只當黃旼炫又開始發神經，進屋前，邕聖祐最後看了他一眼，隨即便把家門關上。看著緊閉的門扉，黃旼炫嘴邊一直掛著的笑意逐漸褪去，只餘一雙泛著痠澀的眼睛望著早已消失在門後的人影。

姜丹尼爾在巷弄裡大吼的那聲喜歡還迴盪在耳邊，被緊緊捉住的觸感還殘存在皮肉上，抿起嘴唇，黃旼炫伸手覆上被邕聖祐挽著的手臂，狠狠掐了自己一把。

姜丹尼爾的喜歡能讓他動搖如斯，自己的愛卻只能用玩笑包裝，換來一句又一句的神經，黃旼炫不曉得究竟是誰比較可憐。

是用盡全力、拋卻自尊說著喜歡，卻被用一句悉心著想的錯覺打發的姜丹尼爾，還是玩笑般談著愛，被允許站在身邊卻始終只能被無視的自己？

或許最可憐的是邕聖祐。

因為他無知，他盲目，他看不見他對他的愛，又懦弱得捉不住自己所愛，終其一生，他都只會陷在這個死胡同，哪裡都去不了。

而他會陪著他。

死胡同也好，惡性循環也罷，他會陪在他身側，直到邕聖祐不再需要自己的那天到來。

在此之前，他都會陪著他。

摸黑開了燈，脫下未乾的鞋襪，邕聖祐走到廚房，看了眼餐桌上的字條與旁邊保鮮膜下一口未動的紫菜包飯，他放下身上斜挎著的背包嘆了口氣，拿出冰箱裡整齊排放著的牛奶盒後便端起那盤紫菜包飯走上樓。

兩房一衛的二樓黑得有些滲人，邕聖祐卻像沒事人一樣站在走廊上，看著面前那扇總是緊閉的房門以及門邊那從早上就擺到現在，上頭還留著廚餘殘渣的空碗盤，他擰起眉頭，咬了咬牙想發作，嘴邊那些字句卻又被自己強行吞了回去。將冰牛奶夾在身側，他伸手敲了敲門，見門後一如往常的毫無回音也不甚在乎，門把一扭便直接把門打了開來。

「妳連下去拿個晚餐都懶嗎？」

踢開擋在腳前的垃圾，即使給了自己時間適應黑暗，這終日暗無天日的房間仍讓他花了一些時間才看清方才踩到的是不知道放了幾百年的空零食包裝袋，鼻頭才皺起，意識到自己現在是副什麼表情，邕聖祐咬起下唇又將臉上那明顯的厭惡硬是收了回去。看向房間角落那個因為吹著強烈冷空調而披著毛毯的背影，作為房裡唯一的光源，只見液晶電視上隨著遊戲畫面閃爍著的光芒正毫不間斷地打在那人身上，迅速變換的閃光讓邕聖祐不適地瞇起眼睛，蹲下身將手上的東西放到地上，正想轉身離開這荒謬的房間，專注在遊戲上的人卻罕見地出聲叫住了他。

「你朋友很吵啊。」抓著遊戲手柄，邕聖惠盯著電視開口道：「一直按門鈴還大吼大叫的吵死了，因為他遊戲背景音都聽不到了。」

邕聖惠語氣平淡，邕聖祐卻知道她抱怨得有多認真。

遊戲、遊戲、遊戲，妳怎不乾脆跟那些破爛遊戲一起去死好了。

指甲摳著門緣，邕聖祐閉了閉眼，深吸幾口氣後才說：「…抱歉，他不會再來了。吃完放外面吧，我等等洗。」抓上門把，就在房門快要闔上的瞬間，邕聖惠因為久未說話而有些喑啞的聲音趁著縫隙鑽了出來。

「噁心的傢伙。」

背對著房門，邕聖祐低頭看著地板上被乾涸的湯汁染成紅色的白瓷碗，忍著想一腳踹開的衝動，他拿起地上的餐盤下了樓，一把將手上的髒碗盤丟進水槽後便開始準備起自己的晚飯。

將裝著拉麵的小鍋擺到餐桌上，邕聖祐打開冰箱拿出一碟碟事先分裝好的小菜，卻在冰箱最裡發現了一張字條與一塊裝在便利店透明塑膠盒裡的一人份起司蛋糕，看了眼那張字條，他將蛋糕從冰箱拿出後放到小鍋旁，面對桌上擺放整齊的拉麵、小菜與蛋糕卻頓時胃口全失。

真是史上最糟糕的生日，沒有之一。

不是因為泳池畔的事實暴擊，不是因為對姜丹尼爾那聲喜歡的虧欠，不是姐姐的那聲噁心，不是充作生日大餐的拉麵，更不是那早已習以為常、毫無情感可言的字條，而是因為坐在餐桌前的這個當下，邕聖祐清楚地意識到，自己正一點點地被那曾經削足適履也要強塞進去的框架反噬得不能呼吸，而對此他卻無能為力。

如若一切都是咎由自取，他又何來理由抵抗。

無論是父母的忽視抑或是對姜丹尼爾的感情，當個不會吵的孩子過久，他早忘了該如何任性，隨心所欲只是他的外皮，骨子裡，他仍走不出畫地自限的那方寸之地。

邕聖惠罵他噁心，他也覺得自己噁心，但當他親眼看著邕聖惠從學校退學後把自己關在房間裡足不出戶，鎮日對著父母大呼小叫予取予求的模樣，就是噁心到令人反胃，他也不要活得跟她一樣。

端起那鍋涼透的麵，打開廚餘機開關，邕聖祐將一口未動的拉麵與小菜全倒進水槽落水孔裡，看了眼桌上的起司蛋糕，他用手拿起蛋糕咬了一口，起司鹹甜的滋味瞬間在口裡化開，底層廉價的餅皮卻泛著油味，膩得他有些想吐，將起司蛋糕塞進落水孔，看著它逐漸隱沒在廚餘機幽暗的孔洞裡，想到那張字條上寫著的受條人名字，邕聖祐笑了出來。

這個家，真正隱形的究竟是誰？

是外派幾個月回不了家的父親？逃避尼特族女兒而每天加班的母親？不出房門只會打遊戲的姐姐？還是扮演著乖巧兒子，連過生日只能偷吃姐姐蛋糕卻不發一語的自己？

邕聖惠說的沒錯，真是噁心的一家人。

抓起被隨意丟在一旁的背包，邕聖祐上樓後便將自己關在房裡，燈也沒開的就倒在床鋪上，他拉過棉被正想倒頭就睡，外套裡一個硬物卻磕上他的肚子，難受得讓他只好翻過身掏出口袋裡的東西，見讓自己連睡個覺都沒法好好躺著的是姜丹尼爾給自己的生日禮物，原本濃厚的睡意一下子又退了回去。

他大概也只是想當個好學長罷了。

就如同他想在父母姐姐面前扮演好兒子、好弟弟一樣，他只是想在姜丹尼爾面前扮演一個成熟世故的學長，當個眾人皆醉我獨醒的角色，保全自己不招致任何可能的怨恨。

只是這樣而已。

沒有冠冕堂皇的理由，只是自私，並非溫柔。

拿出盒子裡的物事，舉起那小巧的耳環，依著窗外路燈微光，邕聖祐仔細端詳了起來，只見失去光源的銀色鳶尾花在黑暗中轉為黑色，花瓣間兩道溝槽像被人挖去的兩道疤，深刻得讓他不由自主多撫摸了幾下。

他不曉得姜丹尼爾送他這對耳環的用意為何，現在他也不想知道了，反正這對耳環，就如同姜丹尼爾的那聲喜歡，將不會有出現在人前的時候，是何意義又有什麼重要？

只要他記得就好。

記得曾有這樣一個他愛得刻骨銘心的人也同樣愛上了他，記得保守這個秘密，同時記得這份愛的絕望。

就像這對黑色鳶尾花耳環所述說的一樣。

除下耳垂上的黑色耳釘，邕聖祐換上那對鳶尾花耳環後又倒回床上，閉上眼想就這樣睡去，臉上的濕潤卻反覆喚醒他，直到黑暗將他連同淚水一起拖入深沈的夢中，才在載浮載沉的黑色花海中漸漸失去意識。


	11. 第十一章

「學長！我、我喜歡你…可以跟我交往嗎？」

大概是成了他獨有的創傷症候群，對於『我喜歡你』四個字，直到過了將近一個月的如今，聽在邕聖祐耳裡仍讓他心有餘悸。看著把自己叫到校園偏遠一角，紅著一張小臉告白的陌生女同學，在背後勾起手指數了數這是開學以來的第幾個，他邊用一百零一號笑臉掩蓋背後竄升的寒意，一邊複述同樣的台詞：「抱歉，我現在沒有跟任何人交往的打算。」

或許以後也不會有，至少在這像被姜丹尼爾所下的四字魔咒解除之前都不會再有。

目送又一個失望的背影消失在校舍轉角，拿起被自己丟在一旁的書包，邕聖祐轉身走向兩棟校舍間的連結走廊，還未走到放學時分人來人往的廊道上，就見一個熟悉得不行的身影站在旁邊樹下，手拿小卡認真背著單字的做作模樣看得他好氣又好笑。

「你每次都這樣偷看不膩嗎？」手插口袋，邕聖祐看向黃旼炫問道。「要不要乾脆站到旁邊來，我免費讓你觀摩一下？」

收起手上的單字卡，黃旼炫推了推臉上的眼鏡，「也是個不錯的提議，剛好讓我近距離蒐集情報，調查一下喜歡你的都是哪種類型，以後看到先讓她們醒醒。」

邕聖祐一聽挑了挑眉。「羨慕嫉妒恨？」

「怎麼會，」攀上邕聖祐單薄的肩膀，黃旼炫捱到他臉側後湊到他耳邊輕聲說道：「不過就是想提醒她們，你喜歡的不是巨乳而是巨、啊痛、痛…！」

左手擰著黃旼炫的耳朵，看著他痛得扭曲的側臉，邕聖祐瞇起眼睛笑著有樣學樣地湊到了他耳畔，「那巨什麼的我這裡剛好有一根，這麼喜歡往嘴上說，不如我的讓你嚐嚐？嗯？」

「反對暴力！和平溝通！」

黃旼炫被揪得臉色漲紅，邕聖祐又動手扯了幾下才放開被他擰得通紅的耳朵，見那上吊著的一雙眼尾因為疼痛泛出生理淚水，他沒良心地笑得更開了些，「反對暴力？我怎麼覺得你挺享受的，不然幹嘛每天淨跟我說些不三不四的討打？」

揉著被無情蹂躪的耳尖，覺得自己好像無意間碰到邕聖祐身上某種開關，黃旼炫一臉警惕地往後退了一步。「你別亂來啊，我才不會陪你玩那種奇怪遊戲。」

原先還未理解黃旼炫口中所謂的奇怪遊戲指的是什麼，但見他雙手護胸，像看變態一樣看著自己，知道對方又在對自己耍嘴皮，邕聖祐抄起手中的書包就往黃旼炫身上砸去，不料書包拉鍊只拉了一半，還沒砸幾下，包裡的東西便全被他甩了出來。狠狠瞪了眼逃過一劫後站在旁邊笑得幸災樂禍的人，邕聖祐癟起嘴，氣鼓鼓地蹲下身將四散在周圍的私物捱個撿起，正整理著好不容易逐一撿回來的試卷，面前卻突然多了一封看上去極為眼熟的信封。

「又是同一個人嗎？」

視線從信封上移開，邕聖祐抬頭望向站在面前背著光盯著自己的黃旼炫，瞬間覺得自己似乎又被金框眼鏡後的那雙眼睛看得透徹，幾近赤裸。接過黃旼炫手中沾上塵土的信，邕聖祐站起身，「不知道。」將信夾在一沓試卷中，他拍了拍乾淨的臀部後聳了聳肩，「信封都長得差不多吧，沒注意。」

黃旼炫皺起了眉頭，「字跡是一樣的吧？那個署名的寫法完全就跟之前的信一樣…」說著，他伸手就要連著那沓試卷拿過被邕聖祐緊緊握在手裡的信封，才碰到試卷邊角，邕聖祐卻側過身將信與考卷護在了懷裡。

「這不關你的事。」面無表情地看了眼因為遭受拒絕而表情呆楞的黃旼炫，邕聖祐一把將手上被扯得皺巴巴的考卷與信封塞進書包裡後，順手取出剛剛才被自己放入包裡的參考書遞到了黃旼炫面前，「差點忘了，補習班的題庫。」

被如此直接的轉移話題，黃旼炫就是再想追問下去也只能摸摸鼻子就此作罷。接過邕聖祐手中的習題，他看了眼上頭寫著科目名稱明晃晃的幾個大字，再見下方自己親手寫上去的班級與名字，心裡莫名有些泛堵。

「多謝。」確實地拉起書包拉鍊，邕聖祐揹上背包後說道：「幸虧有你，不然第一週的模擬考鐵定完蛋。」

幸虧有你。

對於邕聖祐只需要一句話便能將自己內心那份時不時從黑暗中冒出頭來的怨懟與不滿消除得一乾二淨，黃旼炫覺得自己真是窩囊到了極點，偏偏又對這般窩囊的自己一點辦法都沒有。

抬起頭，見邕聖祐正對著自己笑得溫和，黃旼炫移開了視線，放下書包將補習班題庫放進包裡後才緩緩開口：「要是你能在冒著大雨演偶像劇前多想一秒鐘，也就不用一邊擤鼻涕一邊寫預測題了。」

邕聖祐臉上揚起的嘴角立馬塌了下來。

體質原本就偏虛，又濕著身子淋了一下午的雨，邕聖祐在生日隔天毫無意外地生了場大病，在床上度過高三暑假的最後一個星期，比起無法盡情玩樂的遺憾，心中更多的是對學習進度延宕的負罪感，好在黃旼炫從不吝於分享那些從私人補習班拿來的昂貴教材，才讓他保住了高三最後一學期的首次模擬考，對此，邕聖祐十分感激，那天理智盡失下的所作所為被黃旼炫這般調侃似乎也變得不太重要，甚至連他自己都認為生日那天太過失態，回想起來都覺得萬分羞恥，堪稱人生黑歷史。

抓著後背包兩條背帶，邕聖祐訕訕看了黃旼炫一眼，「不演了。」踢著腳邊的小石子，想到收在書桌抽屜角落的那對耳環，他輕輕扯起嘴角，「以後都不演了，要演也只演青春勵志劇。」

「我想這由不得你來決定。」對上邕聖祐投來的疑惑目光，黃旼炫指了指自己，「別忘了我還是你名義上的男朋友呢。死都不會交的那個。」

看著對方皮笑肉不笑的笑臉，知道黃旼炫還對那天姜丹尼爾無心說出的那句話懷恨在心，邕聖祐面露尷尬，只好用力抹了把臉，望著天空輕輕搖搖頭故作苦惱地道：「哇…那就是恐怖片了。」

黃旼炫聽了也沒生氣，反而笑得更開心，一把將邕聖祐揉進自己懷裡似寵溺又似懲罰地大力晃了晃後，也不顧懷裡那人皺著鼻子半是推拒半是順從的掙扎，抓起他的手回頭就往與大門反方向的校園隱蔽處走去。

「究竟是恐怖片還是愛情動作片，我們現在來說個清楚，嗯？」

「在看什麼？」

收回望向窗外的視線，姜丹尼爾攏攏手中的器材後搖了搖頭。「沒什麼。」

看了自開學後便始終面帶消沈的姜丹尼爾一眼，金東洙暗自在心底嘆口氣後垮著臉大聲唉了聲。「真倒楣！都放學了還被抓來還教材，值日生到底在幹嘛啊！」

對於金東洙口中的值日生是誰，抱著一大堆教學器材的姜丹尼爾與金東洙兩人都心知肚明，嘴上雖抱怨，卻還是屈服在了朴浩彬那夥人的淫威之下。打開理科器材室，放下手中一籃的三角燒瓶，金東洙活動著肩膀，正想問姜丹尼爾等等還完鑰匙後要不要一起去吃點東西再回家，卻見他盯著桌上一排的酒精燈，一臉若有所思的模樣莫名讓人有點害怕。

最近的姜丹尼爾實在太不對勁了，不對勁到連拿著酒精燈的樣子都透著股濃濃的犯罪氣息，為腦內毫無根據的血腥場面打了個激靈，金東洙走上前小心翼翼地搶下姜丹尼爾手中的酒精燈。「你到底怎麼了？從開學到現在都悶悶不樂的樣子，沒見過收假症候群跟你一樣這麼久的耶。」

斜睨了眼比自己矮了將近二十公分的金東洙，雖然對他口中的收假症候群感到不以為然，但從未被朋友這般直截了當地關心，姜丹尼爾原先還面無表情的臉瞬間有些委屈，「不是這樣的…」

金東洙的眼珠在那雙細長的瞇瞇眼縫中轉了圈。「那是哪樣？」仔細揣摩了下姜丹尼爾看上去欲語還休的表情，他了然地啊了聲，「跟韓恩雪吵架了？」

他倒真希望是這樣。姜丹尼爾心想。現在的他可沒心情再陪韓恩雪玩什麼情侶假扮遊戲。

見姜丹尼爾不說話，以為自己猜對了，金東洙拍了拍姜丹尼爾的肩膀，一臉惋惜地道：「雖然想給你點意見，但身為母胎單身十八年的單身狗，我幫不了你。」

姜丹尼爾聽了正想反過來安慰幾句，還沒說出口卻又被金東洙下一句話硬生生掐斷。

「邕前輩應該經驗挺豐富的，你不如跟他請教一下？」

有時姜丹尼爾挺佩服金東洙的，怎麼能無心隨便說句話就打了他三個巴掌。想到方才搬運器材時無意間看到的畫面，姜丹尼爾只覺得這三個多禮拜好不容易才平復下來的痛症又再度復發。

第一次是這樣，這次也是，整個校園這麼大，為什麼總讓他撞見那兩人親密無間的畫面？

他一點都不想看到這些。

理由和當初相同，卻也截然不同：他不想無端背負這種與自己無關的秘密。當初的理由是無端，如今的理由是與自己無關。

要是他現在能跟邕聖祐說話，他一定會好好地勸他們兩人回家再秀恩愛，別真以為附近沒人就可以肆無忌憚地拉拉扯扯卿卿我我。

要是他能的話。

「你說…」站在鞋櫃邊上看著金東洙換下室內鞋，姜丹尼爾稍稍斟酌了下措詞才說道：「告白被說是錯覺的話，還能繼續當朋友嗎？」被金東洙用奇怪的視線盯得有些手足無措，知道這句話透露了過多訊息，姜丹尼爾趕忙補充：「是我一個朋友問的。」

「你被誰告白了？」金東洙問。

「沒有，」姜丹尼爾大力擺了擺手，「是朋友…」

挑起眉毛，金東洙又問：「你跟誰告白了？」

「不…就說是朋友…」雖然仍擺著手，姜丹尼爾游移的視線卻充滿了心虛。

「天啊…」金東洙掩起嘴巴一臉難以置信地望向姜丹尼爾，「丹尼爾，你竟然是個渣男嗎？」

「渣、」險些被口水嗆到，沒想過自己竟然有一天也會被冠上『渣男』這個名號，姜丹尼爾嚥了嚥口中因為心虛而分泌過剩的唾液後才道：「就說是我朋友了，而且事情不是你想的那樣…」

「有女朋友還跟人告白，這不叫渣那要叫什麼？」

金東洙問得太過真摯，姜丹尼爾根本無法辯駁。

是這樣嗎？原來他是個渣男嗎？

「不、不對！」險些被對情況一知半解的金東洙牽著鼻子走，姜丹尼爾激動得揮舞起雙手，「情況有點複雜！」

「還能複雜到哪裡去呢？」收起開玩笑的嘴臉，看著面前比自己高大的姜丹尼爾，金東洙翻了翻右手，「因為有女朋友，」說著，又翻開左手，「所以告白被拒絕。這不是很簡單的事情嗎？」

看著那雙攤在面前上下晃動的手，對於金東洙將自己嚴肅的情感問題簡化成可以用左右手串連的交互動作簡單解釋的低級邏輯問題，姜丹尼爾不滿地抿起嘴不再說話，正想讓這個被全然小看的話題就此結束，卻見走在前頭的金東洙突然停下腳步回頭問道：「不過，那個被告白的人知道情況『有點』複雜嗎？」

雖然不明白金東洙強調『有點』是想諷刺什麼，姜丹尼爾楞了下後搖了搖頭，爾後就見金東洙沉吟著走到校門邊上的魚餅小攤，拿了串魚餅咬了一口後才緩緩開口：「那或許事情沒有想像中來得糟，會用錯覺來拒絕應該不是不喜歡，倒不如說是蠻有機會的？」

「真的？」明明只是想問有沒有可能繼續做朋友，沒想到竟收穫比之更令人振奮的結論，姜丹尼爾湊上前去開心得露出了那天傍晚以來的第一個笑容，「你真的這麼認為？」

金東洙邊咀嚼邊點著頭，像是在回應姜丹尼爾，又像是在讚嘆小攤老闆娘的手藝。只想接受自己想得到的結果，姜丹尼爾只當他是在給予正面回答，正高興地伸出手從冒著白煙的高湯裡抽出一串魚餅，動作卻因為回想起那天邕聖祐那張面無表情的臉而稍有停頓。

「但他已經跟別人交往了。」咬了口魚餅，姜丹尼爾突然有點不確定金東洙方才點頭認同的對象究竟是不是自己。「就算不是不喜歡，也沒機會了。」

「搶過來不就好了。」

拿著魚餅串，姜丹尼爾轉過頭，瞪大眼睛楞楞地看向金東洙咀嚼著的側臉。

「反正都已經渣掉了，還差這點嗎？」金東洙說著聳了聳肩，嚥下口中的食物，他放下手上早已空蕩蕩的長籤，對上姜丹尼爾投來的目光後狡黠地勾起嘴角，「我說的對吧？姜渣男。」

再度被喚作渣男，姜丹尼爾這次卻沒說話，默默掏出錢包結完兩人份的帳，他走了幾步才皺起眉頭，睜著一雙些微下垂的眼睛對著走在前面的金東洙無辜地大聲喊道：「就跟你說是我朋友了！」

回到家，書包一甩，趁著與金東洙商談後被激起的豪情壯志，姜丹尼爾坐到書桌前掏出手機，正想發揮潛藏於體內的渣男屬性，在與邕聖祐停滯以久的對話框下方打一篇文情並茂的小論文，用摘星摘月如詩般的文字正證反證自己才是最適合他的伴侶，順帶強調自己對他的意志之堅、用情之深，卻在僅僅打了聖祐哥三個字加上一個逗點後被良心譴責得江郎才盡。

都怪媽媽把他教得該死的正直。

放下手機，姜丹尼爾喪氣地趴在桌上，再次被腦內強制回放的，方才那兩人在校舍空地間嬉鬧的景象虐得心絞痛。

是該放棄了吧。

既然無法成為強取豪奪的壞男人，除了放棄，他似乎別無選擇。手機對話框中的談話仍停留在邕聖祐生日那天下午，看著那些被已讀不回的尋人訊息，姜丹尼爾覺得放棄也挺好的。

邕聖祐脾氣差、好面子，明明腦筋不靈光卻是個完美主義，明明運動神經疲弱卻假裝十項全能，等等等等，若要說起邕聖祐的缺點，他能列舉一大堆，一條條寫下來，紙條或許能從最南的濟州島一路延伸到最北的三十八度線。

這種男人有什麼好的。

不過就是脾氣差得可愛了點、好面子得有趣了點，腦筋不靈光又運動神經疲弱時惹人憐愛了點，完美主義又看起來十項全能時帥氣了點；笑時一雙眼睛像盛滿了漫天星辰，說話時嗓音溫柔得像浸透了蜜，動時舉手投足皆是餘裕的優雅，靜時一顰一笑都是細緻的美麗。

停！停！打住！揉了揉腦袋，姜丹尼爾只覺得自己越想越不對勁。

就是寫著邕聖祐缺點的紙條能從濟州島鋪到全羅道，他似乎都能把那張紙條翻過來用邕聖祐的優點再次填滿，甚至再用一張從濟州島到全羅道的紙條，正面反面地寫滿邕聖祐的好。並非他喜歡得過於盲目，而是那些屬於邕聖祐的好與壞，無一不如榫卯般精準而完美地貼合他所有的凹凸不平。

邕聖祐是他的量身訂做，除了他，這世上沒有任何人能讓他愛得不帶一絲線頭補丁，渾然天成。

沒有邕聖祐，就算活得再善良，也是衣衫襤褸。

再次拿起手機，姜丹尼爾退出了與邕聖祐對話的頁面，轉而點開韓恩雪的頭像。

他從不覺得自己是個渣男。過去不是，現在不是，未來也不會是。

他只是去取回原本就應屬於他的東西，又何來渣男一說。

一把將背包裡的東西全倒在床上，邕聖祐氣急敗壞地翻找著散落於枕邊的考卷，原先被自己夾在試卷間的藍色信封卻消失得無影無蹤。

他非常確信自己把它放進了包裡。東西沒長腳，除非有人動過他的背包，不然那信不可能就這樣不翼而飛。

掃視了床上一圈，看到落在床腳的衛生紙，邕聖祐想起來了。

從放學到現在，唯一開過他背包的只有黃旼炫，而也只有黃旼炫才對那封該死的信莫名地執著。他早該在黃旼炫突然拉他去暗處親熱時想到他另有所圖，難怪平時都自顧自清理的人會一反常態地說要幫他拿衛生紙擦乾淨，心機簡直不要太重。

憤憤地將手中的考卷甩在桌上，邕聖祐煩躁地望了眼床鋪上四散的物品，想到那封信可能與其他被自己撕碎後丟棄在垃圾桶的信件有著相同內容，一陣恐懼與不安便如滔天巨浪滾入胸腔，一波重過一波，打得心臟不受控制地劇烈加速，連帶著身體都微微顫抖。

被看到了。

那些不堪入目的辱罵、骯髒下流的文字、令人作嘔的描寫全都被黃旼炫看到了。

偏偏就是黃旼炫。

攤坐在床沿，邕聖祐彎下腰將臉埋在掌心，肌膚相觸的瞬間，才發現自己雙手異常冰冷。

為什麼總是他？無論如何裝腔作勢，他的不堪與脆弱卻總是在黃旼炫面前無所遁形，連粉飾的時間都吝於給予，霸道得絲毫不留情面。他害怕的從不是那些毫無實質傷害的騷擾信件，更不在意裡頭汙穢得讓人無法直視的內容，而是這種強制性的剝除、非自願性的赤裸。

邕聖祐知道黃旼炫是在關心他。

但說實話，這種多餘的關心，他不需要。

抹抹臉，邕聖祐強迫自己打起精神，掏出手機正想打給黃旼炫痛痛快快地罵他一通，房門卻傳來了兩響敲門聲。

「等等！」看了眼牆壁上的掛鐘，邕聖祐迅速站起身，手腳並用地將床鋪上零零散散的東西全掃到棉被下方，直到確認床鋪看上去與平時無異，才走上前打開房門。「媽，今天怎麼這麼早？」

還穿著工作時的套裝，邕母畫著精緻裝容的臉泛起一個帶著倦意的微笑。「今天案子的判決下來了，所以提早回來。」說著，她朝前走了一步，邕聖祐隨即為她讓開道路。環視兒子房間一圈，見一切雖然稱不上整齊，至少也是亂中有序，邕母拍拍邕聖祐的背，在發現他似乎又瘦了後輕輕擰起了眉頭。「怎麼都沒好好吃飯？我買了東西回來，一起吃吧？」

「我吃過了。」邕聖祐撒謊撒得眼睛都不眨一下。「在外面吃過才回來的。」

邕母聽了一愣。低頭看看手腕上的錶，時間已過八點，沒日沒夜的加班讓她忘了正常人的進食時間，連帶以為所有人的作息都跟她一樣混亂。「那你姐姐呢？聖惠她吃了嗎？」

「…吃了。」這句倒是實話。「我買回來給她吃的。」

見邕聖祐有聽話地將照顧姐姐這件事情放在心上，邕母鬆了口氣般笑了笑。「吃過也還能再吃一點的，下來吧，順便跟我講講最近學校的事情。」

看著媽媽與自己幾乎是一個模子刻出來的笑容，邕聖祐搖搖頭。

他的問題太過複雜，他的問題又太過簡單，他的問題只要過了最後這學期就能迎刃而解，也就沒有必要再拿這些問題去煩早已為工作與家庭操碎了心的媽媽。

畢竟，他是個乖巧的兒子。

「我真的吃飽了，況且，」指了指書桌上看到一半的參考書，邕聖祐語帶撒嬌地說道：「還要看書呢。」

知道兒子正處於備考衝刺階段，邕母也不好再說什麼，伸出手，她捏了捏邕聖祐的臉頰，面帶心疼地瞇起眼睛，「我們乖兒子辛苦了，再兩個月就解脫了，嗯？」

被捏住沒幾兩肉的臉頰，邕聖祐艱難地點點頭，直到邕母走出房間，臉頰被溫暖指尖掐住的觸感仍停留在臉上，摸了摸泛紅的臉頰肉，他關上房門再度坐到床邊，從棉被下找出被自己隨手亂丟的手機後，才站起身坐到了書桌前。

大概是被棉被捂得太過嚴實，黃旼炫傳來的十幾條訊息他一條都沒有聽到聲響，點開一看，果不其然儘是說著一些諸如為何不告知老師、為何不告訴他、為何什麼對策都不做、為何任由對方惡意欺凌的話，看著黃旼炫一條條像是近在眼前、關心與責備交雜的留言，邕聖祐原先盛怒下想好的痛罵瞬間被擠壓得只能濃縮成一句話。

因為懶。

他大概可以想像當黃旼炫看到這句回覆時會是副什麼表情：可能更為憤怒，瞪著那雙上吊眼緊擰起眉頭，但在翻了個白眼、嘆口氣後，一切又會歸於平靜，任他咎由自取。

這就是他關心的程度，這才是他應該關心的程度。

邕聖祐覺得自己對黃旼炫已經十分寬容，至少在發現他偷了自己的信後，他還能忍著衝到他家去找他理論的衝動，甚至能簡短而實誠地回答他所有疑問，這不是寬容又是什麼？

或許黃旼炫會對自己的回答感到荒謬，但邕聖祐認為，這個回覆已經是他所能找到的、最貼合他實際所想的答案。

騷擾信件是、姜丹尼爾是、就連這個家也是，只要他畢了業，只要他考上遠在首爾的大學，一切便都能自然消亡、回歸原位。說他逃避也好、說他冷漠也罷，他只不過找到了一個最不花力氣的方法，一次性地解決他面前所有問題，確不確實他不得而知，方便且體面卻是鐵錚錚的事實，這難道不是件值得被嘉獎的事？

他想黃旼炫會懂的。

就如同他倆自始至終的默契般，就如同他曉得他為達目的而必須依附在他身邊般。

黃旼炫會懂的。


	12. 第十二章

在午休時間的人流中看到那個正要往學生餐廳移動的身影，黃旼炫拿著便當，撥開重重人群後也不管旁人的視線，直接伸手一把抓上那人的手臂。

「我們談談。」

驚愕地回頭看向表情嚴肅的黃旼炫，邕聖祐的眼神往周遭正打量著他倆的路人間游移了下，隨即蹙起眉頭甩開手臂上的束縛。「別拉拉扯扯的，像什麼樣…」摸了摸還留有黃旼炫掌心餘溫的手臂肌膚，知道他找自己定是為了昨晚的事情，邕聖祐心虛地移開了目光。「況且，我們也沒什麼好談的。」

沒什麼好談的？因為那封信，黃旼炫氣得一個晚上睡不著覺，一想到竟有人如此明目張膽地連連用一封封信件猥褻邕聖祐，熊熊怒火便燒得他徹夜難眠，但站在自己面前，被騷擾的本人卻反而像個心高氣傲的說謊現行犯般平靜地說沒什麼好談？到底是他太有正義感，還是邕聖祐就是個蠢蛋，遭受這般欺辱也能視而不見？

被邕聖祐那副明顯逃避問題的模樣激得有些怒火中燒，黃旼炫嘖了聲後直接握上他纖細的手腕，不顧掌中細微的掙扎與邕聖祐在身後因害怕引人注目而壓低聲量的叫喚，硬是將他往人群的反方向拽，直到走到午休時分人煙稀少的實驗教學樓才放開他。

見邕聖祐被放開後一臉不滿地揉著手腕，活像他才是那個欺負他的人，黃旼炫荒謬地笑了聲，無語地望了眼天空，強壓下被邕聖祐再度點燃的怒意後才開口問道：「你是笨蛋嗎？」

「蛤？」

「還是是聖人？」見邕聖祐睜大眼睛一臉莫名其妙地看著自己，黃旼炫勾起嘴角了然地點頭笑了笑，「我知道了，是喜歡這種的？覺得這是受歡迎所帶來的困擾所以開心地接受了？」

「黃旼炫，」終於曉得對方在說什麼，邕聖祐面帶警告地瞪向他，「你敢再說一句我馬上就在這裡揍得你站不起來。」

「你揍啊，」黃旼炫面無表情地往前站了一步，身高優勢讓他氣勢立馬贏了幾分。「如果你不怕被人閒言閒語的話。剛剛可是有一大堆人看到我們兩個一起出來。」

卑鄙。憤憤地咬著嘴唇，狠狠剜了黃旼炫一眼，邕聖祐往後退一步想拉開兩人距離，不料黃旼炫卻又朝他走近兩步，硬生生將他逼到了牆角。

「什麼時候開始的？」居高臨下地看著邕聖祐，黃旼炫冷靜地問，語氣間卻透著一股莫名的狠厲，「那狗崽子到底寫了幾封這樣的信？」

「…沒有幾封。」邕聖祐哪會記得自己撕過幾封騷擾信，從暑假開始，只要有上暑輔的日子都會在鞋櫃裡收到的藍色信封多得他根本懶得數，但黃旼炫那金框眼鏡後的視線實在太過逼人，邕聖祐被看得一陣慌亂，只好再次狼狽地偏過頭逃開那充滿執著的瞪視，隨口敷衍過去。「真的沒有幾封，從暑假開始大概只有十封左右。」

十？！黃旼炫憤怒得差點暈過去，深吸了口氣才堪堪忍住破口大罵的衝動。「你難道真的傻了不成！」咬牙切齒地看著一臉無辜的邕聖祐，黃旼炫嚴重懷疑眼前這人是不是被人賣了還會睜著那雙眼睛把自己兜裡的錢雙手奉上。

完了。現在看來，按照邕聖祐的智商，很有可能。

不曉得自己已經被黃旼炫暗自歸類為需要在三叮囑留意陌生人的幼稚園孩童，摸摸脖子，試圖化解眼前的尷尬，邕聖祐拍了拍黃旼炫的肩膀後露出了個自認為無比開朗的笑容。「別擔心啦，不過就是幾封信而已，沒什麼大不了的。」

嫌惡地看了眼邕聖祐傻氣的笑臉，黃旼炫板起臉嚴肅地道：「不行，那已經是犯罪了，不能姑息養奸。」

「…沒這麼嚴重啦。我現在不是也沒怎樣嗎？」平時儘在自己身邊說著一些廢話的人突然如此認真，被黃旼炫少有的正經模樣搞得有些不知所措，邕聖祐只好繼續笑著反向安慰道：「你也看到了，那人文筆還算不錯，就當免費小黃文看看，不是挺好、挺紓壓的？還是連載的呢。」

連載小黃文？紓壓？聽見邕聖祐那些沒腦子的話，黃旼炫有些無力地伸手扶上額頭。

他哪會不明白邕聖祐在想什麼。

那些內容遠不只小黃文這麼簡單，充滿露骨描述的字裡行間愛恨交雜，再加上開始收到信的時間點，很明顯就是衝著他們兩人的關係來的，裡頭的鄙夷、嫉妒、憎恨與不加修飾的愛慾在在都明示暗示著邕聖祐的性向，抓準邕聖祐不敢輕易出櫃的弱點才敢一而再再而三的進行惡意騷擾，而邕聖祐也一如歹徒意料中的那樣對外在評價有所顧忌，才會時至今日也不做任何反抗，任憑對方用文字踐踏他的身體與人格。

黃旼炫都明白，但他氣不過。

他氣邕聖祐不懂得保護自己，氣他將無關緊要的人對他的想法至於自身安危之上，為此甚而打算息事寧人，但他更氣的是他自己。

他怎麼會到現在才發現這件事情？他怎麼能到現在才發現這件事情？

明明喜歡他，明明想要保護他，明明為此甚至不惜壓抑自己的感情到幾近放棄他，他怎麼會任由他人這般侮辱他？他怎麼會放他一個人面對這些噁心的信擔驚受怕？

是他害的嗎？是因為他在邕聖祐身邊的緣故嗎？

現在，他連靜靜待在他身邊的資格都沒有了嗎？

緊握拳頭，看著邕聖祐有意討好的微笑，落淚的衝動瞬間湧上心頭，讓黃旼炫只得趕緊抬頭深吸口氣，將無意間泛出的淚水憋回去。

見黃旼炫有些異樣，以為他還在生氣，邕聖祐伸手摸摸他的肩膀後輕聲卻堅定地說道：「…旼炫，真的沒事的，就只是些信而已。」

情緒稍加緩和，黃旼炫低頭看向面前如此輕易就被自己困在牆角、身形頎長卻稍偏瘦弱的人，極力控制自己不去想像那些可能的最壞狀況。「你真的不打算做任何事？」

摸了摸後頸，邕聖祐點點頭，「都快畢業了不是嗎？更何況我們還是考生，沒時間去管這些吧。」

不合時宜的冷靜與理智。「我可以幫你。」深深看了邕聖祐一眼，黃旼炫往後退了幾步，「你知道這件事情我可以幫你的。」

站在陰暗牆角太久，突然被黃旼炫身後窗外的正午陽光直直照了一臉，邕聖祐不適地微微瞇起眼睛，嘴角卻勾起了一貫的淺笑。「你什麼時候這麼關心我了？」

他一直都偏愛邕聖祐的這張臉。深邃的五官、舒心的線條，午間陽光美好地灑在他的半張臉上，讓那高挺的鼻樑襯得一雙眼睛更為渾圓幽深。看著邕聖祐嘴角的笑意，黃旼炫知道那是應該回到往常嬉鬧模式的信號，但面前美麗得過於不真切的臉孔卻讓方才那股好不容易消退下去的自責像幽魂般繞回了心上，令他不自覺無視了邕聖祐給予的暗示，任由心中所想就這樣脫口而出：「對你，我一直都很關心。」

邕聖祐一聽楞了楞。

金框眼鏡後面，黃旼炫那雙總是銳利的眼睛此時不知為何有些濕潤，褪去往常的精明，晶亮的瞳孔中滿是他從未見過的溫柔與深情，看得邕聖祐心尖一顫，不由得調開了視線。

黃旼炫可曾用這樣的眼神看過自己？

親熱時，他總是閉上眼睛享受情欲的浮沈，未曾睜開眼睛看過與自己同在慾海翻騰的黃旼炫是用什麼表情觸碰著他，倘若黃旼炫一直以來都是用這樣一雙眼睛、這樣專注而小心翼翼的神情看著他，他──邕聖祐不敢再想下去。

有些事情一旦意識到，便毫無轉圜餘地。

他寧可當作什麼都沒看到。

「我餓了。」再次望向黃旼炫，見他表情不知何時恢復如常，邕聖祐暗暗鬆了口氣。「真的關心的話，不如先想想該吃什麼好，學餐可是一定沒東西吃了。」

早猜到邕聖祐會這樣轉移話題，黃旼炫也不惱，只是將從剛剛開始便一直握在手中的便當遞了出去。「吃這個吧。」

沒發現黃旼炫一直拽著個便當，邕聖祐只是瞪大眼睛呆呆地看著面前被素色布襟包住的三層餐盒，心想黃旼炫每天的伙食怎麼這麼好。

見邕聖祐只是一個勁地盯著自己的便當，嘆了口氣，黃旼炫直接抓起對方的手將便當放到了他手裡。

「你呢？」抱緊黃旼炫塞進手中的餐盒，邕聖祐乖巧地眨了眨眼問道，「你吃什麼？」

「不吃了。」見邕聖祐那得了便宜還賣乖的模樣，黃旼炫翻了個白眼後板著張臉說道：「氣都被你氣飽了，還吃什麼便當。就你最會吃。」

被罵得有些無辜，癟起嘴，邕聖祐學舌般無聲動動嘴後又晃了晃腦袋。

你不吃我吃。

放下餐盤與書包，剛落座，看著桌子對面坐立難安的姜丹尼爾，韓恩雪覺得這場景有些似曾相識。

「這麼急著找我是發生什麼事了嗎？」就著吸管啜了口面前的冰雪碧，韓恩雪確認手機上的時間後，看向了明顯面帶猶豫的姜丹尼爾，「晚點我還得去學院上課，不介意我邊吃邊聽吧。」

姜丹尼爾一聽趕緊擺擺手，做了個請的手勢後又把雙手藏到桌子底下。看著連吃飯都萬分秀氣的韓恩雪，再低頭看看自己方才暴風式進食後的風捲殘雲，他再次深刻體認到了男女間的差別，但仔細一想，比起韓恩雪小雞啄米般的吃法，他總覺得邕聖祐大口大口、吃得兩頰如松鼠般鼓脹的模樣要來得可愛得多。

由此可見，中毒已深。

「那個…妳最近還好嗎？」舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇，姜丹尼爾看著韓恩雪因為低頭吃漢堡而露出的額頭，仔細想想後還是決定先跟自己名義上的女朋友寒暄一番。

抬起頭，韓恩雪怪異地看了姜丹尼爾一眼。平常連個訊息都不傳的人突然問起近況，要不是兩人都還是學生，韓恩雪真要以為姜丹尼爾是加入了什麼傳銷組織。「你想說什麼就直說吧，怪嚇人的。」

尷尬地抓了抓頭，姜丹尼爾斟酌下措詞才支支吾吾地開口：「呃…就是，那個…我想跟妳、咳咳！那個…分、分手？」瞇起眼，姜丹尼爾不太確定這兩個字用在他們身上是否合適，見韓恩雪聽了只是停下用餐的動作呆呆地看著自己，他緊張地縮起肩膀，向前探了探腦袋後又小心翼翼地問：「可以嗎？」

韓恩雪眨了眨眼。「嗯，可以啊。」

原以為韓恩雪會用各種方法慰留自己，早已準備好長篇大論用以婉拒的姜丹尼爾張了張口，瞬間疑惑自己昨晚到底是在糾結什麼，更開始懷疑自己作為名義男朋友的能力是否有哪裡不足，不然韓恩雪怎會答應得如此爽快。

並不曉得自己的一句話讓姜丹尼爾開始深刻的自我反省，韓恩雪反倒在喝了口飲料後一臉八卦地望向對面還在三省吾身的人，「是上次那個很帥的前輩對吧？你們要交往了？」

沒跟上韓恩雪的腦迴路，姜丹尼爾楞楞地不發一語，以為他這是在害羞，韓恩雪長長地欸了聲後笑著伸長手推了推姜丹尼爾的肩膀。

「少裝，上次在泳池不是還追出去了嗎？」收回手，韓恩雪半趴在桌上笑瞇瞇地問：「誰先告白的？前輩對吧？我看他好像超級喜歡你的、」

「等等等等！」舉起手，姜丹尼爾做了個喊停的動作，「我不太懂妳在說什麼…」

「你不是因為要跟前輩交往才不能幫我的嗎？」韓恩雪不解地問。

「我、」

是這樣卻也不是這樣，姜丹尼爾一時間不曉得該如何跟面前的人解釋，總覺得從哪開始說都不對，只好從頭一五一十地將所有事情全跟韓恩雪講了一遍，接著就見韓恩雪靠在椅背上，沉思的模樣看上去令將丹尼爾感到有些陌生。

「恩雪？」試探性地喚了聲，看著對面沉默著的人，姜丹尼爾不安地抓向桌上的飲料杯，正想喝口飲料潤潤喉，拿起飲料杯時卻發現裡頭早已空空如也。

「先別跟我說話。」盯著面前被自己吃了一半的漢堡，韓恩雪抿起嘴，心亂得早已把補習的事情拋到腦後。「我現在心情有點糟。」

韓恩雪少見地緊蹙起眉頭，表情陰沈，看起來正如她自己所說的那樣心情不是很好，讓坐在對面的姜丹尼爾有些無措，好在韓恩雪情緒平復得似乎挺快的，就在姜丹尼爾正猶豫著要不要再去點一杯飲料時，她突然輕聲說道：「前輩真是太讓人討厭了。」

楞楞地看著韓恩雪，喜歡的人被說討厭，姜丹尼爾正想為邕聖祐平反，話卻在看見韓恩雪臉上從眼角滑落的淚珠時被驚得消失無蹤。

「…抱歉，」趕緊拿起桌邊的餐巾紙擦去滑到頰側上的眼淚，從未如此失態，韓恩雪又羞又惱地咬了咬唇後伸手輕拍了幾下雙頰，試圖讓自己恢復精神。害羞地看向桌子對面因為自己突如其來的眼淚而被嚇傻的姜丹尼爾，她不好意思地笑了笑，「我沒事。我只是…」想到姜丹尼爾說的，那位僅有一面之緣的前輩，韓恩雪嘴邊的笑意緩緩消退，「只是大概有點能理解那位前輩。」

姜丹尼爾沒說話。

聽到韓恩雪說能理解邕聖祐，他其實並不意外。從兩人那次在咖啡廳的談話間，他便能隱約感受到韓恩雪與邕聖祐兩人微妙的相似性，或許也正是因為這樣，當初他才會答應幫忙。

但這不代表韓恩雪可以隨便說他討厭。

「那又為什麼要說他討厭呢？」

被姜丹尼爾那顯而易見的委屈與滿滿的偏袒逗得，韓恩雪支著頭笑得瞇起了眼。「就是因為理解才討厭。」把玩著餐盤裡用剩的番茄醬包，她說道：「前輩太溫柔了。」

溫柔得罔顧那份旁人只一眼就能看穿的喜歡，只知道為他人著想。

比起那位前輩，她就壞得多了。

為了成全自己的愛情不惜拉著姜丹尼爾當陪演，貪心地想要擁有早已名花有主的朴宇熙，而或許正是因為她那壞到骨子裡的自私，才會到現在也只是徒勞無功。

真的是非常嫉妒又羨慕啊。韓恩雪心想。無論是姜丹尼爾抑或是那位前輩，都令她既羨慕又嫉妒。

畢竟並不是誰都能擁有一份僅屬於自己、完整而毫無雜質的愛情。

「你不會放棄的，對吧？」看向桌子對面仍一臉困惑的姜丹尼爾，韓恩雪問。

姜丹尼爾楞了楞，「嗯。」點點頭，他靦腆又有些無奈地笑了笑，「好像沒辦法放棄呢。」

「那就好。」滿意地看著臉色微紅的姜丹尼爾，正坐起身，韓恩雪故作嚴肅地威脅道：「敢放棄的話我就不跟你分手了啊，讓你一輩子只能做掛名男友。」

第一次聽見如此彎彎繞繞的打氣，姜丹尼爾瞇起雙眼，點頭笑得有些憨傻。見他高興成那副傻樣，韓恩雪抿起嘴笑了笑後轉過身從背包裡拿出紙筆放到了桌上。

「既然不放棄，我們就趕快來制定策略吧。」

按出原子筆，韓恩雪興致勃勃地在紙上又寫又畫，看著紙上娟秀的字跡，再次跟不上韓恩雪思考節奏的姜丹尼爾抓了抓頭，在看到她寫完步驟編碼後終於忍不住問：「可以是可以，但妳不是還要去學院嗎？」

「去什麼學院！學院有比我們前輩重要嗎！」

韓恩雪連頭都沒抬，一句話說得鏗鏘有力，雖然內心很感激有人這樣關心自己的戀情，但看著她的髮旋，姜丹尼爾卻只想說：不是『我們』的前輩，是『我』的。只有『我』。

隔天週末，坐在書桌前認真看了下韓恩雪自願以逃課為代價為自己寫的一長串注意事項與作戰計畫，即使是戀愛經驗為零的姜丹尼爾也開始不住懷疑上頭一條條肉麻兮兮的追求手段到底是從哪本古早少女漫畫抄來的。大概是以女生的幻想與需求為出發點，光是不切實際或是如遊戲般只有在特定情境下才可能催生的特殊事件就占了三分之二，剩下的三分之一，在姜丹尼爾掂量了下自己的臉皮厚度，並粗估邕聖祐可能直接賞自己一拳的概率後，真的能拿出手的也不過就兩三條。

壁咚。上次在書店大概也算是半個壁咚，姜丹尼爾在旁邊打了個勾，覺得自己無師自通就領略了此一高級技巧，看來距離成功也沒有他想像中得那麼遙遠。

送禮。一想到被黃旼炫半途攔截的生日禮物，姜丹尼爾搥搥胸口後深吸了幾口氣，決定先在旁邊畫個三角形，為那出師為捷身先死的禮物立一個小型墓碑，同時當作他日後待完成的任務。

專車接送。假如黃旼炫這個正牌男友直接在這個學期轉學或人間蒸發的話，他還是有可能做到的。對著面前那張紙，姜丹尼爾嗤笑了聲後直接在旁邊打了個叉。

寫情書。就是這個！姜丹尼爾眼睛一亮，直接在韓恩雪整齊的筆跡上畫了一個大圈。

一個月沒跟邕聖祐說話，傳訊息過於生硬，打電話又太過突兀，更何況是直接當面交談，但若是親筆寫的信，既不打擾邕聖祐的情緒亦能展現他感性與浪漫的一面，恰好與黃旼炫這個可恨的腦性派形成強烈對比，凸顯他那僅屬於年下清純男的優勢。

於是，花了整個週末又一個晚上，姜丹尼爾終於在週一上學前寫出了一封自認是曠世巨作的小情書，但當他頂著兩個眼圈到校，準備趁著上學人群摸到邕聖祐的鞋櫃，神不知鬼不覺地將信放進那窄小隔間時，卻發現實際操作上存在著困難。

三年級前輩們的視線實在太過灼人，逼得他在剛踏進三年級鞋櫃區時只能立馬原地往後踏回去。

實在想不到有什麼時間能接近鞋櫃，姜丹尼爾最後只好放棄午休，趁著大批學生都往學生餐廳擁去，惴著那封信獨自往校門快步走去，卻在轉進鞋櫃區時險些撞到一個迅速從重重鞋櫃間竄出的身影。

「抱歉！」

沒想過有人會在這個時間才到校，姜丹尼爾側過肩膀後趕緊道了聲歉，卻見那個與他同樣繫著紅領帶的男生只是見鬼般倉皇地看了自己一眼，爾後便拔腿往教學樓方向跑去。

看了眼那人消失在轉角處的背影，姜丹尼爾總覺得哪裡不太對勁，卻又說不出個所以然，只好聳聳肩作罷，繼續自己的偷雞摸狗。找到寫著邕聖祐姓名的鞋櫃，姜丹尼爾握上鞋櫃握把，再三確認附近沒有任何人後才顫著手把櫃門打開，本以為迎接自己的將會是一雙孤零零的球鞋，沒想那雙鞋的上方早已被一個平整的藍色信封佔得先機，姜丹尼爾楞了楞，再看看手上被自己握得皺巴巴的樸素白信封，瞬間有種自己輸了的錯覺。

早該想到鄰近畢業，身為校園裡眾人傾慕的對象，一定會有大把大把的人天天給邕聖祐送情書，還以為自己是特殊的那個，如今卻得跟其他沒有臉孔只有姓名的人一同將希望寄託在一張薄紙上，姜丹尼爾突然有點沮喪。

他與邕聖祐的距離竟變得如此遙遠。

不管了，內容最重要。姜丹尼爾心想，手卻不服氣地硬是在藍色信封與球鞋間打開了個縫隙，正準備從中插入自己的白色信封，一張紙片卻從縫隙中滑落。順著掉落的軌跡往下望去，姜丹尼爾定睛細看，卻是一張照片。

一張偷拍照。

大概是在樓梯下方暗處捕捉到的，照片裡，只見樓梯欄杆後方是兩個熟悉的人影相對而坐，相碰的側臉情慾滿佈，不用稍加說明，便能明白兩張臉孔相接處是怎樣的一番光景，兩雙手交錯地攀在彼此散亂的春季制服上，畫面激烈得連姜丹尼爾拿著照片的指尖都能感受到一絲熱度，他的表情卻如即將紛沓而至的寒冬霜雪，冰冷得沒有溫度。

拍照者跟送藍色信封的人應該是同一個，刻意將照片放在信封外，卻又壓在信封與球鞋間，可見送信人希望看到照片的對象不只邕聖祐一人，用意險惡得讓姜丹尼爾剎那間寒毛直豎。

到底是誰？

以照片中的制服推斷，拍攝時間應該是上學期，剛入學的一年級生不可能有膽子做這種威脅前輩的事，說明犯人只可能是二、三年級生。

此刻，姜丹尼爾這才突然回想起剛才那股異樣感從何而來。

剛到校的學生理應揹著書包，印象中的那個背影卻空蕩得有些單薄，再者，由於年級輪替的關係，二年級的鞋櫃與三年級的鞋櫃分別坐落於整個空間的兩端。──那個二年級生卻是從三年級鞋櫃間跑出來的。

那個二年級生和他一樣，都是來送信的。

拿出邕聖祐鞋櫃裡，那躺在自己純白信封上的藍色信封，姜丹尼爾一臉平靜地將之與那張照片一併放進西裝褲口袋裡。

他記得那狗娘養的小雜種長個什麼雞巴模樣。


	13. 第十三章

收拾好餐盤，邕聖祐伸了個懶腰，拍拍同學的肩膀後便跟著一群朋友往高三教學樓走。

週一下午第一節是大考必考的共同數學，留在原教室上課十分便利，時間點卻驚人地難熬，身旁同學們一個個七嘴八舌抱怨著學校課程安排的荒謬，邕聖祐只是在一旁聽著，偶爾隨口附和幾聲，跟腔嘲笑上次共數課上打瞌睡的人。一群高三學生鬧烘烘地經過高二教學樓前方那片草坪，正相互打鬧著，遠處卻傳來一陣又一陣的尖叫，男的女的，此起彼落，聲音像是被拋上空中後重重落下的石頭，聽得讓人心慌。

站在邕聖祐身後的男同學在班上是出了名的膽小，就在幾個人站在草坪上四處張望，尋找著這陣吵鬧的來源時，他推了推邕聖祐的肩膀，顫巍巍地望向他。「別看了，快回去吧，怪嚇人的。」

邕聖祐回頭看了他一眼。

「嘁！」見同學一如往常的怕事，站在一旁的邕聖祐前桌不屑地白了一眼後往高二教學樓的方向指了指，「看就知道一定是學弟妹在鬧，怕什麼？」

「鬧也不會叫這麼大聲的，」男同學皺起眉頭，害怕之餘顯然有些擔心，「恐怕出事了。」

朝高二教學樓望去，邕聖祐看著三樓窗邊隱約能見的人群，正為高二九班在二樓鬆一口氣，卻看到三樓一個男同學打開窗戶，往外探頭後便惟恐天下不亂地向一二樓的同級生們大聲廣播道：「打架啦！打架啦！姜丹尼爾跟十三班的幹架啦──！流了好多血啊！！」

站在教學樓下方，連同邕聖祐在內的一眾高三學長們一聽，錯愕地面面相覷了會兒後才有人開口。「丹尼爾…不是跟聖祐很要好的那個後輩嗎？」男同學說著，才剛要轉頭問問邕聖祐，卻見他白著一張臉，什麼也沒交代就急急忙忙往高二教學樓飛奔而去。「喂、喂！聖祐！」

早在聽到姜丹尼爾四個字的瞬間，邕聖祐的腦子便一片空白，那好事學弟的最後一句話更是讓他全身血液傾刻凝結，於是他想也沒想，顫著身子拔腿就往樓裡衝。腎上腺素讓他的心臟如同即將爆炸般劇烈跳動，因狂奔而急促的呼吸一下又一下地刺著他的肺，胸腔有如被狠狠撕裂般疼痛，邕聖祐卻希望自己能再快一點、再快一點，彷彿只要再快一點，姜丹尼爾便會完好無缺地站在眼前。

奔上三樓似乎是轉眼間的事，站在人群外，邕聖祐能聽到驚呼聲中隱約夾雜的悶哼與擊打聲，踮起腳，他焦急地往人群中央望去，奈何觀望群眾實在太多，連兩個事主的身影都看不到，無助地看著面前擁擠的人群，邕聖祐左顧右盼了下，好不容易找到個縫隙，側過身，他深吸口氣後硬著頭皮就擠了進去。

「…不好意思，借過一下！借過、借我過一下！」

從未這般狼狽，無視身邊一個個埋怨的視線，邕聖祐皺著眉頭試圖接近中央那圈被人刻意空出的競技場，愛湊熱鬧卻又深怕遭到波及的人群卻不斷相互推搡著將他往側邊推去。緊密的人群中，邕聖祐能聽見姜丹尼爾的呼喊聲，激動得完全不似他認識的那個小學弟，他聽不清姜丹尼爾在喊些什麼，那一拳一拳落在肉上的聲響卻清晰得像打在他身上，震得他心臟亂了節奏，伸出手，心急如焚的邕聖祐別無他法，只好用身體大力撞開眼前層層堆疊的人群，好不容易擠到最內圈時，制服早已被拉扯得變了型，像破布一樣搭在身上。

「道歉！現在就給我下跪道歉！」

剛從人群中探出頭，邕聖祐便聽見姜丹尼爾大聲吼道，聲音是從未聽過的憤怒。平時整齊平順的頭髮此刻萬分凌亂，幾個鞋印在潔白襯衫上顯得怵目驚心，被扯開的領口還掛著幾束線頭，鈕釦則不曉得在扭打間飛到了何處，露出一片光潔的胸膛。儘管滿身瘡痍，姜丹尼爾仍在一番苦戰後取得了上風。只見他坐在對手的肚子上，大概是吃過對方的苦頭，跨著長腿，他踩住那人的右手，雙手則揪起那人同樣散亂的衣領，鮮血從額角碰傷的口子汩汩流出，染紅的半張臉嚇壞了包含邕聖祐在內的所有旁觀群眾。

被姜丹尼爾壓制住的人也好不到哪去。相較於姜丹尼爾，那人身形稍顯單薄，全身上下滿是因為在地上扭打而沾上的塵土，灰撲撲的模樣像隻被生擒的老鼠，被姜丹尼爾打得鼻青臉腫，掛著兩行鼻血，他狠狠地瞪向姜丹尼爾，左手則不甘示弱地朝他比了個中指。

「操你媽我什麼都沒做道什麼歉！」

「什麼都沒做？」見對方說得理直氣壯，姜丹尼爾揪著那人衣領的手一用力就把他半個人從地上稍稍抬起，踩著對方手腕的左腳則作為支撐狠狠地踩在他腕骨上，逼得對方痛苦地大叫了聲。「你這畜生…有種寫那種噁心巴拉的破爛東西就要有那個雞巴軟蛋給我承認！」

「丹尼爾！」知道素來溫和好說話的姜丹尼爾一旦動怒會像是變了個人，但此時此刻，無視他人痛苦，像殺紅了眼般殘忍地對著落敗者動手的姜丹尼爾卻陌生得讓邕聖祐打從心底覺得害怕，聽見他嘴裡不乾不淨地罵著，帶著恐懼，邕聖祐緊張地出聲制止道。

聽到許久未見的呼喚，姜丹尼爾正要揮下去的拳頭硬生生停在了半空，轉過頭，看著那人不知從何而來的狼狽，姜丹尼爾臉上的戾氣瞬間消散。「聖祐哥？」沒想過邕聖祐會聞風而至，想到自己這副暴力的模樣就這麼被邕聖祐看到，姜丹尼爾鬆開了原先緊抓著對方衣領的手，像個做錯事被抓包的孩子般，游移的一雙眼睛顯得有些驚慌失措。

見剛剛還惡狠狠地對著自己拳打腳踢的人突然間乖順得像隻羊，那被姜丹尼爾騎在肚子上的男同學掃了站在人群中的邕聖祐一眼，卻正巧對上那雙帶著關切的眼睛，楞了楞，他突然一顫一顫地笑了起來，動作牽扯到嘴角傷口，扭曲的面部像笑又像哭，乾涸在口鼻間的血液讓他看上去滑稽中帶著一絲詭異。「哈、哈哈…是這樣嗎？你是因為他所以才莫名其妙揍我的嗎？」望向頭頂上方的姜丹尼爾，他問道，眼底卻是一片了然。

「莫、」姜丹尼爾一聽，才剛因為看到邕聖祐而稍減的怒氣又再度沸騰起來。「媽的你根本就欠、」

「你是同性戀嗎？」躺在地上，沒了方才的激動，男同學勾起嘴角，笑得鄙夷地朝邕聖祐伸了伸下巴，「就跟他一樣是個喜歡被男人幹的同性戀？啊…還是說你跟黃旼炫一樣，已經跟他好上了？」抬起頭，像是想要讓對方聽得更清楚，在被牽制的情況下他使勁朝身上的姜丹尼爾靠攏，字句從他嘴唇的開闔間如一發發子彈投射而出，瞄準的靶心是姜丹尼爾，要害被一發命中的卻是站在一旁的邕聖祐。

大家都知道黃旼炫是個同性戀，大家都知道邕聖祐與黃旼炫最近走得很近，事實與眼下的突發狀況本該平行的兩條線，突然被那男同學的話暴力地擰起、糾纏，最後合而為一。

順著線，細碎的交頭接耳頓時一擁而上。

看著周圍或男或女，戴著各色領帶的人群，邕聖祐被迫知道了在言語面前，人的意志有多薄弱，而人的視線又能有多可怖，只因一句空口白話，一個轉念猜想，那一雙雙眼中原本充斥著的敬意與愛慕傾刻間便化為泡影，獨留原生的冷漠與猜忌，用打量將他一層層剝光，讓他赤身裸體地站在雪地中央。

就如過去無數個夜晚裡，在那些沒有臉孔的夢境中所看過的一樣。

冰冷而灼熱，沉默卻喧囂。

擔心地看了站在旁邊慘白著張臉的邕聖祐一眼，姜丹尼爾狠狠瞪向身下的人，再次用力揪住那皺得發爛的衣領，咬牙切齒地警告：「…再敢胡說你他媽今天就要死在我手上。」

男同學只是哼笑了聲。「就憑你愛摸男人雞巴的拳頭？」

「你！」

「喂！邕聖祐。邕聖祐！叫你呢！」無視姜丹尼爾越收越緊的手，男同學仰起頭望向逐漸被人群區隔開的邕聖祐，明明身為後輩，卻用著平語一臉挑釁地叫道，直到邕聖祐被逼得一臉蒼白地看向他，才輕蔑地笑了笑。「騙了我們大家很得意？你他媽是黃旼炫讓你濕得快，還是這小子讓你濕得快？」

面無表情地看著那人，邕聖祐沒說話。

「是黃旼炫幹你比較爽，還是這小子幹得爽、唔…！」

地上的人被姜丹尼爾一拳打得臉偏了過去，邕聖祐卻沒有移開視線。直直地看著眼前這個被紅著一雙眼的姜丹尼爾一拳又一拳地揍得滿臉是血的人，莫名地，他突然想起第一天收到的藍色信封裡寫了什麼。

曾經，裡頭也出現過喜歡兩個字。

然而，這份喜歡卻在極短的時間裡迅速變了質，在不欲人知的陰暗角落衰敗腐壞，積聚至今才以這樣醜陋不堪的姿態暴露出來，酸敗的惡臭腐蝕著地基，他的金字塔就此分崩離析。

這個以他人的喜愛為磚，一塊一塊堆砌而成的金字塔，卻因為他人的喜愛而傾毀崩塌，世上何來比這更諷刺的事。

邕聖祐想笑，緊抿著直顫抖的嘴角卻不聽使喚。

身後逐漸傳來窸窸窣窣的交談聲與凌亂的腳步聲，他想回頭，視線卻始終只能停留在那個承受著姜丹尼爾的拳頭卻仍笑得猙獰的男生臉上，看著不斷從他口鼻冒出的鮮血，邕聖祐內心作嘔，眼皮卻像是要他親眼目睹一磚一瓦崩塌瓦解的過程般，固執地堅守位置，直到看見兩雙黑色男士皮鞋擋住了那男生的臉，他痠澀得有些模糊的雙眼才被一陣溫暖的黑暗覆蓋住。

「別看了。」

黃旼炫的聲音突地從背後傳來，邕聖祐能感覺到手腕被緊緊握住，接著一個力道將他一步步往後帶，待再次恢復光明時，眼前只剩黃旼炫那張戴著眼鏡、看上去有些傷心的臉。

他傷心什麼？看著黃旼炫的表情，邕聖祐有些不解。

被當眾出櫃的是他，被社交自殺的是他；受損的是他，受辱的也是他。

黃旼炫是在傷心什麼？

邕聖祐平靜地看著他，但在與那雙眼睛的對視之下，原先尚不存在的難堪與委屈卻突然如湧泉般憑空噴發，來勢又急又猛，讓他只能緊抿起嘴才堪堪制止眼淚奪眶而出。

看見邕聖祐雙眼猛然泛紅，黃旼炫不發一語地拉著他往樓梯走。

聽到二年級打架的消息，黃旼炫第一時間便知道邕聖祐一定會跑去確認姜丹尼爾的安全，於是匆匆忙忙地從操場另一端的高三教室趕了過來，果不其然就見那熟悉的背影站在人群中，孤立無援的模樣令他心頭一緊，顧不上旁人的視線與議論，循著老師開出的路來到他身邊後便伸手將人拉了出來。

他都聽到了。

果然，能寫出那種不堪入目的騷擾信，本人口裡也不會乾淨到哪裡去，若非那人已經被姜丹尼爾打得血流如柱，他真想上前補幾腳，踹開那人的腦袋看看裡面都裝得些什麼狗屎東西。

只可惜，他沒有仁慈到那種程度就能滿足。

正盤算著該如何教訓那早已被姜丹尼爾公開處刑的騷擾犯後輩，黃旼炫剛走下幾階樓梯，腳步卻被手上抓著的人停止動作的反作用力遏止，回頭往上一瞧，卻見邕聖祐正用著他從未見過的冰冷眼神注視著他。

可悲的是，就連這個初次見到的眼神，黃旼炫竟也能讀懂。

「是你說的嗎？」

背著光，邕聖祐血色全無的臉看上去有些滲人，一雙薄唇讓本就毫無起伏的聲音顯得更為尖銳鋒利，而早在被邕聖祐那樣看著的下一秒，黃旼炫就曉得自己會被誤會。

沒做過的事情就是沒做過，不費吹灰之力，他便能讓自己看上去光明磊落，但要對眼前的人不產生失望，卻似乎需用罄他所有的耐心與力氣。收緊抓著那纖細手腕的手，他平靜地回望向邕聖祐，「…不是。」

「但這件事只有你一個人知道。」

邕聖祐說道，聲音輕得稱得上飄渺，若非親眼看到那雙唇的動作，黃旼炫甚至會以為那是自己腦袋裡的聲音。看著幾階階梯上的人，黃旼炫沉默了會兒。「顯然姜丹尼爾也知道了。」

「是你告訴他的？」朝黃旼炫逼問著，邕聖祐其實並不清楚自己到底希望黃旼炫說些什麼，是或不是、承認抑或不承認根本無關緊要，或許只是現下這個荒謬的情況讓他感到煩躁，或許他只是想要隨便找個人胡亂發洩一通，而黃旼炫剛剛好就近在眼前。

他知道自己正在發脾氣，內心的委屈與無助早已遠遠超載，怒火與怨恨讓他無法保持冷靜，唯一能讓他緊握住手中好不容易拼拼湊湊得來的理智，好避免在此時此刻就地崩潰的，便是用這張嘴將事情發生的所有罪責與過錯全拋到另一個人身上。

而黃旼炫只是剛剛好是那個人。

一如往常的剛剛好。

「是你告訴他的吧。」

「我為什麼要這麼做？」面對毫無根據的指控，黃旼炫皺起眉頭瞪向站在上方背著光的邕聖祐，除了覺得這段沒有絲毫建設性的對話是邕聖祐又一次的無理取鬧外，一個聲音同時也不斷在心中對他說著自己只是姜丹尼爾的替罪羔羊。

邕聖祐只是無法接受這一切都是姜丹尼爾惹出來的禍罷了。

他沒法接受自己亟欲掩蓋的事情被姜丹尼爾的一時衝動狠狠刨出，不敢正視自己被姜丹尼爾無心背叛的事實，也不想承認那滿腔無處發洩的怒火都是因姜丹尼爾而起。

但他卻可以輕易地把這些全推到他頭上。

極力忽視那越發清晰的耳語，黃旼炫顫抖著雙唇問道：「這麼做對我有什麼好處？」

被黃旼炫的反問問住，邕聖祐絞起眉心卻只能沉默。

黃旼炫的確沒有理由，他答應過自己不會出手干涉便一定會做到。黃旼炫的信守承諾，黃旼炫的理智冷靜他都明白，明白得清清楚楚，但在他瀕臨崩潰的如今，難道黃旼炫連為他當一次罪魁禍首、扮一次黑臉、做一次壞人都不願意嗎？

他知道黃旼炫一直以來都忍受著自己的任性妄為，但既然過去的六百多天都忍下來了，為什麼今天不可以？為什麼就今天不行？

他寧願過去黃旼炫從來都拒絕自己，也不想他在今天，這個他最需要一次縱容的當下將他擺在理智與邏輯面前檢視衡量。

瞪了眼黃旼炫面帶不甘的臉，大力甩開手腕上的桎梏，邕聖祐側身越過擋在樓梯正中央的黃旼炫後便自顧自地走下樓，正要轉身從連結平台往下一級樓梯走去，卻聽見黃旼炫在身後大聲叫住自己。

「你到底把我當成什麼！」顧不上現在早已是上課時間，被那個逐漸放大的聲音逼得失了冷靜，挾著撲天蓋地的委屈與怨懟，黃旼炫紅著眼睛大聲吼道：「你難道沒有想過我為什麼會連課都不上的站在這裡？為什麼天天跟著你胡鬧？為什麼要護著你、關心你、安慰你？為什麼要忍受這些！為什麼！」

看著邕聖祐沉默的背影，這些話說出口的瞬間，黃旼炫便後悔了。

這個世界上，每個人都有自己的角色。

邕聖祐的光鮮亮麗，姜丹尼爾的初生之犢，他的冷靜自持。假如脫去了這個被外人所熟知的外殼，他還剩什麼？他所剩的，那外殼下尚未完全變化成形的軀體，帶著赤裸裸慾望的模樣，醜陋得不堪入目，連他自己都不忍直視，更何況是邕聖祐。

邕聖祐曾說過，他們是蟬，一旦羽化，一生便註定短暫。

那時他是怎麼安慰他的，他還記得清清楚楚，然而他從未跟他提過：羽化，也有失敗的時候。

比起稍縱即逝的一個月更為曇花一現，相較生命消亡後留下的蟬蛻更為遺憾，永遠靜止在從殼脫出的那一瞬間，半是成蟲半是若蟲，似蟬而非蟬，若死又若生。

從未讓感情凌駕於理性的他，僅此一次的衝動，卻落得滿盤皆輸，若結局註定悲慘，那還不如從一開始就安安靜靜地死在土裡，也好過四肢殘缺地困在這狹窄的殼裡，求生不得求死不能。

不想讓站在下方的人看見自己哭泣的樣子，遮著臉，黃旼炫用手抹去臉上的淚水，帶著鹹味的淚珠卻像是大海的波濤，一波一波地打上他的眼眶，無法止歇，好在邕聖祐並沒有回頭。

連一個動作都沒有。

「我沒有拜託你。」

邕聖祐的聲音從下方傳來，黃旼炫擦著淚水的手僵了僵。

「你說的這些，我從來都沒有拜託過你。」黃旼炫的心意他是隱約察覺到了，但當他除了遺憾之外什麼也沒感覺時，他便知道總有一天會迎來這種局面。看著前方一片斑駁的白牆，邕聖祐冷硬地說，心中卻閃過一絲愧咎。

黃旼炫畢竟是他的朋友。

但既然無法回應黃旼炫的任何期待，或許就此了斷，於他於己，才是一件好事。反正他已經什麼都沒有了，再少一個，也沒什麼區別。

邕聖祐一句話便輕易地打回他所有質問，黃旼炫聽了卻只能慘笑著點點頭，若非哭得泣不成聲，他還真想為他鼓鼓掌，叫一句說得好。

邕聖祐的確沒有任何理由為他的行為負責，那些自發性的關心與安慰都只是他出於自我滿足與慾望的產物，與邕聖祐沒有一星半點的關係。

他並非不明瞭，只是一時氣不過。

有時就是這麼一個檻，不跨過去也罷，偏偏自己犯賤，跨了沒跨成，反倒還摔一跤，跌得自己鼻青臉腫，又能怪誰？

大概是沉默太久，當黃旼炫終於將哭得一塌糊塗的臉從手掌中移開時，樓梯下方那個身影早已消失得無影無蹤，一步步走下階梯，他將手伸進褲子口袋中，剛握住口袋裡的手帕，指尖卻碰到了捱在帕子旁的信紙。

邕聖祐不必感激他的關心，不必清楚他的動機，更不必明白他的感情；他的所作所為都是自私的驅使，純然慾望的衍生，不受邕聖祐好惡的制約，與邕聖祐這個人無關。

這是他對他自己的放縱。

第一次，也是最後一次。

回到高三五班教室，一拉開門，二十幾雙眼睛便像叢林中感知到獵物靠近的動物般齊刷刷地朝邕聖祐望去。

看著同學們投來的視線，邕聖祐知道事情已經傳到了這裡。或許是有其他高三好事者回傳的消息，也可能是幾個在事發現場違反校規使用手機錄影的圍觀學弟妹將影片上傳到網上。無論是哪個，全都糟糕透頂。

這個學校果然太小，小得讓人喘不過氣。

「邕聖祐？怎麼這麼晚才進教室？」

共數老師是個新來的年輕女教師，此刻她正拿著粉筆站在講台後的黑板前講解著初級微分例題，驚訝的神色在身上死板的黑色套裝襯托下顯得她更像是個社會菜鳥，邕聖祐沒回話，只看了她一眼便走到自己位子上，還未落座，雙腳卻在見到桌上的紙條後被釘在了原地。

『死同性戀。』

用紅色原子筆寫的幾個大字斜躺在從筆記本上撕下來的一頁紙上，被來回畫粗的筆劃看不出留言者的字跡，暴力而突兀地妄圖就此概括這個座位主人的一切。

拿起那張紙條，聽見從教室後方某個角落傳來的熟悉訕笑聲，邕聖祐突然覺得可笑至極。

他知道人不可能討好所有人，也不曾妄想自己能用那副精心設計好的面孔得到所有人的喜愛，得到越多人的認同，便會有同等的嫉妒與怨恨隨之而來，這些道理他都明白，而他也早在接受這個事實時做好了心理準備。

但這算什麼？

寫騷擾信的那個後輩是，寫這紙條的同學也是，他們的喜歡都太過短暫虛假，人前對他無盡吹捧，像朋友般前呼後擁地圍繞在他身邊，人後卻不知說了多少他的關於與聽說，才會恨不得在他落馬時立馬上前踩兩腳，落井下石得卑鄙且無恥。

但他自己又好到哪去？

看著那朱紅色的四個大字，邕聖祐覺得現在的自己粗糙得就像紙上那因太過刻意而凌亂不堪的線條，充滿空隙得毫無美感。

這個『邕聖祐』是假的。

在被迫出櫃的瞬間，這個他苦心經營打造的『邕聖祐』便開始產生裂痕，裂痕隨著每一個步伐逐漸擴大，在金字塔的斷垣殘壁中掉落他曾細細畫上的塗裝，走到了這裡，這個名為邕聖祐的假人早已露出裡頭粗製濫造的白色內裡，衰敗得殘破不堪。

而他竟還奢望人們對這假人的喜愛是真實的。

到頭來，可笑的不是一夕間態度丕變的人，而是這個沉浸在虛情假意中卻始終不自知的自己。

「邕聖祐？」見邕聖祐回到座位旁卻只是呆呆站在那裡，女老師皺起眉頭狐疑地喚了聲，「現在還在上課，請快點坐下。」

年輕女老師的聲音溫柔，絲毫沒有威脅性，拿著紙條，邕聖祐抬頭看了女老師一眼後又轉過頭看向教室裡的其他同學。高三下學期本就是讓人神經緊繃的時期，每一分鐘的浪費都是對人生的不負責任，課程進度被干擾顯然讓許多同學不滿，充滿責備的視線直直對上他的臉，只有幾個聽到消息後對他還存有幾絲同情的同學用疏離間帶著關心的眼神回望著他。

對上前桌那安慰中藏著些許猶豫的目光，邕聖祐苦笑了下後低頭揉起手中的紙條將之丟到了地上。

他不要了。

這些虛假易變的喜愛、暗箭難防的妒憎、隔岸觀火的關懷，連同這個敗絮裸露的假『邕聖祐』，他都不要了。

金字塔是那狗崽子破壞的，但這個塔頂的位置，是他自己走下來的。

誰想要誰拿走便是，他邕聖祐什麼都不要了。

拿起掛在桌邊的書包，邕聖祐伸手就將課桌裡的所有書本全掃進了包裡，拉起拉鍊，手一甩便將書包單掛在肩膀上，無視年輕教師在講台前慌張的叫喚聲，面無表情地往教室後門走去。

臨走前，他居高臨下地斜睨了坐在後排那發出訕笑聲的男同學一眼，在他錯愕的目光下舉起右手，直直地朝他比了個中指。

「去你媽的。」


	14. 第十四章

「你到底說不說！」坐在辦公椅上，看著站在面前兩個打架打得滿臉血污，其中一個還腫得跟豬頭似的學生，訓導主任氣得臉色鐵青，重重地將鐵尺摔在辦公桌上，他伸手指向高的那個，「姜丹尼爾！你為什麼要打安載赫！」

看著面前因為憤怒而抖動的手指，姜丹尼爾只是垂著頭不發一語，緊抿著的嘴透露著倔強。

打架的確是他的錯，要罵要罰他甘願承受，但既然都要懲罰，原因又有何重要？更何況，說了也只會為邕聖祐平添不必要的麻煩，思及此，姜丹尼爾就是死也不會開口。

他不會讓任何人再有任何機會以任何方式傷害邕聖祐。

「主任…」沒等姜丹尼爾說話，張著被打得腫起來的嘴，被打落了顆牙齒的安載赫口齒不清地道：「這狗娘養的小子一見到我就打過來了，我他媽的根本不認識他！還用得著問什麼原因，直接退學處分吧、啊！」

「老師沒說話你倒是嘴巴挺快的！」見安載赫被打得一臉慘烈卻還能罵咧咧地問候人家老媽，抓起桌上的鐵尺，年紀剛過五十的訓導主任瞪著雙不怒自威的濃眉大眼，手一伸直接將鐵尺往安載赫身上丟去，「我看就是因為你嘴巴不乾不淨才會被打成這樣！」

站在一旁的姜丹尼見狀忍不住偷笑了兩聲。

「姜丹尼爾！」見始終低頭不語的姜丹尼爾抖著肩膀幸災樂禍地笑著，訓導主任立馬用一個眼刀把他這突發性上身顫動症治好，「你還有心情笑？！你把安載赫打成這副人不人鬼不鬼的模樣，你以為學校真的不會把你退學嗎！」

訓導主任聲如洪鐘，威脅起來氣勢十足，姜丹尼爾從小到大沒做過什麼違法亂紀的事情，打架更不用說，從來都只有默默被打、被欺負的份，今天會揍安載赫全憑著對他的一腔怒火，如今怒火褪去，站在訓導主任面前，姜丹尼爾這才開始擔心起打架的後果。

「退學不行的…」姜丹尼爾小聲道。

「你也知道不能退學那還打架！」氣得一掌拍上辦公桌，無視被自己這一掌鎮倒的文具雜物，訓導主任怒吼道：「不想退學就趕緊給我說為什麼打他！」

姜丹尼爾咬上下唇再度沉默。

其實退學也是沒什麼關係的，雖然媽媽可能會傷心一陣子，但他可以去其他學校，或者乾脆直接自學。現在不是挺流行自學的嗎？他自認挺自律的，就算是自己一個人在家唸書也沒問題，反正以前不也是一個人上下學這樣過來的嗎？

雖然再也見不到邕聖祐可能會很寂寞，但若這樣便能保護他，也沒什麼不好的。

見姜丹尼爾又回到最初油鹽不進的狀態，而旁邊安載赫又一直用模糊的咬字不停慫恿著讓姜丹尼爾退學，訓導主任只覺得後頸一陣氣血直直往腦門衝去，就在差點被這兩個頑劣的高二學生氣得高血壓發作之際，卻見一個戴著高三藍領帶的挺拔身姿從訓導處門口朝他們走近。

「旼炫啊，」抬頭看向站在那兩個禍端身後的黃旼炫，收起臉上的怒意與煩躁，訓導主任放緩聲調問道：「有事嗎？我剛好在處理一些事情，能不能…」

「主任，我就是為了這件事情來的。」看了眼站在旁邊低著頭偷覷著自己的姜丹尼爾，黃旼炫掏出口袋裡少了信封的信紙，恭敬地用雙手遞給坐在辦公桌後方的訓導主任。「這是安載赫寫的。」

「主任！別聽他的！我根本沒有寫那種東西！」

「主任！別相信上面的！聖祐哥才不、唔…！」

一看到那張熟悉的信紙，安載赫嚇白了一張臉慌亂地喊冤，而見姜丹尼爾有些此地無銀三百兩，黃旼炫趕緊從後方踢了他壯實的小腿一腳，在對上那雙充滿狐疑的豆豆眼後用警告的眼神讓他別說多餘的話。

沒有注意到面前安載赫與姜丹尼爾在看見信紙後雙雙變調的表情，打開手中的紙張，訓導主任只看了前面短短幾行字便青著臉將信紙折了起來，「你說這是安載赫寫的，有什麼證據？」

「對啊！」安載赫不滿地附和。

「我親眼看到他把信塞進我鞋櫃裡。」越過安載赫，面對訓導主任眼神中的奇異，黃旼炫走上前臉不紅氣不喘地說。「主任，很明顯，他對我性騷擾。」

「你騙人！我明明是放進、！」荒謬地睜大眼睛盯著面前黃旼炫的背影，安載赫張口就要申辯，卻在發現是個陷阱後趕緊踩煞車，無奈為時已晚，半個身子早栽入了黃旼炫給他挖的洞裡。

寫有受信人署名的信封不見蹤影，信裡所有描寫都只是第二人稱，單憑信紙，黃旼炫想說這信是寫給誰的都可以。

「放進…？」看準假如安載赫膽敢說出自己其實是將信放進邕聖祐鞋櫃，便是變相承認信是他寫的這點，黃旼炫回過頭，用那雙泛著精光的上吊眼，笑得跟隻狐狸似地看向身後緊咬著唇的安載赫，「所以你原本是放進誰的鞋櫃裡的，嗯？」

像是被逼進角落的獵物，目光在黃旼炫和訓導主任間游移著，安載赫張了張口，腦袋卻一片空白，「我、我是說…我、我…信不是我寫的！」

大致清楚眼下是什麼情況，放下手中內容過於露骨的騷擾信，訓導主任揉了揉眉心後不著痕跡地嘆了口氣。「安載赫，你知道只要把信跟你語文考卷上的字跡比對一下，很容易就看得出來是不是你寫的吧？」抬眼望向眼前安載赫慘白著的臉，訓導主任額頭上的三道抬頭紋讓他看上去格外嚴肅，「還是，需要我叫你班導來嗎？」

「唔！」漲紅著臉，知道大勢已去，安載赫終於低下頭不再說話。

「先停學處分，之後的正式懲處在經過教師會議討論後會再另行通知。」拿筆記下對於安載赫處分的相關事項留作日後通知家長的備忘錄，訓導主任揮揮手讓安載赫先去醫務室後將視線轉向了始終站在一旁，將緘默權行使得淋漓盡致的姜丹尼爾，「你呢？你就是因為這個才打他的？」

是，也不是。姜丹尼爾不知道該如何回答，只好求救似地望向特地前來救場的黃旼炫，偏偏那人卻像沒看見般撇過頭，無視他的信號，自顧自地欣賞起教師辦公室窗外什麼都沒有的藍天。

要不是看在邕聖祐的份上，他真想掐上黃旼炫對著自己的後頸告訴他送佛送一半是沒道德的。

見黃旼炫不肯幫自己，姜丹尼爾只好悶聲順著訓導主任的話點點頭，沒想猜想被認同的訓導主任不但沒有恍然大悟的了然，反而更是一臉困惑地看著他。「不是…我說，被騷擾的是他，關你什麼事？」

「我…」姜丹尼爾很想說，他也想知道。

聞言，剛剛還在數著天上白雲的黃旼炫轉過頭衝著訓導主任笑了笑，「大概他暗戀我吧。」

姜丹尼爾深刻地覺得自己被佔了便宜。

並不是很想知道學生間過於細節的感情生活，訓導主任聽了只是乾咳幾聲，爾後再次拿起做筆記用的黑色鋼筆，「雖然情有可原，但畢竟打了人，還把人打成那樣…」瞄了正尷尬地抓著臉的姜丹尼爾一眼，主任暗自為少年人為愛的血氣方剛搖搖頭，「同樣停學處分一週，警告一支，就這樣吧。」

「主任，」見訓導主任正要落筆，黃旼炫不慌不忙地喚了聲，「打架的確該罰，但姜丹尼爾一直以來都表現優良，若是以保護『友愛』同學為出發點，我相信理事長也會認為應該要從輕發落，當然，主任的任何決定，理事長也一定會予以尊重。」

聽黃旼炫說了這麼一長串，精確抓住語句中的重點，訓導主任拉回被黃旼炫所強調的友愛兩個字稍稍轉移的注意力，扯扯嘴角後，邊感嘆大家族富三代無遠弗屆的影響力，邊道：「那就停學三天就好。」

「謝謝主任。」

「謝、謝謝主任…」

見黃旼炫笑著恭敬地鞠了個躬，雖然不曉得對方為何能單憑一句話就讓訓導主任改變心意，但既然沒有損失，姜丹尼爾也跟著深深鞠了個躬以表感謝。

「主任，那有關安載赫…」

朝黃旼炫覷了眼，總覺得身為成年人被一個高三生這般擺佈實在有傷尊嚴，但人在屋簷下不得不低頭，理事長侄子的頭銜擺在那裏，一個領薪的訓導主任還能說什麼？擺擺手，訓導主任點了點頭當是知道該怎麼處置這不長眼的學生，再次感慨這年頭錢難賺。

領著三天的停學處分，姜丹尼爾與黃旼炫倆人一前一後地走出訓導處，看著走在前方的背影，姜丹尼爾正猶豫著該不該道謝，黃旼炫卻突然停下腳步回頭看向他。

「你怎麼知道信的事情？」

沒了方才在訓導主任面前溫順有禮的模樣，黃旼炫拋過來的視線顯然有些冰冷。雖然很感激黃旼炫可以稱得上是自我犧牲的搭救，但姜丹尼爾可沒忘，這件事情最終歸咎起來黃旼炫也得負很大一部分的責任，像是要將堵在心口那聲謝就此抹去，姜丹尼爾伸手摸了摸頭，指甲擦過傷口的刺痛卻讓他吃痛地瞇了下眼睛。

「我經過鞋櫃時看到的。」絕口不提去高三鞋櫃的緣由，掏出口袋裡被自己揉成一團的相片，將上頭的皺折大略撫順後，姜丹尼爾伸手把相片遞到了黃旼炫面前，「身為他的『男朋友』，你應該更小心一點。」

「這也是那小子放的？」接過照片，黑著臉看見上頭定格的畫面，黃旼炫總覺得退學似乎太便宜那狗崽子了。

姜丹尼爾聳聳肩移開視線。「既然你是他『男朋友』，我還以為你會比我更清楚。」

開口閉口都是男朋友三個字，知道姜丹尼爾存心就是想諷刺自己，剛剛才被邕聖祐狠狠拒絕的黃旼炫苦笑了一下，收起那張早被折騰得滿是褶痕的照片，他沉默地轉過身繼續往前走去，姜丹尼爾跟在後頭的腳步聲清晰地傳進耳裡，同調的踩踏讓黃旼炫又是一陣煩躁。

若不是姜丹尼爾，他又豈會對邕聖祐說出那些話。

縱然不想承認，黃旼炫卻深知自己對姜丹尼爾充滿了嫉妒。他嫉妒邕聖祐對他的一味偏袒，嫉妒他的不成熟與懦弱，更嫉妒他懦弱下藏著的那點衝動。他憑著弱者的姿態得到邕聖祐的關心，用格格不入的自我吸引邕聖祐的注意，從而不知不覺中得到邕聖祐的愛情，沒有手段，不費心機，就如同為得到邕聖祐的愛而生那般渾然天成。

這叫他如何不嫉妒。

早知道就不來救他了。黃旼炫心想，腳上便不自覺地加快了腳步，只想將後頭那聽了就惹人討厭的腳步聲甩得遠遠的，卻沒考慮姜丹尼爾同樣擁有一雙長腿，倆人間的距離也因此絲毫沒有縮減。

而跟在黃旼炫身後，並沒注意到逐漸加快的步伐，姜丹尼爾看著前方學長比自己還高一些的背影，想到稍早混亂人群中，邕聖祐一臉慘白地看著他揍人的模樣，突地有些後悔自己一時衝動間摻和進了這淌渾水裡。

幫邕聖祐出了這口惡氣又如何？在眾人面前醜態盡出也就算了，偏偏在邕聖祐面前將自己搞成這副狼狽模樣，像個只知道使用暴力的混混般，甚至成事不足敗事有餘，反觀黃旼炫，無論是出場的時機也好，善後的姿態也罷，總是一如既往的成熟體面，也難怪邕聖祐最後會選擇他。

突如其來的喪氣讓姜丹尼爾垂下頭，看著與前方黃旼炫室內鞋鞋跟總保持著一定距離的鞋尖，他只覺得額角上那傷口更疼了。「那、那個，學長…」不確定地朝前喚了聲，一回想起邕聖祐方才的臉色，姜丹尼爾便有些心虛，「聖祐哥…還好嗎？」

不提也罷，姜丹尼爾一開口，黃旼炫便又想起了邕聖祐方才在階梯上對自己發的那頓脾氣。

大概不好吧。邕聖祐走之前，他連他的臉都沒看見，又怎會知道他是好是壞，更何況，老實說，現在的黃旼炫並不在乎。他不在乎邕聖祐的心情好壞，不在乎他是否正因為這件事情傷心流淚，也不想知道他之後的一舉一動或任何思想考量。

只有今天，黃旼炫不想思考關於邕聖祐的任何事情。

只有今天，他想暫時逃離那個喜歡邕聖祐的自己。他不曉得這場逃亡會持續多久，一週、一個月、一年、一輩子，或許明天，當邕聖祐再次厚著臉皮叫他一聲『旼炫啊』時，他又會回到那個喜歡邕聖祐的軀體裡，再次任由那顆為邕聖祐跳動的心任意揉捏自由擺佈，也或許不會。

黃旼炫不知道，他只是想試試。

試試沒有了邕聖祐，他可以逃到哪裡，活到什麼時候，跑到什麼程度。

就是半途他又落入那個週而復始的窠臼中，至少他也試過了。

猛然停下幾乎等於競走的腳步，看著姜丹尼爾因為急煞而極為貼近的臉，黃旼炫面無表情地將面前學弟那張因為打架而略顯狼狽的臉細細打量了遍後，首度在姜丹尼爾面前露出了個堪稱完美的笑容。

「不告訴你。」

不過，雖然他的戀情註定無果，但就這麼簡單地讓姜丹尼爾坐享其成，這種事他才不會做。

對著姜丹尼爾微微呆楞的表情，黃旼炫得意地笑得瞇起了眼睛。

「我才不告訴你。」

當姜丹尼爾帶著包紮好的傷口從醫務室走出時，下午第二節課已經開始了。

走回教室的路上，姜丹尼爾始終有些擔心邕聖祐的情況，黃旼炫那不明不白、根本稱不上回答的回答更讓他的想像開始天馬行空起來，於是在高二教學樓樓梯口徘徊了會兒後，他毅然決然地往與教室反方向的操場走去，反正已經翹了一節，再多一節似乎也無傷大雅。

只一眼就好。姜丹尼爾心想。他只要確認邕聖祐沒事就好。

上課時間的操場十分安靜，僅有兩三個班的學生各佔據操場周圍的角落，身著運動服做著防止運動傷害的伸展操，為了遮掩被安載赫扯爛的襯衫，姜丹尼爾身上從醫務室借來的，某屆學長留下的無名運動外套反而成了他的保護色，讓他成功潛入上課中的高三教學樓。

依稀記得邕聖祐的座位位置，低著身子來到高三五班的窗邊，姜丹尼爾從窗框下方露出半個腦袋往裡望去，迅速在一眾高三前輩認真上課的側臉中掃視一圈後卻沒看到那熟悉的人影。

邕聖祐不在教室裡。

蹲在高三教室走廊上，面對牆，姜丹尼爾瞪著眼睛想到邕聖祐可能會去的地方，腦袋飛快轉了下後沒有絲毫猶豫地便直接站起身，光明正大地暴露了自己的行蹤，爾後在高三五班老師與前輩們錯愕的眼神下沉著臉邁著大步迅速循原路往教室方向跑去。

他想見他。

不是一眼就好，不是沒事就好。

他想見他、想抱他、想看著他的眼睛告訴他對不起，想吻著他的唇瓣安慰他沒關係。

縱然姜丹尼爾知道，他現在心裡所想的這些最終都會在真正見到邕聖祐的那一秒化為烏有，只剩結結巴巴支支吾吾的自己，但他仍無法停下向他奔跑的腳步，彷彿雙腿是為了追逐他而生一樣。

他不知道邕聖祐此時此刻身在何處，只曉得一個勁地奔跑，從高三教學樓跑到高二教學樓，從教室跑到校門，從校門跑到大街上，再從大街上跑到邕聖祐家門前，最終在氣喘吁吁與長久的等待中，他看到了帶著自己那顆不斷奔跑的心回來的邕聖祐。

只見邕聖祐神色如常地揹著書包，一副剛放學回家的模樣，若非手裡那隻憑空出現、正被抓著耳朵的兔子玩偶出賣了他，姜丹尼爾甚至會以為邕聖祐始終都待在學校裡，而空著的座位只是他的一時眼花。「聖祐哥…」

從學校跑出來後，邕聖祐便一直待在電子遊樂場裡，一個人玩遍了裡頭所有可以玩的設施，直到手裡的錢全花光了，才心不甘情不願地拿著他唯一的戰利品回家。看著面前姜丹尼爾小心翼翼的模樣，邕聖祐知道他定是為了稍早發生的事找上門，不願再回憶起整件事情的發生經過，他很乾脆地無視了姜丹尼爾的呼喚，直直地越過擋在家門前的高大身影後就準備掏鑰匙開門。

「聖祐哥，」看不出邕聖祐此時此刻的情緒，站在他開門的身影後方，姜丹尼爾緊張地搓著手，只覺得額頭上微微出了汗。這還是他們一個多月以來第一次面對面說話。「你、你還好嗎？」

打開前院的雕花鏤空鐵門，邕聖祐走進自家舖著紅磚的前門門口，踏上幾階臺階後又再次抬起手將另一把鑰匙插入大門的鑰匙孔裡。姜丹尼爾亦步亦趨地跟在後頭，期間時不時用擔心的眼神望著他，雖然始終沉默，邕聖祐卻知道自己若不回答他的問題，這人便真的會就這樣跟著自己進家門，於是只好嘆口氣道：「我很好，丹尼爾，你可以回去了。」

姜丹尼爾皺起眉頭，「真的？很好的話，又為什麼要翹課？」

這個問題難以回答，因為就連邕聖祐自己也不曉得為什麼。

他大概只是厭煩了，又或者只是想逃出那裏，至於好不好，假如不算上那些輸掉的遊戲機台的話，他大概還挺好的。至少到此刻為止。

「我說了，我很好。」朝姜丹尼爾覷了眼，壓下門把，邕聖祐說完便準備開門，姜丹尼爾見狀卻心急地握上門把邊緣，貼在門邊阻止了他的動作。

「等等！」相較於邕聖祐的一臉平靜，姜丹尼爾反而有些急躁。「對不起！」

或許是額角上受了傷的關係，姜丹尼爾皺著眉頭的模樣看上去有點痛苦，邕聖祐死死盯著那塊白色紗布，好不容易被他丟在電子遊樂場的負面情緒在那聲對不起下又隨著那滲出的血水逐漸浸染開來，在潔白的布料上印出了一塊汙漬。

「對不起…聖祐哥，」看不到額頭上的傷口，姜丹尼爾對此自然一無所知。看著邕聖祐沒有絲毫情緒的臉孔，他不自覺地絞起運動服外套下擺，從外套上傳來的，因擺放過久而積蓄的灰塵味加重了他內心的不知所措。「我沒想過事情會變成這樣，我不知道那小子會就這麼全說出來…」

姜丹尼爾說得真摯，邕聖祐也曉得他不可能料事如神。姜丹尼爾只是做了他認為應該做的事，做了他認為是對的事，坐在賽車機台上握著假方向盤時，邕聖祐甚至有那麼一瞬間懷疑，假如自己沒跑去事發現場，這一切是不是便都不會發生？更甚者，追本溯源，假如他不喜歡姜丹尼爾，假如他沒遇見姜丹尼爾，假如他沒有秘密，假如他不是同性戀。

無奈世上就是如此，所有小而繁瑣的細節相互糾纏牽連，最後匯聚成一個無從解起的網，而他只能在網中央，盡力選擇對的那條線全力拉扯。

姜丹尼爾做了對的事，卻拉錯了線，交錯成結的線牽動了他的網，在他的網上打了個死結。

並沒想過要他道歉，邕聖祐起初雖然對姜丹尼爾感到憤怒，但無心之過總是易於寬恕，只需要一些時間、一點獨處甚至一個無眠的晚上，他便能獨自背負起姜丹尼爾的錯誤，偏偏姜丹尼爾就要撞在這個時間點上，搶在他全然理解這紛亂的網前奪去他手中的剪刀，直接而頑固得讓他避無可避。

為什麼姜丹尼爾總是這樣？打亂他所有心緒與節奏也罷，連調整的時間都吝於給予，強行闖入後卻又在他面前丟盔棄甲，全然臣服得令人又愛又恨。

「…你沒想過？你不知道？」看著姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐臉上的平靜終於徹底瓦解，「你沒想過、你不知道的話為什麼還要多管閒事！」目眥盡裂地看著姜丹尼爾，再見他額頭上的傷與嘴邊的紅腫，邕聖祐憤怒地吼道，「為什麼要做這些多餘的事！」

面對邕聖祐突如其來的爆發，姜丹尼爾不知所措地張了張口，結結巴巴地小聲嘟噥道：「…因、因為我喜歡你。」被那雙充滿怒火的眼睛看得一瞬間有些心虛，他低下頭逃避邕聖祐的視線，卻在看到自己腳上的鞋子後楞住了。

他還穿著室內鞋。

原來跑了這一路，他都沒換鞋。潔白的室內鞋早已沾滿塵土，操場的泥巴乾涸在鞋緣上，滲入了纖維，恐怕再也洗不掉，姜丹尼爾卻笑了出來。

一雙髒鞋。他的愛情大概就是這樣。

他人都嚮往著純白無暇的愛情，浪漫美好，充滿了夢幻與甜味，像是剛洗好的白床單，又像夏日薰風吹過的白窗簾，但他卻覺得，對邕聖祐的愛情之於他，就像腳上那雙鞋。

沒有絲毫妝點，不甚乾淨磊落，縱然充滿泥濘，卻始終義無反顧。

這就是他對邕聖祐的愛情。

「因為我喜歡你。」抬起頭，姜丹尼爾直直望向邕聖祐的眼底，黑而深遠的瞳仁裡是自己的倒影，而他的則有著邕聖祐。

目光閃動著，邕聖祐想要避開這番凝視，眼神卻被無形的力量牢牢鎖住。這並非姜丹尼爾第一次告白，邕聖祐卻覺得這是姜丹尼爾第一次在試圖打開他的世界的同時，毫無保留地在他面前攤開自己的世界，於是就連辯駁的話也跟著無力。「所以說那只是你的錯覺…」

「才不是！」大聲吼道，姜丹尼爾從未為了表達自己而如此不遺餘力，「聖祐哥說是錯覺，但這明明是我的心情！我的感覺！難道我會連我自己的心都不清楚嗎？！」看著邕聖祐因為驚愕而放大的雙眼，他知道為了體面自己應該收斂情緒，但每當他想就此收聲，腳上那雙鞋便又會提醒他這一路上自己是如何走過來的。

他可以選擇逃避，選擇繼續保持沉默，做一個即使被用一聲錯覺打發卻仍執迷不悟的人。

但他對得起自己嗎？

倘若接受了邕聖祐給予這份感情的定義，他對得起那個曾在黑暗中不斷徘徊迷惘過的自己嗎？

他喜歡邕聖祐，但在此之前，他必須先直面自己與這份感情，不借助任何轉瞬即逝的情緒所催生的衝動，誠實而不偏不倚地正視這聲喜歡及其背後的重量，唯有先對得起自己，這份喜歡才生得名正言順，說得擲地有聲，無法套用任何其他名稱，無法輕易被人任意定義。就是邕聖祐也不行。

「如果是錯覺，我不會因為一封信跟人打架，不會為此把自己打得頭破血流，更不會只是為了見一個關係好的前輩一面而站在這裡。明明是喜歡！」說著，姜丹尼爾激動地紅了雙眼，「明明是喜歡…！」

姜丹尼爾說得慷慨激昂，胸腔更因為激動懇切的情緒而明顯地上下起伏著，邕聖祐皺著眉頭抿起嘴正想說些什麼，卻見姜丹尼爾背後，被兩人說話聲引來的鄰居家阿姨從圍籬後方探出頭來，只好打開門一把將姜丹尼爾推了進去。「…先進去再說。」

並非第一次進邕聖祐的家，姜丹尼爾脫了鞋跟在邕聖祐身後，正以為兩人要上二樓的房間繼續方才的談話，卻見對方轉了個彎走進廚房，將手上的兔子玩偶放在餐桌上，打開冰箱倒了杯水後靠在流理台旁就逕自喝了起來。見狀，姜丹尼爾進也不是退也不是，只好站在廚房門口，罰站般看著他撇過頭喝水的模樣。

他一直都曉得邕聖祐的側臉很好看。深邃的五官從側面看上去是驚人的精緻，鋒利的下頷線條、高挺的眉骨鼻樑，立體得有如刻意雕琢般，完美得不甚真切，進而有著生人勿近的距離感。但此時此刻，卻是他認識邕聖祐以來第一次感受到所謂的距離。

也或許，這距離其實一直都存在，只是所有的深壑鴻溝都被對方刻意掩埋起來，直到現在才全部顯露出來。

「不行嗎？」靜靜看著邕聖祐因為沉默而顯得冷漠的側臉，須臾，姜丹尼爾才終於開口問，「難道我就不能喜歡你嗎？」

握著水杯，邕聖祐抬頭看了姜丹尼爾一眼卻沒說話。

「我可以什麼都不要。」不帶任何情緒，姜丹尼爾平舖直述地道，「你不用喜歡我，不用在意我，不看我、不想我，甚至討厭我都可以，難道就不能讓我喜歡你嗎？」

姜丹尼爾單肩揹著背包，身上褪了色的運動外套有些鬆垮，背對著窗簾站在昏暗的走廊上，面無表情得像個幽魂一樣。從他身上移開視線，邕聖祐看向地上從窗簾縫隙間鑽入的陽光，頓時覺得那蜿蜒匍匐而過的光芒有如從黑暗中被突地撬開的裂縫間射入般，刺得他眼睛泛酸。

「丹尼爾…」嘆息般喚了聲，邕聖祐轉頭看向依舊站在廚房門口的姜丹尼爾，「你還記得，你說過你想成為我嗎？」

姜丹尼爾沒回答。他當然記得他說過什麼。

知道姜丹尼爾記得，邕聖祐放下手中的水杯後露出了兩人重新說話以來第一個笑容。「你成功了。」他說著，像是真心為他感到高興一樣，「所以，不要就這樣輕易放棄了。」

「什麼？」

「你的人生。」收起微笑，看向皺著眉頭的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐突然又覺得有些渴了。喉嚨乾得生疼，所有水份彷彿都湧上了眼角，脹得他難受。「你的未來，你的家人，你的朋友，你的…女朋友。」

早知道韓恩雪會成為這麼大的絆腳石，一開始就不該心軟地答應幫忙。姜丹尼爾煩躁地抓了抓腦袋，不小心碰到傷口又疼得他悶哼了聲。「我們分了、不，應該說我們從來沒在一起過。」見邕聖祐一臉迷茫，他放下肩上要掉不掉的背包，想要走上前，腳步卻又猶豫地釘在了原地，「這件事說來話長…但我從來沒喜歡過她。」話一說出口，姜丹尼爾覺得這句話怎麼聽怎麼渣，只好趕快補充道：「她也從來不喜歡我！」

沒想過單純如姜丹尼爾也會有跟女孩子逢場作戲的時候，邕聖祐呆楞了幾秒才回過神。「那也是…你總會遇到的。」

「我遇到了。」望著站在流理台旁，一張臉隱沒在昏暗廚房一角的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾堅定地道：「我遇到你了啊。」

「不…我是說、」

「聖祐哥喜歡我嗎？」

「我、」姜丹尼爾突如其來的提問讓邕聖祐頓時心神慌亂，他能感受到臉頰上的一陣熱度，同時暗自慶幸自己方才沒順手將燈打開。

並不曉得邕聖祐瞬間產生的動搖，姜丹尼爾固執地再一次問道：「聖祐哥喜歡我嗎？」隨著時間的推移，潛入室內的陽光逐漸黯淡，循著微弱的光，他看向邕聖祐的一雙眼睛，「不去考慮其他事情，只是一個簡單的問題，聖祐哥，你喜歡我嗎？」

喜歡。

若非還殘存最後一絲理智，這兩個字瞬時便會脫口而出，無奈大概真的是和黃旼炫廝混太久，連冷靜這點都被他傳染，想瘋都沒得瘋。

「…不。」咬了咬下唇，邕聖祐強迫自己看向姜丹尼爾，視線卻莫名有些模糊，「我不喜歡你。」

「你再說一次。」終於挪動步伐，跨過走廊與廚房的邊界，姜丹尼爾緩緩走向站在裡處的邕聖祐。

「我不喜歡你…」

別過來。緊緊咬著唇肉，看著逐漸靠近的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐移動腳步想向後拉開距離，卻發現自己早已無處可逃。而直到此時站在邕聖祐面前，姜丹尼爾才確信自己方才看到的是淚光。

受傷地凝視著邕聖祐淚水積聚的雙眼，緊皺起眉，姜丹尼爾輕聲卻語氣強硬地道：「再說一次。」

「我不、唔…！」

沒來得及說完的喜歡在兩雙唇瓣相貼的剎那便被吞進腹中，邕聖祐一半，姜丹尼爾一半，在不帶有一絲情慾的生澀親吻間化在了各自口裡，引起的心跳頻率卻逐漸趨同，快得讓兩人喘不過氣，撫上邕聖祐的頰側，在這個瞬間，姜丹尼爾卻突然有種想哭的情緒，指尖繞過垂在耳際的鬢髮，他輕輕移開嘴唇，滿眼愛憐地看著面前那人安靜落淚的模樣。

「聖祐哥越來越不會說謊了…現在相信這個謊言的，大概只剩你一個人了。」額頭相抵，勾起嘴角，姜丹尼爾笑得有些苦澀，總覺得臉頰似乎沾上了邕聖祐的淚，濕熱滾燙得讓他感到鼻酸，「但假如聖祐哥希望我相信的話，我會相信的。」

聞言，邕聖祐被困在姜丹尼爾與流理台間的身體僵了僵。

「我會相信你不喜歡我，相信你喜歡的另有其人，相信你過得好，相信你沒有我更幸福。」直直望著邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾輕聲說：「即使我會活得跟死了一樣。」

「丹尼爾…」淚水像是潰了堤，邕聖祐一開口才發現說話滿是鼻音。「你不懂。」

「對，我不懂。」聽向來強勢的前輩此時說話有些可憐，姜丹尼爾忍不住抿了抿唇才忍住到嘴邊的笑意，「我可能永遠不會懂，但你可以教我，就像教我怎麼受人歡迎一樣。」拉起邕聖祐的手，姜丹尼爾撫摸著他纖長的手指，說著說著便張開指間與之交扣，「而我會教你怎麼懦弱，怎麼自私，怎麼自娛娛人，又怎麼苟延殘喘。」

「丹尼爾…」

「邕聖祐。」拉開距離，收起微笑，像是他才是年長的那個，姜丹尼爾正色說道：「人活著，是沒有公式的。」輕輕夾著邕聖祐的手指，輔助說明般，他將手伸到兩人面前後動了動自己的指頭，「加減乘除沒有意義，不存在任何等號，無法定義，更充滿未知。所以為什麼…為什麼只能活成一種樣子呢？」放開交扣的指頭，他轉而捧起邕聖祐的雙手，「為什麼，要套著別人的公式活呢？」

「你跟我，難道不能活成你跟我就好了嗎？」

分明掛著眼淚，站在邕聖祐面前的姜丹尼爾卻笑得像許久之前，在貓咪咖啡館的那天一樣，溫暖而純粹，不帶一絲雜質。姜丹尼爾曾說他想成為他，但或許，到頭來，他才是那個想成為姜丹尼爾的人。

早在貓咪咖啡館午後陽光正好的窗邊，又或許更早，早在那個天色漸晚的天台上，他便被姜丹尼爾牽引著，無關外表，更不在於一切表象，而是更為深刻與核心，本質上的牽動與吸引，讓他潛意識渴望脫去身上的偽裝，同樣以原原本本的模樣相互共振碰撞。

他總以為是他教會姜丹尼爾如何在這個世界生存下去，但最終，其實是姜丹尼爾教會了他。

是他在他即將窒息於土壤前拉了一把，也是他領著他，一點一點地，在無形間彼此相互變化。

此刻，邕聖祐終於明瞭，或許黃旼炫說對了一件事。

他們不是蟬。

他們是彼此的蟬蛻。

黑暗中的陪伴、蛻變間的守望、羽化時的鼓舞與最後振翅前的仰望，他們在彼此最脆弱時相遇，在彼此溺斃前相愛，在相互成長間接受彼此最原本的姿態，並在成長後相互提醒著彼此的過往。

在蟬短暫的一生後，蟬蛻會留下。

他們會留下。

愛會留下。

眼淚不受控制地汩汩流出，掙開姜丹尼爾的手，邕聖祐想擦去臉上的淚水，但除了沾濕雙手外什麼也沒擦乾，見邕聖祐哭得厲害，姜丹尼爾執起袖口心疼地想為他拭去眼淚，卻同樣又笑又哭得看不清面前那人哭泣的模樣，夕陽西下，從窗簾透入的昏黃晚霞打在兩人相擁的身影上，就如一道生於體內再也無法按捺的光，強硬而堅定地驅散了包覆在外的黑暗，露出耀眼的本質，以及本質下炙熱的核。

「…歡你。」終於從一陣哭泣中緩過來，知道自己現在的臉肯定萬分難看，邕聖祐不好意思地埋在姜丹尼爾頸間悶聲說道。

「什麼？」沒聽清邕聖祐悶在頸側的嘟噥，側過頭，姜丹尼爾倚靠在邕聖祐髮間問道。

「…喜歡…」

「你說什麼？」大概猜到他想說什麼，姜丹尼爾抿起嘴，邊偷笑邊執著地問。

雖然隱約覺得姜丹尼爾可能是故意的，但不甘於人生初次告白就這麼被草草帶過，從姜丹尼爾被自己淚水浸濕的脖頸抬起頭，帶著濃重鼻音，邕聖祐又羞又怒地大聲說道：「我說我喜歡你！」

姜丹尼爾滿足地笑了。「嗯，我也喜歡你。」環抱住邕聖祐，再次將他的腦袋壓上自己頸側，姜丹尼爾閉起眼睛蹭了蹭他柔軟的頭髮，「所以…聖祐哥，我現在是你的小三了？」

小三？不是男朋友嗎？奇怪地抬眼看了姜丹尼爾的後腦杓一眼，邕聖祐紅著鼻子轉了圈眼睛才知道他在想什麼，當下便感到無比尷尬，用下巴頂了頂正下方結實的肩膀，調整了個舒服的姿勢後才支支吾吾地開口：「我跟黃旼炫沒在交往。」

放開邕聖祐，看著眼前的人，姜丹尼爾尋求解釋般挑了挑眉。

見姜丹尼爾新官上任第一天就早已有為人男友的架勢，邕聖祐暗暗嘖了聲。「都是騙你的，可以了吧。」

「嗯，可以。」看起來並沒有過於意外，姜丹尼爾開心地用力點點頭後再次抱住邕聖祐。其實邕聖祐就是對他腳踏兩條船他也不介意，即使現在是小三，他也是有扶正的自信。「聖祐哥是騙我的真是太好了。這樣的謊，聖祐哥就是騙我千百萬次都可以。」因為他會一個一個戳穿他的謊，再用真實的糖衣包圍他，逼他在愛的面前束手就擒。

姜丹尼爾說得乖巧好聽，邕聖祐卻沒忘方才被喊全名的事情。

「是說…你剛剛喊我邕聖祐了吧？」

姜丹尼爾抱著邕聖祐的手僵了僵。

「那、那只是一時激動…」

「激動？激動就可以喊前輩全名嗎？」十分確實地感受到抱著自己的人內心的慌亂，強忍著笑，邕聖祐保持嚴肅的聲音說道，正想再逗逗剛剛升格的學弟，還未開口，卻見廚房門口站了個劈頭散髮的人影，嚇得他趕緊用力推開姜丹尼爾。

是邕聖惠。

邕聖惠正站在那裡。


	15. 第十五章

「你們在幹嘛？」

聲音有些乾啞，披散著頭髮，邕聖惠光腳站在木地板上，臉頰許久未接觸陽光的皮膚蒼白如紙，襯得一雙與邕聖祐相仿的眼睛更為幽深，目光灼灼地看向站在廚房一角，上一秒還緊緊相擁的兩個人，她抓起老舊睡衣的下擺，緊抿著嘴的模樣隱約透露出一絲不安。

平日下午理應死寂的家裡突然出現聲響，就是再不情願，為了安全著想，邕聖惠也只好拋下手中卡關已久的遊戲下樓一探究竟，殊不知卻撞見了邕聖祐與陌生男性的親密現場。

雖然是個家裡蹲，邕聖惠仍能分辨出身體接觸的界線在哪，那個難分難捨的擁抱與那些窸窸窣窣的耳語，怎麼看都不像一般朋友間的舉動。

邕聖祐從小就是個不討喜的弟弟。

不哭不鬧，大人說什麼就是什麼，聽話得像個沒有主見的人，相比之下，便顯得她自私任性、愛耍脾氣，在經歷高中輟學、邕聖祐考上特目高後更是如此，即使旁人一句話也沒說，但從父母對他們的態度，邕聖惠心裡仍清楚自己與弟弟早已被放在天秤的兩端衡量，也或許正是因為太過了解雙方的差距，她從來沒給邕聖祐好臉色看過。

但這並不代表她不關心他。

「姊…」

「你們兩個剛剛在幹嘛？」話雖然是對著他們兩人說，邕聖惠的目光卻鎖定在那個陌生男孩身上，見那男生身形高大，明明穿著制服西褲，上頭卻套著老舊的運動外套，耳垂上兩個耳釘在昏暗的廚房裡閃著銀光，額頭還貼著塊紗布，看起來就像是個不良份子，眼光便瞬間跟著犀利起來。

感覺全身被打量了遍，剛剛才跟男朋友確立關係便被男友家人撞見兩人卿卿我我的畫面，從未面對如此尷尬的場景，姜丹尼爾弓起背，手足無措地四處張望了下後趕緊退到一旁，似乎是邕聖祐姊姊的人卻始終瞪著他，實在被看得慌，姜丹尼爾只好一臉無助地望向邕聖祐，而後者在接收到求救信號後則擺了擺垂在身側的手，無聲地用口型與眼神暗示著讓他趕快走。

聽話地緩步移動到廚房門邊，看著落在姊姊腳邊的書包，姜丹尼爾轉身朝邕聖祐絕望地搖了搖頭。

閉起眼，邕聖祐放棄般嘆了口氣。

「你是誰？」並沒錯過兩人打的小暗號，挪了挪腳，邕聖惠站到正中央擋下去路後抬頭看向眼前高大的陌生男子，「你剛剛對我弟做了什麼？」

「姊，不是妳想的那樣…」有些無奈，邕聖祐走上前正想解釋，卻被邕聖惠一個瞪視嚇得止住了腳步，她的雙眼因長久熬夜而充滿血絲，從散亂糾結的髮絲間露出尤其可怖，再加上身為年長者的氣勢，讓邕聖祐的步伐不進反退。

「你別插嘴，我問的是他。」轉過頭，邕聖惠再次瞪向面前的男孩，「你為什麼要這樣抱他？」兩人緊緊相擁的畫面從腦海中一閃而過，皺起眉頭，她選擇性忽略了那雙同樣環繞在那個背影上的手，「你以為沒人在所以才對他動手動腳的嗎？」

「不、我…」姜丹尼爾一聽，慌亂地擺著手想解釋清楚，面前的女子卻直接打斷了他吞吞吐吐的壯似心虛。

「你是看他聽話、好欺負，所以才敢這樣碰他、摸他的嗎？」

「姊！不是這樣的！丹尼爾他、」

被直擊親密現場已經夠尷尬，稱得上深居簡出的邕聖惠邋遢成性，不夠體面也罷，又這般對初次見面的姜丹尼爾咄咄逼人，站在一旁的邕聖祐覺得萬分丟臉，只好趕緊走上前拉住邕聖惠的手臂試圖讓她冷靜一點，卻沒想邕聖惠手一甩，直接將他的低姿態甩到了牆上。握著發紅的手，邕聖祐不知氣餒地正想再勸幾句，還未來得及開口，嘴卻被邕聖惠的一句話狠狠地堵上。

「死同性戀。」憤怒地瞪著面前身形高大、被稱作丹尼爾的男生，看不到身後邕聖祐僵硬的表情，邕聖惠護犢似地說：「要搞同性戀就上別的地方搞去，別把我弟拖下水！」

「妳說夠了沒！」憤怒地吼道，緊抿著唇，邕聖祐死死握起拳頭才堪堪忍住想動手的衝動。瞪了擋在自己與臉色發白的姜丹尼爾間，滿臉錯愕的邕聖惠一眼，他彎下腰拾起被主人放在走廊邊上的書包後走到姜丹尼爾身旁，拉起那人鬆垮的外套袖子就將人往家門拽。

「你先回去。」

被拽得步伐踉蹌，見邕聖祐因憤怒而面部緊繃，小心翼翼地回頭看了眼身後還站在走廊上楞楞地看著他們的女子，雖然仍慘白著張臉，姜丹尼爾仍安慰地拍了拍邕聖祐拉著外套的手，「聖祐哥…我沒關係、」

「叫你先回去！」大概真是氣極了，無論姜丹尼爾說什麼，聽在邕聖祐耳裡都只剩下煩人的噪音，在腦袋裡嗡嗡作響，吵得他頭痛欲裂。

與邕聖祐生活了十幾個年頭，記憶中的弟弟向來溫順，從沒這般大呼小叫過，邕聖惠楞在原地許久，直到看見邕聖祐包庇似地推著那個陌生人出家門才從驚愕中回過神，「邕聖祐？！你精神不正常了嗎？！」

聞言，邕聖祐停下腳步，緊抓著姜丹尼爾身上那件老舊運動外套，他低頭咬著唇想壓下那股即將噴發的情緒，卻發現一切只是徒勞。

不正常？

這個女人到底有什麼資格說他不正常？

「…妳憑什麼那樣說？」眨也不眨地望著腳下的木地板，口裡的一股血氣讓邕聖祐瞇了瞇眼，忍著那陣隨著血氣擴散的噁心感，他開口說道，卻發現聲音啞得驚人，「妳懂什麼？一個每天只知道關在房裡打遊戲、什麼事也不管不顧的人又知道什麼？！」

回過頭，他憤憤地看向仍站在原地的邕聖惠，只覺得這人怎麼看怎麼可恨，一想到那個黑暗髒亂的房間和黑暗中始終不肯正眼看他的背影，從胃底泛起的那股作嘔感便更為強烈，直衝而上的胃酸灼燒著他的胸腔，使得每個呼吸都燙得他分外難受。

三年了。邕聖惠將自己隔離起來已經三年了。

三年來，她從沒出過那個房間，就像是在這個家中築起了一個僅屬於她的堡壘，無視外界紛擾，漠視這個家的一舉一動，傲慢而自私地活在她自己的世界中。

這樣的人，憑什麼一出來就對他指手畫腳、評頭論足，自以為是地給予關心，扮演一個她早已主動放棄的角色，不僅矯情得令人噁心，還遠遠錯得離譜。

邕聖惠對姜丹尼爾每一句不實的謾罵都正中邕聖祐的死穴，每一個字都像在指責著他，控訴所有實則是他犯下的罪行，毫無意識卻直截了當地戳穿他最不願面對的事實，而正因為字字真心，才痛得他難以忍受。

「…搞同性戀的人是我。」紅著雙眼瞪著邕聖惠，邕聖祐咬著後臼齒的下顎繃得死緊，抓著姜丹尼爾衣袖的手因用力過猛而微微顫抖，呼吸的紊亂使他臉色發白，憤怒卻在攀上他緊繃的脖頸後隨即竄上面頰，染了一片紅，「死同性戀是我、把人拖下水的人也是我！」

吼叫聲劃破整潔的家，聲音跌跌撞撞地迴盪在沒有多餘陳設的走廊上，消散的瞬間引起了姜丹尼爾後頸的一片麻癢，從手臂感受到邕聖祐的激動，絞起眉頭，他擔心地喚了聲，卻只換來邕聖祐異常剛毅的側臉。

「你回去。」家醜不外揚，不願讓姜丹尼爾看到自家人撕破臉的難看場面，邕聖祐冷冷地道：「這裡沒你的事。」

明白此時的自己十分多餘，姜丹尼爾僅猶豫地在邕家姊弟倆來回看了一遍，便拎著背包，聽話地穿鞋回家。

家門在身後喀地一聲上了鎖，站在走廊上，看著面前緊抓著衣擺不發一語的邕聖惠，明明礙事的人已經不在，邕聖祐卻覺那股方才還燒得旺盛的怒火彷彿隨著家門的落鎖聲喀地一下滅得乾乾淨淨。

並不是原諒了邕聖惠說話的不知輕重，而是他曉得，無論這場被激起的火如何燎原，在邕聖惠金城湯池的堡壘前也終會無疾而終，邕聖惠最終只會縮回自己的殼裡，躲回那個只有她一人的世界中，就算他的世界因此焚燒殆盡，她也不會因此受損分毫。

既然如此，他又何必？

不想再多費唇舌，邕聖祐穩了穩心緒後沉默地往樓梯走去，心裡只想趕緊上二樓，進房將剛剛發生的一切用睡眠抹去。見邕聖祐無視擋在走廊中央的自己，面無表情地經過身旁，邕聖惠轉過身，看著他的背影，恍惚間竟回想不起他究竟是從何時開始高過了她。「什麼時候的事？」

面對邕聖惠無端擺出的長姊姿態，邕聖祐心中無語，只冷冷哼了聲。「說得像我能決定一樣。」

面前的邕聖祐過於陌生，這股生份來得突然，越過了時間，在模糊的回憶間格外清晰，於是在一幀幀泛黃的畫面中，鏡頭最後僅懂得聚焦在唯一色彩鮮明的地方。一陣無法名狀的委屈瞬時洶湧而上，堵塞在胸腔，悶得讓邕聖惠不由得絞起衣擺，皺眉抿嘴的模樣倒和邕聖祐有幾分相像。「…你明知道我不是這個意思。」

站在階梯上，邕聖祐很想問問那她究竟是什麼意思，沒說出口的言語卻只化為一個不鹹不淡的眼神，落在邕聖惠眼底，卻多了另一層解讀。

胸前的鬱悶感愈發強烈，甚至讓邕聖惠有些喘不過氣，邕聖祐的那個眼神彷彿正在責備著她，卻又同時像是在告訴她，他的事與她無關，就在這個當下，她卻驀然想起了兒時的一個無關緊要的畫面。

同樣在這個樓梯上，還未開始上學的邕聖祐因為貪玩從階梯上摔了下來，當時，她就站在現在這個位置，看著他躺在階梯上一把鼻涕一把眼淚地哭號，卻忘了自己那時有沒有上前安慰他。

說起來，那時她究竟做了什麼呢？

她想不起來了。只記得最後媽媽將抽抽噎噎哭著的邕聖祐抱起，愛憐的拍撫與晃動間半哄半責備地說著都是姊姊不好之類的話。

明明是他自己跌的跤。

「你就不能好好說話嗎？」看著站在高處神色淡漠的邕聖祐，邕聖惠只覺得胸悶得發脹，熟悉的場景、兒時的回憶以及邕聖祐看著她的目光全重疊在了一起，記憶中弟弟的哭聲震耳欲聾，煩得她緊鎖起眉頭，「還是你終於露出本性了？一直以來裝乖裝累了，所以現在敢對姊姊大呼小叫了？就不怕我跟媽說你是怎麼對我的嗎？！」

邕聖惠聲音尖銳地吼道，邕聖祐卻在她提到媽媽的下一秒沉下眸子，冷著臉瞪向站在下方的邕聖惠。

「妳說啊。」語帶挑釁，邕聖祐挑了挑眉沉聲道：「妳要是能說的話妳就說啊。」緊抓著扶手，他轉過身看著邕聖惠因為方才的吼叫而漲紅的臉，突然覺得眼前的她可悲又可笑。

明明拋棄了他們，明明對他們漠不關心，現在卻想若無其事地試圖在他們身上主張自己的權力與利益，天真地以為他會就這樣接受她的威脅，對她予以長姊應得的尊重，這麼多年來對她百般忍讓，邕聖惠難道就真把自己當公主？

「這麼久以來，妳看過媽的臉嗎？妳知道她長了多少白頭髮，又知道她哪裡生了皺紋嗎？」努力壓下心中一閃而過的心虛，邕聖祐說著，伸手往後朝二樓指了指，「妳根本不知道。因為妳從來沒出過那道該死的門。」憤恨從牙縫間隨著咬字洩出，天知道他到底起過幾次將那道門一把砸爛的念頭，「所以，要是妳敢說，要是妳現在能站在她面前、看著她的臉跟她說話，妳說什麼都無所謂。」

「你以為我不想嗎！」

邕聖祐的質問像一把鑰匙，喀噠喀噠地轉動了邕聖惠內心潛藏著所有不堪的鎖，那些長年隱在黑暗中，被她刻意忽略的晦暗情感與思緒，隨著鎖簧的推升，頃刻傾巢而出。

看著站在上方的邕聖祐，邕聖惠簡直恨死了這個角度。

偏偏就是這樣的畫面，偏偏就是這般符合兩人地位的位置，巧合得讓她只想衝上階梯將邕聖祐從那至高點上狠狠一把拽下，讓他再也無法俯視她。淚水在眼眶中打轉，模糊了視野裡邕聖祐的表情，邕聖惠仰著頭，不想在弟弟面前失去最後一分尊嚴，但越是克制，淚水便彷彿天生反骨地與她作對，積聚得越發快速。

「你以為這麼多年我就沒想過出來嗎！」邕聖惠大聲吼道，氾濫成災的淚珠沿著她瘦削蒼白的臉頰滑落，早已脫出了她的掌控。

但什麼不是呢？

一開始，她並不是真心想要這樣過活。

最初，她只是想尋求暫時逃離的避難所。

學校裡的流言蜚語、同學間的欺負勒索、父母得知女兒遭到罷凌時的傷心面孔，一個個都像難以承重的石頭，死死地壓在她上頭。世上的人這麼多，為什麼就她必須承受這些？為什麼就她是人們口裡可憐的被罷凌者，成為他人假意關心下任意評斷的談資？這些問題沒有解答，邕聖惠在自我反覆推敲懷疑後得到了結論，而唯有在房裡獨處時，她才覺得自己從這些問題與問題最初的根源中解脫。

第一天的獨處很輕鬆，於是第二天她比照操作，第三天、第四天如是；一個禮拜時她覺得這沒什麼，或許下週她就能從此振作；第一個月她還有些困惑，越來越遠的學校生活讓她產生與同儕脫節的不安，但她也從未與同儕齊步過，於是便又心安理得地繼續蹲守在這個小窩。第三個月結束時，她曾在日夜顛倒的睡夢間聽見父親的聲音，此後，她再也沒在家中聽見爸爸的走動。

房門開啟的頻率逐漸少了。媽媽似乎總到半夜才回家，平時只有邕聖祐照著三餐敲門，十分偶爾地才會打開門跟她說幾句話，但那時她總專注在手邊的遊戲上，邕聖祐究竟說了什麼，她從沒聽進去過。

真的開始意識到問題時，已經是一年半以後。

一年半的時間說長不長，說短不短，很多事物在一年半間一成不變，很多事物卻在一年半間轉瞬即逝，故而當她花上一年半，共十八個月的時間終於走到房門口，握上門把時，恐懼毫無預警地朝她襲來。

那時的她已經一無所有。高中輟學，她根本不可能考大學，沒有一技之長，更不可能找到什麼體面的工作，家人像是放棄般不再搭理她，甚至連一句規勸都沒有，放任她獨自在這個房裡苟活。

這樣的她，出去又能做什麼？

沒有人在等她，沒有人對她有任何期待與奢求，所有人都頭也不回地往前走，她所做的不過就是在道路上稍作歇息，卻因此再也追趕不上他們的腳步。

落後催生了她的恐懼，而恐懼將她留在了房中。

一留，便又是一個一年半。

「邕聖祐…你什麼都有，」看著邕聖祐，邕聖惠邊哭邊道：「朋友、爸媽、成績、生活，什麼都在你掌控之中，你哪裡明白我的感受！」眼睜睜看著人生在面前脫軌卻無力挽救，絕望的同時卻又僥倖地貪圖安逸，沒有勇氣改變的她不過就是個會呼吸的肉塊，死了一樣地活。「媽不在乎我，你也根本不在乎我…你只想在媽面前當你的乖寶寶，你們哪裡在乎過我的死活！」

「我在乎！」並沒想過邕聖惠對自己竟有這樣虛幻的誤解，想到每天照著三餐擺在房門口的餐盤，與那些冰箱裡標註給邕聖惠的東西，邕聖祐頓時感到心塞，「媽也在乎。假如她不在乎的話她為什麼會任由妳待在那個房間裡？不在乎的話怎麼會妳要什麼她就買給妳！」還有排山倒海的嫉妒。

「我寧願不要那些東西！」邕聖惠哭喊著，「空調、電視、遊戲機…我寧願什麼都不要，寧願她打我罵我！把我趕出去也好…！」

從沒聽過邕聖惠說這些，邕聖祐楞楞地看著階梯下方淚流滿面的姊姊，一時間不知該如何回應。

他總以為邕聖惠對現有的生活方式十分享受，一天到晚待在那個房間裡，把他當個傭人般使喚，厚著臉皮對父母提出各種要求，卻吝於任何付出。

他以為邕聖惠活得一點良心都沒有。

「她從沒進來看過我。」哭得太過淒慘，邕聖惠用手臂抹去臉上的淚水與鼻涕，抽抽搭搭地說：「她只覺得我丟臉，所以才會連一眼都不想看到我。」

垂下眼簾，媽媽從沒主動開過那扇門邕聖祐是知道的，或許真如邕聖惠所說，覺得丟人是其中一個理由也不一定，但他清楚那絕對不會是全部。

「妳的三餐都是她做的。」見向來驕縱的姊姊哭得傷心，邕聖祐遲疑了下後緩緩步下臺階，「她記得妳喜歡吃起司蛋糕、記得妳喜歡的沐浴乳味道，記得妳習慣用的衛生棉、洗髮精，記得妳所有事情…她只是不知道該怎麼面對妳而已。」

「我也是。」站在邕聖惠面前，看著那張與自己有幾分神似的臉此時楞神的表情，邕聖祐才突然深刻意識到他與眼前這個人是有著血緣繫絆的事實。「雖然我們沒有很熟…但妳以前不是這樣的。」

記憶中的邕聖惠雖然同樣任性，卻是個能被仰賴的人，縱使時常對他冷言冷語，該照顧的時候卻十分可靠，有時甚至比脫線的爸爸更值得信任。

明明是個很好的姊姊。

「…我很嫉妒。」癟起嘴，邕聖祐終於肯承認自己長久以來對邕聖惠不滿的原因，「媽什麼都買給妳，什麼都只想到妳，就算我表現得再好、再聽話，她也只會想到窩在房間什麼事也不幹的妳。」想到夏日悶熱的房間，再想想邕聖惠房裡那台直立式空調機，會吵的孩子有糖吃，邕聖祐完全切身體會了這個道理，想想便委屈中帶著不滿地皺起了眉頭，「真的很不公平。」

邕聖祐說得孩子氣，邕聖惠聽了卻破涕為笑。

原來這麼多年來，他們都嫉妒著彼此，暗自較勁、相互比較到了最後，誰都輸了，誰卻也都贏了。他們雖為手足，卻是完完全全不同的個體，本就存在著先天上的差異，又怎能要求父母一視同仁，更何況，沒有人可以做到真正的平等。

齊頭式的表面平等，不過只是差別待遇的外皮。

「…明明是個檢察官？」皺起泛紅的鼻頭，邕聖惠擠眉弄眼地挑了挑眉。

「對，」見狀，邕聖祐也抿起嘴憋扭地笑了。「很荒謬。」

站在昏暗的走廊上，邕家姊弟倆因為對自家母親雙重標準的同仇敵愾相視而笑，那些她有的他沒有、他好的她不好在兩人模樣相近的笑臉中瞬間變得瑣碎，最後與將逝的日光消散在客廳一隅。良久，邕聖祐才主動走到邊上打開屋裡的燈，光源乍現讓邕聖惠早已習慣黑暗的雙眼不適地閉了閉，直到適應亮度後才睜眼望向站在牆邊的邕聖祐。

「你跟剛剛那個孩子，是互相喜歡嗎？」

邕聖惠話題轉得飛快，還沒從邕家姊弟世紀大和解氛圍中脫出的邕聖祐轉過身楞了楞後才堅定地點點頭。「嗯。」

看著面前比記憶中高出許多的弟弟，邕聖惠無奈地笑了笑。這大概還是她第一次在邕聖祐臉上看到任性的執著。「…我不會說的。」吸吸鼻子，莫名有些尷尬，她伸出手抹了抹臉，「至少在你想說之前。」

果然可靠依舊。靜靜地看著眼前仍然邋遢卻面露笑容的邕聖惠，正想開口道謝，邕聖祐還未說出口的感激卻被她的下一句堵在了嘴裡。

「當然不是免費的。」瞇起眼，邕聖惠壞笑著看著面前表情呆滯、瞳孔微微震動的弟弟，直到看夠了他有些蠢的模樣，才伸手指向邕聖祐放在餐桌上的兔子玩偶，「那個，」她笑道：「就當封口費吧。」

邕聖惠眼帶狡黠，笑容卻是久違的真摯，讓邕聖祐不禁想起了孩提時代，那個在他跌倒哭泣時不會暖言安慰，卻總在上藥時逗他發笑的姊姊。

他的姊姊，終於從房裡出來了。

站在教室門口搓著手，邕聖祐覺得自己似乎從沒如此緊張過。

昨天一個衝動就當著老師的面蹺課，還在眾目睽睽之下對著同學又是比中指又是罵髒話，人設可說是以尼加拉瓜大瀑布每秒兩千四百零七立方公尺的驚人流量崩壞殆盡，而手中僅有一把瓜瓢的他如今站在瀑布下方只有淋成落湯雞的份。

早知道就應該無視他！邕聖祐懊惱地抓了抓頭，但轉念一想，又覺得當時若不這麼做，估計會憋到內傷，最終苦到的還是自己，隨即便有些釋懷。

他或許該改掉這個總是優先看人臉色的壞習慣。

在心中對自己開導了番，深吸口氣，邕聖祐拉開教室門後目不斜視地走到座位上，鄭重地將書包掛在課桌旁，他端坐在位子上拿出包裡的模考習題，正想將自己的存在感消除到最薄，前桌的同學卻無預警地轉了過來。

「你會第三題嗎？」嚼著手中的早餐，一見邕聖祐桌上擺著的是上週老師布置的歷史習題，男同學雙手撐到了邕聖祐課桌邊緣，若無其事地伸手撥開後者擋在書面上的手，「啊…你也錯了啊。」

茫然地看著面前神色自若的同學，邕聖祐張了張口，一時間竟是不知道該怎麼回話，直到看見男同學有些尷尬的眼神，才像接收到信號般低頭看向被自己答了A的第三題。「不是A嗎？」

「嗯？」男同學摸了摸下巴。「又好像是喔？」

「什麼啦！」有些無語，邕聖祐好氣又好笑地說，卻在眼神接觸到男同學的目光後迅速斂起臉上的微笑。

氣氛該死的尷尬。他以前究竟是怎麼跟前桌相處的，怎麼一點記憶都沒有？

像是感受到面前後桌同學的窘迫，男同學屁股坐回座位上後趴到了邕聖祐桌上，嚥下口中的早餐飯糰後才開口道：「昨天尹道玹在你走掉之後很火。」抬起那雙大小適中的內雙眼，前桌同學望著邕聖祐聳了聳肩，「但大家都覺得他活該。」

尹道玹正是那個寫紙條的同學。抓著原子筆的手緊了又鬆，邕聖祐遲疑了會兒終於道：「…謝謝你，閔基。」

「這沒什麼。」從桌上爬起，趁著邕聖祐不注意，坐在前桌的南閔基偷偷抹了抹自己不小心沾上桌面的油漬，「沒有人覺得那是你的責任，但畢竟最近大家神經都有點緊繃…」

邕聖祐點點頭表示他知道。

抿了抿嘴，遲來的羞恥感讓南閔基轉了過去，不到一秒卻又像想到了什麼，一臉八卦地轉了回來。「不過，你真的在跟黃旼炫交往嗎？」

「蛤？！」問題實在太過離譜，邕聖祐忍不住從丹田發出的驚叫聲在早晨安靜的教室裡顯得十分突兀，一瞬間又引來了不少同學的側目。「你從哪聽說的？」發現自己過於激動，確認附近同學不再關注他們，邕聖祐才壓低聲量，咬著後槽牙面目猙獰地問，「是誰亂說的？」

尷尬地抓抓臉，沒想過邕聖祐會對這個猜測反應這麼大，南閔基試圖緩解氣氛似地道：「沒有啦，只是有些人在猜而已…畢竟昨天黃旼炫特地從一班跑來，看你不在還跟我們澄清了下。」

邕聖祐呆楞住，來不及收回因生氣而微微擴張的鼻孔，他的表情看上去有些滑稽。「他說了什麼？」

皺起眉頭，像是在努力回想著黃旼炫的原話，南閔基瞇了瞇眼才道：「大概就是說被揍的那個學弟是因為他才亂說話、跟你沒關係之類的。」實在想不起黃旼炫確切的字句，他放棄般擺擺手，「反正既然那學弟都是亂說的，你也別放在心上。」

伸長手，南閔基在邕聖祐肩膀上重重拍了下，後者的心卻因此沉到胃裡，過了半天，直到午休時間也遲遲打撈不起，連帶著便有些消化不良，飯沒吃幾口就全倒了。

提前從學生餐廳出來，走在人煙稀少的午休走廊上，邕聖祐正和被勒令在家反省的姜丹尼爾傳著訊息，剛經過三年一班教室，眼角餘光便看見一個熟悉的人影從教室裡走出。

大概是要去廁所，黃旼炫從教室門口出來後直接往左拐，邕聖祐也因此錯過了打招呼的時機。看著前方的背影，想到今早南閔基說的事情，雖然有些猶豫，邕聖祐還是加快了腳步，在接近那個挺拔的身影後伸手拍上黃旼炫的背，卻在對上對方因突然被叫住而迷茫的表情時忘了自己究竟該說什麼。

他們昨天分別的場景實在稱不上愉快，對話可說是由他單方面中斷，斷了線的對話就有如脫了線的風箏，如今要再次接上，卻比他想像中還要來得困難，他甚至不曉得該對黃旼炫擺出什麼樣的表情，似乎什麼都對，也似乎什麼都不對，遲疑到最後，邕聖祐竟連一個笑也扯不出來，只堪堪喊了聲便再無下文。

「旼炫啊…」

看著邕聖祐，黃旼炫皺起了眉頭。

昨天的記憶太過鮮明，他甚至不用刻意回想便能從邕聖祐此時小心翼翼的臉上看到昨天自己無端不受控的淚水，思及此，突然覺得有些丟臉，黃旼炫不著痕跡地移開了視線。

「幹嘛？」

板起臉，黃旼炫固執地看向前方，話出了口才後知後覺地覺得這句話出奇地有些賭氣意味，眼神慌亂了一秒，他趕緊撇過頭不想讓邕聖祐看到自己表情管理失敗的臉，卻不知對方在看到自己泛紅的耳尖後暗暗鬆了口氣。

對於糾紛排解，邕聖祐自認不甚熟練，但說到哄人，他可是一流好手。

「旼炫啊…」抓上黃旼炫制服外套袖口，邕聖祐晃了晃他的手臂後又伸手戳了戳他上手臂肌肉，「旼炫啊…」

邕聖祐平時說話就透著股不經意的溫柔，更何況刻意為之撒嬌時，那股獨有的黏膩感，連著他名字發音間的鼻音，讓黃旼炫只覺得一陣麻癢從後頸竄起，電流經過手臂來到指尖，又從指尖回流至心臟，全副身心因此而震盪。

完了。好像又要被抓住了。

手臂下意識地往裡側靠攏，黃旼炫就這麼逃開了邕聖祐玩笑似的觸碰，逃避的動作過於明顯，讓兩人都不禁為之一愣。轉過頭，看著邕聖祐睜大眼睛，吃驚中帶點尷尬的表情，黃旼炫莫名有些煩躁。

「你昨天到底有沒有聽見我說什麼？」黃旼炫皺起眉頭，語氣不甚友善，見邕聖祐眼底生了一絲不該屬於他的委屈，頓時又氣又無奈。

他氣邕聖祐翻臉像翻書的態度──畢竟這只說明了邕聖祐對他的不甚在乎──但他更氣的是事到如今還窩囊依舊的自己。就連現在站在這裡，他仍舊對邕聖祐每一個表情與動作如數家珍，習慣性追尋這人每分每秒的細微改變，再本能般地反應過度。

難道這場逃亡註定無法長久？黃旼炫不禁這麼懷疑。

「…我知道。」眨眨眼，邕聖祐絞著手，第一次在黃旼炫面前展露出不知所措，「我記得。」

「那你還這樣？！」如果邕聖祐跟往常一樣敷衍過去，黃旼炫或許還能認為邕聖祐只是選擇性失憶，就這樣得過且過，卻沒想他竟大方承認了昨天兩人的不歡而散，覺得十分荒謬，黃旼炫提高聲音說道，「你是魔鬼嗎？！」

被黃旼炫這樣罵道，邕聖祐反而笑得瞇起眼睛，一雙臥蠶被軟軟地擠了出來，白牙凌亂得俏皮中帶著幾分傻氣。「嗯，我是啊。」

不知道究竟該從何處吐槽起，黃旼炫只好看著笑靨如花的邕聖祐不發一語。

見面前平時口齒伶俐的人被自己說的話噎得一臉難受，邕聖祐又笑得更開心。「怎麼，後悔幫我了？」他問。

黃旼炫沉默會兒後轉開了視線。「你同學說的？」

「嗯。」看著黃旼炫表情微妙的側臉，邕聖祐笑著一掌拍上了他的背，「裝什麼！真想要瞞我的話你才不會特地到班上說一大堆有的沒的。」

善舉畢竟不多，為善不欲人知向來不是他的作風，尤其又是邕聖祐的事情，黃旼炫自然沒想過要瞞，但他自認邏輯與感性兩顧、表演力與說服力兼具的真情演說被邕聖祐隨便說成是有的沒的還是挺傷心的，覺得背上插了幾把箭，黃旼炫咬牙切齒地瞪向面前的神射手，「你普通的說聲謝謝會死嗎？」

「謝謝。」收起調笑，邕聖祐看著黃旼炫微楞的臉真誠地道，「謝謝你啊，旼炫。」

黃旼炫從未見過邕聖祐如此認真的神情。那雙澄澈的眼睛此時映著他的臉，他甚至能看出自己現在的表情有些呆傻；邕聖祐的五官輪廓很深，不苟言笑時有些嚴肅，大概深知這點，他看得出他刻意放鬆了面部肌肉，因此而微開的嘴唇從裡透出粉嫩的肉色。明明是個讓人心猿意馬的畫面，黃旼炫看著卻突然有些想哭。

並不是邕聖祐突然的直率讓他感動，而是他曉得那聲謝謝背後還有沒道出的許多。

他說他知道。他說謝謝你。

這樣便已足夠。

他還能要求什麼更多？

到頭來，他的逃亡只撐了一天。一天的逃亡一無所獲，但在被再次捕獲的瞬間，黃旼炫卻迎來了真正的自由。

「話說，旼炫啊…」搓著手，好不容易卸下心中的重擔，午餐沒吃多少的邕聖祐突然覺得有點餓，便開始覬覦起那天黃旼炫給他的豪華三層便當，「你吃飯了嗎？」

知邕聖祐者莫若黃旼炫。邕聖祐肚裡的蛔蟲聽了只優雅地微微笑了笑。

「你跟我去趟廁所不就知道了？」

邕聖祐覺得自己又突然不是很餓了。


	16. 終章

十月中旬，隨著溫度的遞減，全大韓民國高三生的神經也跟著逐漸緊繃，大考在即，路旁楓葉被秋意染得再豔，也無人有那個閑情逸致停下看來多看一眼。抱著剛從路旁小攤上買來的鯽魚燒，姜丹尼爾撿起落在腳邊的橙紅楓葉，嘟起嘴吹去上頭的沙塵後小心翼翼地將它收進了口袋裡。

與邕聖祐正式交往的第二個禮拜，姜丹尼爾覺得自己似乎化在了蜜裡，每一步都踩在黏稠軟綿的蜜糖上，連跟在冬日腳步後頭漸趨濃厚的霾都聞起來芬芳中帶著點蜜香。

停學處分的那三天過後，姜丹尼爾與邕聖祐再次回到形影不離的狀態，旁人見了只當他們是和好如初，也只有他們自己才曉得暗處那些經意與不經意的碰觸，分享著每一個眼神交會間那僅有兩人才懂的曖昧與情愫。

或許再加上一個黃旼炫。姜丹尼爾心不甘情不願地想。

身為考生，邕聖祐一副心思全放在學習上十分理所當然，姜丹尼爾非常能夠理解，令他百思不得其解的是，為什麼總得帶上一個黃旼炫？

每次跟邕聖祐去自習，黃旼炫就會像個背後靈般跟在邕聖祐屁股後面，擺張大舅子的臉瞪著他，而正因為此人出現得太過頻繁，在邕聖祐無可奈何的表情下，姜丹尼爾最後還得連著他的位置一起占。

天可憐見！他姜丹尼爾不過只是想跟男朋友在自習室裡一起唸書學習，交流交流課程上的問題，順便牽牽小手、摸摸大腿什麼的，這樣難道也錯了嘛！

大概是明白他心裡怨念深重，邕聖祐給予他的解釋是：黃旼炫是個學霸。

行，有你的，他忍。

好在學校只上五天課，邕聖祐也並非天天都待自習室，到了假日，總有兩人獨處的時候。掏出手機看了下時間，記得邕聖祐在家唸書時下午有吃午茶的習慣，將鯽魚燒捂在懷裡，姜丹尼爾給邕聖祐發了條訊息後便站在他家門前等著對方給他開門。

看著面前邕家氣派的雙層洋房，回想起兩週前的那天，姜丹尼爾仍心有餘悸。他想問的問題太多，譬如那天後來怎麼樣了，譬如姊姊有沒有生他的氣，又譬如他是不是做錯了，但在隔幾天見到邕聖祐那一派輕鬆的模樣後，原先堆積如山的問題似乎變得有些多餘，深怕過於刨根問底的他也不好再提，於是就這麼放到了現在，像是成堆應解而未解的考卷，被他塞進了書桌抽屜的最底層。

「怎麼沒說一聲就突然來了？」穿著條紋家居服，邕聖祐打開家門，一見到站在前院小門外長身而立的姜丹尼爾便脫口而出，臉上的微笑與抱怨的語氣不同調，揚起的嘴角讓字裡行間多了分羞澀。

姜丹尼爾聽了只是傻笑著拿出懷裡的鯽魚燒，抓在手中晃了兩下。「給哥當外送小弟。」

打開門，邕聖祐讓姜丹尼爾進屋後邊走邊笑著唸道：「要是我不在怎麼辦？」

「那我就只好站在門外等哥回來了。」跟在邕聖祐後頭，雖然知道前面的人後腦杓沒長眼睛，姜丹尼爾仍可憐巴巴地癟起嘴說著，正要低頭脫鞋，卻見玄關邊上擺了雙陌生的運動鞋，鞋尖齊齊地靠在木地板邊緣，鞋緣則緊密地左右腳內側相貼，整齊得令人髮指。「聖祐哥有客人嗎？」回頭看了那雙不祥的運動鞋一眼，姜丹尼爾忍不住問道，因此錯過了邕聖祐瞬間僵硬的背影。

「啊…」

目不斜視地往樓梯走去，邕聖祐只發出了個曖昧的單音節，不像承認卻也不似否認，就在姜丹尼爾以為自己是不是漏聽了邕聖祐的回答，正想開口再確認一遍時，出現在邕聖祐房門後的人影卻十分粗暴地將答案從正面直直地砸到他臉上。

背對床鋪端坐在邕聖祐房裡那張小矮桌前，黃旼炫似乎正解著題，一見房門被打開立馬抬起頭朝進門的兩人望去，與姜丹尼爾一臉的錯愕及邕聖祐滿滿的尷尬相比，倒是冷靜得過於異常。

「來了？」看了眼呆站在門邊，手拿一包紙袋瞪著自己的姜丹尼爾，黃旼炫只淡淡地說了句後便又低頭繼續寫習題，彷彿他才是這個房間的主人似的。

沉著臉，姜丹尼爾不發一語地轉頭望向站在身旁的邕聖祐。

提了提笑肌，對上姜丹尼爾生氣中帶著委屈、不滿裡又藏著荒謬的眼神，邕聖祐只能瞇起眼睛又似抱歉又似討好地笑道：「尼爾，坐吧…」

坐哪？！

邕聖祐房間並不算大，平時兩個人圍著那張矮桌就稍嫌擁擠，更何況是三個大男人。看著那張被書本淹沒的小矮桌，姜丹尼爾心想既然邕聖祐與他現在關係不同以往，自然是兩人坐一側，便直接坐到了黃旼炫對面，拍拍旁邊的空位，正當他想讓邕聖祐坐到自己身側時，卻見對方長腿一伸，越過黃旼炫身後的彈簧床後坐到了他斜對面。

姜丹尼爾的臉瞬間黑得不能再黑。

平時也就罷了，黃旼炫這個高流明電燈泡怎麼連假日都上班？！邕聖祐更討厭！明明曉得黃旼炫對他有意思還不知道該保持距離，把人找進家門唸書也就算了連一聲報備也沒有，想到過往那些種種，再看眼前兩人肩靠著肩，對著書本共同奮戰，一副『姦姦情深』的模樣，姜丹尼爾只覺得自己頭頂上方的燈光似乎綠綠的。

他們才交往兩個禮拜啊！這樣不行！

緊抓著裝著鯽魚燒的紙袋，姜丹尼爾蹭地一下站起身，無視邕聖祐與黃旼炫在下方的滿臉錯愕，他抱著鯽魚燒繞過矮桌，爬上邕聖祐的床後將一雙長腿放到了兩位學長間，爾後一點一點地將自己的身體慢慢往下滑去，直到屁股著地，才心滿意足地動動身體，在擁擠的桌側硬是擠出了自己的座位。

「聖祐哥，給。」抱著雙膝，看也不看坐在左側的人，姜丹尼爾艱難地從紙袋裡掏出一塊溫熱的鯽魚燒後伸手湊到了邕聖祐面前。「先趁熱吃了吧，書等等再唸。」

姜丹尼爾笑得乖巧，側著身給寬肩讓位的邕聖祐卻隱約覺得他眼神不善，只好連連點頭，「好、好…我吃、我吃，也給旼炫一塊吧。」

「我只買了兩塊。」抱著紙袋，姜丹尼爾倔強地回道，爾後轉過去朝黃旼炫皮笑肉不笑地說：「抱歉啊…旼炫學長，不知道你要來。」

死小鬼。對著姜丹尼爾虛情假意的笑臉，黃旼炫白了眼後只冷冷地用鼻子哼了聲作為回應。

完全感受到這兩人間的暗濤洶湧，面對自己狹窄房中突生的小型暴風，邕聖祐在一旁冷汗直流，同時有種身任幼保員陷入兩名兒童撕逼現場的錯覺，心疼地看了眼姜丹尼爾手中的鯽魚燒，他挪正身子後擺了擺手，「那就你們吃吧，我不餓。」

「那怎麼可以！」一聽邕聖祐為了黃旼炫自願放棄點心，姜丹尼爾心裡更不樂意，「這是買給聖祐哥吃的！」

「喂，姜丹尼爾，」對身旁魁武後輩的幼稚行徑忍無可忍，黃旼炫一把將手中的原子筆重重摔在桌上板起臉說道：「你要待在這裡就安靜點，我們下禮拜一有模考，考壞你負責嗎？」

「我…」並不曉得高三下週的模擬考試，憋紅了臉，姜丹尼爾回頭望向邕聖祐的眼神看上去十分委屈。

見自家男友與大考小夥伴起爭執，身為房主的邕聖祐不好站隊，只好先想方設法把這兩位小朋友分開再說。「尼爾啊，我渴了。你能幫我去廚房拿點喝的上來嗎？旼炫第一次來，不知道廚房在哪。」桌上明明還擺著兩個水杯，更何況他渴了關黃旼炫什麼事？說的話雖然顛三倒四，邕聖祐仍表情溫柔、話術滿滿地笑道。

瞪著豆豆眼可憐巴巴地看著邕聖祐的笑臉，姜丹尼爾眼珠子轉了一圈，直到心領神會邕聖祐話中的關鍵字後才如意料中臉色稍霽，他聽話地從兩人中央站起身，循原路爬上床鋪後走到門邊，踏出房門前還不忘趁邕聖祐不注意時給了黃旼炫一個來自後輩、帶著些許小心翼翼的警告眼神，接著趕緊關上門將黃旼炫充滿前輩威壓的瞪視擋在門板後頭。

輕手輕腳地走下樓，姜丹尼爾進廚房摸了一圈才找到乾淨的水杯，打開冰箱，拿出冰箱門上裝在透明容器裡的冰水斟了三杯後，兩隻大掌一抓，就這樣輕輕鬆鬆捧著三杯水再度走上樓。

興許是上樓時腳步過重，又可能只是碰巧，剛踏上二樓，邕聖祐房門對面從沒見它開啟過的粉色木門突然開了個小縫，姜丹尼爾起先還沒注意那從門縫間朝自己投射而來的目光，直到隱約聽見熟悉的樂聲才往右側看了眼，不看還好，一看到那從門縫中鑽出的頭，姜丹尼爾嚇得面部扭曲，手一抖，差點將三杯水全摔在地上。

知道自己把人給嚇到了，邕聖惠不好意思地低下頭，一時之間卻是不曉得該出來還是該就這樣站著。另一邊，捧著杯子，姜丹尼爾縱然想先給邕聖祐送水，作為小輩，礙於禮節，卻也只能站在走廊上等那天衝著自己臭罵的邕家姊姊先發話，但見對方的扭捏模樣，本就對邕姊姊有心理陰影的他竟也有些不知所措。

兩個原本就都是不擅與陌生人交談的類型，此時撞在一起更是尷尬到了極點，就在姜丹尼爾快受不了這種沉默帶來的無形壓力時，邕聖惠終於支支吾吾地開口：「對不起…」

見姜丹尼爾一臉疑惑，邕聖惠吸口氣後又補充：「上次罵了你…」絞著家居服衣擺，邕聖惠蒼白的臉頰泛著明顯的紅暈，「對不起。」

邕聖惠與邕聖祐長相雖相似，輪廓與眉眼間卻少了分男人的鋒利，多了分女人的陰柔，讓她看上去比邕聖祐更為慵懶不具攻擊性，經歷過那天的姜丹尼爾卻深知事實並非如此。沒想過邕聖惠竟然會向自己道歉，姜丹尼爾楞楞地張著嘴，想擺手卻發現自己雙手都拿著水杯，才趕忙恭敬地折了折腰。「沒、沒關係的，都只是誤會…」

邕聖惠見狀卻輕輕笑出了聲。「你很怕我。」

「沒有沒有沒有…」被一語道破，姜丹尼爾頭搖得跟波浪鼓似的，卻只顯得更為心虛。

先前對此人的第一印象還停留在廚房裡那個看起來痞氣的模樣，現在定睛一瞧，只見面前比自己小了幾歲的男孩體型雖然嚇人了點，但看上去乖巧老實，再想想對面房門裡那彆扭至極的弟弟，邕聖惠不知怎地竟突然對面前的男孩心生憐憫。「你喜歡那小子什麼？」

「咦？」突然被邕聖祐的姊姊這樣直白地問到如此害羞的問題，姜丹尼爾雙頰通紅地慌亂了一陣，才垂著頭小聲嘟噥：「都、都…」

這孩子沒救了。看著大男孩低頭羞赧的模樣，邕聖惠雖面帶笑容，心裡卻直搖頭嘆氣，認真為眼前被喚作丹尼爾的孩子默哀三秒鐘。

從以前就覺得邕聖祐不是個單純的小孩，心機重得跟什麼一樣，這個丹尼爾卻一看就缺了點心眼，大概就只有被吃得死死的份。轉過身，沒有興趣拯救迷途羔羊，邕聖惠正想結束這段對話，回房繼續為卡關的遊戲奮鬥，還沒碰到門把腳步卻又被身後的人喚住。

「那個…」實在太過在意一直從房裡傳來的音樂聲，姜丹尼爾抱著水杯猶豫地抬頭看向穿著寬鬆運動服的姊姊，「或許，您也在玩那個新的線上推理遊戲…？」

邕聖惠楞了楞。「你也玩嗎？」

「嗯。」大力點頭，覺得邕姊姊沒那麼恐怖後，姜丹尼爾終於放鬆地笑了笑，「前陣子剛好有空，就都破完了。哇…最後的反轉真是…」

姜丹尼爾邊笑邊讚嘆，看著他爽朗中帶點得意的笑臉，邕聖惠恍惚間覺得自己彷彿看到了天使，頓時由衷認為邕聖祐真是拐到了個好媳婦。

還是好老公？管他的。

「你能不能別老是跟丹尼爾作對？」寫著模擬考複習用的問題集，邕聖祐問道：「嗯？黃三歲？」

看了眼邕聖祐低下頭時露出的髮旋，黃旼炫低低嘖了聲。他跟姜丹尼爾註定水火不容，邕聖祐自己博愛也不能要求別人善良。伸出手指阻擋邕聖祐下個落筆，黃旼炫指著他筆下的數學式劈頭就咬牙罵道：「我三歲你幾歲？3加9等於11？」

盯著從頭錯到尾的算式，邕聖祐輕輕啊了聲。

斜眼看向顯然不在狀態的人，黃旼炫突然有點慶幸最後陷入早戀危機的不是自己。「…我看你才應該打起精神，別到時人學兩失，沒考上大學還反被人吃。」

「喂！」邕聖祐聽了，筆往桌上一摔手便砰地一聲拍上桌，用那雙瞪得圓滾滾的眼睛表達強烈不滿。「想也知道一定是我在上面，我可是前輩！」

邕聖祐說得斬釘截鐵，但想到姜丹尼爾那體型跟打架時那副狠樣，黃旼炫只是不置可否地挑了挑眉，一臉『不戳破你是我的溫柔』的表情。

知道黃旼炫想表達什麼，被看得煩躁，邕聖祐桌下長腿一掃便往黃旼炫盤在旁邊的小腿輪番踢去。「走走走…你走！別在這裡妨礙我！」

被踢得火大，黃旼炫往旁一倒，解開盤起的雙腿後也往邕聖祐方向踹了幾下，兩人在桌子底下用兩雙相仿的長腿較勁，誰也討不了好處，只搞得雙方氣喘吁吁，在十月微涼的天氣裡出了一身汗。

趴在地板上休息了下，黃旼炫撐起身時順帶抓過自己丟在邕聖祐床邊的書包，將散落在桌面各處的原子筆一個個收拾進鉛筆盒裡後緊接著把參考書跟複習考卷全一股腦兒裝進包裡，「不用你說我也要走！補習班都要遲到了…真是…」抹去額頭上的薄汗，黃旼炫撥了撥頭髮，顯然對方才的角力感到懊悔。

跟這人待久了只會拉低自己的水平。

雖然才剛用無影腳過了幾招，邕聖祐仍從地上爬起來跟在黃旼炫身後將人送到家門口，看著下方正穿著鞋的背影，忍住一腳踩上黃旼炫潔白襯衫的欲望，邕聖祐四處朝客廳張望了一下後狐疑地皺起眉頭，「說起來，姜丹尼爾是去漢江取水了嗎？人怎麼不見了？」

繫好鞋帶，黃旼炫瞥了眼放在遙遠走廊另一端的白球鞋後蠻不在乎地道：「去廁所撇條了吧。」

「誰會在男朋友家裡撇條啊！」抬起腳，邕聖祐作勢要踢上黃旼炫低頭穿鞋的腦袋，卻在對方逐漸起身的動作下礙於身體極限而遺憾作罷，但仔細想想，黃旼炫說得也不無可能，摸摸鼻子，他道：「…要走快走，我去廁所看看。」

目送黃旼炫走出前院小門，邕聖祐在關上家門後往一樓廁所走去卻沒看到姜丹尼爾人影，整個家繞了一圈仍搜索無果，心裡正納悶，卻聽見二樓傳來一男一女的驚叫聲。抱著些許驚恐，邕聖祐奔上二樓，猶豫地打開邕聖惠的房門後卻見一直讓自己好找的人正盤腿坐在邕聖惠平時打遊戲的健康坐墊上，看上去十分開心地握著遊戲握把，眼神專注地打著遊戲，而自己讓他端上來的三杯水則被隨手放在旁邊的地板上，杯外因溫差而形成的水霧早已凝結成水珠，在木地板上積成一攤小水窪。

「聖祐？」蹲在液晶電視旁邊，邕聖惠正因為遲遲過不去的關卡被姜丹尼爾輕易破解了感到開心，故而對於邕聖祐的突然闖入並沒有多震驚，反倒像是第一個發現了藏於民間的高手般，得意地望向邕聖祐後驕傲地誇讚起『邕聖祐的男朋友』。「你知道丹尼爾很會打遊戲嗎？」

這句話為什麼聽起來莫名上火？邕聖祐沈下臉，警告似地瞪向姜丹尼爾。「尼爾，出來。」

正想跟邕聖祐說等等，姜丹尼爾轉過頭，一見他臉黑得不像話，遊戲操縱桿一甩就趕緊站起身，任邕聖惠怎麼慰留都委婉拒絕，從此奠定了他在邕聖惠心中被自家弟弟欺壓的形象。

「聖祐，丹尼爾又沒有要考試，讓他在這裡打遊戲不是很好嗎？」看了實在於心不忍，邕聖惠開口為他求情，「你自己一個人唸書也比較能集中啊。」

為什麼男朋友好不容易來一次家裡卻要在姊姊房裡打遊戲啊！邕聖祐雖然很想這樣咆嘯，最後卻只是塌著嘴角望向站在房間中央的姜丹尼爾。「你說呢？你想玩遊戲？」

若要據實以告，姜丹尼爾當然想打遊戲，更何況邕聖祐房裡還有個大舅子蹲守在那裡，但邕聖祐的表情明顯就是要自己跟他回房，這個問題便只有唯一一個答案，估計是剛打完推理遊戲，邏輯能力得到短暫提昇，姜丹尼爾正為自己的推理感到滿足，想說出自己找到的完美解答，邕聖祐卻因為這期間姜丹尼爾短暫的狀似猶豫而心生怒意。

明明礙事的人終於走了，到底該有多單蠢才會在這個時間點思考這麼久！

看也沒看站在房裡的遊戲二人組，邕聖祐懷著滿腔怒火一言不發地走到走廊上，打開藏在牆角的變電箱後將電閘往下一拉，原先還明晃晃的屋子瞬間一片漆黑。

「呀──邕聖祐──！！」

隨著黑暗而至的是邕聖惠高八度的慘叫。

趁邕聖惠正為付諸東流的遊戲進度搥胸頓足，邕聖祐鑽回她房裡，抓起姜丹尼爾手就三步作兩步迅速跑回自己房中，鎖上房門，他轉過身望向黑暗中姜丹尼爾模糊不清的臉，不等他看仔細自己的表情，兩手一伸就啪地一響拍上門板，將姜丹尼爾夾在自己身體跟房門中央。

「現在呢？」沉下嗓子，瞇起眼，邕聖祐湊到姜丹尼爾耳邊吐著氣，尾音輕揚地問：「還想玩遊戲？」

交往到現在才過兩個禮拜，親雖然是親過了，但那完全是在情緒激動的情況下所做出的狗急跳牆，腦袋無比清醒的現在又被邕聖祐這般強勢撩撥，自認純情的姜丹尼爾害羞得不知該如何是好，所幸屋子裡此時仍是一片漆黑，才沒暴露出他大概早已紅得滴血的臉色。

「旼、旼炫前輩呢？」背抵門板，看著面前與自己離得極為貼近的學長，姜丹尼爾在腦袋即將混亂的前一秒趕緊出聲提醒。即使是在黑暗中，邕聖祐深邃的輪廓仍十分鮮明，尤其一雙眼睛晶亮晶亮的，看得他心跳加速，像是要將鼓膜震碎般，跳得他頭暈目眩，整個人都有些恍惚。

「走了。」 從兩人縫隙間空氣的細微流動，邕聖祐能感受到姜丹尼爾身體的微微顫抖，心中對懷裡高大小學弟的愛憐頓時漫上胸口，勾起嘴角，他邊將鼻尖抵向姜丹尼爾瑩潤白皙的臉頰，邊得意地在腦內大聲駁斥黃旼炫不久前給他的那個有聲表情，正想親上面前粉嫩的頰肉，邕聖祐輕挑的動作卻在腰被一陣暖意環繞時停在了半途。

一聽這昏暗的屋子裡只有他們兩人，姜丹尼爾頓時色向膽邊生，雙手就這麼環上了邕聖祐的腰。雖然比自己長了一歲，但學長的身材纖瘦，毫無贅肉的腰肢抱在手中如同易碎物品，讓姜丹尼爾莫名心癢難耐，邕聖祐的臉頰近在眼前，只要臉稍稍一轉，他便輕易能親上他左臉頰上的那三顆痣，而他也確實這麼做了。

趁其不備的親吻讓掌中的腰肉像受了什麼打擊似地微微震了一下，大概是有著身為前輩的自尊，邕聖祐平時對他總有些高姿態，但這轉瞬即逝的震動卻像是將平時他那帶著矜持的學長形象震到了天邊，讓姜丹尼爾不禁好奇若是對他繼續做些更過分的事情又會如何。

「聖祐哥…」

姜丹尼爾的聲音本就低沈，富有磁性的聲音此時貼在耳畔隨著溫熱吐息吹進耳裡，光是一聲叫喚就讓邕聖祐麻得起了一身雞皮疙瘩，更何況是方才臉頰上那一下柔軟的碰撞。被原先想如此對待的對象搶先一步，羞赧之餘更多的是震驚，偏偏那雙手像是有先見之明般緊緊箍住他的腰，讓他退無可退，自己一雙手則不尷不尬地像撐著他搖搖欲墜的學長尊嚴般撐在門板上，毫無反抗餘地，邕聖祐此時再不甘願，也不由得細細思考被反推的可能性，但當他心跳如鼓地看著姜丹尼爾慢慢貼近的臉，還有他眼底自己的倒影時，誰推誰似乎又變得不再重要。

期待讓一切變得十分漫長。姜丹尼爾的吐息帶著只屬於他的熱度，上次那蜻蜓點水般的親吻根本不足以讓他深入了解姜丹尼爾唇瓣的溫暖與柔韌，但就在兩雙唇瓣幾近相貼之際，大概是房門外的邕聖惠終於搞懂該怎麼使用變電箱，室內燈不合時宜地亮了。

嘖！邕聖祐在內心翻了個大白眼。他從沒這麼恨邕聖惠過。

曖昧的氛圍與姜丹尼爾的勇氣在光源乍現的瞬間與黑暗一同消逝殆盡，迅速收回邕聖祐腰際上的手，想到自己方才大膽的舉動，姜丹尼爾抬起手朝自己發熱的臉頰搧了搧，見邕聖祐一雙眼睛還冒著火似地盯著自己，他趕緊轉開視線在房裡繞了一圈，直到看到桌上的鯽魚燒後才結結巴巴地轉移話題：「聖、聖祐哥，我們還有鯽魚燒還沒吃呢！」

膽小鬼！

埋怨地瞪了姜丹尼爾一眼，邕聖祐訕訕收回手率先走到矮桌邊，一屁股坐下後從紙袋裡隨便掏出一個鯽魚燒後就往嘴裡塞。見狀，姜丹尼爾屁顛屁顛地坐到了他旁邊後只是一個勁地笑看著他吃自己專程為他買的鯽魚燒。

「你怎麼不吃？」甜膩的紅豆餡與軟乎的餅皮塞滿了兩側臉頰，見姜丹尼爾只是看著自己吃卻不動，邕聖祐邊吃邊問，「快吃啊。」邕聖祐說著用下巴往桌上另一塊鯽魚燒努了努，左側臉頰鼓起的頰肉在日光燈下閃著一片水光，十分清楚那是從何而來，再想想接吻未如期而至時，邕聖祐那不帶絲毫掩飾的不滿眼神，姜丹尼爾內心一陣燥動，喉頭上下滑動了下，對準邕聖祐還沾著紅豆渣的嘴唇後就這麼親了上去。

毫不設防的唇瓣易於入侵，縱使是第一次嘗試深吻的姜丹尼爾也輕易地就將舌頭伸入了邕聖祐的口裡，還未嚥下去的紅豆餡被藏於牙齒與口腔壁間，甜味在舌頭進入的剎那朝姜丹尼爾的味蕾襲來，帶著豆香和餅皮的麵粉香，混著邕聖祐身上好聞的氣味在口鼻間徘徊，即使唇瓣相離也久久不散。

好甜。

「嗯，謝謝招待。」

微張著嘴，呆看著姜丹尼爾笑著伸出舌頭緩緩舔去唇角從自己口中帶出的紅豆渣，邕聖祐覺得自己似乎輸了。

姜丹尼爾大概是天生的高手。

這回可輸慘了。

當人專注於某項事物時總感覺時間的流動十分快速，快樂、興奮、緊張等情緒又如同速度的加減項，兩者效果相乘，十一月的大考便在彈指間來到了眼前，在苦讀與膩歪的冰火二重天下，過著緊湊生活的邕聖祐尤其感受深刻，以至於，當他別著象徵著畢業生的紅花，站在櫻花紛飛的校園裡與同班同學一一拍著照片時，他總有種自己才剛升上高三的錯覺。

「謝謝。」拿回手機，笑著向幫自己與黃旼炫拍照的男同學道過謝後，邕聖祐看著手機裡兩人的合照走回黃旼炫旁邊卻是怎麼看怎麼不順眼，所幸將手機一鍵按休眠，不再去看黃旼炫那張笑得燦爛的狐狸臉。

「喂，我還沒檢查呢，你怎麼就收起來了？」

同樣別著紅花，黃旼炫卻硬生生看上去比別人還精神幾分，邕聖祐瞥了他一眼，只覺得這個平民的叛徒、未來的海龜沒資格檢查他手機裡的相片拍得好不好看。「不用檢查了，反正你怎麼拍都沒我好看。」

無語地抿了抿嘴，黃旼炫只覺得自己跟眼前這人大概是有種默契的完美主義，連到了高中的最後一刻都必須將日常模式貫徹到底。「你什麼時候去首爾？」

把玩著手中裝著畢業證書的紙筒，邕聖祐聳了聳肩，「最快下下週吧，租的地方找好了，但還想先跟尼爾出去玩幾天再出發。」似是想到了分別的那一刻，邕聖祐的表情突然有些黯淡。

他們的愛情不算波折，平淡得不足為奇，相較於這世上許許多多的愛情故事甚至不值一提，但對他來說，對他們而言，卻是一生僅此唯一的訂製品。每一顆淚水都是海浪的洶湧波濤，每一個親吻都是板塊的激烈碰撞，青春就是一片放大鏡，放大了他們此時此刻所有微不足道的情緒，微生物成了龐然大物，砂粒微塵成了崇山峻嶺，故而在某日回首時，才美得波瀾壯闊。

「…丹尼爾估計會傷心一陣子吧。」黃旼炫突然道。

奇怪地轉頭看向站在一旁的人，邕聖祐狐疑地皺起眉頭，「你怎麼突然這麼關心他？」

「相處這麼久，就是一條狗也是會有感情的。」

覺得這比喻十分不恰當卻也挑不出毛病，邕聖祐只好選擇無視。「你到底什麼時候決定要去留學的？怎麼什麼也不說，還跟我一起去考試…」還占了一個榜首。邕聖祐並不打算說下半句，省得聽上去像是嫉妒。

黃旼炫只是看著邕聖祐。

他並不想說自己是什麼時候決定去留學的。就像他並不想去問邕聖祐是什麼時候決定跟姜丹尼爾在一起的一樣。

那是他們人生的轉捩點，是他們人生的交叉口，而他們總有著相同的默契，同時走向了不同的道路。

「就突然覺得留學也不錯吧。」黃旼炫迂迴地躲過邕聖祐的問題，「我爸媽也挺希望我去的。」

知道黃旼炫家族顯赫的背景，理解國外學歷對一個財閥世家而言只是標準配備，邕聖祐沒再說話，只是低下頭看著自己踢著石子的腳尖，大考前的自習與習題材料就如周遭的沙塵，隨著石子的翻顛飄散到空中，飄著飄著落在了他心上。

黃旼炫還是個挺好的朋友的。

「什麼時候的飛機？」邕聖祐輕聲問，想了想又抬起頭微笑著望向黃旼炫，「我和丹尼爾去送你。」

聞言，黃旼炫開心地笑了，挺真誠地。「不用了。」抓著手中的紙筒，他晃晃手，筒緣綁著的澄黃穗帶便隨之在空中搖擺，「我一個人就行。」

邕聖祐見狀也沒再堅持。

他對黃旼炫總有些虧欠，這些虧欠隨著黃旼炫對他的好逐漸積累，背在他身上，沉甸甸地壓得他彎下了腰。在黃旼炫說要去留學前，他總想著有朝一日能慢慢還給黃旼炫，一點一點地卸下肩上的重量，但此刻邕聖祐卻明白，世上有些虧欠，最好的償還方式便是永遠欠著。

站在校園一角的櫻花樹下，兩人又有一搭沒一搭地聊了一陣，說著畢業典禮，說著大學，甚至說著姜丹尼爾，描繪著沒有了彼此的未來，這才逐漸有了離別的實感。

看著邕聖祐說著日後的規劃，談著自己進大學後想做的事情，黃旼炫終於意識到，對於邕聖祐，他總以為是自己在遷就他，但實際上，一直以來，都是邕聖祐在陪伴著他。

無論是醉翁之意不在酒的考前集中複習，或是那些看似荒誕的壓力發洩，一開始提出的人其實都是自己。

那個真正任性胡鬧、予取予求的人，其實一直都是他。

而現在，他是時候該拔除邕聖祐這個輔助器，學會獨立。

邕聖祐在他面前總表現得有些不羈，但實際上，他曉得溫柔的偽裝或許才是他的本性，真真假假，假假真真，有時人裝到了最後，假的也就成了真的。

對此，黃旼炫再清楚不過。

「那就先這樣了，」看了眼手機上的時間，想到與姜丹尼爾還有約，邕聖祐拍了拍黃旼炫的肩膀，仔細盯著他的臉一陣後才揮著手笑道：「再見。」

再見兩個字說得極為輕巧，就像明天還會再見般，邕聖祐與黃旼炫卻知道，下一聲再見不曉得會是在幾年以後，甚至永遠不會再有，但感傷從來不適合他們，邕聖祐也就不再糾結於這場與高中秘密的別離，瀟灑地轉過身就往與姜丹尼爾約定的校門走去。

看著邕聖祐最後一次穿著校服的背影，黃旼炫不知為何突然想到了過去三年總在垃圾場看見的身影，於是，在那個背影越變越小，即將消失在視線前，環起雙手深吸口氣，他朝邕聖祐放聲叫道：「邕！聖！祐！愛你呦──！」

這個表白不摻雜一絲別樣情緒，周遭經過的同學見了只當看見一場鬧劇般笑著走過，盯著邕聖祐的背影，以為他沒聽見這最後的道別，黃旼炫正想又此作罷轉身離去，卻見遠方的人影舉起右手，一隻中指大搖大擺地在空中晃動著。

黃旼炫燦爛地笑了。

──一年後──

「你到哪了？」首爾地鐵站外人潮洶湧，邕聖祐能聽見電話另一端嘈雜的人聲與廣播聲。

『唔、我看看…』電話那頭，被過大的背景音蓋過，姜丹尼爾的聲音有些模糊，『我在剪票口了，就在廣告板這裡。』

拿著電話，邕聖祐往姜丹尼爾說的方向望去卻沒見到熟悉的身影，直到看見廣告牆旁的行李才半信半疑地走過去，而看著站在面前姜丹尼爾那遙遠記憶中的造型，邕聖祐一時半會兒竟忘了言語。

自從邕聖祐考上位於首爾的大學，他與姜丹尼爾兩人便開始了預定為期一年的遠距離交往，姜丹尼爾的成績一直都挺靠前，他們學校又是當地偏差值頗高的升學高中，對於姜丹尼爾能不能考到同一間大學邕聖祐其實並不太擔心，尤其首爾大學林立，就算不是同一間，只要在同一個城市裡，兩人總會有辦法膩在一起。

但姜丹尼爾顯然很固執。

高三暑假，兩人每天的電話粥便被姜丹尼爾單方面強制減少為三天一次，視訊一週一次，每次還限時三十分鐘，到最後乾脆連視訊都省了，電話更縮為一週一次，讓邕聖祐都快以為要考大考的是自己，是有沒有這麼嚴格？

戀人自律的結果自然是好的。姜丹尼爾如約──基本上是他自己跟自己的約定──考上了邕聖祐就讀的大學，進的是他心心念念著的獸醫系。為慶祝姜丹尼爾的上榜，邕聖祐偷偷在外頭找了間兩室一廳的房子，讓他一到首爾就與自己聯繫，打算給他一個驚喜，但在見到姜丹尼爾後，邕聖祐不知道究竟是他給姜丹尼爾的驚喜比較大，還是姜丹尼爾給自己的驚嚇比較多。

「聖祐哥…」大概是知道面前早已成為大學生的學長還在消化自己現在的造型，不好意思地抓抓頭，姜丹尼爾推了推臉上那副不曉得什麼時候買回來的粗框眼鏡後笑了笑，厚重的瀏海重新遮起他的眼睛，讓邕聖祐根本不曉得他是不是一如往常般笑得眼睛瞇起。「不好意思久等了。」

邕聖祐張了張口。

他確實是久等了。

春夏秋冬，他等了十七個四季才終於在第十八個年頭等到了一個姜丹尼爾，等得癡傻執著，等得刻骨銘心，在長久不見天日的等待中，他曾痛過，曾掙扎過，曾一度想要放棄，因為他曾以為沒有結果。

但姜丹尼爾卻捉住了他的手。

因為姜丹尼爾也同樣在等候。

他們互相等待，互相蹉跎，最後在一場相互撕扯中，他們破了彼此的繭，成了彼此的殼，手執著手一同落在土壤中，聽著漫天蟬聲，一齊仰望同片天空。

春天到了，屬於蟬的夏天還會遠嗎？

低下頭，在人來人往的首爾地鐵站剪票口旁，貼著某某偶像應援的大型廣告板下，邕聖祐笑著拉起了姜丹尼爾的手後與之十指交扣，耳垂上的鴛尾花耳環在廣告板LED燈的照射下，開成了紫色鴛尾的模樣。

假使蟬只活一個月，那就一個月吧。

他們的一個月，有一輩子這麼長。

「我們回家吧。」

──全文完──


	17. 彩蛋

黃旼炫是個異性戀。

其實這不是什麼需要特別說明的事，畢竟異性戀在社會中占了絕大多數的比例，幾乎沒有人會在出生時懷疑自己的性取向，也就沒有一一說明的必要。

說謊只是一個意外。

精緻清俊的外表、榜首入學身分，再加上不知怎麼傳出去的家庭背景，黃旼炫剛上高一便收到來自各個年級女生的告白，幾乎沒有一天午休及放學後是不被叫出去的，最後，在又一次同天被叫到相同地點用相同起手式告白後，黃旼炫認為最快、最有效、最直截了當又不傷人的拒絕方式便是：「對不起，我是同性戀。」

事實證明，這方法挺有效的。

不出一天，黃旼炫是個同性戀的消息便在全校廣為流傳，高一第二個禮拜，黃旼炫便從十五歲的異性戀青蔥少年變成十五歲的同性戀遺憾帥哥。

當個同性戀也是挺有好處的，至少每當他在人群中發現那個在入學典禮與他視線相交的男生時，他能看得光明正大，毫不隱晦。

男孩名叫邕聖祐。特別的姓氏、特別的外表、特別的個性讓他在黃旼炫心中也逐漸成了一個特別的人，故而當他發現因交通意外而晚入學的隔壁桌同學與邕聖祐同個座號後，便毅然決然地跟他換了值日時間，為的只是能多看那人一眼。

黃旼炫起先並不曉得這種情感是什麼，家族背景關係，他從兒時起便一直被灌輸自己已有婚約對象的事實，對此他從沒覺得有什麼所謂，畢竟談戀愛在他看來是件毫無意義的事情，純然浪費時間，何況是對一個男生起了這樣的心思，更是荒誕無稽。

但世界上就是有如此荒謬的事情，而荒謬的事情總發生在鐵齒的人身上。

第一次發現是當他觸碰到邕聖祐的手時。

那時兩人總會在倒垃圾時相遇──想當然耳，並非湊巧而是他的故意為之──據黃旼炫的長期觀察，邕聖祐雖然表面精明，但實際上有些笨手笨腳，那天估摸是班上有些活動，他拎著幾大袋垃圾來到垃圾場，裡頭滿滿的廢棄物幾乎要將塑膠袋撐破，看上去異常沈重，就在他將滿滿一大袋垃圾高高舉起，正要往垃圾箱投去時，看著他搖搖晃晃的模樣，黃旼炫沒忍住便走上前去幫了他一把，手指無意間碰到邕聖祐的手背時，一陣電流竄過。

沒經歷過總以為書上說的都只是胡扯，什麼電流、什麼酥酥麻麻，不切實際又沒有科學根據，但當他的指尖擦過那人白皙得能看得清血管的手背時，黃旼炫覺得書中寫的還不及其萬分之一。

邕聖祐的手背肌膚薄薄一層卻平滑軟嫩，粗糙指尖劃過的瞬間，那觸電般的感覺便從手指尖端直通心臟的最深處，彷彿在他體內燒開了一條通道，所經之處皆一陣麻癢，五臟六腑燒得又疼又難受，讓他幾近窒息，心神卻又同時為之震動。

星星之火，足以燎原。

之後的一切便有些不受控制。就如一輛只懂下墜的雲霄飛車，明明依舊行駛在軌道上，即使隱約知道事情開始不對勁，但一旦上了這輛車，他便早已沒有回頭路。

與邕聖祐搭話是，之後的所有糾纏、打鬧、嬉笑，以及那連自己都認為荒唐可笑的壓力發洩也是，到了最後，他早已分不清究竟是自己在拉著邕聖祐往下墜，抑或是邕聖祐在拖著他往下沈淪。

他只知道，即使他的身體會變得千瘡百孔，甚至灼燒得只剩一副空蕩蕩的皮囊，他也無法放開觸碰邕聖祐的手，只因那一陣陣竄過心頭的電流是他的心臟去顫器，一旦遠離，便難以存活。

畢業的這天，十八歲同性戀遺憾帥哥黃旼炫死了。

十八歲的黃旼炫活了。

說不傷心是騙人的。但他又能怎麼辦呢？

看著鞋尖，黃旼炫想維持臉上的笑容，腦海裡那個背影卻一再地告訴他結束了，一切都結束了。

咬著下唇，抓上胸口，黃旼炫扯掉制服襯衫上人說最靠近心臟的那顆鈕釦，只看一眼，便將它扔到了地上。

失去去顫器的心臟終有一天會因為心律不整而致命，即早發現即早治療有助於降低死亡率。

心臟壞掉，換一顆就好。

「欸欸欸欸欸，等一下…」叫住往前走的友人，穿著灰色格紋私校制服的金在奐停下腳步蹬了蹬腿，再走幾步見仍甩不掉鞋底下的異狀，實在沒法只好走到旁邊的櫻花樹下，抬起腳看看自己的鞋底究竟發生什麼事讓他走起路來這麼不舒坦。

只見一顆透明鈕釦好死不死就卡在鞋底紋路上方偏左的位置。

伸出手指摳出那顆鈕釦，金在奐邊暗罵那個亂丟垃圾的無良人士，邊將鈕釦收進了西裝外套上胸前的小口袋裡。

走到等待著自己的友人身邊，接過朋友遞來的冰棒，金在奐在春寒料峭中咬了一口冰後被冷得瞇了瞇眼睛才開口。「剛剛說到哪了？喔對…我爸真的很多管閒事！說是什麼未來姊夫所以找他來幫我做免費寒輔…我家有寒酸到還要找免費家教的嘛？！」

「你姊夫？」同樣吃著冰，金在奐的同校友人撓了撓頭一臉困惑，「但你姊不是有男朋友了嗎？」

金在奐一聽，點點頭後翻了個大白眼。作為大韓民國數一數二的家族集團企業，金家與黃家從前一代起便有著極為緊密的商業關係，因而才會衍生出這令人發笑的商業聯姻。

都已經二十一世紀了，誰還會真的跟父母媒妁之言的對象結婚，把這種事情當真而不去追求真愛，那人肯定腦袋有問題。

「那你什麼時候開始做輔導？」

「明天…」悲壯地望向天空，金在奐突然有種即將入獄服刑的錯覺，「聽說是這間學校大一屆剛畢業的學長，還申請上美國常春藤，我爸簡直已經把他當女婿了，想想就覺得頭疼…」

咬下最後一口冰，將冰棒棍丟入一旁的垃圾桶裡，友人聽了只拍拍金在奐的肩，「你好自為之。」

寒輔還沒開始，金在奐就已經覺得累了。

那什麼姊夫的最好別是個帥哥。


End file.
